Breaking Loose
by Future Miss CSI60
Summary: GSR YOBLING. Grissom goes to New York and leaves one of the CSIs to run the lab...and all Hell breaks loose! May become GOFC in later chapters... Final chapter up. Book two will be up around the end of the year.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Breaking Loose

**Author:** Chella Belle

**Rating: **PG-13—R The rating will vary depending on the chapter so keep looking in the Author's Notes for which rating I'm using.

**Relationships:** GSR (to start with…)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything or anyone besides the OFC…yep, she's mine.

**Summary: **Grissom is off to New York for a seminar. He leaves one of the CSIs to run the lab.

**A/N: **Yea I know, summary sucks…but you'll get over it. So…there isn't much to say…oh! Except this chapter is PG-13 for mild cussing. :) And even though this is in Season five…Nick's head isn't shaved…because that was a mistake and we _all_ know it :) And don't worry; I'm almost done with Chapter 9 of Little Miracles. I just had to get this out of my system. This is one of my first plot bunnies…that's dead because of season 6 finale…BUT I AIN'T CRYIN:) **YAY GEEK SEX!**

**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Bad Feeling **

**December 5, 2004**

**Grissom's Office**

**10:02 p.m.**

"This is useless." Grissom sighed and flung down his pen. No way was it in his capacity to do **all** of his paper work by the end of tonight…he'd have to find assistance.

He sauntered out of his office and through the halls of the fluorescent lit lab. He passed several labs and layout rooms were lab technicians and CSIs left over from Swing were still processing their evidence and talking with Greg, Hodges, or Archie.

It was a hectic night and he severely doubt he would be able to find someone to help him. He knew Greg would be willing; he do anything to get out of his little lab. Grissom had promised him the chance of a CSI 1 badge if he could find a suitable replacement in the DNA lab. And as predicted…the young man had no such luck. Grissom pitied him, he knew the aspiring CSI had potential and was eager to show it if given the chance. He had hoped Greg could find a substitution for the DNA lab…he himself was fervent to discover what the young man was competent of.

Grissom walked into Greg's, hopefully temporary, lab and was bemused when he was no where to be found. Grissom frowned and continued to walk, glancing in at the various labs as he went. There was still no sign of the quirky lab tech.

He heard the discrete resonance of laughter coming from the direction of the break room. Grissom raised an eyebrow and began to walk in that track. With his trademark walk of one hand cautiously pointed out while casually swinging the other, he neared the glass windows of the break room. Peering in, he saw that the entire Graveyard shift was sitting casually, while being entertained by the man in question.

He opened the door and the laughter stopped. The team looked at him blankly and he raised his gray brow. "Uh…why isn't anyone working?"

Warrick took his feet off the table and stood up, across the room from Grissom. "We don't have any cases." He answered.

"Yes…each of you had a case…how do you all solve them so fast?" He accused. "And Greg, I believe the lab is calling." He hinted.

"We finished them all because every one of them was related…and bogus." Catherine scoffed and flipped her strawberry blonde hair off her shoulder.

"What?" Grissom asked in a confused and slightly annoyed tone. "Some one please elaborate."

"A group of college kids decided to get together and pull some dumb pranks before leaving for Winter Break. The use of blow up dolls, stage blood, audio recorded screams, prop knives, and a few prank calls created four quick cases. Each solved within a few hours might I add."

"Yeah, it's pretty depressing that college majors were dumb enough to create such rudimentary, unlikely, and spurious homicides." Nick popped a piece of popcorn in his mouth and chewed before continuing. "It's heartbreaking what Vegas is comin to." He threw his hand over his heart and feigned pain for dramatic affect. Sara gave a beautiful laugh and drew Grissom's attention.

Her mouth curved into a smile and revealed her gap that she so deeply despised but drove Grissom wild. He felt a twang of jealousy that the Texan could make her smile and he looked away regaining his boss demeanor. "Well, The minuet a case comes in I expect to see Tahoe's gone, or CSIs working." Grissom stated and Greg saluted him. Catherine and Sara laughed while Grissom rolled his eyes. he disappeared for a moment, then walked back in. "One more thing,"

"I didn't do it!" Came the quick gainsay of Greg. Grissom rolled his eyes.

"I need someone to help with paper work." Grissom waited for someone to volunteer, when no answer came; Sara sighed and threw her hands in the air.

"I'll help." She volunteered and Grissom nodded.

"As reward, you get some of Greg's cherished Blue Hawaiian coffee." Grissom stated and Greg dropped his jaw.

"Hey! No one is allowed any of that."

"DNA lab for life." Grissom simply said.

"Everyone…except you two…" Greg said sheepishly and sat down in his chair. Grissom smiled and Sara winked at him. They each grabbed a cup of coffee and walked into his office.

Sara pulled a chair to the other side of his desk and began completing the work in front of her. They would occasionally look up at stare at the other while they weren't looking, but look back down before the other looked up.

Once, merely by accident, Grissom looked up and caught Sara's eye. He blushed and she smiled sheepishly. "Griss," She began tentatively, "I uh, I wanted to-"

The shrill ring of the phone cut her off and Grissom gave an irritated sigh. He smiled weakly and picked up the receiver. "Gil Grissom's office." The voice on the other end of the phone couldn't be heard from Sara's distance, so she continued working and pretended she didn't want to say anything. "Uh…oh yes. Yes, I applied for that in June…oh really. Well I'd be honored…a CSI?" He quickly looked over at Sara who was watching him intently and she raised her brow. "Well yeah…yes I will. Okay, alright. Take care Will. Bye." He hung up the phone and Sara looked at him expectantly. "I have been selected to speak at an entomology seminar I applied for in June. They want be to bring a CSI that knows something about bugs."

"Want me to page Cath?"

"I want you to go with me."

"What?" She asked confused. She had automatically assumed he'd bring his right hand to assist him.

"I think you know more about bugs."

"How do you figure?"

"Well…remember the Kay Shelton case?" Sara blushed and nodded, like she had forgotten. "When we stayed up with that pig, you learned a lot. You've grown accustom to my bugs. I think you'd be excellent for the position." He complimented. Sara smiled shyly and looked back down. "Plus," She looked up to face him. "Catherine freaks out when she sees bugs…I'm afraid she's try to kill them all."

**Break Room**

**10:16 p.m.**

"I'm gonna kill you." Catherine threatened while chasing Greg through the break room. Greg screamed in horror and ran as fast as his legs would allow.

"Warrick!"

"Forget it man. I ain't tryin to restrain her." He laughed and high-fived Nick.

"No, remind me to never shove a bug in Cat's face!"

Warrick laughed and crossed his arms over his chest as he sat back and watched the scene. "Sure." He lied.

"You really gonna live up to that?" Nick whispered and Warrick shook his head while smiling deviously.

"Hell no. This is too funny."

The two men exchanged a laugh and continued to watch the hectic display. Grissom and Sara walked in the break room and looked at the scene in horror. They looked to Nick and Warrick for questioning and they looked back blankly. "Greg showed Catherine a bug." Nick said simply. Grissom looked over at Sara accusingly and she laughed.

"Catherine! Don't kill Greg! We need all the help we can get." Grissom ordered and the two stopped running.

"What's up? Got some cases?" Catherine asked.

"Sort of."

This peeked the CSIs interests and they all settled down to listen…with Greg sitting _very_ far away from Catherine. "What's up Griss?" Warrick asked.

"I've been asked to speak at a seminar I applied for in June, it's an entomological seminar and I need to bring a CSI who knows something about bugs with me."

"That would be me." Greg said.

"No that would be Sara. We need you here in the lab. You've got to run DNA until you find a replacement."

"Why aren't I going?" Catherine asked offended.

"Because Cat, if I take you, you can't run Graveyard while I'm gone. I mean if you really want to go I can have Warrick run the shift and you can go with me…to New York…in December…for two weeks…with a bunch of bugs…"

"No! No, no, no. I think Sara knows more about bugs. Sorry Warrick."

"Hey, no problem. I do not want Griss' job. It's all yours Cat."

"So it's settled, Cat will run Graveyard and Sara will go to New York with me."

**December 6, 2004**

**Locker Room**

**8:23 a.m.**

"Griss and Sar are goin to New York and Cat's runnin nights…this is unsettling." Nick stated worried.

"Whacha mean Man?" Warrick asked.

"We are gonna be so short handed around here…it'll be you and me workin most cases 'cause Cat's gotta do all the paper work that Griss isn't gonna do."

"What about Greggo?"

"He's gotta be in the lab."

"Just until he can find a replacement. That could happen any minuet." Warrick pointed out.

"Man, he's been on that for weeks! Plus, he's still gotta train 'em."

Warrick looked down and nodded. "True."

"I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Don't worry Man, it's only for two weeks."

Nick shook his head and looked down. "I don't know…"

"Nick, don't worry. We can hold down the fort."

"And if things get out of control…"

"They won't!" Warrick assured and shut his locker. The duo walked out of the locker room still fussing. "When'd you become such a baby?"

"I'm not being a baby."

"Yes you are."

"No huh."

"Fine…ya big baby."

**Sidle Residence**

**8:34 a.m.**

"Quit being such a baby Sidle!" Sara accused herself. "It's only two weeks…in the cold air…in _New York_." She shuddered and continued packing her bags. "Quit talking yourself out of it…Grissom's already gone to get your ticket, you're leaving tonight. So get over it." She said and shoved another long sleeve shirt in her bag and a few more sweaters.

The phone rang and drew her attention. She stared blankly at it for a moment, and then walked to her nightstand to answer it. "Hello?"

"Sara?"

"Grissom?"

"Yes."

"Oh…hi Grissom. What's up?"

"Um, I just got word that we're leaving tonight at 9:15. I'll be at your apartment to pick you up at 7:30. Okay?" Grissom asked tentatively.

Sara nodded, and then remember that he couldn't see her. "Alright."

"Okay. Get some sleep before then okay?"

"Yes. You too." She ordered softly and she could hear him grunt in protest. A smiled spread across her face. "Goodbye Grissom."

"Goodbye Sara." She hung up the phone and continued packing…with a smile on her face.

It had just now hit her that she's be spending two weeks, alone, with Gil Grissom. She threw in some warm pajamas and socks before going into her bathroom to collect her toiletries.

She rigorously disbelieved that anything would happen…nevertheless, she was spending time alone with him. And that was enough to make any girl smile…Sara Sidle was no exception. She looked at the clock. 8:42. Only 10 hours and 48 minuets till he came to pick her up. And with that thought a smile spread on her face.

**Sidle Residence**

**7:30 p.m.**

10 hours and 48 minuets later Sara's doorbell rang and a smile spread across her face. A second ring snapped her back to reality and sent Sara scurrying to gather her things. "Coming!" She called and set her bags by the front door. "Wow…you weren't kidding."

Grissom smiled and nodded. "You ready?"

"Almost, I just gotta get my shoes on." She replied. "Come on in."

Grissom stepped into her homey apartment and looked around. It seemed smaller than it actually was, and the gold curtains stood out against the dark purple walls. The tones were earthy and simply, yet beautiful ,intelligent, and intriguing…just like Sara herself.

He smiled and heard Sara's chuckle from across the apartment. He looked over and stared in awe. She was dressed in tan Ugg boots with her bootleg jeans tucked in them, a dark green long sleeve shirt, a big tan coat to match her boots and a colorful scarf. He shook his head and regained equanimity. "Ready?"

She smiled and nodded. Grissom nodded also and grabbed her bags. "I can take one." She offered and he shook his head.

"It's fine."

"Griss, please?"

He sighed and handed one of her bags to her. She gratefully accepted it ant the two walked down her stairs, out her apartment, and loaded the bags into his car. He hopped in the front seat, and they began to drive off. She continuously looked over at him trying to read his expressions, but failing.

The ride there was silent…so was the walk to drop off their bags and claiming their tickets…as well as the walk to the gate…and being seated on the plane. Finally tired of the silence, Sara turned to Grissom and spoke. "What part of New York are we going to?" Grissom lowered his magazine of _Forensics Monthly_.

Grissom looked over at her and smiled. "Brushton."

"Brushton?"

"Brushton." he confirmed and brought the magazine back up to his face.

"Where's that?"

Grissom chuckled and didn't look over at her. "It's just about in Canada."

"Canada!" Sara exclaimed earning the glares and 'shush's of their neighboring passengers. Grissom looked over at her curiously, his eyebrow was raised and a frowned graced his lips. "Sorry." She apologized, and then turned her worried head back to Grissom. "I can't go to Canada." She began nervously.

"Why?" He asked becoming intrigued with the brunette's worries.

"I…I uh," She looked around to think of a good lie to tell him, "I don't have a passport." She said finally and smiled in triumph. Grissom gave her a skeptical look and raised his eyebrow.

"Well, we aren't going to Canada…but we'll be only miles away from the border. In fact, our hotel is really close to it."

"Within walking distance?"

"Well, not in this weather, but if it was warm…and you were a nature freak and _loved_ protracted walks, then yes."

Sara nodded slowly, seeming partially satisfied with the information. "But not in Canada?" She questioned once more needing to be quite certain that they wouldn't be in the country north of New York, turning her body towards Grissom, who merely shook his head. Sara nodded turning back to the seat in front of her. "What's Brushton like?"

"Well…" Grissom stuffed his magazine in the pocket in front of him, convinced he wouldn't be able to read it with a jittery Sara next to him. "It's very rural, lots of country and land. It's earthy…there's lots of mountains, and lakes, and forests. It's **extremely** cold this time of year, but the lakes are amazing. And the best part…lots of bugs."

"Sounds like it'll be heaven."

**CSI Crime Lab**

**Grissom's Office**

**9:24 p.m.**

"This place is Hell!" Catherine exclaimed and threw her hands in the air. The blonde ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "I have no idea how Grissom functions in this mess." She said to herself.

A knock on the door drew her attention, and Warrick's skeptical figure appeared before her. "Hey _boss_…you alright in here?"

She sighed, "_No_…I don't know how he does it. How can he work with all this shit surrounding him! It'll take me till they get back and_ longer_ to get this all sorted out!"

"That's actually what I came here about…Nick and I are wondering…Greggo's in the lab…you're in here…what if we get swamped?" he asked.

Catherine sighed, "Grissom didn't think about that…"

"So," He sat down in the only available chair, the other was loaded with paperwork. "What do **you** say?"

"I say…if we get swamped, I pull myself out of this mess and come help. We can't take Greg out of the lab. And I'm praying that the two of you can hold down night's for the time being without me so I can get some of this done." She kicked a pile by her foot. "I'd like to at least see the floor in here."

Warrick chuckled. "Well I'm early, you want some help?"

"Yes please." She said smiling and handing him and folder. "I think Nick worked this case. Would you overview it for me?"

"Yeah…do we sign it Grissom or…"

Catherine bit her bottom lip, an out of character habit of her. She always seemed to composed and knowledgeable about what to do next. "Yeah, sign it Grissom. Can you forge?"

"Did it everyday for PE when I was in high school."

Catherine looked at him and smiled, "Me too. What was your excuse?"

"Asthma, foot injury, sick, head ache, you name it I did it."

Catherine chuckled and shook her head. "What'd you do instead of PE?"

"I'd go out and walk around, read books, different stuff. How about you?"

Catherine blushed and looked him in the eye. She wiggled her eyebrow, "What do _you _think?"

Warrick gave a laugh and shook his head as he went back to work. "Ms. Willows…"

She laughed and continued working as well. "I went to almost every other class though…almost." Warrick laughed. "Why didn't you go to PE?"

"Kids used to make fun of me…said I couldn't run, hit a ball, kick a ball, couldn't play anything…I was tall, lanky, and had big glasses. You do the math."

"Awww, Warrick…bet those girls are kickin themselves now…and bet you could kick those guy's asses at anythin they challenged."

Warrick laughed shyly and blushed. "Maybe."

She laughed and opened her mouth to say something, but the opening of the door interrupted her. Ecklie's forsaken shadow stood in the darkened doorway and called out her name. "Catherine."

"Yes." He stepped forward. "What can I do for you Ecklie?"

"Um…I need the paperwork I assigned Gil a few weeks ago." She chuckled and gestured to the piles around her. "Well I need them."

"I'm sorry Ecklie." She leaned forward and rested her arms on the desk. "If I find them-"

"Find them now. You know, your entire shift has been slacking off. And now I can see why."

"What's_ that _supposed to mean?" She asked offended.

"Your supervisor isn't doing his job."

"Gil is at a seminar."

"On his own time."

"He'll be gone for two weeks."

"Well than I guess he's in trouble, because I want all of this paperwork straightened out and all cases solved before they get back…in two weeks. Or your supervisor can kiss his job goodbye."

"**What!**" Warrick and Catherine chorused at the same time.

"This isn't Gil's fault."

"He's too lenient with you all. Notice how you all call him Gil? That's a sign of what I like to call 'buddy management'. He runs your shift but he does it as a friend and that's why you all have been slipping." Ecklie informed them.

Warrick gritted his teeth to keep from screaming the fact that they solved more cases on a daily basis than Swing and Days combined.

"Ecklie…we're shorthanded as it is. Just give us some time after they get back-"

"I'm afraid I can't do that Warrick. You all have to the end of the two weeks." He said and turned to walk out the door. "I suggest you give Gil my message." He called over his shoulder and closed the door. Catherine and Warrick threw their pens at the door and Catherine sighed.

Warrick looked over at her and blue met blue-green. "…We need to call Griss."

Catherine nodded and whipped out her mobile and hit speed dial 3. The continual ringing on the other end provided the call had gone through…but there was no answer. Soon, the message machine picked up.

"_You've reached Gil Grissom, sorry I couldn't get your call. But please leave a message." _

Catherine scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Friendly answering machine Gil. Call me back. It's urgent…let's just say your career depends on it." She hung up the phone and looked over at Warrick nervously. "We may need some help."

**Break Room **

**10:37 p.m.**

"So help me understand this, Ecklie has given us two weeks, or until Griss and Sara get back, to finish all the paperwork, get the lab back up to speed, and solve all our cases or Grissom looses his job." Nick asked incredulously.

"You mean we **all** loose our jobs. I'm sorry but I'm not working under one of Ecklie's minions." Greg objected. "I'll quit."

"Same here." Nick seconded.

"No hold on, hold on. No one's quitting and no one's loosing their jobs. We just need a reasonable approach to this. Cat and I have been kickin this around for a while and this is what we've come up with…" Warrick began. He gestured for Catherine to take over.

She smiled. "Thank you." Greg and Nick made gagging faces, but they were lost on the twp. "Okay, Greg is in the lab, you and Nick are in the field, and I'm in the office…" Catherine began, leaving everyone wondering what was going through the attractive blonde's mind. She smiled and revealed the genius of her plan. "I say we bring in help."

"But who…the 'B-team' went to days because of all the members gone…there is no 'C-team'." Nick replied.

"True…but Gil has wanted to hire someone new for a while to help out around her because we're short handed around here as it is."

"So…" Greg said not seeing where she was going with this.

"So, we hire someone." Catherine concluded.

"Hire two people." Greg stated, "…because Grissom's gonna fire you when he finds out. You _know_ how territorial he is."

"Oh you're one to talk! No one can get within **100 yards** of your coffee!" Nick teased.

"If you were payin what I am for the coffee you'd be protective too." Greg defended.

"Hey, knock it off you two…Cat and I have thought this pretty much through, a skill Griss lacks, and we think it's a good idea. We need your opinion and help…what'd ya say?"

Greg and Nick looked at each other, then back to Warrick and Catherine, "We're in." Nick said.

"Good, we've got to hire someone within two days at most."

"But first we have to run this by Gil." Catherine stated, "We need to try our hardest to convince him because he won't be happy when he hears his job is riding on this and in our hands."

"Well that should make him eager to hire someone." Greg said.

Catherine scoffed, "You don't know Gil."

"Territorial." Warrick replied.

"Exactly…but luckily he has Sara there, and she'll be able to persuade him our way…you know she has that effect on him."

The entire table nodded knowingly. "So…do we call him now?"

Catherine shook her head. "That's the problem, their plane doesn't land until 3: 26 a.m.. And they'll still need time to get off the plane, through customs, and get their luggage."

"That puts us at about 3:45-4 a.m."

"But that's **five hours** from now! What do we do till then?" Greg asked.

"We wait."

**December 7, 2004 **

**Malone Dufort Airport **

**3:16 a.m.**

"If you'd just wait Grissom, you could check your cell when we get to the lobby of the airport." Sara insisted.

"But I heard it ringing. I hate missing calls."

"That's what you have an answering machine for." Sara pointed out.

"Still."

"Just chill Grissom. We're almost there." The minuet they walked into the lobby, Grissom whipped out his cell phone, and Sara rolled her eyes. He stood there and listened to Catherine's missed call. Sara watched as he furred his eyebrows and frowned. "What's up?" She asked when he closed his phone.

"I need to call Catherine back." He replied and hit speed dial 2 on his phone. "Catherine?"

"Hey Gil."

"What's wrong?"

"Well…basically, Ecklie threatened to fire you if we didn't get all of your paperwork done, brought the lab back up to speed and solved out cases…within two weeks."

"**WHAT!**" He screamed, grabbing the attention of _several_ passer-bys.

"What's wrong?" Sara asked concerned.

"Gil, calm down. We've got a plan." Catherine stated.

"If it's killing Ecklie I approve." Grissom growled.

Catherine chuckled. "That's plan B. Plan A, is we hire someone to help."

"What?"

"Hear me out, we've got Greg in the lab, Nick and Rick n the field and me behind the desk. If we hire someone they can help manage in the field, and then help in the office if we need. I mean hell, you've wanted to hire someone for a while now anyway. Why not let us do it?"

"Yeah, who knows who they want to work beside better than the people in question?" Greg replied in the back ground.

"Am I on speaker phone?" Grissom asked.

"We figured you'd need some persuasion and that's a group effort." Nick answered.

"See, we work well together on this…just trust us." Warrick chimed.

Grissom paused a moment, "I don't know if hiring someone in such a delicate time is the best thing…I'll just have to come back."

"What?" Sara asked from the sidelines.

"Gil, you can't. We already told Ecklie you were on the lab's time. If you come back he'll accuse you off slacking off and not doing your job." Catherine reasoned.

"I just can't win in this situation can I?" Grissom asked defeated.

There was no sound on the other end for a minuet. "That's kinda the idea." Catherine replied morosely.

Grissom sighed and rubbed his temples. "I still don't think this is a good idea."

"Hand the phone to Sara please." Catherine asked. Grissom sighed and did as he was told.

"Catherine, what the Hell is going on?"

"Are you sitting down?"

"Yes."

"Okay…"

Grissom watched as Sara's facial expressions changed as Catherine relayed the news. "What! No he didn't…he's crazy! That isn't humanly possible, I mean, you've seen Griss' office…oh my God…how? Oh…ooohhhh…and let me guess, he doesn't want to because he can't be there to do it himself…" She chuckled, "I know…alright, hang on." She stood up and walked over to Grissom with the phone still pressed to her ear. "Griss, I think you should listen to them. They've obviously thought this out and they're smart. Have a little faith."

Grissom looked in her big brown eyes and sighed. "Fine." He could hear the cheers on the other end of the phone. "But I want to supervise this…because it may be the last thing I'll ever get to supervise."

Sara handed the phone back to Grissom. "We hear ya loud and clear." Warrick replied.

"I'm serious, I want to know about each person."

"Got it." Catherine said.

Grissom sighed, "Don't mess this up Cat."

You could hear her smile through the phone, "You can trust me."

Grissom hung up the phone and looked at Sara. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"Because you have the inability of trusting people with certain tasks, so you immediately reject them for fear of becoming vulnerable. You abstain from letting people handle things that re personal to you because you fear they'll mess it up and then you'll have nothing left…hypothetically speaking." Sara shrugged.

Grissom raised his brow and smirked. "Thank you Dr. Sidle."

**

* * *

A/N: So how was the first chapter? That last part was a joke…(hypothetically speaking)… **

In the next chapter…the interviews begin…Sara and Grissom prepare for the seminar…Ecklie's ticked (as usual) and tries to further reek havoc on the night shift…new characters appear to aid the team…and further GEEKLOVE and YOBLING!

Now…be good little kids and **REVIEW! **

No more story till I have reviews…same for Little Miracles.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanx to the reviewers who helped me with some grammatical errors. My 'beta' quit on me so (long story)…I'm kinda alone on this. (Longer story) So these next few chapters will take a little bit longer to post. :( Sorry.

Once again, the only thing I own are the people coming to be interviewed…no one else. Hmmm…but maybe…A HA! I've got it! In the middle of the night I will sneak to the actor's houses and steal them in the night…(of course I'll take time to admire George in whatever pajama's he's wearing…if he's wearing any :)…) Okay, okay, (naughty Chella)

And yeah, I know it's kinda unrealistic that they'd be holding interviews that same day…but hey, its fan **fiction**…you'll get over it. And I know. OOC Grissom…again fan **fiction**…you'll get over it. On we go…

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Let the Games Begin **

**December 7, 2004 **

**Break Room**

**7:12 a.m.**

The minute Catherine let word out that CSI Las Vegas Crime Lab was holding interviews for Nightshift dozens of hopeful CSI requests came flooding in. Catherine had sent Warrick and Greg to the office for paperwork, while Nick went out to process a scene. Greg was to return to his lab the second Nick had something for him. Until them he and Warrick were to put their noses to the grindstone and do paperwork while Catherine held the interviews.

So far no one in particular had jogged her interest, and she's called Grissom every few interviews to fill him in on what was going on. Sara and he were preparing his lessons, while nervously awaiting word on the new CSI.

Catherine sighed and massaged her temples, trying to prepare herself for what was bound to be another disastrous interview. "Come in." She said tiredly. A tall blonde with an expensive rack and flawless appearance appeared in the doorway. She opened her mouth and a tiny voice came out.

"Um…is this where they're holding the interviews for the uh…position as the police officer."

Catherine eyed her skeptically. "It's a crime scene investigator position. And your name is…"

"Oh, right, sorry. My name is Erica." The blonde walked up to the chair but didn't make a move to sit down. Catherine raised her brow.

"Okay Erica, whenever you're ready." Catherine said and turned around to grab her mug of coffee, turning her back to the blonde. When she turned back around the blonde had shed her clothes and was wearing a police uniform. "What the Hell!" The blonde started a small radio and began to dance to Bad Boys by Inner Circle. She began to dance and gradually shed clothes. "**STOP**!" Catherine screamed, but the blonde didn't hear her.

Suddenly Warrick and Greg walked in the room, with their heads down, looking at papers. "Cat we just needed some help with- **WHOA**!" Warrick exclaimed as the blonde turned her attention on him.

"Hi." Greg replied and nodded at her as he walked towards her, but Warrick caught him by the collar and pulled him back.

"_What's _going on?" Warrick asked Catherine. She just sat there in shock with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Okay," Catherine stood up and turned off the radio. The blonde turned to her abruptly confused. "What are you doing?"

"Isn't this the auditions for A Life of Late Night Crime?"

All of them shook their heads and the blonde blushed. "Oh."

"You couldn't tell by the décor?" Greg asked gesturing to the walls around them.

"I thought this was the set…I am so sorry…is this an actual police station and am I going to be under arrest?"

Catherine shook her head and chuckled, "No, I can imagine so, yes, and no." Catherine sat back down in her chair and looked at the blonde who was on the verge of tears. "Okay, calm down." Catherine handed the young girl her clothes and sighed, "How old are you?"

She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "22…I'm **so** embarrassed."

"Why don't you go back to your house, go back to school, get a job, and earn a respectable living. Trust me, it'll be worth it. But you might wanna buy a full top. That should've tipped me off right there." Catherine remarked and the girl chuckled.

"I'm sorry. But, I don't think I can go back to school. How do I start over? Won't it be hard?"

"Of course it will be hard…but I can guarantee ya the life you're living now is much harder. I would know. I used to be a dancer at the Belagio, I was Glitter, the best thing to ever hit that place…but my life sucked. So I turned my life around and became a crime scene investigator." Catherine explained and the girl looked at her in awe.

"_You're_ **Glitter**?"

"I used to be."

"Oh my **GOSH**! You're the reason I became a dancer in the **first place**!" The blonde smiled in admiration.

Catherine moaned, "Great, I inspired someone to become a stripper." She threw her hands in the air showing regret. She just prayed she hadn't inspired anyone else…her thoughts immediately went to Lindsey.

"You _were _the best." Warrick pointed out.

Catherine smirked, "I know…but the point is that you should get out of this before you're in too deep. Trust me…you'll appreciate it in the long run."

The girl nodded and looked up at Catherine. "Thank you."

Catherine smiled back, and at that moment Nick walked in. "Cat I just-" He stopped short when he saw the practically naked stripper sitting in the chair. He looked from the stripper, to Catherine, to the stripper, to the guys, then back to the stripper. "Is she the new CSI?"

Warrick rolled his eyes and Nick looked back at the girl. "Nick what do you have?" Catherine asked him trying to get the man's attention off of the stripper.

"Huh? Oh, a DNA sample for Greggo and your opinion on something." He replied while stealing glances at the blonde who was trying to grab his attention with her eyes. He handed Catherine the paper and crossed his arms over his chest, while flexing his muscles.

The blonde smiled and raised her eyebrow while Warrick and Greg rolled their eyes and Nick smiled at the girl. "Nick I think-"Catherine looked up at him and narrowed her gaze. "Hey lover boy, quit drooling and send the trace to Hodges, tell him its top priority and give Greg the DNA." Nick nodded and turned to leave. "Everyone else, clear out as well."

Warrick and Greg stepped forward, "We need your consent to forge."

"I already said that's okay." Catherine clarified.

"Told ya." Warrick said.

"I just wanted to be sure." Greg argued as they joined Nick in the hall. "Man…she was **hot**!"

"Yeah…I always did have a thing for blondes." Warrick remarked and stole a quick glance in the break room at Catherine.

"She was good lookin…but I've seen hotter."

"No uh." Greg argued as the trio walked down the hall. Nick handed Greg the sample and crossed his arms over his chest again.

"Yes huh." Nick assured.

"Sure." Warrick replied sarcastically.

"Like _when_?" Greg asked. Nick opened his mouth to speak, but the opening of the front doors caught their eyes. Suddenly a red head appeared in the door. She pushed her sunglasses on top of her head and looked around before entering. She loosened her black scarf and unbuttoned her black jacket as she entered.

"Right now." Nick finished.

She walked up to the front desk and asked the receptionist, Judy, a question. Judy nodded and waved her along. The red head made her way down the hall and stopped in front of the trio of men. "Hi. I'm looking for Catherine Willows. Is she holding the interviews for the new CSI?"

"Yes. She's in that room back there." Warrick pointed and smiled a greeting at her.

"Thank you." She smiled and moved past them and down the hall. They all watched her go and Greg smiled as he watched.

"Nice view." Greg commented about her sizable behind.

"Hell yeah." Warrick remarked as the two went their separate ways leaving Nick to watch the girl walk into the break room and shake hands with Catherine.

"You got that right." Nick agreed and took off to Trace to find Hodges.

**Break Room**

**7:46 a.m.**

Catherine took one look at the red head and decided to ask, "You **are** here for the CSI position and not a porno or strip job right?"

The red head raised an eyebrow and looked at Catherine like she was nuts. "Uh, yeah…I'm here for the CSI position."

Catherine smiled. "Good."

"Ya know, I'm not even gonna ask." She concluded while chuckling. Catherine laughed and sat down.

"Smart girl." The red head sat down and took off her jacket and scarf, setting them neatly in her lap. Catherine smiled at her. "So, was this place easy to find?" Catherine asked the young red head.

"I got lost."

"You're not from around here are you?"

"Nope." She shook her head. "I actually just got here. I'd been planning to move here for a while but I wanted a job first."

"So you don't live here?"

"Not yet. I'll move here if I get this job."

Catherine nodded. "So where are you from?"

"Western Montana."

"Really? Me too." Catherine chuckled while shuffling the papers on the lab desk and rearranging them so they were in a particular order.

"No kidding."

"No. So, do you miss it?"

The red head grimaced, "Truthfully…I hated it."

"Same here." Catherine agreed and the two shared a laugh. "Aright, let's get started…I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

The red head laughed, "I'm Kristina."

"Anderson?" Catherine asked flipping through her papers of resumes. The girl nodded and Catherine smiled. "You have a lot of good recommendations Kristina…you specialize in…anthropology?" She nodded and Catherine smiled. "Well…this looks pretty good. And you're the only person I've seen all day that has an IQ over their jean size." Kristina laughed. "And you have a good sense of humor…you'll fit right in Kris. Is it alright that I call you Kris?"

She nodded and smiled. "Everybody does."

Catherine smiled and took out her cell phone. "I just need to call the supervisor, Grissom, and give this the okay."

"GilGrissom?" Kristina asked.

Catherine nodded. "Yes, do you know him?"

"No, but his name sounded familiar." Kris stated perplexed.

"Well he's done some work in Forensic Monthly and been in several magazines, especially entomology; maybe you read his name somewhere."

"Hmm…maybe."

Catherine waited for Grissom's voice to pick up on the other line. "Hey Griss…no, we've got someone…yes…best so far." Catherine rolled her eyes. "Sorry, but she's smarter than the bug guy. No, she specializes in anthropology. Yes, like Terri Miller." Catherine chuckled as she heard Sara enthusiastically saying to hire the new girl.

Catherine knew Sara hated Terri Miller, purely because of her relationship with Grissom, and would give anything to keep her permanently away from Grissom. Even if it meant bringing in a new specialist in anthropology.

"All right Gil…yes…I'll send the information to you by e-mail and you can print it out, providing you have e-mail…uh huh. Yep. Well, do you just want me to do it now…it'd save more time than actually waiting for you to get the information? And I know you want to decide but I have a really good feeling about her…okay." Catherine smiled and gave Kris the thumbs up sign. She smiled back. "Alright, will do…have fun, but not too much fun." She replied and hung up the phone. "All systems go."

"I'm hired?"

"You're hired."

**Grissom's Office**

**8:13 a.m.**

"She's hired?" Warrick asked. "How'd you get the green light from Griss so quickly?"

"He decided it was better to hire her now and see if she can last instead of waiting, then experimenting."

"Ah." Greg said smiling. "Nevertheless…"

"Slow down boy." Catherine said laughing, "She's getting situated and I don't want anyone scaring her off. She seems promising; I think she could really help us. Plus…I like her too much to torture her with you. If she turns out to be a bitch, then have at it."

Greg rolled his eyes and Nick chuckled. "You couldn't get her anyway."

"What and _you _could?"

"Please, neither of you would stand a chance against me, not that I'm interested…" He hinted and looked over at Catherine who was smiling. "…In _her _anyway." He finished and Catherine blushed. He gave a bright smile and winked at her.

"So…Warrick's out…you going for her?" Greg asked and Nick shrugged.

"I dunno."

"That's a yes." Greg teased.

"Care to make this interesting?" Nick requested tapping his chin with his thumb.

"You mean more so than it's already going to be?" Catherine whispered to Warrick. he chuckled and continued to watch the younger men's antics.

"How so?" Greg asked intrigued.

"First one to get her on a date wins."

"Wins what?"

"I don't know…$50."

"You guys are sick." Catherine shook her head. They ignored her.

"So, wanna bet on it?" Nick asked and Greg thought about it.

"Deal."

Nick smiled. "Get your wallet ready Sanders, because I'm turning on the Stokes Charm."

Warrick made a disgusted face. "Dude that is the worst line I've ever heard. You should owe him $50 for that."

Nick stuck his tongue out at Warrick. "Oh, very mature." Catherine joked and Nick rolled his eyes.

"Kinda like Greg." Nick cracked.

Greg rolled his eyes and smiled when he saw her near the office. "Hello." He greeted the red head at the door.

Kris smiled at him. "Hi."

"Kris, this quirky lab tech is Greg," Catherine began.

"Hello." He extended his hand and she shook it.

"Next to him is Warrick,"

"How ya doin girl?" Warrick greeted friendly.

Kris smiled and shook his hand. "Fine. Thank you for asking. How about you?"

"Well I am doing ok…or I will be once I'm out from behind this desk."

Kris and Catherine chuckled. "And the cowboy over here is Nick."

He smiled and extended his hand. "Hi." he drawled.

"Hi." She shook his hand.

"Everybody, this is Kristina Anderson. She's gonna be working out in the field as a CSI 2. Warrick, sorry bud, but that means you're behind the desk with me and Greg you're in the lab. And Kris, if any of these boys get too crazy…just slap 'em upside the back of the head. That's usually only Greg though."

"Yes, I've fashioned the exterior of an idiosyncratic, eccentric, buffoon of a lab technician that aspires to be out in the field as a CSI." Greg stated.

"Geez Greg, who gave you a thesaurus?" Warrick joked and everybody laughed.

"Shut up Warrick." Greg scowled at Warrick and blushed at Kris' smile.

"Alright, that's enough children. Back to your assignments. Nick, did you finish your other case?"

"Just about, I just have the paperwork."

"Well do that later, I need you to take Kris around Vegas for about an hour so she can learn where everything is. She just moved here from Montana and she needs to get a feel of the place. I'll call you guys if a case comes in. Okay?"

Nick nodded and looked over at Kris. "You ready to go?"

"Yes." She nodded. Nick nodded back and they took off out the door.

Greg trotted off to the DNA lab leaving Warrick and Catherine alone in Grissom's office. Catherine closed the door, and then turned to smile at Warrick. "You did that on purpose." Warrick accused while smiling. Catherine flipped her hair off her shoulder nonchalantly.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb." He ordered as she sat down next to him. "You know what I'm talking about, sending Nick off with…Kris? And then Greg has to go and sit in his lab." He placed his hand on her knee. "They're gonna get suspicious.

"Oh please, like your little 'I'm not interested in her' bit didn't tip them off." Catherine joked and grabbed his other hand.

"They didn't seem suspicious."

"They didn't **show** suspicion. Besides, is it so bad if they figure it out?" She asked innocently.

"It's not _bad_…I'm just not ready for the spot light, and questions, and Ecklie radar…it's too much for a young relationship."

"True…but we work with investigators…they _will_ figure it out."

"Alright, and if they figure it out before we decide to tell them then oh well…it's just…I want to enjoy you without the skeptical eye of everyone else. And whenever I call in sick I don't want them thinking I'm only faking so we can fool around."

Catherine chuckled, "Yeah…I see what ya mean."

"Plus, you gotta admit that the sneaking around and wondering who will catch us," he kissed her lips. "And what they'll catch us doin," he kissed her again. "And where we're doing it," He kissed her passionately. "Is kind of exciting."

**December 7, 2004**

**Quality Inn Massena**

**9:12 a.m.**

"Isn't this exciting?" Grissom asked practically giddy. Sara yawned and stretched as she carried her purse and the hotel staff carried their luggage.

"Yep…it's great Griss." She looked around tiredly at the hallway and stopped when the bell hop stopped at a door.

"This is your room."

The statement of only one room made Sara become fully alert. "What? Room…as in only one?"

"Yes."

"We reserved two." Grissom stated growing worried.

The bell hops looked at each other. "Grissom, Gil/ Guest?"

Grissom nodded as Sara rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"We only have you down as one room."

Grissom sighed and massaged his temples. "Okay, well can I just get another room?"

"Sorry sir, all of our rooms are taken."

"Are you serious?"

"Can't you just check?" Sara asked.

"Alright, but I'm telling you, we don't have any. We're booked for the Christmas events and New Years…we're booked till March."

Sara and Grissom looked in disbelief. "Are you joking?"

"Sorry but no…" Grissom and Sara sighed. "If it makes things better, there are two beds." He offered.

Grissom nodded, "Thank you."

Grissom opened the door and the bell hop set the bags on the bed. "I'm sorry about this sir."

"It's okay." He waved the man away and paid him his tip. The man exited the room, leaving Grissom and Sara standing dumbly in the room.

He sighed and looked over at Sara. "Which bed do you want?"

She chuckled at his bluntness and pointed to the bed by the window. Grissom nodded and handed Sara her bag. She began to unpack and put her clothes in her side of the dresser, while Grissom did the same with his.

Once they were each finished Grissom looked over at Sara and shrugged.

"Do you wanna grab something to eat?"

**Nick's Tahoe**

**10:10 a.m.**

"Are you hungry?" Nick asked the young, quiet, girl next to him, cutting the awkward silence that have enveloped the car. They had been driving for almost two hours and they had barely said two words to each other.

She looked over at him and stared for a minute. "Sure." She answered and unclipped her hair. Nick watched her from the corners of his eye as her auburn hair fell about an inch past her shoulder and framed her face. She ran her slim fingers through it and tried to release the tangles. "I don't like being watched." She stated to Nick, without looking at him.

He abruptly turned his head forward and pulled into the diner on the side of the road. "We're here." He unbuckled his seat belt and waited for her to make a move to get out of the car. She finished piling her hair on top of her head and clipping it.

Kris opened the door and stepped out of the car. Nick waited till she was next to him and started walking. "So how long have you been in Vegas?" He asked.

"Just today." She answered and opened the door before Nick could reach it. She held it open for him as he walked through it.

He pointed towards a booth in the back and she started off towards the booth. Nick tagged along behind her and sat across from her in the booth. The awkward silence had returned and Nick twittled his thumbs to show his boredom. "So…where is your apartment?"

"Why?"

Nick held up his hands. "I'm just tryin to make conversation."

She paused to evaluate his answer before telling him. "I don't have one yet."

"So where are you staying?"

"Are you always this inquisitive?"

"Yes. Are you always this diffident?"

"I'm not diffident."

"I'm just makin conversation and ya jumped down my throat." Nick defended and watched the red head across from him frown. "Ya know, I'd ask how you came to be an investigator but you'd probably bite my head off."

She looked at him and scowled, "Yeah, I probably would." She replied sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"You're a piece of work you know that?"

"Nope I didn't know that. I've known me for twenty six years and I didn't know that."

"Wow, I've known ya for two hours and I figured that out. You sure an investigator is the job for you? It takes smarts." Nick insulted.

Kris glared. "So how'd you get in?"

Nick scowled and shook his head. "Whatever." He glared as he looked out the window. Nick shook his head in exasperation. "God, are you gonna be like this forever?"

He looked over at her reading the menu, "I don't know…" She said nonchalantly. "…wanna bet on it?" She asked with a straight face. Nick went pale and he bit his lower lip. Kris shifted her eyes upwards so she could see his reaction. "Hmm, didn't think so."

He leaned forward. "Kris I'm sor-"

"Save it. I don't really care." She turned her attention back to the menu. "Even if it is only $50, tell me Nick, is that your usual rate when degrading women?" She put down the menu and rested her arms on the table.

Nick sighed, "This is actually the first time I've ever bet on a woman so…"

"'So' what, I should feel special?" She scoffed and shook her head in disgust. "And you say **I'm** a piece of work."

"Kris I'm sorry."

"I said save it. I don't care what some self-centered, egotistic, Lady-Killer, prick thinks of me and how much I'm worth." She snapped and Nick dropped his jaw.

"That was harsh."

"Yeah, and betting $50 on some girl whom you know nothing about is pleasant." She countered while looking him in the eye.

"I said I was sorry."

"And that's supposed to make it better?" Nick dropped his head, "Truthfully, I'm surprised you even bet that much on **me**."

Nick looked up at her confused he really wished that she wasn't going to go into some 'I'm-not-worth-anything' EMO phase. "Why?"

She took a sip of the water the waitress had just sat down.

"Can I take your orders?" She asked pleasantly.

"Scrambled eggs, bacon, fruit bowl, and black coffee please." Kris ordered while putting on a smile as to not alert the waitress that anything was wrong.

"Meat Lovers Breakfast with an orange juice." Nick stated smiling for the same reason Kris had. The waitress nodded and walked away.

Nick looked back over at Kris anxiously awaiting her answer. She took a sip of water. "Because I would have only bet $20 on you." She stated and Nick's jaw dropped again.

The waitress returned and smiled. "Ya know, we're out of the Meat Lovers Breakfast and Scrambled eggs, can I get the two of you anything else?"

Kris shook her head and smiled. "No thank you Miss." She laid down a generous tip and paid for their drinks without Nick's help, he was still staring at her blankly; she collected her things and slid from the booth. "Nicky's kinda full already…he just stuck his foot in his mouth."

**Quality Inn Massena **

**Grissom and Sara's Room**

**12:18 p.m.**

Sara's mouth watered as she wrapped it around a nice, big, veggie burger and savored the taste of it. She opened her eyes and realized she had soaked her pillow with saliva. Her stomach grumbled and she moaned and rolled over to see Grissom talking on the phone.

Grissom pressed the hotel phone to his ear. "Hello?" The hotel room service director asked.

"Hi, this is Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle from room 117 B, we ordered room service an hour ago and we still haven't received it."

Sara sighed and walked to the bathroom, the drive of her hunger too much for her to be able to keep still.

"Ah, yes. Well our bell hop is out running other errands and everyone else is snowed in at their homes…We have just one chef who is working as hard as he can to fill everyone's orders. Grissom sighed and Sara walked out of the bathroom and looked at him.

'_What's wrong?' _She mouthed and Grissom rolled his eyes and took the mouthpiece away from his face.

"Everyone's snowed out and they're working with limited staff." Gil whispered and Sara shook her head and lay down on the bed next to the window and watched Grissom talk on the phone. He hung up the phone. "They said they'll get our food to us eventually."

Sara rolled over and looked at her purse. She stood up and walked over to it. Grissom watched her, until a granola bar flew directly at him. "I forgot I had these…it'll hold us over till they bring our food."

Sara moaned and rolled over on her wet pillow. "Great."

"For now…I guess we just sleep until our food comes."

Sara scoffed. "That should be easy considering you tend to pass out on an empty stomach." Sara replied and Grissom sighed.

"I'm sorry Sara…I promise tomorrow will be better…if we can get out of the hotel and to the seminar It will be better."

"Whoa what?" She sat straight up. "What do you mean 'if'?"

"Yeah, about that, the hotel is kinda snowed in. Were stuck here until further notice."

Sara gaped at him. "Did you let the people at the seminar know?"

"They're snowed in too."

Sara flopped back down on the bed. "You have got to be kidding me."

Grissom shook his head. "I'm so sorry Sara. Truthfully, besides the fact that you know so much about bugs…I brought you because I wanted you to have a good time. You work so hard and you never have any time off so…plus I thought you'd like New York and..." He let his thought trail off as she looked him straight in the eye.

_Say it Grissom…say it…we both know you want to. _Sara thought, her heart beat increasing and her pupils dilating.

_Say it Gil…just tell her…tell her the words. _Grissom thought. "Um…" He scratched his beard nervously. "And…"

_God just say it! This is killing me! Say the WORDS Grissom! _Sara thought desperately. "Yeah?"

"And…you deserve it…you're a great person." He finished smiling like an idiot, while inside he was kicking himself, hell, he was killing himself!

She mumbled her thanks and lay back down on the bed. Grissom laid down on his and they both stared at the ceiling, the wheels in their heads were loud enough to be heard by the entire hotel.

_Why didn't he say it…was he going to say it? Was I just imagining that look in his eye and smile on his lips…does he not care like that? That's it Sidle, you knew coming on this trip would get to you…just play it cool. No more thoughts about Grissom like that. It's not gonna happen_. She thought.

_You dork. You're smart enough to deal with bugs, speak Latin like its nobody's business, be named Smartest Man Of The Year by US weekly in 2003…yet you're too stupid to tell Sara Sidle, the object of your affection…that you care. Just that you care. We both know what you wanted to say…but you couldn't even tell her that. Geez Gil, for a smart guy, sometimes you're dumb. _Grissom pondered.

_You know Griss, for a smart guy, you're dumb sometimes. _Sara reflected.

They both sighed loudly and stared at the ceiling.

"Good Night Grissom." Sara said and turned off the lamp by her bed.

"Good night Sara." He replied and turned off his light.

**Grissom's Office**

**1:26 p.m.**

"Good Morning Beautiful." Warrick's deep voice crooned as he brushed a blonde hair from Catherine's face. She stirred and her blue eyes fluttered open. "Hey Sleepy."

"Wh…what?"

"You feel asleep while doing paperwork…you looked so cute I decided to leave ya there." Warrick chuckled and she rubbed her eyes.

"How long was I out?"

"Only about three hours."

"Mmmhhmm…were there any cases?"

"Nope." Warrick answered and put the cap on his pen. "Just lot's of paperwork." He chuckled and stood up to stretch. He raised his arms over his head, his shirt sliding up as he did so.

Catherine moaned. "Ugh…it's taking everything I have inside of me not to ravage you right here on the boss' desk."

Warrick chuckled, "And they say that men think about sex more."

Catherine chuckled, "I think you and I think about sex pretty much the same amount of time…I just voice it more." Catherine concluded and Warrick bent down to peck her on the lips.

He pulled away and she smiled. "Well…we can think about sex when we're alone." Warrick replied and looked around showing that they were indeed alone.

"You're right…like at my house." She teased and stood up and walked away from him. He dropped his jaw and watched her walk away.

He flung a rubber band at her, "Tease!" He called and she turned back around, shook her ass and winked.

"You know it."

**Greg's DNA Lab**

**1:46 p.m.**

"Don't I know it?" Greg commented to the magazine quiz. Its results predicted that he was the most irresistible of all his friends at the lab. He chuckled and looked for more quizzes to take when he looked up and saw a very pissed off Nick and Kris walk down the hall, as far apart from each other as they could be while still walking down the same hall. Greg raised his eyebrow and went out to greet them. "Hey Nick, hey Kris. What's up?"

Kris smiled, "Not much Greg. I'm just looking for Catherine. Have you seen her?"

"Yeah, I think she went into the break room. The place you went for the interview." Kris looked to where he was pointing and smiled.

"Thanks Greg."

She took off and Greg looked over at Nick. "Okay, what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Um, you two couldn't have been walking further apart unless you were in separate hallways. And what's with the glares. Did she run over your cat or something?" Greg joked and Nick rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry about it man." He answered and jogged down the hall after Kris. She had just went into the break room and greeted Catherine.

"No there aren't any cases in…sorry." Catherine had answered the question asked previously, upon Nick's arrival. "If you're really bored you can help Warrick and I with some paperwork." Catherine offered, already knowing that the answer would be 'no'.

"Well if you really need the help…"

Catherine chuckled and stirred the two mugs of coffee. "No, it's fine. We've probably only got two more days worth of it and at the rate people are dying we're good. It's enough for you and Nick to handle by yourselves. But if the two of you are really swamped I can lend you Warrick." She informed them. Kris nodded and sighed. "For now, the two of you can just relax…why don't you bring Greggo in here…he's always entertaining." Catherine said and walked out.

Kris sighed and turned around to see Nick. Pretending as though she hadn't, she walked over to the couch and sat down. She grabbed a magazine and put her brown American Eagle boots against the side of the table for support as she read.

Nick watched her and she sighed. "I don't like to be watched." She said exasperated.

Nick rolled his eyes and walked over to her. He sat down on the coffee table and she took her feet off of it so she wasn't near him. "Look, we need to settle this. We're going to be working together and we have to be professional. I'm sorry Kristina. I didn't mean to offend you."

She wanted to snap, _'well what did you mean to do', _but she didn't. She knew it wouldn't do any good. Kris sighed, "Fine. Apology accepted." Nick nodded and stood up.

She sighed, and Nick spun around. "Okay, what did I do now?"

"What?" She asked confused.

"You sighed."

"So? I sighed, I'm tired."

"No, that wasn't an 'I'm bored' sigh that was a 'you're pissin me off' sigh."

"No it wasn't." She replied and sighed again.

"See! You did it again!"

She chuckled exasperatedly at him. "What ever."

"What's your problem with me?"

"I don't know. I just, don't like you." She shrugged and continued with her magazine.

"Well what don't you like about me?"

"Why do you care!" She asked smiling despite herself. He was acting so childish it was amusing but starting to piss her off. "What, do you seek validation everywhere you go and immediately become paranoid, insecure, and annoying when someone doesn't like you or finds you annoying?"

Nick raised his eyebrow and frowned. "You are **extremely **unpleasant."

"Okay." She nodded and went back to her magazine. He growled in aggravation and she gave an annoyed laugh. "Why does it bother you? Can't we just leave it at I don't like you, and you don't like me?" She asked.

Nick sighed, "Do you know how hard that will be working together?"

"I particularly don't care. I only have to burdened with your presence while I'm at work. So I really don't give a-"

"Damn!" Greg yelled walking into the door of the break room and spilling his community creditable coffee.

He rubbed his head and walked in the door, while waving at Kris and Nick. "Are you okay Greg?" Kris asked while laughing.

Greg rubbed his head more and made a face. "I hope so."

Kris laughed and stood up. The 5'6 red head walked over to him and inspected his bump. "Wow, that's a big one…why weren't you looking where you were going?"

"I was distracted by a beautiful red head sitting on the couch in here." Greg flirted and she blushed and shook her head while reaching into the fridge for a pack of ice.

"Well, I bet she feels pretty bad about that." She replied.

"Well she shouldn't, it's not her fault she's beautiful." Greg explained and she laughed.

"Are you always this flirty?" She asked while wrapping the ice in a paper towel.

"Yes." He and Nick answered at the same time. Kris chuckled and placed the bag of ice on his head. He hissed at the contact. "Head." He joked and gestured to the lump on his head as though it wasn't obvious.

She laughed, "Yeah." Kris took his hand and put it on the ice bag so he would hold it in place. "Well watch where you're goin next time." She joked and went back to sit down on the couch, with Greg hot on her heels. He stopped at the table and looked through the selection of magazines.

Nick leaned in towards Kris. "He was in on the bet too ya know." He whispered and Kris shrugged.

"I know." Nick dropped his jaw. "What, I can forgive _you _but not _him_?" She asked.

"No I just don't understand why you're so nice to him and not me."

She shrugged innocently. "There's just something about you that annoys me. And before you ask…don't, because I don't know what it is."

"So let me get this straight," Greg butted in startling Nick and Kris, "You know about the bet, which I'm sorry for by the way, you've forgiven us…but you still don't like Nick? Yet you have no problem with me?" Greg clarified and Kris nodded. "Wow, that's a first. I bet that's annoying the hell outta Nick."

"It is." Kris chuckled and Greg joined in. Nick rolled his eyes and pouted, only making the two laugh more.

The laughter eventually subsided and Nick raised his eyebrow. "Are you hyenas done?"

Greg smiled but ignored him and looked at Kris, "So where are you staying?"

"Be careful Greg, she bites." Nick butted in nonchalantly while flipping through a magazine. Kris narrowed her gaze at the Texan while he gave a mock-pleasant smile.

Greg raised his eyebrow and Kris waved away the question. "Excuse me; I have to go check on something." She replied and walked away from them.

"Good job Nick, you scared her away."

"You're kiddin me right? I didn't scare her, she dissed you man." Nick explained and flipped through the pages of his magazine.

Greg shook his head. "She did not."

"Of course she didn't. So tell me, when are the two of you goin for lunch, and where does she live?" Nick asked smugly and nodded. "Exactly." He walked away and left the quirky lab tech feeling down and out for the count.

**

* * *

A/N:** I was asked for more YOBLING…So how was that:) 

I was asked for more GSR…it's soon to come…but hey, at least I put them in an awkward/sticky situation.

And yes, yes…Nick and Kris can't stand each other. But everyone else likes her…how will they deal?

And I know that there wasn't alot of drama and twists...but don't worry, there will be drama and twists galore! Oh there will be twists and drama...just you wait:)

MORE TO COME IN CHAPTER 3!

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I do not own the game Mad Gab…I have one…but I did not come up with the idea, I don't own the hotel, or Starbucks, and I don't own Ewan McGregor… (Obviously since he's a_ real_ person and that's illegal…) I own Kris and Hannah…that's it, no one else.

And I don't own Lindsey Willows, and her and Catherine's relationship is kind of OOC. Just because it breaks my heart how much they hate each other and I want them to get along…can ya guess why?...Because it's my book :)

**Spoilers: **Pilot, Anonymous, and Identity Crisis. (None of which do I own.)

**

* * *

Chapter 3: New Discoveries**

**December 7, 2004**

**Quality Inn Massena**

**Grissom-Sidle Room**

**5:02 p.m.**

"Come on Sara…please? Just one more time. It'll take your mind off the hunger." Grissom informed her and she sighed.

"Griss…I'm tired of this 'game'…it's no fun."

"What are you talking about…it's loads of fun!"

"So says the entomologist."

"Well we are at an entomology seminar."

"No, we are snowed into our hotel and can't go anywhere! God! When did you become Mr. Optimistic?" Sara snapped and saw the hurt look on Grissom's face.

"Since I saw you were really stressed by this." He answered softly and she sighed.

"Griss…I'm sorry. I know you'retrying your hardest to keep me occupied…thank you for that. I just get really cranky when I'm in one place too long."

"I know…that's why I was trying to take your claustrophobia off your mind by diverting you with a game…"

Sara looked at him perplexed. "I never told you I had claustrophobia."

Grissom met her gaze and shifted uncomfortably. "Well…whenever we went into elevators you seemed to," He coughed, "ya know, get nervous and twitchy. And whenever we were in one room for a long time you'd get cranky and…uncomfortable…and quiet."

Sara looked at him in amazement. She knew that he was keen and observant…but she hadn't known it was towards her. She blushed and picked at the loose strings on the comforter of the bed. He coughed to try to resolve the awkwardness.

"Hey, I have a game we can play." Sara said suddenly and went to her bag and pulled out a small box that said Mad Gab on it. Sara smiled, "Do you know how to play? It's easy."

"I think so…"

"_You_ know how to play Mad Gab?"

Grissom chuckled and nodded. "Catherine taught me to play it once…I was pretty good at it."

Sara chuckled and opened the box. "Okay, here we go." She pulled out a card and held it up for Grissom.

He studied it a moment. "Ewe Han Mag Ray Gore." He furred his brows and said it quicker. "Ewe-han-mag-ray-gore. Ewehanmagraygore. Oh! Ewan McGregor!"

"Wasn't he Christian from Moulin Rouge?" Sara asked and Grissom nodded. "Okay, one point for you. Next one."

Grissom looked at it. "Pie rate softy care hip bean." He smiled instantly. "Pirates of the Caribbean."

Sara shook her head, "Man you're good."

Grissom chuckled. "You can have a turn." Sara smiled. He held up a card and she furred her eyebrows.

"Hive bin gunnel lung thyme. Hmm, hive bin gunnel lung thyme." She thought for a minute. "Oh, I've been gone a long time." Grissom nodded and held up another. "Easel Aid Ease Man….what?"

Grissom chuckled.

"Don't laugh at me." She shoved him slightly. "What…Easel Aid Ease Man…this is hard."

Grissom chuckled. "Do you want a hint?"

"No! No, I can do this." She said stubbornly and Grissom laughed. "Okay…stupid card…Easel Aid Ease Man…" She sighed and gave Grissom a puppy dog look. Grissom smiled.

"Nick."

"He's a Ladies Man!"

**Break Room**

**8:13 p.m.**

"He's a ladies man."

"I know."

"I mean big time."

"I know." Kris agreed and rested her head in her hands. "What do I do?" She pressed her cell phone closer to her ear, anticipating her answer.

"Get out." Her friend Hannah joked. Kris laughed and reclined against the cushions of the sofa. She rubbed her temples. "He sounds like an ass."

"Yeah…pretty much."

"And who was the other one that bet on you?"

"Greg…he's not that bad. He's funny and smart…and cute."

"Ooooh! Like…beach boy cute or puppy dog cute?"

"Hmmm, puppy dog with a dash a beach boy. There's no denying he's hot, all the guys here are, but-"

"Even the ass?" Hannah asked and Kris moaned.

"But…Greg has that adorable, good boy thing that makes shim adorable."

"Ah, the dreaded good boy." Hannah joked.

"Shut up." Kris laughed as she examined her cuticles. "So seriously, I can't just quit. What do I do?"

"Tough it out. If you like the job and everyone else is cool-"

"Plus I love Vegas."

"So…stick it out."

Kris sighed. "That wasn't what I wanted to hear."

Hannah chuckled. "Well what'd you want to hear?"

"I don't know." Kris pouted and put her boots up on the table. "That I have your blessings on killing Nick and hiding his body where no one will find it?" Kris joked and Hannah laughed.

"I have a problem with that." Nick replied nonchalantly as he walked in and got himself a cup of coffee. Kris moaned in depression.

"What's wrong?" Hannah asked.

"The ass just walked in." She mumbled and Hannah laughed.

"Ha! Sucks to be you."

Kris scoffed, "You're supportive."

"I know." Hannah joked causing Kris to chuckle. "Well…I could always fly out to Vegas, help you kill him, cover it up and create an alibi for you."

Kris laughed. "Yeah, fly in for the murder, stay for the Ben and Jerry's." Hannah laughed and Kris joined in, grabbing Nick's attention. He looked over slyly at her and saw her laughing about something…he had a suspicion it had to do with killing him, then celebrating with ice cream.

He sighed and leaned against the counter and watched Kris. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and sighed. She turned to face him. "Nick, I'm gonna explain this one more time, I. Do. Not. Like. To. Be. Watched." Kris said and Nick nodded.

"I know. It's one of the things that annoys me about you." He finished his coffee, crumpled his cup, and threw it away.

She rolled her eyes and listened to what Hannah was saying. "Was that him? He's southern? What ever happened to chivalrous cowboys?"

"Got me."

"Where's he from?"

"I don't know…probably Texas." She mumbled and picked the fuzz off of her hunter Green long-sleeved shirt, with a lighter green shirt beneath it.

"Dallas actually." Nick replied while flipping through a magazine.

Kris looked up at him for a moment and returned to her conversation. "He says he's from Dallas."

"He's in the conversation now?"

"No."

Hannah chuckled. "Okay…so how did you sleep?"

"Hanns, you know the answer to that."

"Eh, I was hoping you made a change…how do you function without sleep?"

She chuckled. "Coffee."

**Catherine's House**

**9:24 p.m.**

"Coffee?" Catherine asked Warrick as she felt strong arms slip around her waist.

"My name's Warrick, but I prefer Chocolate Man if you're gonna give me a nickname because of my race." He joked and she chuckled.

"If I was gonna give you a nickname because of your race…it wouldn't be Chocolate Man." Warrick smiled at her knowing where she was going with this.

"What would it be?"

"Ah, I think we should leave this conversation for tomorrow since there are little ears just down the hall."

"Linds is here? Didn't she have a slumber party?"

"Yea but she couldn't sleep so Alexis' mom brought her over. She kept on holding her abdomen so…I figured it was womanly problems. I made her some tea and tucked her in bed."

"How are the two of you doing?" Warrick questioned, knowing that their relationship was shaky.

"She was…different today."

"Different?"

"Yeah…she was…quiet."

"Well that doesn't sound like her."

"No…I asked her and she said she was just tired. I tried to push it more and she snapped at me…so I figured it was just the sleep because that last part sounds like her."

"You mean like you?" Warrick joked and Catherine rolled her eyes. "Don't worry baby. She'll be fine in the morning." He assured her and she nodded.

He leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips, and a shuffling noise caught their attention. Lindsey rubbed her eyes and looked at the adults tiredly. "Linds?" Catherine looked at her daughter in worry. He face was red and she was breathing heavy, beads of sweat formed on her forehead, and her eyes were glazed. "Lindsey." Catherine and Warrick pulled away and Catherine rushed to her daughter with fear gripping her heart. Before she could get to her, Lindsey collapsed to the floor. "Lindsey!"

Catherine and Warrick rushed to her and lifted her head off the ground. Warrick wiped out his cell and called 911. Catherine moved her daughter's head into her lap and brushed the blonde bangs from her face. "Hello? This is Warrick Brown; we need an ambulance to 325 Academy Drive. A young girl has fainted. She's got a fever, glazed eyes and racing heart." Warrick informed them. "Thank you." He hung up and looked at Catherine.

Suddenly Lindsey rolled over and emptied her stomach on the floor. "Lindsey…honey." Catherine said helplessly and looked at Warrick, scared. Warrick met her gaze. "How much longer will that ambulance be?"

At that moment, the sound of sirens and a knock on the door sounded. Warrick rushed to the front door and let them in. "Brown, Willows." he greeted and went over to Lindsey.

Catherine looked at Warrick distressed, then back to the EMT helping Lindsey onto a stretcher. "Hank." She said and stood as they raised the stretcher. She walked with it and climbed in the ambulance as it was being loaded in. Warrick got in after Catherine and held her hand as a tear slipped down Catherine's cheek. Warrick squeezed her hand and sighed.

Catherine stayed oddly silent, and in a trance like state. Hank looked up at them and saw their entwined hands. He looked up at their faces, Catherine's broken, distorted, and stained with tears; Warrick's pained, hard, and sorrowful. Hank put his head back down and worked with the other EMT to save Lindsey Willows' life.

**Grissom's Office**

**9:41 p.m.**

Greg walked into Grissom's office and sighed. Work started in about fifteen minutes and he was bored out of his mind. He had seen Nick earlier, but he had run out to get a muffin and coffee from Starbucks. He looked at the desk in front of him and saw that paperwork was still piling over top. He sat down at the desk and began to fill out forms and sign documents. A shuffling in the corner of the room drew his attention.

He looked up to see Kris sitting comfortably on Grissom's couch reading a book. He smiled at her. "What're ya doin?"

She gestured to her book and he nodded. "Too crowded in the break room." She said simply and softly. Greg looked at her curious. She smiled and shrugged innocently. Suddenly Greg understood.

"Nick."

"Yeah…"

Greg chuckled. "I think you are one of the first women to really not tolerate him. I mean, there have been some who he annoyed, most of 'em didn't really hold it against him because of that 'Southern Charm' thing he has going."

Kris nodded slowly, "well…I've always been one to go against the grain. Maybe I just see something in him that everyone else doesn't."

"He's actually a really nice guy."

"So I've heard."

Greg sighed. "You should give him a chance. You don't have to be his best friend or girl friend or anything…but he's a great listener and he'd do anything for his friends. He's very loyal."

Kris groaned and put her head back. "Not you too. Everyone's trying to convince me to give him a chance. Catherine called last night to see how I was doing and making sure I was okay and asked me how I liked Vegas and everyone…we got to talking about that. She said Nick's really nice and I should give him a chance…but I already did."

"When?"

"When I said 'Hello'. He blew it and I don't give second chances."

"Wow…strict."

"Yeah."

"But I made the bet too."

"I know but…you don't have that little quality that annoys me."

"That's a shame."

"And childish. I know it's stupid but…there is just something about him…" Kris shook her head and chuckled. "So what are you doing?" She asked wanting to change the subject. Greg looked down.

"I am trying to do some paperwork."

"Want some help?" She offered becoming bored with her book and looking for a distraction.

Greg nodded. "Sure…if you want. Um, not to be bossy but, ya kinda have to let me guide you with these because they're really important and I don't want you to get into trouble."

Kris nodded and pulled up a seat next to him. "Alright."

"First, start with these." He handed her a folder of several case over views. "Just compare the notes the CSI that worked the case took to Grissom's." Greg instructed. "Make sure they match up and anything that seems peculiar, highlight and ask me about."

Kris nodded and got started. "Got it."

"And anything that needs Griss' signature," He handed her a blown up copy of Grissom's signature. "Forge the best you can. Don't make it exactly like this beca-"

"Because no signature is exactly the same twice. I know." She smiled and Greg nodded.

"Ask me if you need help with anything." She nodded and pulled a scrunchi from her pocket to tie her hair back with. She sighed and got started. Greg looked over at her quickly, several times.

She didn't look up at him when she said. "I don't like to be watched."

"Sorry."

"You can watch my **work**…but please don't watch **me** work…if that makes sense."

Greg nodded. "Alright…sorry."

Kris nodded and smiled as they went back to work. Kris furred her eyebrows and looked up at a previous paper she had been reviewing. She reached across the desk to retrieve it, accidentally blocking Greg from his paper in the process. "Sorry." She said absently and held the two papers side by side and shifted her eyes between them. "Greg…"

He looked up at her. "What?"

"These case over views, it's the same case…"

"Maybe the case was reopened."

"But the pictures are different and it's a different CSI, MO, and signature…"

"What do you mean?"

"The notes are exactly the same. Both signed by the same officer." She looked at him perplexed. "The cases** look** similar enough…but looking at the pictures of the crime scene, they don't match the notes for the second case."

Greg raised an eyebrow and took the papers from her. He studied them himself, and Kris scooted next to him so she could see the papers also. "What the heck?" Greg asked as they both reviewed the cases.

"Greg…" She began and widened her eyes. "Look." She pointed to the bottom right corner of the page and Greg furred his eyebrows together. The shading in the bottom of the corner signified that the bottom half of the document had been photocopied to it. "There's a line up top too. It looks like someone picked a case at random, and copied the notes and paperwork to the bottom half of the paper." She held up the two papers so that they both could see. She leaned across him and shifted the lamp so that it was pointed at the papers. She leaned in closer to the documents, and so did Greg.

"But why?"

She shrugged. "Maybe…someone didn't want the real case to be figured out…faulty arrest possibly." She looked over to him and he met her gaze.

"We need to call Catherine." Greg said and the office door opened. The two looked at the door and Kris scooted away from Greg. Nick looked at them with one eye raised. Their closeness wasn't lost on him.

"You do realize that bet is over, right Greggo?" Nick said dryly as he banged the folder he was holding on his hand.

Kris rolled her eyes. "Get over it Stokes, we were looking at a case."

"Sure." Nick said and walked up to the desk and set the file down in the 'finished' pile. "I just got a call from Warrick, he and Cat are at the hospital."

"Oh my God." Kris breathed.

"Are they okay?" Greg asked concerned.

"Wh-what happened?" Kris questioned forgetting her and Greg's dilemma.

Nick held up his hands, "They're fine…Lindsey collapsed and is having trouble breathing. They took her to the ER."

"Oh my God." Greg said and Kris looked over at him confused. "Lindsey is Catherine's daughter."

"Oh." Kris said and they looked back at Nick for more information.

"They don't know what's wrong with her but Cath's a mess. Warrick asked us to hold down the fort while they were there, but if things got outta hand we're to call him immediately. Greg, he left you in charge of paperwork and Anderson and I are in the field. He's gonna stay with Cat for a while. Warrick said they were about ready to move Linds to ICU." Nick replied.

"Well…I guess we shouldn't call them then." Kris sighed.

"What?" Nick asked confused.

"Kris and I found something wrong with these over views." Greg said handing Nick the papers. "Look at the notes and paperwork for each case."

Nick looked at the papers. "The notes are the same…are these two separate cases?"

"We think so. Someone photocopied the notes from the first case; paper one, onto the second case, paper two. Greg and I think it was to cover up a faulty arrest or bogus 'free-walk'." Kris answered referring to the instance that a prisoner was deficiently released from prison.

Nick nodded. "Looks like it…should we call Grissom?"

"Well what can he do? He's in New York." Greg stated.

"Well do we handle it ourselves? It says the first case was…" Kris took the paper from Nick and read over it. "…worked by Grissom, and then over-viewed by, again Grissom. And the second case was worked by…Catherine, Sara, and Grissom. And over-viewed by…who's CSI Millander?"

Greg and Nick looked at each other confused. "He's not on Nights." Greg replied.

"That name sounds familiar…is it someone from Days? What's the first name?"

Kris looked at the document. "Paul. Paul Millander." Kris read looking up at the men. Greg and Nick looked at each other in shock.

"Paul Millander." They said in unison and Nick shook his head.

"How did he get into the evidence? He's not a CSI." Greg asked.

"The third time he killed he took Grissom's name tag and made a copy of it for himself."

"Who's Paul Millander?" Kris asked confused.

"But everyone here knows Grissom." Greg replied ignoring the red head.

"Yeah, but not at the courthouse, and that's where the evidence box was at the time. He could have easily snuck in there and switched the notes before he left."

"But why…he killed himself afterwards."

"Who's Paul Millander?" Kris asked again becoming frustrated.

"He's a serial killer who was basically stalking Grissom. He killed three separate men and played with our heads the whole time. He pretended to be innocent and know nothing and acted like he was helping Grissom when the whole time, he was conning him. He ended up killing himself after his third victim." Nick carefully explained and Kris raised her brow.

"If he's killed three times shouldn't we be looking for a third case file?" Kris questioned and Nick and Greg looked at each other. The trio dove for the desk and looked through the files. "Found it." Kris announced and held it up. "Guilty, Paul Millander." She read the tag and Nick and Greg stood behind her so they could look over her shoulder.

"That's it." Nick nodded.

"Do we go with it?" Greg asked and they all looked at each other. Kris bit her bottom lip.

"Yeah…but I think we should still call Grissom."

"He'll want to come back." Greg informed her and she shrugged.

"But he can't. When Catherine called me last night she said that Sara called to tell her that she and Grissom are snowed in at the hotel."

Nick sighed. "That's gotta be pissin Sara off."

"Poor Grissom." Greg shook his head. "He can't go to his bug seminar and he's stuck in a room with a pissed off Sara."

"And this on top of it all." Nick commented.

"So do we call him?" Kris asked again.

They three of them exchanged looks. "He deserves to know." Greg said and Nick and Kris nodded.

"I agree." Nick drawled and they all nodded. Nick pulled out his cell phone and hit speed dial 1. A female voice answered and Nick raised his brow. "Sara…where's Grissom?" Nick questioned and put the phone on speaker so that they could all hear.

"He's stuffing his face. Very out of character if you ask me, but we've been holed up in this Hell for hours with no food. Room service finally came." She laughed. "'So how are things goin?"

"Uh, Sar…is Griss really stressed?"

"No, he's pretty much relaxed. He's just pissed that we can't go to the bug seminar till they clear the roads…why?"

"Well, we've got a problem and it concerns him, you, and Catherine."

"Well what's wrong?"

"Remember Paul Millander?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, Greg and the new girl were looking over the files and they found something wrong with the over view of the second case."

"What kind of wrong?"

"Well…we found some paper work that's been messed with. It looks like someone photocopied the notes and paperwork from the first Paul Millander case, to the papers of the second and third cases. We checked the name of the CSI that over-viewed the case…it says CSI Millander."

Sara was quiet for a moment, "Whose signature is on the evidence box for the date of when the case was over viewed?" Sara asked and Nick pulled the phone away from his mouth.

"Greg, go to the evidence locker and find this box, make sure you wear gloves and sign your name on the form. Bring the box back here." Nick instructed and returned the phone to his mouth. "We're sending Greg to check on it right now."

"Okay, I'm gonna put you on with Griss. Do you want to tell him or should I?"

"I think you should."

Sara sighed, that wasn't the answer she wanted. Nick and Kris could hear Sara's muffled, calm voice relaying the information to Grissom. Grissom's voice was heard. "Nick?"

"Yeah Griss?"

"When Greg gets back I want you all to call Catherine. Someone form the original case needs to be there and Sara and I obviously can't."

"That's the thing Griss…Catherine's at the hospital with Warrick."

"What!" Came Grissom and Sara's unison yell. Nick winced and sighed.

"Well…ya see…"

Kris sighed, "Dr. Grissom, this is Kristina Anderson, the new CSI, Lindsey Willows fainted earlier this night and Catherine and Warrick rushed her to the ER."

"Is Lindsey okay?" Sara's voice asked.

Kris looked at Nick briefly and then back to the phone, she bit her lip. "We haven't heard word from her. The last thing we knew was that she was being rushed into ICU."

"Oh my God." Sara breathed and Kris sighed.

"Warrick said that Cat wasn't doing too well but to call him if we needed anything…we figured we should get ya'lls opinions." Nick drawled and Kris looked from him, to the phone, to the door. Nick caught her gaze and turned around to see Greg.

He set the box down on the chair they were all huddled around. "I signed the box as Greg Sanders…what do I put for 'reason'?"

"Re-opened case." Grissom answered. The rooms were quiet as Greg signed it and lifted the lid.

"Why is there a hand in the box?" Kris asked curious.

"Paul Millander made Halloween props…the hand is a best seller, he used his own hand for the mold, and that's how his prints were recovered from the first scene before we knew he was the actual killer. He sprayed that mold with cooking spray and printed the scene to make it look like innocent convince." Grissom informed the woman.

She nodded and they continued looking through the box. "I've got the latex gloves from the scene."

"Good, turn them inside out and see if you can get any prints off of them."

"What if they're one of ours?"

"Then they're one of ours."

"Then they're one of ours…just follow the evidence everybody. Call Catherine in a little while-"

"But see how she's doing before saying anything. And ask Warrick, not Catherine because she'll lie. She doesn't need this on top of everything with Linds." Sara intruded.

"Got it." Nick said.

"Call us if you need us. Both of our cells will be on."

"Will do. Thanks guys." Greg said and Nick hung up the phone.

"Greg, you get to work on recovering the prints, Anderson, you review the case files; see if you can find anything else. I'm going over the evidence." Everyone nodded. Greg took the glove and went off to DNA; Kris gathered up the rest of the files and went off to the lay-out room and Nick followed her with the evidence box.

Kris took one table while Nick took the other and they sat with their backs to each other. For the first few minutes there was silence…until Nick heard a slight humming, then a foot tapping. He looked over his shoulder and saw Kris was bobbing her head with her I-Pod in her ears.

Nick turned back around and tried to ignore her…it wasn't going so well. He turned back around and stared at her. She felt his gaze and turned around. "What?" She asked and took the I-Pod out of her ears.

"Can you please stop humming?" Nick said exasperated.

She shrugged and nodded, and went back to work. She turned up the volume and Nick could hear what she was listening to. She was mouthing the words along with Avril Lavigne's CD Under My Skin. Nick looked back at her and gave her a look. She rolled her eyes and turned the volume down. "God you're annoying."

"Me! You're the one who won't be quiet."

"Singing helps me think." Kris stated and looked back at the work in front of her. "What do you do to help yourself think?"

"What?" Nick asked turning around confused.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to be nice and make an effort to be nice to you."

"Yeah, the eye rolling is really winning me over." Nick replied sarcastically.

She glared. "Everyone says you're such a great guy and I should make an effort to be nice…it's harder than it looks." She grumbled and Nick shook his head. "Okay," She said and Nick looked back up. "This is weird."

"You're tellin me."

"No…this paper." She stated and pulled the earphones from her ears.

"How could you even tell what I was saying?"

"I can read lips." She stated and Nick turned his chair around so that he was now sitting next to her. She tried not to show her discomfort but failed. Nick rolled his eyes and sighed. "Would you just look?" She pushed the paper in front of him and began lining up documents. "Look at the upper left hand corner of each document." She handed him the magnifying glass. "Each print is consistent with a hand starting with the pinky, then counting backwards. But each time the 'thumb' should be next…it goes back to pinky." She explained and Nick looked for himself.

"How do you know these are Millander's?"

"I'm physic." She joked dryly and Nick gave her a look and she pushed Millander's rap sheet, including his prints, towards Nick. "They match his right hand to the naked eye." She explained, "We'd have to run it through AFIS to be sure though."

Nick nodded and turned to look at her. "Good job…Anderson." He forced out. She nodded half heartedly.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

Greg walked in and saw them sitting together. "You're next to each other and not killing each other…oh my god a pig just flew by! And look, it's raining cats and dogs!" He joked and Kris rolled her eyes.

"What do you have Greg?" Nick asked impatiently.

"Well, the entire left glove prints were Grissom's and then on the right glove, the only one that wasn't Grissom's was the thumb…weird huh?"

"Whose was it?"

"One guess."

"Paul Millander." Nick said nodding.

"We found prints on the corners of the page and the only one missing was…" Kris began.

"The thumb." They all finished in unison.

"Wait, wait a minute." Nick replied and slid on a pair of gloves and he began to rummage through the evidence box. He pulled out the results for a thumb print hit from the mini recorder used as a suicide 'note'. There were two prints, one was unknown and the second was, "Grissom's." Nick finished his thought out loud. He turned back towards Greg and Kris.

"What?" Greg asked.

"When Grissom lifted the print from the mini recorder it was actually two over lapped prints, one was anonymous and the other was Grissom's. Wanna guess which finger print it was?"

"A thumb." Kris stated and Nick nodded.

"Griss said he was trying to tell him something."

"Which was…" Greg began.

"…'I've got you under my thumb'." Nick replied. "Grissom's missing thumb print from the glove was on the mini recorder."

"And Millander's missing print from the pages was on the glove…this guy was smart." Kris finished Nick's thought and he nodded.

Greg looked at the seriously. "What is he saying?"

Kris looked around at them and then to the print. She bit her lip, "'I'm finished'."

**Desert Palms Hospital **

**ICU Waiting Room**

**11:12 p.m.**

"I'm through with these doctors!" Catherine exclaimed as she paced wildly. "I want to see Lindsey now! Why won't they let me see her! Why haven't they told us any news Warrick!" She asked desperately and he grabbed her shoulders to calm her.

"Catherine…she's going to be fine…she's strong."

"How can you say that when you don't even know what's wrong?"

As if on cue, a doctor exited the ICU and Catherine turned to him expectantly. Warrick stayed facing the doors, standing behind Catherine with his hands on her shoulders supportively. The doctor approached them. "Family of Lindsey Willows?"

Catherine nodded. "Yes. So…is she okay?"

The doctor nodded. "She'll be fine." Catherine released a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. "We've isolated the cause of her sickness."

"What is it?"

"Ms. Willows, is Lindsey being treated for anxiety or any other psychological disorders?"

"No? Why?"

"Because we found a supreme amount of lorazepam, otherwise known as Ativan in her system."

Catherine dropped her jaw. "She was taking drugs?"

"OTC drugs."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry doctor; I'm a little frazzled right now…"

"It's understandable. Lorazepam is and Over The Counter drug which means that she had to have had it prescribed to her. It can't be bought without a doctor's notice. So, either it was hers, which I severely doubt because of her age; I'd say she got it from a friend or someone she knew."

"She almost died of drug over dose?"

The doctor nodded solemnly. "She's lucky she was brought it when she was or she wouldn't have made it." Catherine shut her eyes tightly, trying to erase that thought from her mind. "As you probably know, Lorazepam is an antianxiety medication in the benzodiazepine family, the same family that includes diazepam, alprazolem, clonazepam, and flurazepam to name a few. Lorazepam and other benzodiazepines act by enhancing the effects of gamma-aminobutyric acid, GABA, in the brain."

Catherine sighed as she tried to take in all in.

The doctor waited for her, then decided to continued. "GABA is a neurotransmitter, a chemical that nerves in the brain use to send messages to one another. GABA inhibits activity in many of the nerves of the brain, and it is thought that this excessive activity is what causes anxiety or other psychological disorders. Because lorazepam is removed from the blood more rapidly than many other benzodiazepines, there is less chance that lorazepam concentrations in blood will reach high levels and become toxic. But, considering the amount of it that she ingested…it doesn't surprise me."

"How m-much did she take?" Catherine sniffled.

The doctor sighed, "So far, we've pumped about a half a bottle of lorazepam and half a cocktail from her stomach."

Catherine sighed and buried her head in Warrick's chest. The doctor waited for her sobs to subside before he continued. "You can see her in a short amount of time. We have to run a few more tests, and then a nurse will send for you. She's being moved into the Recovery Room on the second floor, third ward, room 317."

Warrick nodded. "Thank you doctor."

The doctor nodded and turned to leave.

Catherine let her tears fall silently now, she sighed and Warrick hugged her tighter. He placed a kiss on top of her head. He knew she was taking this harder than they thought, and neither of them would be going into work. Suddenly his cell rang, and Catherine looked down at his pocket. He sighed and grabbed his phone, seeing that Nick was calling. "Hey Nick."

"Hey Rick…how's she doin?"

"Catherine or Lindsey?"

"…both."

He sighed as Catherine broke away from him to get herself some water from the fountain. "Lindsey is being moved to the Recovery Room…they found out why she fainted..."

"Yeah?"

"…It was drug overdose."

"Shit." Nick breathed and dragged a tired hand over his face.

"She ingested a half a bottle of lorazepam and half a cocktail."

"Jesus." Nick remarked. "How did she survive, she's so small."

"She had a guardian angel over her man. I'm not a spiritual person but…"

"Yeah yeah I know." Nick paused, "Hey Rick…do you think maybe…Linds knew what she was doing? Like-"

"Yes." Warrick cut him off not wanting to hear the words but knowing it was very possible. "The uh…the thought crossed my mind." Warrick choked back his tears. "But um…I don't think she's miserable enough for that. She might not get a long with Cat but I don't think she's suicidal. If worse came to worse she'd take off and go with Braun."

"Yeah, I'm sorry man. I didn't mean to-"

"Hey Nick…I know, your investigator side got the better of you." Warrick saw Catherine had sat down in a chair and fallen asleep. "Man, I don't think we're gonna make shift tonight."

"I figured."

"I'll try to come in tomorrow."

"Don't worry about it. If Cat needs you, then stay with her. I know she's gonna act like she's strong enough…but she's not. Don't let her fool ya."

Warrick chuckled. "I think I know her better than that."

"Yeah, considering you've been dating her for about three months now."

There was silence on the other end. "How'd you find out?"

"Puh-leeze, you two have only been flirting shamelessly for months, you two leave work five minutes apart, arrive five minutes apart, and you barely talk to each other around Grissom and Sara…plus I saw scratch marks on your back and a hickey on Catherine's neck in the locker room."

Warrick chuckled. "And they say you're a bad investigator." Warrick joked.

"Who said that? Did Kris? Has she been talkin shit about me?"

Warrick laughed, "Chill out man! I was jokin…what's the deal with you two anyway?"

Nick sighed exasperatedly. "I can't stand her, she can't stand me. We've come to an agreement that we will only socialize when absolutely necessary."

"So sarcastic comments in the break room count as 'completely necessary socializations'."

Nick sighed, "She tweaks my nerves so **bad **Rick." Nick said through gritted teeth. Warrick laughed.

"We've all got one of those, man. Every man knows at least one woman who just so easily annoys him…you just got shit outta luck because everyone else likes yours and she just happens to be hot."

Nick scoffed. "How do ya deal with 'em? Like, how'd _you_ deal with it?"

Warrick looked over at the woman sleeping on the chairs, hopefully dreaming of something pleasant. He saw her lips twitch and he smiled. "I dated her."

And with that he hung up the phone.

**December 8, 2004**

**Greg's DNA Lab**

**1:04 a.m.**

Greg sat in his lab with Kris flipping through a magazine, waiting for their results. Greg looked up at her quickly to see her flip her shoulder length auburn hair off her shoulder and sigh. "So Kris," he began. "I was wondering if-"

The whir of the printer cut him off and Kris stood up to grab the paper it had produced. She read it and furred her eyebrows. Forgetting that Greg had tried to ask her something, she walked out of his lab while studying the results.

She walked down the hall still studying the results until she bumped into a 5'11 Texan. "Oops. Sorry Stokes."

"Sorry Anderson." He mumbled. "What's that?"

She handed him the paper. "Greg got the DNA results back from the outsides of the gloves Grissom used in the second case."

"I thought we sent that to trace?"

"Hodges kicked it back to Greg. It was DNA. Hence Greg as the 'DNA Boy'." Kris replied sarcastically. Nick rolled his eyes as they walked into the break room. Kris went to the fridge and grabbed a soda.

"I talked to Warrick." Nick offered absently.

"How's Lindsey?" Kris asked pushing her hair out of her eye.

Nick sighed and shook his head. "Not too well. She OD'd."

"Oh My God." Kris said and leaned against the counter. "How is Cat?"

"Rick said she's not doin too well. They aren't gonna make it for shift."

"Well I figured that. Probably not tomorrow either."

"Probably not."

"So are we ever gonna tell them about this Millander thing?" Kris asked looking at him confused. Nick shrugged.

"I don't know…you're the psychic."

She rolled her eyes and went to sit on the couch. "Ah yes, my psychic abilities…keep that a secret now. I don't want a lot of people knowing." She replied sarcastically. Nick chuckled and followed her. He sat on the couch next to her and she stood up and sat in the chair opposite him. He chuckled.

"Alright…but I've got another secret."

"Well good for you." She said continuing with the book she had left off with earlier.

"You wanna hear it?"

"It wouldn't be a secret if ya told me."

"Fine." He sighed giving up and flipping through a magazine. "Wait till they tell you."

This piqued her interest. "Who's gonna tell me what?" She asked acting nonchalantly.

"No one."

She frowned and looked up. "When are they gonna tell me?"

"Never mind."

She sighed. "Fine…I don't care."

Nick chuckled. "Yes you do."

She quickly sat next to him on the couch. "So tell me."

"But then it won't be a secret." He mocked and she scowled.

"Ooohh, oh you're good." She breathed and smiled despite herself.

"I learned from the best."

"Why thank you." She said sarcastically. "So tell me."

"I don't think I want to. Because once I tell you…my fun is over…no…I get the short end of the stick."

"Please, I barely know you and I can tell you were born that way." She replied.

"Yeah, keep that up. I'll tell ya the secret in no time."

She sighed, but then her face lit up with an idea. "Oh! I know! I know!"

"Wait!" Nick said suddenly. He set down his magazine and straightened his shirt, mocking her like she had done previously that day. "Okay, go ahead."

"What if I was nice to you?"

Nick almost fell over laughing. "You will not! It is **impossible** for you to be nice to me!"

She stared at him with a disbelieving smile on her face. "I can be nice. Now shut your porky face! Oh!"

"Ha! See! You can't be nice."

"Yes I can…"She cleared her throat and sat with perfect posture. "Nick, you did a really g-good job today. I thi-" She sighed and Nick chuckled, "I think you're really g-" She pursed her lips and scrunched her nose. She cleared her throat again. Nick shook his head and chuckled more. "I think you're really gra-" She frowned. "Okay…_Nick_, I think you're really gre-" She growled and stood up aggregately. Nick watched in amusement. "Screw this! It's too hard!"

Nick laughed. "I told you." He drawled and she stuck her tongue out at him. "Mature."

"Shut up."

"Man…this whole 'not knowing the secret' thing must really be eatin at ya."

She glared and folded her arms across her chest. "Yeah, just like how much I despise you annoys the Hell outta you." She snapped smugly and stormed out.

"Ahh! You are the most irritating woman I've ever met!" He growled and she stopped in the door way.

"And you'd be the judge of every woman considering you've slept with all of them!" She retorted.

"BURN!" Greg yelled from down the hall.

"Nice comeback!" Jackie called.

"Man that was harsh!" Bobbie drawled.

"You got that right!" A random voice cried.

"Shut up!" Kris and Nick ordered in unison. And you could hear a pin drop throughout the lab.

**Quality Inn Massena**

**Grissom/Sidle Room**

**1:56 a.m.**

"Shut up! I do not." Sara objected and continued eating a strawberry.

Grissom chuckled and nodded. "Yes you do."

She pouted and Grissom chuckled and continued eating strawberries. Suddenly the lights flickered and the room was bathed in darkness. "Oh Shit." Grissom swore. Several cries were heard from neighboring rooms.

"Power's out." Sara stated and sighed. "Griss…"

"Yes Sara?"

"I'm really trying to make the best of a bad situation…but it's getting really hard."

"I know Sara."

"It's getting colder."

"I know Sara." He repeated and felt around on his bed for something. He pulled off his huge quilt and wrapped it around Sara.

"What about you?"

He took the quilt off her bed and wrapped it around himself. Suddenly a bullhorn screeched. "Attention customers of the Quality Inn Massena, we've just experienced a black out throughout Brushton and Massena. Please remain calm."

**Desert Palms**

**Recovery Room 317**

**2:24 a.m.**

"Please remain calm Ms. Willows. Lindsey is not dead; she is merely experiencing the side effects of OD. She'll be asleep for a while. Don't be alarmed if she doesn't wake up. It's fine. It's good to hold her hand or make skin to skin contact and soothe her. If she does wake up try to reassure her that she's okay. She may not be able to talk, but as her mother, you'll probably know what she's trying to ask." The doctor informed the jumpy woman. He opened the door and motioned for her to go in.

Catherine looked back at Warrick, nervously, who gave a nod of support. She turned back around and walked into the room. The doctor closed the door behind her and Catherine sighed. She looked at her frail and pale daughter in sorrow. This shouldn't have happened to her.

"This shouldn't have happened to you." She whispered. "I'm sorry baby." She wiped the tears from her eyes and went to sit in the chair next to her. She looked at her daughter and smoothed the bangs from out of her closed eyes. She had been meaning to take her to get a hair cut after shift today…a tear slipped down her cheek at the thought of that.

"I'm sorry Linds…I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry you were hurt enough to want to do this…I'm sorry." She sobbed and grabbed the girl's tiny hand with both of hers and rested her forehead on it. She sobbed and cried and let the pained tears stain her beautiful face.

Suddenly Lindsey twitched. Catherine looked up at her startled and saw her eyes flutter open. Catherine wiped the tears from her face and put on a smile. "Lindsey?" She opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out and she began to panic. "It's okay Lindsey…the doctor said you probably won't be able to talk for a while."

Lindsey stared at her mother with sorrow. "Do…Do you remember why you're here? Do you remember what happened?" She tried to sound strong, but her voice cracked. Lindsey looked away with tears in her eyes…that meant 'yes'. Catherine closed her eyes, and sucked in her lips trying to maintain control. "You uh…" She pulled the chair closer to the bed and sat down. "You took half a bottle of lorazepam…prescription antidepressants…along with a cocktail."

Lindsey looked back at her. "Sorry." Came her scratchy, hoarse reply.

Catherine's face became distorted with sorrow and stained with tears. "I know honey…I am too."

"Why?" She said throatily.

"Because I wasn't there for you…whatever depression drove you to do this…I'm sure I didn't help with. I'm sorry I hurt you enough to make you want to do this."

"I'm not suicidal."

"What?" Catherine asked confused.

"I'm not suicidal…just stupid." She sighed and coughed, and began to pick at the ID band on her wrist. "I…I was hanging out with Alexis and Marissa…it was just for fun."

"Lindsey…" Catherine sat on the bed beside her and put her arms protectively on her shoulders. "Did Alexis and Marissa give you the medication?"

Lindsey looked at her blankly. "No."

"Then who did?" Lindsey looked away and Catherine felt her heart break.

"I'm tired." She rolled away from Catherine and she sighed. Catherine watched her daughter block her from her life and she slowly got off the bed. She nodded and walked solemnly to the door.

"I love you Linds…" Catherine said and waited for a reply. When none came she walked out the door sobbing silently.

A tear fell down Lindsey's cheek. "I love you too Mommy." She whispered.

**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Paul Millander, Lindsey Willows, Jackie, or Bobbie.**

Now, I've got like seven reviews on this thing and **at least** 20X more hits…that makes me sad. PLEASE review! **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM WELCOMED!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Okay, this chapter is going to mostly revolve around the Paul Millander situation. Yes, everyone will be involved, but it's mostly Greg, Kris, and Nick chasing leads while calling Grissom and Sara for their help. There'll be tidbits of YOBLING, but it's mostly GSR and Paul Millander… (Lovely combo don't you think?) The GSR and YOBLING comes in small servings through out the chapter…because I want to keep ya'll on edge:) But don't worry…it pays off in the end:)

**Spoilers: **same as in the last chapter…

**Rating: _IMPORTANT!_** The rating has been up'ed to **R**. If you look at the official rating on the book it has been changed from **T **to **M** for language, violence…and I'm predicting some sex…GEEK or YOBLING? You'll have to read and find out! There are mentions of it…and a hardcore sex scene…it's my first sex scene so be nice and **please** review if I was too hardcore, or did something wrong, or if I should just flat out quit it with the sex scenes.

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire **

**December 8, 2004**

**LVPD Crime Lab **

**2:28 a.m.**

"I love you!" Kris exclaimed to the computer screen.

"I didn't know you had that emotion." Nick said casually and Kris glared at him.

"I can love…I love torturing you." She responded Nick rolled his eyes and tossed a pen at her. She threw a marker back at him and Greg shook his head.

"You guys act like four year olds."

"No, I'm the four year old, Nick's just a baby." Kris replied in all seriousness.

"I am not!"

"Kris stop…" Greg began.

"Thank you Greg." Nick replied.

"…you'll upset the baby." He finished and Kris laughed and gave him a high five.

"Burn!" Kris yelled and Nick glared at them both.

"You're all against me."

Greg laughed, "Nah, I'm not against you, that was just too good a burn to pass up."

"I'm against you." Kris joked dryly and gave Nick a mock-smile.

"Where you always this unpleasant?"

Kris looked away a hurt expression on her face. "No. Just…" She looked back at Nick and smiled deviously. "Since I met you."

Greg laughed as Kris smiled, grabbed her papers, and walked out. Nick scowled and shot Greg a death glare. Greg stopped laughing but cracked a smile. "Okay, you gotta admit man, she's really witty." Greg asked and Nick shook his head, grabbed his papers, and walked out. "What? What'd I say?"

Nick walked down the hall and into the break room where Kris was sitting with her back to him, going over the case file and biting her nail. Nick stopped at the door, he had the case file for the case they were working on, and she had gone straight to the break room when she had left him and Greg.

She sighed and rubbed her forehead jadedly. Nick watched as she covered her face with her hand and sighed again. He frowned and walked into the room. She looked up and instantly and closed the file. Her features returned to normal and she looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "What?"

He stared at her a moment, then shook his head, "The prints on the corners of the papers…AFIS got a match."

"To Paul Millander." Nick nodded and sat across from her. "Why do you look like there's more you want to tell me?"

"Because there is."

"Well spit it out Stokes. Unless that wouldn't be fun for you…you knowing something and me not."

Nick scowled and slid the file to her. "After his third victim he escaped from prison,"

"Yeah…"

"Well, assuming that he made a pit stop here to mess with the evidence, he went home after that. He went home to see his mother. He ended up committing suicide."

"In a bath tub." She stated and pushed her hair from her eyes.

"Yep. Just like the victims."

"So wait, he killed all these men to seek revenge for his father's murder?"

"He was angry because it was ruled suicide." Nick informed her taking an apple from the fruit basket.

"So…why kill himself?"

"It wasn't so much revenge for his father, as peace of mind for himself."

"I'm sorry, but I just don't understand how killing innocent people with unfortunate birthdays, brings you peace of mind."

"Well…he thought he was seeking justice."

"By bringing death?"

"When you're hurt you don't always think clearly Anderson…he was confused."

Kris looked up at him and she clenched her jaw. "Are you justifying what he did?"

"No…I'm just explaining why he did what he did…not justifying it."

"It sure sounds like you are." She mumbled and looked through the case file.

"What's wrong with you?" He snapped.

"I just find it a little hypocritical that you would be so desperate to find justice for someone whose dead and was killed innocently by someone who was clearly not of sound mind, and then turn around and defend the man who killed him!"

"I'm not justifying him!"

"Whatever way you define it, Paul Millander killed three innocent men; to seek revenge for his father or peace of mind for himself it doesn't matter! Death cannot bring serenity or righteousness! It only brings more pain and grief to your life and those around you! Look what he submitted his poor mother to! And he ended up killing her too!"

Nick opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off. "And let me guess, you're going to say, 'he did it cause he loves her and wanted to put her out of her misery'! Well if he really cared, he wouldn't have caused her so much pain by murdering guiltless people and ignoring her for years! Suicide isn't retribution or impartiality…it's selfish!" She yelled and threw the case file on the table and stormed out of the break room.

Nick sighed and dragged his hand over his face. He looked up and out the window of the break room to see Greg standing in his lab, having witnessed it all. Greg sighed and held up his hand, signally for Nick to stay there. Greg took off in the direction Kris was headed. He found her in the locker room sitting on the bench, with her back to the door, and her head in her hands.

Greg sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. He walked towards her and tried to make some noise so he didn't startle her. "Kris…?"

"Yeah?" She grumbled and he sighed.

"You're not okay."

"Aren't you supposed to ask me that?"

"Yeah…but I knew you'd lie." She sighed and turned to face him, her head still in her hands. "Are you crying?"

"No." She lifted her head. "I have a migraine."

"Do you have any medicine for it?" She nodded and stood up to get it from her locker. "I'll get it." Greg stood and sat her back down on the bench. He saw the tiny orange prescription bottle and pulled it off the shelf and walked over to the water cooler and filled up a tiny paper cup for her. He read the bottle and poured two pills into her hand and handed her the cup.

"Thanks." She said quietly and took the medicine. She sighed and looked up at him.

"Why do you let Nick get to ya…I understand that you don't care much for him and I'm trying to understand that…but he didn't mean any harm in what he said. He's just…Nick always tries to make the world a better place. It's like he wants to be Superman. He always tries to be fair and do what's right…he's basically loyal, friendly, energetic, trustworthy, and **everybody's** best friend."

Kris chuckled. "You do realize you just described a dog don't ya?"

Greg thought about it and chuckled. "Well Nick didn't mean any harm or to offend you." Kris gave a look of disbelief and Greg rolled his eyes. "At least not with the case." Kris scoffed and Greg took her hand in his; getting desperate to shine a good light on Nick through Kris' stubborn eyes. "I know everyone's pressuring you to give Nick a chance, but that's only because he's great. I'm not sayin the two of you have to be best friends, hell you don't even have to be nice, but you two have to cooperate and keeping the fighting in the lab to a minimum. When Catherine get's back she and Warrick are going to be frazzled, and they can't have their stress, plus the case, plus your guys' fighting on top of it all. Catherine may be one hell of a strong woman, and Warrick is one of the most tolerant guys I know, but they aren't invincible."

Kris nodded and looked down. They had both just realized he was holding her hand. He blushed and dropped her hand. She chuckled and put her hand on his shoulder. "Thanks Greg." She gave him a bright smile and stood up from the bench. Greg half turned to watch her leave, and then turned back around and sighed.

**Grissom/ Sidle Room**

**3:14 a.m.**

Sara sighed and looked around. The room was dimly lit with candles from the power outage and the strawberries and champagne from the fridge were still sitting out on the blanket she and Grissom had laid out for their 'picnic'. She sat up on her bed and blinked, trying to focus from the blood rush she just experienced. She looked at Grissom on the floor, beginning to clean up the strawberries and champagne. She smiled and slid off the bed to help him. Grissom caught her hand and shook his head as he turned to look at her. "I've got this. Why don't you go change into something warmer and more comfortable?" He suggested.

Her brown eyes searched his blue ones and she nodded. She stood and bended over to grab her bag. Grissom looked over and stared as she did so. Sara turned to face him and saw him staring. She looked at him shocked, had he just been checking out her ass! Grissom looked up at her and gave a small crooked smile. Sara smiled in disbelief.

Grissom went back to cleaning and she walked to the bathroom. She stared at the floor in amazement at what had just happened. It wasn't the part of being checked out that shocked her…she got that a lot. It was the fact that Grissom was checking her out.

"That was…weird." She said laughing in shock.

**Desert Palms**

**Waiting Room**

**3:16 a.m.**

"That's weird." Catherine said and furred her brows.

"What is?" Warrick asked tiredly.

"She said Marissa and Alexis didn't give her the meds…but she was at Alexis' house all day, I don't take those, you don't take them…so she must have gotten them from Alexis' house…yet she denies it was Alexis." Catherine thought out loud. Warrick rubbed his eyes and looked at her.

"How is it weird? They're prescription. So they snuck them from the cabinet."

Catherine shook her head. "That's not the weird part…she must've gotten them from somewhere in the house."

"I still don't see how that's weird."

"Someone in the house gave them the drugs…Alexis only lives with her mom."

"Is it possible that Marissa brought them?"

Catherine shook her head. "I doubt it. Marissa lives in a tight household, her parent's would've noticed if some medications were missing, if they even have any. So, it had to have come from Alexis or her mother."

"Again Cat, that's not weird."

Catherine looked at Warrick. "You think it's normal for a mother to give her daughter's friends drugs?"

"No…but you're jumping the gun here Cat. Look, you're hungry, tired, and weary…"

"Warrick…either my daughter is suicidal and lying about it, or someone illegally gave her drugs and almost killed her. I'm not letting this go."

He sighed knowing that there was no stopping her. She stood and walked to the doctor that was approaching them. "Ms. Willows." He nodded.

"I'm going to need the tox screens and reports on my daughter."

"I'm sorry but I cannot release those to you. They're confidential and property of Desert Palms."

"They're needed for an investigation."

"Lindsey's still alive."

Catherine took in a breath. "Yes and thank God. Nevertheless, a crime was still committed." Catherine stated.

The doctor sighed and folded his hands in front of him. "Ms. Willows-"

"I'm LVPD CSI 3, running the nightshift for the time being, and a pissed off mother. You think I won't start a case against whoever did this to my baby? Try and stop me."

**LVPD Crime Lab**

**Break Room**

**7:23 a.m.**

"Coffee?"

"Try and stop me." Kris remarked and sat up on the couch. She swung her legs over the side and walked to the counter where Greg handed her a cup of coffee. She sipped the warm liquid gratefully and shivered. "I thought Vegas was supposed to be warm." She stated and pulled her brown, hoodie, pull over tighter around her body.

Greg chuckled and pulled the sleeves of his long shirt over his hands and shook his head. "You get used to it."

Kris scoffed and sipped at her coffee. Nick walked into the break room whistling. He looked at them and smiled "Hey gang." He replied cheerfully and went to the table to grab and apple. Greg and Kris looked at each other in shock.

"Did he just say hi to you?" Greg asked astounded.

"Did he say it cheerfully?" Kris asked flabbergasted.

"Why are you so happy Nick?" Greg asked as the two of them went and sat next to him on the couch and chair.

"Hey, maybe The Wizard Of Oz finally caved and gave him a brain." Kris supplied and Greg shook his head. Nick laughed also, stopping them in their merriment.

"Nick, don't get me wrong, it's great to see you happy and all…but you're freaking me out." Greg informed him a little shaken up.

"Seriously, why aren't you being mean to me?"

"I'm just in a good mood." He replied and munched on his apple.

"Stokes…" Kris said in a serious voice. "Drugs are bad…maybe you should lay off the Mary Jane, or Adam, or roofies or whatever the hell you're on." Kris joked. Nick just looked at her and smiled. "Okay come on! You just threw away a perfectly good insult!" She gasped. "Oh my god! Have you lost the ability to be mean?"

Greg rolled his eyes and looked at Nick. "Come on dude, what's up."

"Nothing…I'm just a little happy that all of our paperwork is done, we've solved every case but the one concerning Grissom and Ecklie's just decided not to fire Grissom!" Nick yelled in excitement.

"Yes!" Greg applauded.

"Alright! We should celebrate." Kris declared. They all nodded.

"Regular diner in an hour?" Greg asked and Nick and Kris nodded. "You know where it is Kris?"

Kris nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

Greg nodded and walked down the hall and into the DNA lab. Kris sighed and continued sipping her coffee. She looked up to see Nick flipping through the channels. She couldn't see the television from that angle so she reluctantly moved on the couch next to Nick. He looked at her blankly. She rolled her eyes. "I can't see the television from the chair, chill out."

"I didn't say anything." Nick replied and she looked at him tiredly.

"So you're gonna be nice like, the entire day?"

"For a while, yeah."

"Wanna tell me that secret now?"

"Hmm…nope."

"Yes! He's back!" Kris cheered and Nick shook his head while laughing. "Hey Stokes…" She said seriously, Nick turned to look at her. "Greg explained to me that uh…basically I was wrong in that argument earlier…I shouldn't have yelled at you. He mainly elucidated that I…" She paused. "I judged too quickly and…I'm sorry." She said and sighed. Nick looked at her and smiled smugly.

"That must've been really hard for you." He chuckled and she snatched the remote out of his hand. "So does this mean you're going to reconsider your opinion of me?"

"Don't push it." She said dryly and Nick chuckled.

Greg walked back into the room and sighed. "I tried to call Griss to tell him the good news but I couldn't get a hold of him…Sara either."

"Me neither man." Nick replied.

"I wonder why."

**Grissom/Sidle Room**

**7:34 a.m.**

Why God? Why? Why did she have to awaken from her blessed slumber? Sara hadn't remembered sleeping that well in…forever. She was at peace…relaxed…and satisfied. She felt the arm around her bare stomach tighten and pull her closer and she giggled despite herself. The arm hid hit a tickle spot. A growl was heard from behind her as a wild mouth devoured her neck with hungry kisses. The scratching of a beard tickled her neck.

She smiled and rolled over to see the man kissing her. She brought her hand to his cheek and let the beard tickle her palm. His hand came over hers and brought it to his lips. "Is this okay?" The deep voice asked.

She nodded. "I like to be kissed."

"No…" He scooted closer. "I mean this." He gestured between them. "Do you think we're crazy and insane and we rushed this?"

"Crazy? Probably. But not for this. Insane? Definitely, but again, not because of this. Rushed…hell no. I've waited…almost ten years for this…since the moment I met you." She replied and brought her had back to his cheek. "Are you having doubts?"

He sighed. "No…I just wanted to make sure we didn't make a mistake." He replied and kissed her nose.

"We didn't."

"I…" He began and Sara anxiously awaited what she knew he was going to say. "I love you Sara Sidle."

She smiled and a tear slipped down her cheek. "I love you too Gilbert Grissom."

He smiled and kissed her forehead as she snuggled back in his arms.

**Local Diner**

**7:42 a.m.**

The man kissed the woman's forehead and tightened his grip around her shoulders. The red head smiled happily and looked up to the man with dirty blonde hair dreamily. Kris watched them from a distance and felt a pang of jealousy go through her. A waiter walked by and cut Kris off from their vision.

Kris looked back at the two men at the table with her and she sighed. "Why don't you try calling Rick and Cath and see how they're doing." Kris suggested resting her chin in her palm.

Nick looked at Greg and shrugged. "It's worth a shot." The Texan drawled and whipped out his cell phone. He hit speed dial two and waited for an answer…there was none. He tried speed dial five…there was none. He sighed. "No answer with either of them."

"Jesus! Where is everyone?" Greg exclaimed.

**Catherine's House**

**7:56 a.m.**

"Where are you baby?" Warrick asked when he felt there was no body next to him on the mattress. They had made love twice before she fell asleep in his strong, supportive arms. He was confused as to why the woman in question had left his embrace.

He opened his eyes and saw the light in the master bathroom was on. He sat up and tried to peer in without actually getting out of bed. No such luck. Warrick pulled on his sweat pants and walked into the bathroom to see Catherine sitting on the floor in his shirt, reading Lindsey's file.

She didn't look up when Warrick approached her. She continued reading and biting her nail. "Did you know this is where I sat when I found out I was pregnant with Lindsey?" She chuckled dryly and looked at the ceiling. "I read the pregnancy and told Eddie…he was actually happy. He went and bought me flowers and Ben and Jerry's ice cream…he even put pickles in it. I was terrified. I sat on the floor and cried…that was where he found me. He asked me what was wrong and I said…I was scarred I was going to mess up. I was scarred I was going to mess up our baby. I knew I was going to do something wrong and…I'd ruin her for life."

Warrick looked down and sat next to her without touching her. He knew she didn't like to be touched when she was in this stage of her anger process.

"Did you know, there is one major event in every person's life that changes them forever? There are lots of events that do that, but one major one that starts the cycle…because life's a cycle…I thought we hit that brick in the road when Eddie died…she started slowly changing and hasn't stopped since. I had ignored the situation thinking that was the brick and we'd get over it…I was too blind to notice it was my ignoring her that did it, and that this was the brick we were waiting for."

Warrick looked at her as she stared at the tile floor and silent tears slipped down her cheeks. "I am a horrible mother." She said and sobs racked her body. Warrick took the crumpled woman into his arms and brought her onto his lap. She curled up in a ball and let his strong arms surround her.

He rubbed his hands up and down her back and he soothed her. "You're not a horrible mother…you did what you thought was right. You did the best you could and just like you said, you hit a brick in the road. It knocked you off your feet…but I know you. If you fall down you jump back up and start again at full speed."

She pulled her head off his chest and shook her head. "Rick…I don't think I'm strong enough this time. I can't get up by myself."

Warrick looked in her sea green eyes and brought his hands to her cheeks to brush away her tears with his thumbs. "You don't have to."

**Local Diner**

**8:10 a.m.**

"You don't have to keep calling them Kris…I don't think they're going to answer." Greg said and she sighed.

"No, I'm **going** to get a hold of them." Kris said stubbornly and Nick and Greg chuckled. Greg took her smaller hands in his larger ones and held them to the table as he took the phone out of them. "Hey!" She declared in protest.

"Give it a rest." Greg said chuckling.

She sighed. "You can let go of my hands now. I don't have my phone."

"Do you promise not to hit me?" Greg asked smiling. She looked at him guiltily and sighed as she made herself comfortable, getting the impression he wouldn't release her hands any time soon. "I'll let go of your hands when you promise you won't hit me."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Fine…I promise I won't hit you." Greg eyed her for a moment, then let her hands go. She rested them in her lap and sighed. She looked at her watch and frowned. "Shit…I gotta get goin." She said and laid down her portion of the meal and tip as she grabbed her coat and walked out of the diner. Nick and Greg watched her leave. Nick looked at Greg when he turned back around and smiled.

"Man, I wonder what Griss and Sara are up to." Nick began. Greggo shrugged and continued eating.

"Whoa, there was a perfect spot in there for a comment about Sara in hotel room…and you didn't use it to make some crude innuendo about her…are you feeling alright?"

Greg shrugged. "I'm fine. I just don't think of her like that anymore?"

Nick scoffed, "Since when?"

"I don't know…"

Nick shook his head. "Man, I never thought you'd get over Sara until you found someone else…" Nick looked at his plate as it hit him. "You like someone." Nick said smiling.

"No I don't."

"Greggo has a crush…and you like her like you like, or _liked_, Sara." Nick stated. "Man, I never thought you'd get over her."

"Well…I can't wait forever." Greg said and Nick laughed.

"Yes you could." Greg scowled. "You just gave up cause Griss."

"Nah…they aren't gonna happen. Cause she can't wait forever either."

"True…when is Grissom gonna open his eyes and see what's right in front of him? He's been draggin that poor girl along for so long…" Nick drawled and shook his head.

"Poor Sara." Greg said and shook his head.

Nick looked at him in amazement. "Dude, you said that without any hint of longing for Sara in your voice…you must really be over her." Greg shrugged again. "So who is she?"

"Who is who?"

"The girl who you have a crush on."

Greg chuckled and bit on his straw. "For an investigator, you're pretty slow on the up-take sometimes." Nick looked at him in confusion and then realization dawned on him. "You like Anderson!" Greg merely smirked and continued eating.

"Naw…not really."

"Yes huh." Nick teased. "Greggo has a crush on Anderson." Nick stopped to think about that and made a disgusted face, "Eeeeww." But smiled and went back to teasing him.

"Nah, not a crush. I just think she's hot. Besides, she isn't into me."

Nick chuckled, "You're probably right, she's a man hater."

"Nope, she's a '_you_' hater." Greg joked and Nick shot the paper from his straw at him by blowing in the other end of the straw.

"Seriously, why Anderson…she's just…" He scrunched his nose. "Blech." He said sticking out his tongue as though he had tasted something nasty.

Greg laughed. "Yeah right. You were drooling all over her when she first came here! You only don't like her because she can't stand you." Greg teased.

"You're half right, that's what made me not like her at first…then I spent some time with her." Nick rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No way man."

"Whatever."

"Seriously…Anderson…come on man."

"Quit." Greg said and Nick sighed. He paused for about five seconds.

"Are you serious! Anderson? Kristina Ewe Anderson?" Nick asked and Greg gave him a PO'd look. Nick sighed. "So you're goin for her?"

"I don't know…probably."

Nick shook his head. "Good luck man."

Greg chuckled and stood up. He laid down his portion of the meal and tip and grabbed his coat. "See ya at work. Later Man."

"Later Greggo. And seriously, think about this!" Nick called and Greg waved his comment away as he walked out the door. Nick sighed. The thought of Greg and Anderson weirded him out…and slightly annoyed him for un-obvious reasons. Nick shook his head and laid down the rest of the money. "Poor Greggo." He said solemnly and walked out of the diner. He hoped he knew what he was getting himself into.

**LVPD Crime Lab**

**Ecklie's Office**

**10:12 a.m.**

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into Conrad." The Sheriff said as he stood over Ecklie's desk and watched the new official Lab Director spin in half circles, thoughtfully, in his chair. Ecklie nodded.

"I do."

"It's a big responsibility."

"I'm aware of that Sheriff. I believe I've proved I can handle it or I wouldn't be given this opportunity." Ecklie countered wittily and the Sheriff smiled.

"Don't screw this up Conrad." The Sheriff said as he walked out.

Ecklie sat in his chair and watched him go. He smiled and looked at the small metal plate that had his new title on it. First order of business…Nightshift.

He had already decided not to fire Grissom, he had known the Sheriff was on the prowl and considering him as new Lab Director, and firing Gil Grissom would've squelched his chances. He sighed and thought about what he could do next. Firing Grissom was out of the picture, he'd go down for it if the lab's reputation slipped. Willows was off limits because of her application as head of Days. He had received it this morning. She said she needed to be with her daughter for the time being and working Nights wasn't going to cut it.

The Sheriff always had a soft spot for the political woman and if Ecklie made a move against her the Sheriff would surely have it out for him. Sanders…wasn't that the quirky lab tech? Yes, he wanted to be in the field…Ecklie could make that impossible…they were doing fine without him in the field, they were almost number four in the country, so keeping him out of the field was a liable alternative. Stokes…he was the one who had slept with the hooker. The throwing it in his face thing was running thin. He had actually been on top f the game lately, never late, finished all of his cases, Grissom even recommended him for the promotion.

Though he despised Grissom he knew he had good taste in CSIs and their ability to work. However, he had developed a loathing of the new girl, Anderson…perhaps that was his trigger in the department. Stokes and Anderson were both targets. Anderson was new, didn't know much about Vegas, but on the downside, Nick was the only one who didn't welcome her. She had even managed to charm her way to Hodges good side…even though she had only said 'sorry' to him, she seemed to be on his good side. Anderson would be difficult…but she was a definite option.

Brown…he had the gambling addiction…that would be easy. Also, he was Grissom's favorite CSI. He would be an easy target of torture. That left Grissom's other favorite CSI…Sidle. She was easily upset, troubled, had a drinking problem, in counseling, and in love with her boss…she'd be the most fun. She'd be the one hurt the most if her friends were taken away. He wouldn't fire her…or could he? He'd have to have a good enough reason an apt evidence that she was a detriment to the lab and it's status.

Conrad Ecklie smiled and strummed his fingers together. Oh yes…this would be fun.

**Grissom/Sidle Room**

**10:28 a.m. **

"Come on Sara, it'll be fun!" Grissom replied excitedly as he slipped on his socks and pulled his pants down over them. He had suggested that they go and look around the hotel as they were still experiencing the power outage. Sara groaned and rolled over on the bed to face him. She threw her hand under her head and stretched them to the head board and relaxed her tired body.

"Can't we stay in bed?"

The thin white sheet was draped up to her chest and kept her modesty, but fell in the back all the way to an inch below the small of her back. Grissom looked at her from the end of the bed and he felt his heart soar. He crawled back up on the bed and straddled her as he crawled up her body.

The first piece of bare flesh that wasn't covered by the sheet was immediately attacked by Grissom's hungry lips. He sucked and bit and nibbled on the flesh as he worked his way up her spin, across the area above her breast and on her neck and shoulders. She shivered under his touch and she clenched her teeth together to keep from screaming his name simply from his kisses.

"How do you do that?" She growled in a throaty voice and Grissom gently laid his body against hers and wrapped her arms around his neck and arched her body up to meet his. She moaned as he nipped at the sensitive area on the base of her neck and his tongue quickly darted out to lick it. She moaned and scratched her nails into the soft material of his shirt. She growled in protest of the shirt and Grissom laughed as his lips crashed into hers.

"Relax Honey." He said against her mouth. The affectionate name and soft growl he said it in sent Sara's sexual urges wild. She moaned and thrust her hips upward into his. Grissom bit her bottom lip, pulled, and sucked on it. He moaned and squeezed her hips roughly. He brought his head down and kissed her cleavage. She brought her legs up and wrapped them around his waist, encircling him with the sheet.

All ideas of any other plans gone, Grissom yanked off his socks and pulled his shirt off over his head. Sara relished in his bare chest and scratched her nails down it. She brought her mouth to his nipple and bit and sucked on it. Grissom moaned and bucked his hips. She let go and looked at him with hungry eyes. He saw her pupils dilate with passion and she smiled. He gave a crooked smile and yanked the sheet from her, exposing her naked body. "Gil…" She breathed. The use of his first name sent him over the edge.

He kissed her and dipped two fingers inside of her. He gently rocked them in and out and she moaned in pleasure. He dipped another one in and she threw her head back and let a deep throaty whimper escape her throat. Grissom pulled his fingers out of her and she bucked her hips in protest. He shoved them back inside and she cried out in gratification and dug her nails into the soft flesh of his back. "Gil!" She cried and rocked with him. "God!"

"Sshh." He whispered. "You have to be quiet baby."

The pet name sent her over the edge. "Gil…" She whimpered and he smiled at the affect he had on her. He took his fingers out of her and she pulled him to her and kissed him fiercely. She unwrapped her legs and her hands went to his jeans and unbuttoned them without breaking their contact. Grissom helped her shove them off and she reached into his boxers and retrieved his large member. She slowly wrapped her slim fingers around it and he gasped. She licked her lips and began to glide them up and down his shaft. He moaned and threw his head back.

"Sara." He growled and she crashed her lips into his and continued with her swift motions. His breathing was uneven, rapid, and cold on her hot, sweaty skin. She took her hand from him and kissed his chest. He shoved down his boxers and leaned above her.

Sara thanked her lucky stars that she was taking the pill, because it was so exhilarating to feel his bare member inside of her. He paused, but slowly brought himself inside her body. She wrapped her legs around him and rocked with him as they created a rhythm perfect for them. They started out slow but gradually he forced himself deeper and harder inside her. She moaned and gasped and called his name with each thrust.

When they were done he collapsed against her and they tried to catch their breath. Sara brought her hands to his hair and kissed his head as he nuzzled his face in her neck. He slowly rolled off of her and gently pulled himself out of her. She sighed and cuddled up next to him. Grissom pulled the thin sheet over them to keep them warm so that after their heat and passion subsided Sara wouldn't be cold. He brought his lips to her forehead and kissed her gently. Right now…there was no place he'd rather be.

The lights and heat came back on in the room and they both looked up in surprise. "Well…I guess the heat's back."

**Las Vegas Animal Boarding **

**Front Office**

**11:16 a.m.**

Kris walked into the heated building and pulled off her coat. "Hi Molly; I'm here to see D.D." She said smiling. The lady looked at her and gave a sad smile.

"Hi Kris, Um…we have to talk to you…D.D. is a small dog."

"Yeah I'm aware of that."

"Well, we're running out of room to board dogs and one of our regulars just came back."

"So…"

"So, since D.D. is the smallest one here, she'd be easier to take home…"

Kris furred her eyebrows then realized what she was saying. "Oh, no, no. I can't take D.D. home; I'm staying in a hotel until I can find an apartment and I'm gone most of the time. I can't give her the care she needs until I have a real place to stay."

The woman sighed. "I'm so sorry Kris, I truly am…if I could, I'd keep D.D. here and forget about the other ones but my boss is good friends with the Jacobs…it's their dog."

Kris sighed and rubbed her forehead tiredly. "Yeah, I know, there's nothing you can do." She sighed.

The lady walked to the back of the building where D.D. was staying in a small room with slightly larger dogs. They were all sleeping and D.D. was cuddled in between them all. Kris smiled and the lady handed her to Kris. The puppy was still sleeping as Kris held her like a newborn baby in her arms.

The lady smiled and replied; "Awww. The minute we get an opening you're the first person I'm calling…do I have your number?"

"No, I don't think so." She went to pull out her cell phone. "Oh Shit. Greg still has my phone."

**Greg's Apartment **

**11:20 a.m.**

"I still have Kris' phone…shit." Greg murmured as he got up from, his couch on which he had been sleeping to answer the ringing he had discovered wasn't his. He answered the phone tiredly. "Kris Anderson's phone, Greg speaking."

He heard a soft chuckle and smiled when he heard her voice. "Greg…you still have my phone."

He laughed, "I noticed that."

"I need it back."

"I kinda guessed that." He joked sneakily as he stood up off the couch and started slowly pacing the room as he talked to her.

"I'll come by your house and get it."

"You don't have to do that, I can come to you."

She chuckled. "You just wanna know where I'm staying."

Greg chuckled. "Why are you so secretive about that?"

She chuckled and changed the subject. "Where do you live?"

He smiled and gave her the directions. "I'll be waiting outside for you."

"Are you kidding? You'll freeze your ass off."

"Why are you so eager to see my apartment?"

She chuckled. "Don't flatter yourself; I'm trying to make this as easy for you as possible."

"Why?"

"Because I'm just nice like that…and I'm kinda curious about where you live."

"Oh so you can see where I live but I can't see where you live?"

"I'm not living anywhere." She corrected him and he rolled his eyes.

"Mere technicality."

She snorted. "I wanna see if you live in a Big Top ya clown."

He laughed. "I'll be waiting for you."

"Bye Greg." She said and he could practically hear her rolling her eyes and smiling.

He grinned. "Bye Kris." Greg turned off the phone and sat it down on his coffee table. He went into the kitchen and started making some coffee. If he knew Kris well enough, and he did, she'd want coffee. She and Sara drank so much coffee; it practically had its own food group on their food pyramids.

He heard a knock at the door and turned around confused. Could Kris be here already? He hit the 'brew' button on the coffee pot and went to answer the door. He opened it and saw the familiar figure of Nick Stokes in front of him. "Nick."

"Hey Greggo. You wanna do somethin. I'm bored outta my friggin mind. Rick's still with Cat and I'm not sure where they are or if Linds is allowed to have visitors yet…you wanna go shoot some pool or somethin?" He drawled and Greg scratched his neck nervously.

"I can't…sorry buddy."

"Oh, its okay."

Greg saw the disappointed look on his face that he was trying to hide and he felt bad. "Why don't ya hang out for a bit?" He suggested, doubting that Kris would be arriving anytime soon. Nick paused but nodded.

"Are you sure?"

Greg nodded hoping Kris would be a while. "Make yourself comfortable. You want some coffee? Its just about ready-" he was cut off by the shrill ringing of his phone. "Hang on." He disappeared into his room and Nick nodded. He took off his jacket and sat down on the couch. There was a knock on the door, and Nick looked at it, then towards the door where Greg had disappeared. Nick stood up and went to the door and opened it. He frowned when he saw who it was.

"Anderson?"

"Stokes? What are you doing here? Isn't this Greg's house?"

"I came to hang out. What are you doing here?"

"I came to get my phone."

Greg walked out of his room and saw Kris standing at the door and Nick looking at them confused. Greg smiled nervously. "Hey Kris."

"Hey…I need my phone. I gotta go." She said hurriedly. Greg sighed and picked it up off the table and handed it to her.

"Why don't you hang out?" Greg offered.

She shook her head. "I gotta go. I've got stuff to deal with."

"You don't have to leave because of me, I can go." Nick said flatly.

"Please, I'm not letting your presence intimidate me out of a room." She pulled the blanket from around her arms to reveal a baby silky terrier. It was barely a foot long and it was lying in her arms like a baby. "I saw the 'no animals' sign on the front of the building but I'm not leaving her in the car when it's freezing outside. Again, why the Hell is the desert so cold?"

Greg chuckled and walked towards her. "Screw the sign. Bring the cute little thing in here."

Kris walked into the apartment and despite himself, Nick followed eager to see the puppy. "What's her name?" Nick asked.

"D.D."

"Hey little girl." Greg said as if he was talking to a baby. Kris let the puppy out of the blanket and onto the soft couch. The puppy sat next to Kris with one ear up and the other one half flopped over, half up. The tiny hairs on the top of her head were pulled into a little pink bow. "How old is she?"

"About a month. She was born November 21**st** ." Kris said and watched as Greg carefully scooped up the little puppy and held her like a baby in his arms.

"No dog I have ever seen has ever lain like this."

Kris chuckled. "Well…she's unique." She reached out and rubbed the puppy's head and it turned to smell her and lick her hand. Nick looked at the dog in shock.

"Are her lips black?"

Greg tilted her to look. "Whoa…is she smirking at me?"

Kris chuckled. "No, I have no idea how she got those lips. Neither of her parents had them."

"Seriously it looks like she's smirking at me." Greg said floored.

"I haven't seen a dog with black, visible lips…and she's got a cute nose." Nick noticed and Kris smiled.

"Yep, she's my baby." Kris replied and the puppy looked at her at the sound of the familiar voice. Greg set her down and she sat in his lap like she had before. She looked at Nick and cocked her head to the side. He shifted his eyes between the two other bodies in the room. He was afraid the puppy would charge him…if she was anything like her own he had little doubt in his mind of the scenario not happening.

She looked at Nick and let out a tiny bark. Nick stood up. "Chill out Stokes…she's like a hundredth of your size."

"Relax Nick…try to pet her."

"She obviously doesn't like me."

"That's my smart girl." Kris said as she pet her puppy and kissed her head. Nick scowled and Kris smirked.

The puppy walked from Greg, to the end of the couch, as close to Nick as she could get. Nick sat there nervously. The puppy put out her tiny paw on Nick's knee, and gave a little, tiny, jump into Nick's lap. She walked up to his abdomen and cuddled into his stomach. Kris smiled and gave an 'awwww' despite herself. Nick brought his hands to the puppy and started petting her.

Greg chuckled. "Hey…she likes you."

"Yeah well, they say they're attracted to their own kind." Kris joked and Nick stuck his tongue out…big mistake. D.D. jumped up and licked it. Greg and Kris began laughing hysterically at the horrified look on Nick's face. He wiped his mouth and Kris handed him a piece of gum. D.D. braked in joy and continued licking Nick excitedly. Her little tail wagged in excitement as she licked Nick's lips, eyes, nose, ears, and every other space of his face. Kris took D.D. from Nick's hands and continued laughing. "Well…I guess she does like you."

Kris smirked and kissed D.D.'s head. Nick smiled and wiped off his face. "She's cute." Nick petted the top of her head and she licked his hand.

Kris chuckled. "Well I gotta get goin." She stood up and wrapped D.D. back in the blanket. "Do you guys no of any other Animal Boarding Schools besides Las Vegas Animal Boarding.

"Well there's a couple more but they aren't that nice. They're kind of dirty and they don't really let the animals outside of their cages." Greg informed her and Kris frowned.

"No, I'm not leavin her there."

"You can leave her here with me." Greg said.

"But you can't have animals."

Greg sighed. "So…she's so cute I don't care." Greg put his face to hers and she licked his nose. Kris chuckled at the two and sighed.

"I care. I don't want you getting kicked out of your apartment because of my dog." Kris cuddled the puppy more and kissed her head.

"What about my place?" Nick asked and they looked over at him half shocked half curious.

"Are you allowed animals?"

"I own it."

"Oh…well, if you want to, I mean, she's gotta be taken care of a certain way." Kris said and Nick nodded. "And um…" She paused and tried to not make a face. "I'll probably stop by and see her every other day."

Nick paused as much as he wasn't thrilled about having to be 'burdened with her presence' as she had so kindly put it, during and after work…the puppy was too cute to resist, and he didn't want her in a dirty old boarding place when he could keep her at his house. "Okay." He said tentatively and Kris eyed him, but nodded.

Greg tried his hardest not to laugh at the two before him. The so obviously couldn't stand each other, and now on top of having to constantly see each other at work, they'd see each other every other day after work. His only regret was that he wouldn't be able to see the awkwardness between them each day outside of work, where they didn't have to be nice…but he had a feeling he'd be hearing **a lot** about it.

**

* * *

_IMPORTANT!_**

**A/N:** Again, please review about the sex scene. If ya'll liked it let me know and I'll put more in there. No reviews about it, no more sex scenes. And I know, I got tricky, both couples had sex…you just only read about one of them… :)In case you haven't noticed, the titles of the chapters has to do with the symbolism between the characters. For Example, this chapter was titled Out of the frying pan, into the fryer. As you may or may not know that means solving your way out of a bad situation, and landing yourself into an even worse situation.

Grissom and Sara made it past the tension and uncertainties that had encircled them for years and consummated the relationship. But it's a well known fact that having sex changes everything. So by getting past the uncertainty and sexual tension, they're working forward but getting into an even bigger mess. Don't freak out, that doesn't mean its going to end horribly or even at all…I promise through whatever, this will be a GSR book, even if the characters do break up.

Ecklie let Grissom off the hook without firing him, but is still planning on torturing him by hurting his team (not physically) but emotionally and psychologically. He's going to mess with their heads and make them turn on each other. Nick tried to bring Grissom the "good news" but couldn't reach them because they were having sex (in case you didn't catch that when reading). See, their 'sex' cycle of life (as Catherine mentioned) has already begun.

Same for Catherine and Warrick, they've been having sex and it hasn't affected their relationship yet because, let's face it, they're a strong and more resilient couple than Grissom and Sara. But they're also more dramatic. So the sex and drama will all pile on top of them along with the problems Ecklie will cause…throwing them into the 'sex' cycle of life.

Kris has found a place for her puppy to stay, but on the flip side, it's with Nick. Whom she can't stand. So they are going to be forced to butt heads and be around each other constantly…oh what a fun ride it'll be.

On a happier and less therapeutic note, if you've never seen a baby silky terrier, go to Google- Images, and type in baby silky terrier….they are soooo cute! Yes I own the puppy, D.D., I mean I actually own her. The dog in the book is my actual puppy…she's sitting on my lap as I'm typing this :) I love my baby girl :)

Alright…I think that's it… I'll update ASAP!

HANG IN THERE!

--Chella


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Alright, I've gotten LOTS of reviews, and SPECIAL NOTE TO OTHER AUTHORS READING THIS…if you want people to review…threaten them with no more sex scenes unless you get reviews…I promise you it works…I got seven reviews in two hours (pathetically, that's a big deal for me). Keep the reviews comin!

Okay, I just realized that I haven't been counting the time difference from New York to Vegas…which is a big one. Oops. I've gone too far to throw ya'll off and start accounting for it, so I'm just gonna keep going with it. (Sorry to all the fan fiction nitpickers out there!)

Double oops, I just realized I wasn't putting the days of the weeks at the headings of the new scenes…so I'm gonna start doing that because I'm a nitpicker at fan fictions (especially my own)

**Rating:** I'm sorry to inform you horndogs that there isn't a sex scene in this chapter but there is still language so I'm keeping it at **R**.

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Old Habits Die Hard**

**Friday December 8, 2004**

**Nick's House**

**12:03 p.m. **

Anna and Nick arrived at his house and they began unloading the puppy's stuff. D.D. sat on the couch and watched them walk in and out. She occasionally hopped off the couch, but was scared by the vacuum, so she hopped back up on the couch and continued watching them. Nick and Anna walked in the house for the last time and began to take off their coats and scarves. "Okay," Kris said. "Um…I'll come by every other day to see her. I'll buy the food, the toys, and the bathroom pads. The good thing is that she's potty trained."

"At one month?"

"She was born at the Puppy Boarding School and I adopted her from there."

"How'd that work?"

"Her mother was my best friend, Hannah's, dog and she was here while Hannah was on vacation, and she had her puppies here, they sold most of them but since D.D. was so small no one wanted her. I fell in love with her instantly." She explain and Nick smiled. "Figures I'd be the one to fall for the misfit. But it worked out, they trained her and I came to visit her and eventually moved out here."

Nick smiled and nodded his head, "So what's with the potty training thing?"

"Oh, it's easy. You just lay down a couple pads around the house and she knows that the pad is the spot she's supposed to do her business. You just throw it out whenever it needs to be and lay another one down. But uh, try to stick with the same spots so she doesn't get confused and end up peeing on the floor."

Nick nodded. "Sounds easy enough."

"I'll bathe her and stuff, basically all you have to do is make sure she has food and that she's got a clean pad. She sleeps in her little bed. You can lay it wherever. Um…if you leave your door open, she'll come in in the mornings and uh…" She chuckled. "The minute she senses you're awake, I do not know how she does it she just knows that you're awake, she'll uh…she'll jump up on your chest and start lickin the hell outta ya." Kris explained and Nick laughed. "She's everywhere at once. It's crazy. When she does that just pick her up off ya and set her down. She'll stop after you tell her stop."

Nick smiled and shook his head. "I think you just shared more with me now than you have since I met you." Kris chuckled.

"Well…don't get used to it." She said and turned to her puppy. "Okay baby, mommy has to go. I'll see you after work." She wrapped the little puppy in her arms and kissed her head. Nick looked at the two before him and sighed, barely audibly.

"You can uh…you can stay and hang out with her if you want." Nick offered and Kris looked at him, then to the puppy, and bit her lower lip in deep contemplation.

"Um…I don't wanna impose on any plans you might've had." Kris said and Nick shook his head and pursed his lips.

"No…its fine." Nick said and Kris sighed and kissed D.D.'s head.

"Um…only for a while, I gotta get goin soon."

Nick nodded. "Do you want some coffee?" He offered and she nodded.

"Yeah, thanks." The awkwardness from the first day they'd met till now had once again enveloped them. "I'm gonna start puttin down her pee pee pads." Kris said and took D.D. with her as she opened the bag from Petsmart and pulled out the bag of pads. She opened it and extracted four pads. Nick turned around and watched her as she placed one in the corner of the living room and made sure it was accessible for the puppy but out of the way for everyone else. She disappeared down the hall. "Anywhere you don't want me to put one of these?" She called and Nick thought for a moment.

"Nope." He continued making the coffee and walked into the living room as it started to brew. He saw her come from out of the hallway. She looked at him.

"Okay, I put one in the bathroom, one in your office, and one in the corner of your room in case she comes into your room in the morning. If you don't want her in there-" Nick waved his hand dismissing the rest of her comment. She nodded and looked around. D.D. had poked through the bag and pulled out one of her chew toys. Kris looked over and smiled at her puppy. "Hey um…" She began and looked at Nick. He turned to look at her. "I just um, thank you for doing this…I really appreciate it." She said sincerely and Nick gave a crooked smile.

"That must've been really hard for you." He joked and remembered using that same line on Sara a few months ago.

Kris rolled her eyes. "Shut up." She said and Nick chuckled. "I was trying to be nice and thank you and you just…" She let her thought trail off and she growled in frustration. D.D. looked up excitedly at Kris from hearing the growl.

"God you're easy to mess with." Nick drawled and Kris scoffed. He intended to say 'You're welcome', but then remembered who he was talking to.

It was becoming a habit of being mean to each other, but Kris figured she should try to be nice since he was housing her puppy.

"You're one to talk." Kris rolled her eyes and went to cuddle with D.D. She set the stuff by the pee pee pad and laid down on the couch and let the tiny puppy crawl around on her stomach. Kris leaned up and cuddled her face into the puppy's. D.D. licked Kris' nose and she laid her head back down.

Nick walked back into the kitchen and poured the coffee into two cups. He put the creamer into his own cup and brought it out with him into the living room. "Anderson, the coffee is done." He looked up to see Kris had quickly fallen asleep on the couch with D.D. sitting on her stomach, looking at her. The puppy looked over at Nick and cocked her head. "Guess we're too late." He remarked her and set Kris' mug down on the coffee table and picked D.D. up of Kris and put his hand under her and slid her between his side and his arm, underneath his arm pit. He looked at Kris and raised his brow.

She looked angelic and…sort of attractive when she slept…absolutely nothing like when she was awake. "Maybe it's cause her mouth's movin when she's awake." Nick drawled in remark to his own comment. He chuckled set D.D. on the ground. Nick reached over the back of the couch and pulled the blanket over Kris to cover her and he stood back. Nick grabbed his mug of coffee and walked back to his office to see if he could finish his paperwork for his case from a few days ago.

**Catherine's House**

**2:26 p.m.**

"I wonder if they've finished the paperwork yet." Catherine pondered as she pawed at Warrick's chest hairs. Warrick stroked her hair and sighed.

"Cath…don't worry about work. I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to immerse yourself in work because this thing with Linds is killing you…but that's one of the reasons we're in a big a rut as we're in…you can't neglect her anymore and she can't neglect you. So don't give her an excuse to." Warrick said. He felt a teardrop hit his chest and he kissed her forehead. "I love you baby."

These words released the tears she'd been holding back for years…he loved her…he admitted it. He wasn't going anywhere…he wasn't going to turn the other cheek when she tried to ignore her problems…he wasn't going to let her fall. He was going to help her. He was going to help Lindsey. He was going to be the love and support she needed. He was going to be the one she turned to when she needed someone.

Where as she would normally go looking for random men and casual sex in this situation, she was now looking for one man and the joy of making love to ease her pain…because he knew her. And with the touch of his velvet hands or silk words he could relieve pain. She had made her life that way. Words had become over rated. Emotions and displaying them had reigned supreme. Warrick knew that. He understood it. And he excepted it. He could speak words of comfort and words of discipline when she needed and wanted them. But he knew when to say it…and when to show it.

That's what had gotten her into so much trouble with men. They either always wanted to show it, or always wanted to say it. They'd force her to be more open, or shut up. With each new man she doubted and confused herself more. But Warrick somehow knew what to do or say and when to do or say it. He knew it for some strange reason. He knew her.

Perhaps it came from watching and waiting for so long. He knew why her relationships always busted or broke before they even started. He knew he could be the one she needed…he just wanted to wait till it was his time. He didn't want to rush her because he knew she wouldn't want to be rushed.

He knew these things about her…and that's why she could cry in front of him…she could be herself. She didn't have to be ashamed to ask for help or admit she was wrong. She still would though. It would tale time to relieve herself of that habit. But she knew Warrick would wait. He'd help her. Because he said he would. And for the first time **ever**…she truly believed a man about what he promised her.

**Quality Inn Massena**

**Dining Hall **

**3:44 p.m.**

"I promise Sara." Grissom said and patted the impatient woman's arm.

She sighed. "Alright, but if I end up having bugs crawl all over me as a demonstration as a corpse your dead."

"Technically you'd be dead." Grissom said not looking up from his menu but he knew she was glaring at him. He gave a crooked smile and shifted his eyes up to her. She narrowed her eyes but smiled despite herself. "I promise…no bugs on you."

"Or around me."

"Okay. I promise no bugs on or around you." He smirked as an idea popped in his head.

Sara looked at him and saw the 'idea smirk' he was wearing. "And not in me!" She ordered and he chuckled. She knew him all too well. "I mean it Grissom."

At the use of his last name he looked up at her worriedly. She winced and gave a sorry smile. "Old habit…sorry."

Grissom nodded and looked back down at the menu. "Do you know what you want?"

"Um…Yes." Sara answered and he motioned for the waiter.

"Good Afternoon and thank you for choosing the Quality Inn Massena. What can I get for you two today?" The handsome waiter replied. He looked at Sara and smiled. His bright white teeth shown and his green eyes sparkled. Sara didn't notice and read off her order.

"Veggie Tofu Platter with a side of Caesar Salad and green tea." Sara replied and handed him her menu.

"A plate of Calamari with a cup of coffee." Grissom said and handed the waiter the menus.

"I'll be back with your orders shortly." He said and smiled at Sara before leaving. Sara gave a forced smile normally reserved for Ecklie or FBIs. Grissom caught the smile and suppressed a chuckle. The waiter was clueless as to her wishing of the absence of his presence.

She shook her head as he walked away and gave Grissom a real smile. Something reserved for him. He returned it and she blushed. Grissom reached out a little bit for her hand, still uncomfortable with PDA and Sara knew that was an old habit for him, and respected that. She chuckled and gave a lazy smile.

**Nick's House**

**6:23 p.m.**

Kris gave a lazy smile and stretched as she woke up. She waited for D.D. to jump on her and lick her face, when she didn't Kris opened one eye and looked around. When she didn't notice her surroundings she bolted upright. She looked at the blanket covering her and she kicked it off. She stood up and looked around at her surroundings. When she saw the puppy supplies and it dawned on her. She was at Nick's house…but why was she asleep on his couch?

Kris shook her head and began to walk through the living room and into the hallway. She tiptoed down the hallway and heard a small whirring sound coming from Nick's office. She went to the door and saw that it was open, she knocked despite the fact the door was opened. D.D. came racing to her feet and she picked up the puppy and looked to see that Nick had fallen asleep in his chair, bent over his desk.

She chuckled and walked up to him and brushed his bangs from his forehead to see a small red dot, an imprint from his ring. She looked at him and raised her eye brow. He looked peaceful and mildly attractive…totally opposite when he was awake. "Maybe its cause he's excessively annoying when he's awake." Kris joked and caught a glimpse of the clock. She sighed and gently nudged his side. He didn't stir. She poked him and his body moved stiffly. "God…I hope he's not dead." She remarked and poked him again. She sighed. "Stokes, wake up."

Finally getting an idea she held D.D. next to his face. She started licking him like crazy and Nick frowned and wiped his face. Kris chuckled and kissed D.D.'s forehead. Nick opened his eyes and saw Kris and D.D. smirking over him. He shook his head and tried to clear his vision. "Hey Sleeping Beauty." He said sarcastically and smiled mock-sweetly at him. "Its 6:30. I fell asleep on the couch and uh…I figured you'd probably need to get up so…"

Nick nodded and rubbed a tired hand over his face. "Yeah…uh yeah thanks." He shook his head and stood up. She walked out of the office and he watched her go. He sighed. "I'll uh…I'll see you later at work."

Kris looked back and nodded. "Be sure to feed D.D. before you leave for work, okay?" Kris called over her shoulder and Nick nodded, and then remembered she couldn't see him. She turned back around and looked at him. "Nick?"

"Uh huh, yeah…okay." Nick drawled and she cocked her head, D.D. mocking her movements.

"Are you okay?" She asked half curios half annoyed…he had that affect on her.

"Yeah. I'm just tired." He replied and pinched the bridge of his nose. She raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly while walking out of the room.

"Okay…thank you." She called and Nick nodded.

"You're welcome." Nick said and she turned around shocked. "You uh…you tried to thank me before and I was rude so…you're welcome."

Kris raised her eyebrow and gave a confused smile despite herself. "Okay." She shook her head while chuckling and walked from the room. Nick watched her leave, and a few seconds later he heard the front door open and close. He walked into his living room and saw D.D. sitting at the front door patiently waiting for Kris to return.

Nick shook his head and picked up the vacuum. D.D. yelped and ran and Nick looked at her confused. He chased after the puppy and found her curled up on his office chair burying her little head in his cotton pull over. he chuckled and went to pick up the puppy. "Okay, mental note, no vacuuming around the puppy." He said out loud and picked D.D. up from his chair.

"How is it possible that you are so cute?" Nick asked as if he was talking to a baby and D.D. cocked her head and licked his nose. He smiled. "I could get used to you." He put the puppy under his arm and quickly put away the vacuum so as not to scare her. He went back towards his office until he heard a knock at the door. He turned around and walked back to his front door to open it. He saw Kris standing there, hurried and freezing.

"Hey, did I leave my key card here?" She asked and smoke from the cold air clew from her mouth as she talked.

"I didn't see it…you can come in and look if you want." He moved aside and she rushed in. D.D. stretched as far as Nick's grasp would let her so she could be closer to Kris. Kris reached out for the puppy and D.D. licked her cold face.

"Damn its cold out there." She remarked and Nick looked at the thermometer outside his door.

"It's dropped ten degrees in six hours." Nick informed her and she shivered. She set the puppy on her feet and bent over to look around the couch; Nick blushed and looked away. Even if she did annoy the Hell out of him…he had to admit she was hot. And Jennifer Lopez had nothing on her. He shook his head of that thought and looked around the coffee table. She sighed and stood up straight. "Is it in your car?"

She shook her head. "I called Greg and asked if he would look at his place. I got to the hotel and realized I didn't have my card."

"Did you ask if the hotel would give you a new one?"

"Not yet…that was my next stop…I just wanted to see if I could find it first." She sighed and gave the couch one last glance. "Alright…sorry." She said and Nick watched as she left hastily. D.D. sat by the door and looked from it, to Nick, back to the door. She whimpered when she realized Kris wasn't coming back anytime soon. She trotted over to Nick and stood on her hind legs. He picked her up and cuddled her as he walked over to his office to see if he could get anymore work done before work.

**Catherine's House**

**7:09 p.m.**

"I don't think I'm comin into work tonight." Warrick said to the voice on the phone. Catherine watched as she laid in bed and patiently waited till she could go and visit Lindsey. "Yeah…tell them that. I don't want to have to answer a lot of questions about this…yes. Thanks Kris." Warrick hung up and looked over at Catherine. "It's all set. We can go spend the rest of the day with Linds."

Warrick crawled into bed next to her and she cuddled up to him. "We have to think of another pass time because if we go for a fourth round I think I might dislocate my hips." Catherine joked and Warrick chuckled.

"What time are we scheduled to see her?"

"Well, because we work on the nightshift…and they think we're still working…we can go see her in two hours. But we actually have to investigate this further…I was serious. I wanna find who did this and make them pay." Catherine answered and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Warrick smiled as he watched her naked body saunter to her closet and pull out her robe. She slid it over her bare shoulders and tied it, and turned to face him, a small smile playing on her lips.

He raised his eyebrow and she read his mind and shook her head chuckling. "Hey sexy." he said joking as he walked up to her. She chuckled and he kissed her nose. "How about I make you dinner?"

Catherine chuckled. "I got lucky, I got a domesticated one."

"Not to mention drop dead sexy." He called over his shoulder as he walked from her room, towards the kitchen. He pulled the draw string on the sweat pants tighter and took out the things necessary to make dinner. She sat on the stool by the island in her kitchen and watched him.

He worked through the kitchen like an expert and Catherine chuckled, "I could get used to this."

**CSI Crime Lab**

**Break Room**

**10:24 p.m.**

"I hope this never happens again." Greg sighed and slid down into the sofa further. He sighed louder and threw his head back. "This bites."

Kris chuckled. "Call Grissom again, see how he's doin."

She looked up to see Greg make a face at her and then play it off with a small smile. She grinned and winked at him as she continued her crossword puzzle. "You like crossword puzzles too? So does Griss. He's kind of protective about them. He yelled at Rick and me because we were working on it one morning…it was kind of frightening." Greg joked and Kris chuckled.

Nick walked into the break room and shook off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack. He grabbed a mug and began to pour the warm coffee into it. Kris glanced over her shoulder at Nick. "Did you feed the puppy?"

Nick rolled his eyes. "Nope. I totally forgot to feed her and I stuck her outside in the freezing weather." Nick commented and she looked back at him shooting a death glare.

"You better be joking."

Nick looked at her and shot her a look. She turned back around and continued her crossword. "But uh, the puppy boarding place called my house."

Kris turned to face him and gave him a confused look. "What?"

"They wanted to make sure you found her somewhere to stay." Nick explained.

"How did they get your number?" Kris questioned stunned.

Nick smirked. "You know I was wonderin the same thing, but I checked D.D.'s collar,"

Kris slapped herself on the forehead. "Oh yeah. I forgot about the collar they gave her. It's so when they let the dogs out they don't get lost and if they do, they can find them." Kris explained and Nick nodded.

"I know that now."

Kris turned back around and smiled as she filled in the last word of her crossword. "Done."

Greg looked at her shocked. "Wow, that fast? You and Griss should have like, a tournament or something." Greg replied and Kris chuckled. "By the way Nick, we finally got a hold of Griss."

"Finally! Why didn't he answer the first two thousand times?"

"His phone died and they had a blackout so he couldn't recharge it." Greg explained. "I told him what we had so far and he said that we couldn't do anymore with it until he got back." Greg informed him.

"And there are no new cases?"

"Nope…but I have a feeling something will come in." Greg replied and winked at Kris. She chuckled and shook her head.

"Greg, I was joking." She replied.

"What?" Nick asked confused and not knowing the inside joke.

"Kris's foot aches."

"So…"

"So, when her foot aches, its good luck for her."

"Greg, I was joking when I said that." Kris replied exasperated.

"Yeah, just because her foot hurts doesn't-"

"No, her foot aches, when her foot hurts it will snow." Greg replied cutting Nick off.

"Ya know, all this talk about my feet is making one hurt, and one ache." Kris replied sarcastically and Greg chuckled.

"Greg, the cases in this town don't depend on the status of Anderson's feet." Nick pointed out. "They depend on how many creeps and assholes wanna come out and play."

Kris smirked and winked at Greg while grabbing yesterday's newspaper to do the crossword. Just then Judy walked into the room. "Hey guys, just got a case in. 419 in Summerland. You'll want to wear hats and gloves, it just started snowing." And with that Judy left the room.

They all looked out the window, and sure enough, snowflakes were beginning to fall. They all looked out the window stunned that it was snowing in the dessert, and amazed that Kris' asinine forecasts were accurate. The two men turned to look at Kris who shrugged innocently. "How the Hell did you do that?" Nick asked startled.

She chuckled nervously. "It's an old foot habit. Whenever my left foot aches it means that it's getting colder and more likely to rain. Since it really hurts I guessed a combination of the both. And the 419 was just a guess."

"Why does your foot hurt when it gets colder?" Greg asked concerned.

"I broke it when I was younger and its still sensitive to colder climates…that's why I moved to the dessert."

"Less chance of a foot pain." Greg added and Kris nodded.

"Well, sorry Greggo but a dead man's waitin for me."

"Yeah, cause that's the only kind willing to wait for you." Nick remarked and Greg tried his hardest to suppress his laughter. Kris turned around and shot Nick a death glare as they walked out of the room.

"Burn." Greg declared laughing. But the laughter stopped when a pissed off woman's voice from down the hall shouted,

"I heard that!"

**Saturday December 9, 2004**

**Quality Inn Massena **

**Hiking Trail **

**2:16 a.m.**

"I can't hear you Sara. You have to speak up." Grissom ordered.

She sighed as the winds picked up and Grissom reached back for her hand so she wouldn't get lost. She moaned and grabbed his hand, tired of lagging behind and just wanting to feel his touch. "I said are you sure this is safe? Walking through a dark trail, in the middle of the night, in New York?"

Grissom chuckled. "Let go of your CSI inhibitions. Just relax."

Sara stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him in sheer disbelief. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Grissom?" He chuckled and she shook her head and chuckled with him. "Seriously, you're so relaxed."

Grissom chuckled. "I guess you just bring it out in me."

Sara shook her head. "You bring out the concern in me. Seriously, you're freaking me out."

Grissom turned to face her. "Okay, I promise we can go back in a minute…I just want you to see this."

Sara sighed and nodded as a sly smile spread across Grissom's bearded face. He kissed her hand and turned to continue walking. She tried to focus on his happiness and block out the fact that it was freezing and she was having difficulty feeling her toes. They walked along and were beginning to clear the trees when Sara saw a faint light.

Suddenly the forestry stopped and they were standing in a huge circular clearing with frosted trees and small lampposts every few yards in front of the trees. Small lanterns hung from the curved hooks of the black metal poles. Sara looked in the middle of the clearing and saw a black statue of a man and a woman standing by an early version of the American flag. He was down on one knee with what appeared to be an engagement ring extended towards her and she was smiling down at him and covering her mouth in surprise. Judging by their attire they appeared to be from the 1700s when New York was first founded.

The formation of rocks in the background looked like they were placed together to be two hearts leaning on each other, each holding the other up and keeping it standing strong.

The lanterns cast a romantic glow around them and the snow capped trees and bushes made it look magical. The area around the statue had poinsettias around it along with mistletoe and more poinsettias on the small slab of stone with the explanation of the landmark engraved into it. It was a truly moving and beautiful sight.

"Wow." was all Sara could manage. Grissom smirked and led her to the small slab and began to read.

"The legend of Proposal Peak, this magical rock has the capability to make any two people fall madly in love. It is said that when a man and a woman enter the presence of the rock formation, its supernatural supremacies encircle them and they become smitten. At some point in their life they propose an engagement of marriage under the mystical powers of the rock and live happily ever after. However, in early December in the year of 1805 a group of Canadians came through the passage to the trail of Proposal Peak and destroyed the rock formation that was located in this very spot. But the residents of Brushton noticed that the rock's mystical powers still remained. Suspecting that the true influence lay within the presence of the area and not the formation itself, they built homage to it. Now, every year, one selected couple receives the honors of an engagement of marriage underneath the tribute, and the couples live long and happy lives." Gil finished and stepped back awaiting Sara's, no doubt, critical response.

"No way can that be true."

Grissom smiled. "I know, I just thought it'd be a nice spin on a bad situation. I knew that gaining back the use of your analytical eye and the chance to doubt the chance of true love would put you back in high spirits." Grissom replied and Sara dropped her jaw. Grissom gave a crooked smile and started walking. She kept her mouth open to show her surprise but smiled despite herself.

"Since when are you so outspoken?"

Grissom glanced over his shoulder and gave another crooked smile. "Since I met you."

**Unknown Location**

**Nick's Tahoe**

**5:03 a.m.**

"Since I met you my life has been Hell." Kris blurted angrily. Nick shook his head, becoming less fazed by her outbursts of disgust when she was around him, and continued sitting quietly in his seat.

"Well my life ain't exactly been peachy keen either Sweetheart." He replied sarcastically.

She huffed and folded her arms across her chest, trying to keep herself warm. "How likely is it that the tire would blow and the engine would quit working at the same time? What are the odds? I mean seriously, you're like a bad luck charm."

"Hey, that was my nickname in high school." Nick joked absently and she looked over at him and shot a death glare. He chuckled and shook his head.

"How can you be so cool about this?" She asked half aggravated half amazed. Nick shrugged.

"I tend to see the brighter side in the situations. I know that someone's on their way to help us, we'll eventually get there, and for the mean time I can get some sleep or enjoy the scenery." Nick drawled and looked over to gauge her reaction. She scrunched her nose and shook her head. Nick chuckled. "You just don't have the ability to see the light in things because you're a pessimist."

She gawked at him. "Am not!"

"You are too." Nick said laughing. "I'll prove it," He turned slightly and unbuckled his seat belt so he could look at her. She rolled her eyes and made no move to face him.

"No, I'm too cold."

"Pessimist."

"Fine!" She said exasperated and turned to face him, mocking his position. She looked at him completely bored out of her mind and not too eager to be evaluated by a co-worker she couldn't stand.

"Alright, I'm gonna say a word and you say the first word or phrase that comes to your mind. Okay?"

She sighed. "Shoot."

"Party."

She scrunched her nose. "Socialize."

"Cheesecake."

"Calories."

"Promotion."

"More responsibility." She replied automatically.

"Love."

"Heart break."

"Marriage."

"Fighting."

"Sex."

"Kids."

"See! You're such a pessimist even sex is bad in your eyes!"

"No, I didn't say sex was bad. I just happened to name a horrible side effect. It's like taking Tylenol for a headache and ending up with a stomach ulcer."

Nick scoffed and shook his head. "You're so pessimistic."

She rolled her eyes and raised her eyebrow and looked at him skeptically. "So, being a pessimist is no worse than being an optimist."

"How do you figure?" Nick asked doubtfully.

"Well, no one likes a 'Mr. Rogers-everything-is-fine-and-dandy-life-rocks' kinda freak."

"But no one likes a kill joy."

"Exactly, people like well balanced emotions. People who know when to be happy but know when to see the 'dark side' and be realistic."

"You can be realistic without being 'dark'." Nick pointed out.

"Yeah, but the truth is nine times out of ten reality is depressing, aka 'dark', and you can't see the light in it. But I do know how to laugh."

"Hardly."

Kris narrowed her gaze and glared. "I laugh plenty, just not around you because you make having fun difficult."

"Says you."

"You know, I can be a pleasant person okay. I can actually be quite nice, just not around you because you piss me off. You wanna know what **your** problem is? You try to be everybody's best friend. You try too hard and get so annoyed when someone doesn't like you so you push. You push and try to make them like you, but you push so hard you push them right over the edge and they can't stand you. But truthfully, I don't think you're as happy as you let it on. I think a lot of things really bother you; you're just too concerned about everyone else that you don't take time to just stop, shut up, and let it show."

Nick stared at her astounded, but then his face quickly turned sour. "Okay, maybe I can try too hard sometimes, but at least I try. You're so God damn stubborn and set in your ways that you won't let a single person through. I've only known you a few days, but I can already tell you constantly lie through your teeth about how happy you really are. You don't have the ability to be truly happy, because that would mean having to deal with whatever the Hell is bothering you." He saw that he had hit a nerve, but he kept going, so angry and frustrated with her he wasn't really thinking. "And what you said about me may have some truth in it, but I doubt there's much because all it is are the paroxysms of a caustic and cynical woman who is too afraid to show her true self to people and get close to them so she pushes them away. And you push them so far away that you push em over the edge and they just get fed up with you and give up."

He finished and studied her face, finally snapping back to reality. He opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't form any words. He wanted to weigh her facial response first. Her face was blank. Her eyes were dark. Her face was flushed and her lips were drawn in a straight line. "Congratulations Stokes you finally grew some balls." Her response and motions were completely void of any sentiment as she turned back forward and watched the road.

Nick looked at her in sheer incredulity. He has just said some awful things to her that was enough to make anyone break down crying…well except for Grissom because he showed no emotion and Ecklie because he had no heart, but Kris had just sat there, took it, made a snappy comment, and blew it off. Nick furred his brows and turned back forward. He sighed as he looked forward and studied the scenery. He heard the lock click and he looked over to see Kris climb out of the car and walk over to stand in the middle of the road and the freezing weather.

His eyes widened and he jumped out of the car and ran to the side of the road. "Anderson! I'm sorry! That was horrible what I said! I shouldn't have been so harsh! But please don't kill yourself! It's not worth it!" He exclaimed and she turned and looked at the ground as she walked back to the car and leaned against it. A second later Brass' car pulled over to the side of the road and parked next to them. Nick blushed and looked down and Kris looked over at him with a smug smirk and arched manicured eyebrow.

"You wanna take any of what you just confessed back?" She asked haughtily trying not to smile at his obvious embarrassment.

"No." He replied and she scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Wimp." She pushed herself off the car and walked over to Brass' window. She knocked on it and rocked on her heels as if it would keep her warm. Nick stared at her from behind and watched with interest as she and Brass chuckled and Brass stepped out of the car. He chuckled and walked up to Nick, who pulled his hat down further over his ears and wrapped his scarf tighter.

"Nicky…you blew the tire and the engine." Brass shook his head mock-disapprovingly and Kris chuckled at his ribbings.

Nick moaned. "Don't tell me you like her too."

"From what I hear you're the only one who doesn't." Brass replied knowing the problems the two had from what Warrick and Greg had filled him in on.

He looked over at Kris and she shrugged innocently. "I can't help it. But to be fair, I don't like him either." Kris pointed out and Brass chuckled.

"That has to be killing him." Brass remarked and Kris laughed at the scowl on Nick's face.

"Hell yeah." Kris answered. Brass sighed and nodded.

"Alright, I'll give the two of you a ride up to the scene and we'll send someone out here to fix the car and drive it out to the scene." Brass motioned for them to follow him and they grabbed their kits from the car and went with Brass. Once they were all in the car and beginning to feel warm Brass smiled. "So someone fill me in on why Nick had his foot in his mouth when I came here?"

Both parties were quiet and he looked over at Kris and at Nick through his rearview mirror. Nick sighed after a few minutes. "No reason." He lied.

"Yeah, Stokes is just so used to sticking his foot in his mouth it's kinda stuck there. I guess some old habits are hard to break." She mumbled and Nick scowled at the back of her seat and slid down further and stared out the window.

**Desert Palms**

**Recovery Ward**

**Room 317 **

**6:12 a.m.**

Catherine and Warrick walked out of the hospital in a rut. Lindsey hadn't said hardly anything. No doubt she was protecting whoever did this to her. Catherine sighed as she crossed the parking lot and Warrick pulled her closer to him to keep her smaller body warm and kissed the top of her head. "I'll drop you off at home so you can take a nice warm bubble bath, light some candles, get the aromatherapy thing goin, and I'll run this to the lab and see if we can get some answers." Warrick ordered as he opened the door for her. Normally she would have complained that she didn't want to be babied and treated like a fragile little princes…but she was too concerned about her baby to care.

She nodded and buckled her seatbelt as Warrick jogged over to the driver's side and climbed in himself.

"Warrick…" She began quietly and he looked at her. "…I love you."

**

* * *

A/N: AHHHHHHHH! CLIFFHANGER!**

How will Warrick react to Catherine's confession?

What will turn up in Greg's lab for a rude surprise?

How will Nick and Kris work through the mess they've stuck themselves in?

What adventures will Grissom and Sara encounter next?

What is Brass going to put on his sandwich!...oh wait…never mind…

But I'm serious about all the other stuff…so stay tuned to BREAKING LOOSE! Were breaking loose the twists and drama filled events!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I was asked for more GSR…so I'm delivering…I got so swept up with Nick (cause I 3 George Eads) and I'm in the middle of writing another book about Nick…so I switch back and forth and just keep on writing Nick scenes…hmm…sorry ya'll, but I'm tryin to figure out how that's a bad thing…tee hee (Nicky lovers know what I'm talkin bout!)

Alrighty…I noticed that in the first paragraph of the last chapter I wrote Nick and Anna…oops. It was supposed to be Nick and Kris. Anna is a chick from a different book…see, I told ya'll I switch back and forth…I have to stop that.

Also, while this is a GSR chapter…it's got lots of Lindsey in it too…sorry if I'm lettin anyone down, but that's an issue that I just need to address. Also…thoughts are no longer displayed like this… /-/ blah blah blah /-/ they are the typical way… like this

_blah blah blah_

So…hope I didn't confuse anyone…and that's it!

Onward…MARCH!

**

* * *

Chapter 6: It's Never Really What It Seems**

**Saturday December 9, 2004**

**Quality Inn Massena **

**7:24 a.m.**

Sara sighed and slowly opened her eyes to the small amount of light shining through the small space between the

curtains of the window. She smiled and sighed once more, immediately feeling the strong arms that were wrapped around her tighten. She chuckled and rolled over to face his sleeping, scruffy face; bringing her hand to cup his cheek she lightly kissed his soft pink lips. She watched as his lips twitched, but he didn't stir from his sleep.

She played with the scruff on his face and pulled lightly at the short hairs on his chin, not enough to wake him, but enough to make him stir. When she finally realized he wasn't going to wake up, she sighed and slid out of bed. As soon as her feet hit the floor he reached out for her arm with a sneaky smile. She looked back at him in surprise. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I was, until someone moved around on the bed…and you were having fun so I kept pretending."

"Aww…I'm sorry." She apologized.

He smiled and opened his eyes. "Don't be, I missed you." Grissom replied sweetly and she chuckled and rolled back into his comforting embrace.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Grissom scoffed. "Is dissolved oxygen produced by aquatic plants and algae through photosynthesis?"

Sara paused but turned her neck so she could see him. She gave a small smile and raised her eyebrow. "A simple 'yes' would suffice."

"True, but this way we're exercising our brains and keeping ourselves sharp even though we're on vacation."

"Technically we're not on vacation. This is a seminar of entomological proportions." Sara challenged and Grissom chuckled.

"It's so obvious why I've fallen for you." He stated and kissed her cheek. She chuckled. "Alright, pose your inquiry."

"Why have you changed all of a sudden? Not that I mind." She said quickly, "Trust me, I don't. It's just…it's weird with you being so…sudden."

"Sudden?"

"For lack of a better word."

"Sara," She looked up and into his beautiful azure eyes. "For so many years I dragged you along, ignored you, I didn't want you too close but never too far away. I played with your head needless, to say…but that doesn't mean I didn't think about you, this…us. I thought about it constantly…I planned it…I hoped for it. I'm just making up for lost time…do you think this trip was by accident?" Grissom asked. "I purposely waited till the last minute to ask you so that you would have a less likely chance of saying no. Even if 'this'," He gestured between them and the bed. "Wouldn't have happened…we at least needed to talk and sort things out. Catherine cornered me in my office a few weeks ago and yelled at me. She said that I was putting you through Hell and I needed to, quote, 'get my shit together before some serious damage was done…to the both of us', unquote. She helped me with this little scheme."

Sara smirked. "I shoulda' known. Cat's a good actress."

Grissom chuckled. "And I should've known that she would've pulled some scheme over my eyes to hire someone who'd be under her authority."

Sara chuckled. "How do you think the new girl is taking it at the lab?"

Grissom thought for a moment as he wrapped his arms tighter around Sara. "I think she's doing okay…Rick says she's young though. Younger than Greg."

"Just a baby huh?" Sara said wrinkling her nose.

"Not a fan of kids, are we Sara Sidle?"

Sara shook her head. "Nope. The only one that ever liked me was Brenda Collins…the little girl from the quadruple homicide set up by her sister…I mean mother." Sara replied, her eyes darkening. Grissom looked at her and frowned.

"Sara…honey-"

She shook her head, cutting him off. "But that was the only kid who liked me."

"What about when you were little?"

Sara shook her head. "Nope…I was always in my backyard reading…"

Grissom stared at her for a moment and then kissed her forehead. "Well kids don't matter…I like you." He said sweetly. "I love you."

She smiled and closed her eyes as he brought her forehead to his lips again. She slid her long, thin arms around his and nestled her head into his chest. "I love you too."

**Desert Palms**

**Recovery Ward**

**10:08 a.m.**

Greg walked through the halls of the gloomy and despondent hospitals…he hated hospitals…always had. The smell of disinfectant, neon white lights, sterile environments…no skin to skin contact…only latex.

Ever since his father had died he vowed to never step foot in one again.

That was until he was in the lab explosion.

He hated the hospital…he hated the nurses…he hated the doctors and everyone and everything around him. It had all reminded him of his father's death. And how, as a nine year old little boy, Greg wanted nothing more than to see his father walk down the stairs of their home, sit at the table and read the paper, eat their breakfast as a family, and then go out and play ball.

Greg hated the fact that he couldn't go home…if there was no hope of him ever getting better why couldn't he at least be in a place where he was happy?

His mother understood…she wanted the same thing…to have her husband back. After his father had died he and his mother had been closer than ever, each holding onto his memory when no one else understood. Leaving her in California was the hardest thing Greg ever had to do…

It had hurt…it still hurt…

But he couldn't think about that now. He couldn't think about himself and his fucked up life.

He had to think about Lindsey…and how, as a young girl with a dead father, she must really hate hospitals too. Greg knew that feeling. He saw Warrick and Catherine sitting in the chairs outside Lindsey's door, looking like Hell. Greg walked up to them and smiled sympathetically. "Hey guys…how's she doing?"

Catherine sighed. "She's better…but she still won't talk to either of us…Greg, do you think maybe you could-"

Greg nodded and looked towards her door. "No problem Cat…" He turned his body to walk to the door, and he gently knocked on it. "Linds…can I come in?" He heard a muffled reply and hoped it was a 'yes'. He opened the door to the fragile, pale, blonde in the starchy hospital gown with sorrow. "Hey Kid." He greeted softly and held up a box wrapped in colorful paper. "I got you a gift."

She nodded towards the counter by her small window. "Thanks." Came her raspy reply and Greg smiled knowingly.

"I know hospitals suck, and you're just dyin to go outside so…" He took the lid off the box and pulled out a small, empty cage. Lindsey looked at it curiously. And Greg gave her a lopsided grin while he threw a small cape over his hand. "I have a surprise…Abra Cadabra, Ala Kazam!" He exclaimed and yanked the cape away to reveal a small blue bird. "This is the Arctic Bluebird, otherwise known as the Mountain Bluebird. This is the state bird of Las Vegas…where you happen to live,"

"Imagine that." She remarked raspy.

"And where you were born."

"And its where my dad died." She pointed out bitterly. Greg looked at her and sighed as he put the bird in the cage. "Is that allowed?"

"Probably not." He sat down in the chair next to her bed and shook his head. "Lindsey…you have a lot of people scared…"

"Hey, I made it out of this alive."

Greg scoffed. "Barely. Lindsey, is that what you think we were all concerned about? Yeah, sure, we were really concerned about that, but I knew that you'd make it out. What I'm afraid of; is that you are going to go out there and trying this again. Why'd you do it in the first place Lindsey?"

She paused as she struggled with the tears in her eyes. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't cry in front of Greg. She had secretly had a crush on him since she had first met him at the lab. He was young and quirky and care free. Plus he was hot and didn't treat her like some stupid teenager. She sighed and looked down at her hands. "I wanted to escape."

"From what?" Greg asked truly interested, he couldn't keep the concern and heart break out of his voice, an area he and Grissom differed.

"Everything." She looked up and sniffled. "I can't stand it here."

Greg bit his tongue to keep from asking the question on everyone's minds,

_Was it a suicide attempt?_

Greg looked down at his hands and then to the bird on the window sill. He knew it wouldn't last long there. It would either be booted out by the nurses…or the doctor. But he didn't really expect it to last long there…much like Lindsey.

"Ask it." She ordered Greg firmly, and looked over at her taken aback by her blunt nature. "Ask the question that's written all over your face." Greg stared at the much younger girl in front of him.

"Lindsey…was it a suicide attempt?"

She smiled and looked away. "No…and surprisingly I'm relieved to tell someone that."

"Didn't Catherine ask you that?"

"Yeah…but it felt like I was just saying it for her."

"What do you mean?" Greg asked truly confused.

"I didn't mean it for suicide when I was drinking and taking the drugs…but after a while…I was trying to escape, but permanently. I didn't want to die, but I didn't want to come back either. Then it wore off and I snapped back to reality…but I guess that was just a side effect. When Mom put me to bed I laid there and it all slowly started coming back. I…I couldn't breath. So I got up to open the window and…instead I opened the door and…I walked out. I heard voices, but they sounded like ten times louder…it was like they were right next to my ear…but I couldn't stop following them." Lindsey explained.

Greg sat there, frozen, and listened to the girl's story, unable to move to console her or supply comforting words…how was it a young girl, Lindsey's age, felt so much pain and knew so much emotional heart ache?

"I um…I don't remember much after that…but when I passed out I fell into another 'hole'. And all I could keep thinking was…_Thank God…it's finally over_."

Greg's jaw dropped slightly and he stared at her in shock. "Is this your first time trying OTC drugs…or any kind for that matter?"

Lindsey sniffled and blinked back the tears still threatening to pour from her soul and expose her for what she truly was…scared. She shook her head 'no' and continued looking at the door, and not at Greg. Greg sighed deeply and sat back in his chair, soaking it all in. "I've been trying a lot of different drugs lately…"

"Like what?"

"I shot heroine a month ago…tried crack cocaine…"

Greg felt this new information overwhelm him…she was barely 14…

"How often?"

"Only once…I…I didn't have a good tolerance for the stuff."

Greg silently thanked God.

"So I moved on to Meth."

Greg took back his thanks and cursed God as he closed his eyes. "Lindsey…you're only 13."

"I know."

"What else have you tried? Not…not just drugs." Greg said gulping back the vomit in his throat.

"I'm haven't had sex yet." Lindsey replied dryly and Greg winced at the last comment. _Yet_…she was planning it? Greg didn't go through this when his father died. Well sure he went through this, but he didn't handle it like this. He clung to science and his mother. Lindsey…was clinging to a vacillating life that was going to drop her on her ass and back into the 'hole' she had been so thankful for.

Deep down Greg knew it was a cry for help and an actual suicide attempt. Lindsey wasn't willing to fully admit that, and until she did and could explain it to him…though it may not have been right…Greg was going to keep this from Catherine and Warrick.

They were reeling too hard. They couldn't deal with the fact that Lindsey was trying to kill herself. Greg knew how dangerous this situation was, especially with him tampering with it. But if he knew Catherine, and he did, she would be horrified and try to push Lindsey.

Lindsey wouldn't push back…she's let Catherine push her right over the edge.

**LVPD CSI Crime Lab**

**Break Room**

**6:23 p.m.**

"You're pushin me over the edge!"

"I know."

"Stop!"

"Why?"

"Cause I'm on your team!"

"Shit!"

"_Looser_." The X Box commented and the word 'looser' appeared on the television screen in red, overlapping the characters on the video game crying in defeat. Nick threw down his remote controller in frustration and Archie chuckled.

"Oops…sorry man."

"Haven't you ever played this before?"

"No." Archie answered and turned around and stood up from the hard chairs they had been hunched over in. He stretched and looked down at the couch where Kris had fallen asleep. He furred his brows and looked up at Nick's back at the counter, pouring coffee. "Was she here the whole time?" Archie asked and Nick shrugged.

"Don't know."

Archie looked back at her and gently shook her shoulder. "Kris…Kris wake up…Kris." He said more forcefully and she bolted upright, almost hitting Archie.

"What?" She asked sharply and alert.

"It's almost next shift…you slept through Days and almost all of Swing."

"Oh." She said and smiled at Archie apologetically. "Sorry." She stretched and stood up, almost matching his height, and walked out of the break room and towards the locker room.

"So where's Sanders, Rick, and Cat?"

"All at the hospital with Linds I think…I went over there after shift but she was asleep, so I sat with Rick and Cat for a while…they ain't doin so well." Nick drawled, knowing that would be his next question.

"Is Greg coming in today?"

"He better be. He's the only DNA tech we've got. Mandy from Swing can't stay to help if he doesn't cause she's pulled a triple…girl needs sleep."

"How's your and Kris' case up in Henderson?"

Nick shrugged. "Piece of cake. Should have it wrapped up by mid shift tonight." Nick stated and sipped his coffee.

Greg walked into the break room looking less cheerful than usual and didn't even bother to greet the two men. Archie and Nick watched him as he sat down on the couch, swung his legs over the arm rest and threw his arm over his head.

"Uh Greggo…why don't you go home and catch some Z's man? It'll be easier."

"Because by the time I drive home I'll only have a few hours to sleep, then I have to use some of those hours to get ready for shift, so I can drive all the way back here to be here on time. So I'm gonna cut myself a break and just chill here for a few hours." Greg explained tiredly and Nick nodded.

"You went to the hospital." Nick stated more than asked. He received no response from Greg, and knew that meant that the time there had been unpleasant and stressful…as if it could be anything else. Nick nodded solemnly and he and Archie walked out of the room wordlessly.

Greg laid there for a few minutes, knowing very well that he wouldn't be sleeping, and just thought about all that Lindsey had said…how could a child so young experience so much? How could Catherine have missed it? He knew the answer to that, Catherine worked nights and slept days. Lindsey partied nights, then skipped school and got trashed days.

He sighed heavily and threw his legs over the couch angrily. He hated that this had happened to Lindsey. She was a good kid. A lot of people didn't see it. Hell, he didn't even think Lindsey saw it. But she was a good kid. Beneath the rough exterior she had a good heart and wanted to be happy…she just didn't know how.

Greg walked into the locker room and heard the shower running in the back of the huge, tile, room. He sighed and sat down on the bench, not really caring who walked out and stared at his feet. He stuck his hands under his thighs and kept his knees and legs together, staying hunched over and looking down. He sat like that when he felt vulnerable and defenseless. Much like he had in the foster homes after he had been taken from his mother's custody.

Greg had gotten into a bit of trouble and his mother couldn't support them both, the state had taken him away from her and Greg hated it…he knew he was the last thing she had. He knew that, without him, she wouldn't survive…and he wouldn't without her. On his sixteenth birthday he got out of the foster care and went to see his mother…she was doing okay, but seeing Greg again helped bring her back up. They had clung to each other once again, Greg supported them while she was fighting her drinking problems, she got a job and soon, they were okay.

They weren't perfect, they weren't great, they weren't even good…but they were okay. They had the things that they needed and more…but it's hard to be happy when the person you love is dead.

Greg sighed and brought his hand from under his thigh and rubbed his tired face, thinking a shower would be a good idea. He sighed, grabbed his spare towel from his locker, which all CSIs brought from their homes, and started back towards the stalls.

He took the only other spare stall, next to the one currently in use, the one on the other side if the occupied one was out of order. He sighed and peeled off his clothes, kicking them to the wall next to his stall and stepped into the shower. He turned slightly to close the curtain and start his shower. He felt the hot water pelt his skin and jolt him awake, when suddenly he heard it. The soft singing of a female voice. It sounded sweet and soulful, yet strong and confidant. The owner could have very much passed for Christina Aguilera. He listened as the familiar lyrics filled the community locker rooms.

"Amazing grace, how sweet the sound. That saved a wretch like me. I once was lost but now I'm found. Was blind but now I see. 'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear, and grace that fear relieved. How precious did that grace appear, the hour I first believed. Through many dangers toils and snares, I have already come. 'Twas grace that brought me safely thus far, and grace will lead me home. And when this heart and flesh shall fail, and mortal life shall cease. I shall possess within the vail a life of joy and peace." The voice finished and the water in the next stall stopped.

He heard shuffling and the sound of the other occupant clearing their throat as they drew back the curtain and exited the stall. Greg desperately wanted to know who it was, but knew that peeking was not an option. He saw the silhouette of a woman on the other side of the curtain stop, turn to face whichever way she already wasn't, and clear her throat again.

Greg realized that the person was embarrassed and he smirked. "Nice voice." He commented and the figure disappeared towards the bathroom stalls to change. He chuckled and continued with his shower and trying to wake himself up.

**Quality Inn Massena **

**Grissom/Sidle Room**

**7:24 p.m.**

Grissom bounded towards Sara who was sliding on her jeans and trying to get ready for dinner. "Sara! Guess what! The seminar is open tomorrow! I get to talk about bugs!" he cheered excitedly before she could answer. She forced a pleasant smile that fooled him into thinking she was excited about dealing with 'creepy crawlies' all day.

"Good." Was all she could manage and Grissom's grin widened.

"I'm third on the list tomorrow and we can leave for the day as soon as I'm done. So…we should be done around 6:30 p.m. But we'll have breaks in between to eat and prep." Grissom explained and Sara nodded slowly.

"So what exactly do I have to do?"

"Basically help explain how bugs have helped with some of the cases you've worked. People love hearing about how much entomologists appreciate insects in forensics, but they love it even more when someone who isn't a fan does also."

"Why?"

"Easy my dear, new blood for the bugs."

"So is this a blood or bugs meeting?"

**Crime Lab**

**DNA Lab**

**8:16 p.m.**

"Both."

"How can it be both?" Kris asked perplexed and Greg handed her the paper. She read it, as Nick skimmed it looking over her shoulder. When she was finished she handed it to him so he could read it more carefully. Nick sighed.

"Easy, two different blood types, two different donors." Greg answered, not his usual up-beat self.

"Oh…that was kind of obvious." Nick stated and Kris nodded.

"Yeah."

"Hey, I'm gonna go call Brass and get him to haul in this second donor. Meet up in the interview room in twenty?" Nick said shoving Kris' arm lightly and she nodded. She looked over at Greg, who was paying her no attention, and she walked over to his desk and sat in the chair across from him.

"Hey Greg…what's up?" She asked concerned. Greg looked up and into her hazel eyes and sighed.

"Just…Lindsey stuff…"

"She finally talked huh?"

Greg nodded solemnly and pursed his lips. "Yeah." He said softly and Kris nodded.

"You knew she had to talk, and you're glad that she did, you just wish that you didn't know what's really going on."

"Yeah…ignorance is bliss."

"At least in this case…" She studied Greg's face and pulled the last piece of information she needed to complete the puzzle. "You're wondering why she talked to you and not anyone else."

Greg nodded slowly and sighed heavily. "I don't know why she didn't talk to Catherine."

"She needed someone who wouldn't push, and let their emotional feelings get too involved and overwhelm her…that's the subconscious reason anyway."

"How do you know so much about this?" Greg asked and Kris sighed.

"My friend went into rehab for this very reason."

"Was it hard to deal with?"

"The hardest. At times she said she just wanted to give up…she said it wasn't worth it. She just wanted all the pain gone."

"If you don't mind me asking…why'd she do it?"

Kris sighed and scooted closer, so she could lean on the desk, "She said she wanted an escape route. She didn't want to have to deal with the shit she dealt with every day anymore. She said she was tired of her fucked up life and couldn't stand who she was."

"Wow." Was all Greg could manage as he sat back. "Did you stick with her through it all."

"Every day. I would visit her and just…be there."

"Did you help her through it? Is she okay now?"

"Yes. She's clean now."

"Does she ever really think about going back to it?"

"I don't know…I haven't had much time to talk to her since it happened…she got clean and…found help and I left."

"Why?" Greg asked confused.

"Because it wouldn't have been good for anyone if I had stayed there. Too much." She said simply and Greg rubbed his forehead again.

"How long did it take?"

"The OD recovery…a few days. The rehab…a few months. The aftermath and heart ache…years. Pain and scars it caused…eternity." Kris answered and Greg looked at her worried. "I don't mean to scare you or be so blunt Greg, but that's the truth…sometimes brutal honesty is just what you need."

"Do you um…do you think you might be able to talk to Lindsey? I mean, as someone who's been through it before. I think…I think she needs some empathy, but not pity or sympathy."

Kris thought a moment. "She doesn't really know me…is she gonna be okay talking to a complete stranger?"

"You'll come highly recommended from everyone around her. Plus…sometimes its easier to talk to someone who can't judge so easily, for lack of justification, and knowing that they don't hold it against you." Greg supplied and Kris thought for a few moments, then nodded.

"Alright…but don't let Cat go breathing down my neck. I can't be there for Lindsey if I'm worried about Catherine."

Greg nodded, "Consider it taken care of."

"When do I go see her?"

"ASAP…she's pushin people away the longer she's there…I think she has a fear of hospitals."

Kris nodded

_I know that feeling. _

She walked out of the lab and down the halls, rounding the corner to the interview room. Nick was already setting up for the second donor. He looked up from his case files and saw her standing in the doorway looking uncertain.

Part of her wanted to go in there and sit down so that she could prepare for the suspect, but the other part of her wanted to bolt in the other direction and let Nick handle this…she didn't really want to be in his presence when she was in such a shitty mood already.

She sighed and walked into the room and sat next to Nick in the chair provided for her. They sat in impartial silence as they went over their notes, exchanged papers, and asked nonaligned questions pertaining to the case. Nick's phone began to ring and Kris looked over at it on the table, Nick reached for it and Brass' voice greeted him.

"Hey Brass. Yeah, were in here goin over notes, just getting re-" Nick paused and frowned, then looked at Kris and she frowned and mouthed. '_What's wrong?'_

He held up his finger for a second and then hung up with Brass. "Donor number two is incommunicado." Nick explained. He sighed and put his phone away. "Brass and his boys are goin out to find him…they're gonna be a while so he said just finish up with as much as we can and get ready for when we bring him in." Nick drawled.

Kris huffed and threw down her pen. "I've been done for the past ten minutes, I just didn't want to have to go into the break room and get more coffee because if I ingest anymore coffee I'm going to have an ulcer." Kris replied and Nick shook his head.

"Well…then go take a nap in the break room."

"On it." Kris mumbled and headed off in that direction. Nick sighed and gathered up all the papers and headed after her, into the break room. He saw Kris and Greg talking in the room when he walked in. They seemed to be deep in important conversation, and Greg stiffened when he saw Nick. Kris turned around and mimicked Greg's position.

Nick looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "What's up guys?" Nick asked and Greg shook his head.

"Nothing."

Nick eyed them for a moment, then held up the case file for Kris to see. "I finished the rest. We're ready to go." Nick remarked and Kris nodded.

"Okay."

Nick watched them and then walked out the door. He was halfway down the hall when he remembered he had left the number he had to check on in the case file. He went to turn around to get it and rounded the corner when he saw Kris and Greg in the break room. Kris nodded to whatever Greg was saying and Greg leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. He smiled thankfully and left her in the break room. Nick pulled back so that Greg could pass by and not see him.

Nick looked over and saw Kris leaned against the counter and sigh, then reluctantly reach for the coffee and pour herself another glass. Nick took a deep breath and walked back into the room. He wasn't necessarily angry, he was more annoyed that Greg would get involved in a romantic relationship within the lab. Those always ended up in a bust…wait…

He walked into the room and Kris looked up from her coffee and to Nick's face. He stared at her for a moment, and then reached into the case file and removed the tiny slip of paper. "Forgot the number." Nick stated and waved the paper.

Kris raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Okay?" She replied shaking her head and turning to go sit at the table and go through the file he had left. She looked up and saw him still standing there. "What?" She asked and Nick sighed.

"Nothin." He shrugged and walked out, though there was clearly something on his mind. Kris furred her manicured brows and scrunched her nose in perplexity. She looked at the door Nick had exited from and thought for a second, before going back to her work.

**Catherine's House**

**8:23 p.m.**

"Catherine, you can't go back to work." Warrick protested and Catherine sighed.

"Warrick, you said yourself that I can't be obsessing over Lindsey, it's not healthy for either of us…so I need to go to work to distract myself."

"There are hardly any cases. I think Nick and Kris are working on one that they're about to wrap up…what are you going to do?"

"I don't know…maybe I'll rearrange Grissom's office."

"And then he'll come back and shoot you."

Catherine snorted. "All I know is that I have to get out of here…this place…this depressing environment."

Warrick sighed and stood up. "Then I'm going with you…you're going to need a shoulder to lean on when you get tired…I mean that literally and metaphorically by the way." Warrick added and Catherine gave a soft smile.

"Thank you."

"Well…I need to go get ready for work…give me twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes!"

"Yeah, believe it or not I put effort into my wardrobe."

"Please, anything that can have the top three buttons undone and pants that show off your sculpted ass will work…no one much cares beyond that."

Warrick chuckled and Catherine smiled and walked away.

"Twenty minutes!" She called over her shoulder.

**Sunday December 10, 2004**

**Quality Inn Massena **

**6:10 a.m.**

"Twenty more minutes Sara and then we'll be late." Grissom warned and Sara scurried out of the bathroom, finishing up with her hair and sliding on her shoes.

"Okay, okay. Relax Gil. I'm done." She walked up to him with a lazy smile and pecked his lips. "Let's go." She tugged lightly on his hand but he stopped, holding her in place.

"Sara…"

"Yeah?"

"You have to be professional when we go there."

"I know."

"No calling me Gil. Not even Griss. It's Grissom."

"I know." She repeated.

"We can't be lovers there. We have to be supervisor and subordinate."

Sara stiffened, but nodded and bit her tongue. She didn't like the fact of him acting superior and dominate…but she knew she had no other choice. "I got it."

"Any slip ups… and rumors could spill out that I brought you here for pleasure rather than business."

"But you did."

Grissom sighed and closed his eyes, acting as though he was talking to a stubborn child. Sara raised her brow and a look of seriousness crossed her face. "But I can't have everyone knowing that. That isn't the whole reason. I wasn't lying when I said you knew the most about bugs…it just turned out to be luck that we would become involved romantically."

_Luck that we get to fuck…nice Griss. Or should I say Dr. Grissom. _

"I know Grissom. I've done this before, believe it or not."

"I know you have Sara, but things were different then. We were together."

"You think I can't handle myself, and control my urges around you? I've been doing that for five years, the skill is practically mastered." Sara pointed out bitterly, beginning to become annoyed that he thought she was that unethical.

"Yes, but back then we weren't having sex."

Sara huffed and stared him square in the eye. "Are you going to be like this when we have to return to work?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it Sara." Grissom replied in a un-Grissom-ly manner, only saying that to cop out of the situation. He went to leave and pulled on her arm when she yanked him back in place.

"Or we can do it now. Since you like to be so prepared." Sara countered.

Grissom eyed her skeptically. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's not supposed to mean anything _Grissom_." She stressed his name and he scowled. "It was just an observation and suggestion."

"Are you trying to pick a fight?"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. This is what I'm talking about Sara, we can't do this there."

"Fine. You know, we won't d this there. I'll _behave_. You don't have to worry, unless of course you don't trust me enough to bring me out in public."

"You know that isn't true Sara, I took you to dinner."

"You're right Grissom! You did, didn't you? You took me two floors down from our room into a place full of people whom we didn't know, and didn't even take my hand! Good for you."

She let go of his hand and began to walk from the room. "Sara, don't mess this up for me." Grissom blurted and Sara whipped around to glare at him.

"Don't worry Dr. Grissom. I won't mess up your big day. I'll simply stand there and say the lines we rehearsed. I'll be good and orderly. In fact, in order to reduce the stress of me blowing our cover, how about we don't speak any un-rehearsed lines to each other." Sara snipped and walked out of the room.

Grissom watched her go and sighed.

_Way to go Gil…not even two days with her and you already fucked it up…just like everything and everyone else. _

He sighed again and followed her out the door.

**Desert Palms**

**Recovery Ward**

**6:35 a.m.**

Kris stood outside Lindsey's door for nearly ten minutes, contemplating what she had gotten herself into…

_God Kris! What in the Hell were you thinking? You can't do this! You can't just dispel sensitive pieces of your past to a total stranger with a liable association to your co-workers and current boss. What were you thinking? Oh, I know, you weren't…ugh…stop Kris…stop. You can't think of **you** right now…you need to think of **her**. The young girl just beyond this door. All your intentions have to be for her. She's your focus right now…not your own well-being. _

"Excuse me, Miss?" The nurse approached Kris and tapped her shoulder. "Do you need help?"

Kris looked into her dark brown eyes and nodded her head. "Yeah, I could use some help." Kris said and walked into the room, closing the door behind her. She bit her lip as Lindsey looked over at her skeptically.

"Who are you?"

Kris gave a small, supportive smile. "Kris Anderson. I'm the new CSI at the lab. Your mom hired me."

Lindsey stared for a moment, "Are you old enough to be a CSI?"

Kris chuckled and smirked. "Yes. Why, how old do I look?"

"23 tops."

"Pretty close." Kris replied sitting down in the chair, occupied by Greg the previous day. "I um…I was wondering how you were doing."

"Why? You don't know me."

"True…but you have everyone at the lab pretty worried. I wanted to see the infamous Lindsey Willows."

"Well, you've seen her." She stated dryly.

Kris raised her brow and leaned back in the chair. "You're pretty sarcastic for a 13 year old."

"I'm mature for my age."

_Piece one of the puzzle… _

"Why?" Kris asked and Lindsey looked at her oddly.

"What?"

"Why are you mature for your age?"

Lindsey shook her head. "You don't care. You're here as a favor to my mom."

"Not true, I do care. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't. I don't like wasting my time, so why would I baby you if I didn't really want to know…plus your mom has no idea I'm here."

Lindsey analyzed her for a moment, "I don't know why." She lied and Kris sat forward, resting her elbows on her knees and letting her shoulder length red hair spill over her shoulders and frame her face.

"You know, it's been my experience as a CSI, that when a child is mature for their age it's because they didn't have much of a childhood to base themselves upon. Did you know that the first five years are the most critical in a child's life?" Lindsey shook her head. "They are…that's why most children in foster care over the age of five don't find homes easily. They've already had a basis of a child hood, most people aren't willing to take the challenge and help them turn out for the better."

"I was never in foster care."

"So what's your story?"

"Story?"

"Yeah…everyone has a story."

Lindsey looked at the door and ignored Kris. "Why do you care about someone you don't even know?"

"Because a lot of my friends care about you…and have you seen your mom lately? She's not doin too well Linds…"

"I haven't noticed." Lindsey snipped.

"Whose fault is that?" Kris countered, Lindsey was beginning to test her patience, and she hadn't eaten, hadn't slept decently, and hadn't been to her hotel room in almost 48 hours…she wasn't up for struggling with a rebellious teenager.

"I really don't give a flying fuck." Lindsey snapped and Kris scoffed and shook her head.

"Yours kid." she answered harshly and shook her head. She pushed herself up out of the chair and walked to the door, shaking her head. She threw it open. "Have a nice day." She snipped over her shoulder and stormed down the hall. "Man that kids a piece of work!"

_Hmm…remind you of anyone? _

Kris stopped in her tracks. She moaned and turned around and marched back to Lindsey's room.

She opened the door and shut it loudly behind her, grabbing Lindsey's attention. "You know what kid; you're a real piece of work. Has anyone ever told you that? You know what, don't answer that. If they haven't before than I am now. I was in here trying to help you and everyone you're hurting to get through this…and I'm not giving up." Lindsey opened her mouth to protest but Kris pushed on. "I'm not giving you the satisfaction of being alone…because I know that's what you're really looking for. You don't want anyone close to you because then you feel pitied, and crowded, and vulnerable. I'm not giving up on you because I know that deep down inside of you is a good kid who's scared and worried. I want you to see that you're not alone and that it's okay to let people near."

Lindsey looked at Kris in shock. "Why do you care so much? I'm not your responsibility."

Kris sighed. "Because you remind me of someone I used to know."

"Who?"

Kris sat down in the chair against. "My friend. She was in a similar situation as you…all she needed was a little help."

"So you think all I need is a little help?"

"No, I think you need a lot of help, tough love, and brutal honesty."

"I don't think I can talk about it."

"Why not?"

"Because…I don't know you."

"So you think I'll judge. Lindsey, I'm a firm believer of not judging a person you've just met, So, I'd be a hypocrite if I judged you at all. Lord knows I hate a hypocrite. Don't you think it'll be easier spilling everything out to a person who has no right to judge you, and knowing that they won't?"

Lindsey sighed, "I don't know where to start…"

"The beginning works. But if you want, you can start with why you're in here in the first place…"

"I OD'd."

"I got that, why'd you OD?"

"I wanted to get away…I wanted to leave this shitty life."

"You did it as a suicide attempt?"

"Not really."

"Subconsciously." Kris stated.

"How'd you know?"

"I told you, I had a friend in a situation similar to this. It was basically the same deal."

"What happened to her?" Lindsey asked, finally turning to face Kris.

Kris sighed and looked at her hands. "She um…she was involved with drugs for a while…she OD'd a few times…never enough to slip away, just enough to stall and vacation from reality."

"Why?"

"She was sick of her home life, or lack there of."

"Kinda like me." Lindsey said softly.

"What happened to your home life?"

"I didn't have one. Mom was either dancing, or working, or banging guys…we didn't see much of each other."

"Who took care of you?"

"My Dad, before they got divorced, then he only saw me sometimes, then my grandma did…"

"Don't you see your dad anymore?"

Lindsey shook her head gravely. "No…he, died."

Kris sighed and leaned forward.

_Another piece… _

"How long ago?"

"Almost two years." Lindsey answered grimly. Kris watched her intently and tried to keep her facial reactions neutral, the most frequent mistake of someone listing to a person's private personal history. Kris knew that the wrong kind of facial expression can give someone the wrong, or right, notion, and cause them to shut down and become utterly isolated. Especially someone in Lindsey's current state.

Kris nodded, urging her on.

"He uh…he was murdered…sort of…"

"What happened?" Kris inquired in a impartial voice.

"Well…" She began nervously.

"Start from wherever…what happened the morning before he was taken…did the two of you hang out?"

Lindsey paused and looked the woman barely twice her age in her hazel eyes and felt a small amount of solace come over her…though she displayed no emotion, Lindsey was fine with that. Right now, pity and sympathy is what she didn't need…she needed someone who would equitably listen.

If anyone else had asked this much of or from her Lindsey would have felt like she was being '_shrink wrapped'_ as her mother often referred therapy as. But this lady…Kris…she seemed like she knew what she was doing. If she hadn't specified earlier that she was a crime scene analyst Lindsey would have guessed that she was a psychiatrist.

_Maybe she majored in human psychology. _

Lindsey wondered and continued with her story.

"We uh…we were hanging out that morning…just talking. Then he said that he had to go visit someone…" Lindsey waited for Kris to ask who…she didn't. So Lindsey offered it. "His girlfriend…she was an aspiring singer."

Lindsey felt an _'And how did that make you feel?'_ moment coming on…but Kris didn't utter a word. She merely nodded softly and brought her finger to her pursed lips in thought. Lindsey looked at the wall behind the woman and continued softly. "He was producing her…said she was going to be famous someday…"

"He spent a lot of time with her." Kris offered and Lindsey nodded.

"I was jealous…she didn't seem to appreciate him, nevertheless the time he spent on her. I love me Dad so much…he always seemed to listen when Mom couldn't."

Kris secretly wondered if she wouldn't more than couldn't listen. She mentally shook the thought away and felt bad, she knew that Catherine was a good person and mother, she loved Lindsey, and she was trying her hardest to raise her right, being a now single parent and all…

Kris was just glad that Catherine now had Warrick to rely on…

**Hilton **

**Ballroom B- Entomology Convention**

**Hallway **

**Massena, New York **

**10:23 a.m.**

"Warrick and Catherine are together!" Sara shouted in amazement.

"Sara! Please…I don't want Grissom knowing. I wasn't even supposed to tell you. Ugh! I can't believe I did that. I thought everyone already knew." Kris pleaded innocently. She had called Sara and Grissom to see how they were doing after Lindsey had fallen asleep, tired after their long and drawn out talk. Kris had walked into the waiting room and caught the tail end of Nick and Warrick's conversation about him and Catherine.

"Freudian Slip?"

"You've been spending too much time with Grissom and his books."

"How do you know about Grissom's book collection?"

"I've been in his office, quick question off the subject, what's with the shrunken heads and fetal pig?"

"Grissom's weird."

"Yeah, I got that."

"But oh my God! Warrick and Catherine? Finally…who else knows?"

"Well, just Nick and I for now…he let it slip in front of me when he and Warrick were joking around, but it was so obvious to me when I saw their interactions before that, so I already knew. I just thought everyone else knew…they didn't seem to be hiding it, well, Nick and Warrick weren't when they were talking about it."

"Probably because they weren't worrying about being caught."

"So, you just…guessed that they were together before you knew for sure?"

"Yeah…it was kind of obvious."

Sara gulped and made a mental note to watch her and Grissom's antics around Kris…

"Wow…I'm just relieved that they finally did something about the sexual tension that was smothering us all." Sara said, knowing very well that they weren't the only couple smothering the crime lab in unsettled sexual urges. If she had said that around anyone else she knew that several looks of disbeliefs and scoffs would have been thrown her way. Her thoughts involuntarily wandered back to her and Grissom's silly quarrel in the hotel room earlier that morning.

Thinking back on it now it seemed stupid and unnecessary. Why had she acted so foolish?

_God…I was like a little kid. I was so childish…_

Then she realized Kris had said something to her. "Huh? Sorry Kris, I missed what you said."

Kris chuckled. "I said 'they seem to be taking care of any extra sexual tension that's left lingering around the lab.' Catherine came back in for shift today, much to Warrick's disapproval, but she worked a case and we finally filled her in on the whole Paul Millander thing…she's making head way with it."

Sara sighed. "I really wish I could be there right now."

Kris chuckled and leaned back against the sofa in the break room. "What? Bug convention no fun?" She teased and Sara chuckled back. She really wanted someone to talk to about her and Grissom's current situation…but knew that wasn't a good idea.

"Eh, you know…same 'ole same 'ole. Just the typical Calliphoridae, Phoridae, Sphaeroceridae, Nicrophorus, Creophilus, and Saprinus." Sara replied.

"Calliphoridae, family of the Blowfly, Phoridae family of the Coffin Fly, Sphaeroceridae family to the Lesser Corpse Fly. All flies, the first to arrive on the scene. Nicrophorus beetles usually carry the mite Poecilochirus on their backs, which feed on fly eggs, and if they get to the corpse before the fly eggs can hatch into maggots the maggot maturity is belated. The Creophilus species are frequent predators of carrion and are a very visible component of the fauna of corpses. The Saprinus lay their eggs on the corpse during the later stages of corrosion." Kris added and Sara stood in the hallway shocked.

"Wow…I thought you majored in anthropology?"

"I do, my mom was a bug freak though."

Sara caught the use of the past tense reference. "Was?"

"Yeah." Kris answered in a monotone voice and continued, "Well, I'll let you get back to your 'bug time'."

"Alright, talk to you later Kris."

"Bye Sara."

With that they hung up the phone and Sara sighed and leaned against the wall. A few moments later the doors opened and people poured from within, leaving for the intermission between speakers and Sara smiled. "Recess."

**

* * *

A/N: Okay…so how was that?**

Sorry about the long update, life got in the way. R&R and let me know how it was…I'm just dyin to know:)

I know there wasn't much Geeklove…and I made them fight…but its an early relationship, they were due for a disagreement. It felt too fluffy.

And, yes, I know the odds of a classy hotel like the 'Hilton' being in a tiny town like Massena…but hey, it's called fan FICTION. Maybe you could let it pass? Please:)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hmm...nothin much to say...except I don't own the Hilton, nor do I have any affiliation with the people that do. I don't own CSI or any of its characters... and that's a very sensitive subject for me so I would appreciate it if you didn't bring it up... –sniffle--

**

* * *

Chapter 7: Wishing Only Gets You So Far...You Have To Take Action To Make The Wish Your Reality. **

**Sunday December 10, 2004**

**The Hilton **

**Ballroom B- Entomology Convention**

**Massena, New York **

**5:36 p.m.**

Sara squirmed in her seat and prayed to God that this would be over soon. She had been by Gil's side when he had put this entire project together...but at the time she didn't realize how boring it actually was. She had always had a slight interest in bugs, perhaps the man up by the podium had something to do with it, but this...this was torture. She hated to admit it, but Grissom's presentation was making the other guy's look good.

It seems though God had heard her prayer, and the speech was over. They were done...for today. Sara stood up and groaned, knowing that she would not only have to deal with their silly fight from earlier, but she now had this to worry about. If he kept this up for two weeks, she might actually die. She sighed as she began to walk towards the stage they had set out and saw Grissom talking with a few other colleagues.

"Ah, here she is. This is Sara Sidle, CSI level 3." Grissom introduced and motioned her forward. She smiled tentatively and walked towards Grissom and the other entomologists men around him.

"Ms. Sidle, good job today assisting Dr. Grissom with his lecture today. I thought it was top notch." The older man with the British accent commented.

"Um, thank you very much." Sara said and gave a small smile. She turned to Grissom and raised her brow slightly before returning her attention back to the people he was surrounded by. A blonde man no more than a few years older than Sara smiled and immediately drew her attention.

_Wow..._

"Well, Ms. Sidle, we were all about to go out for a nice dinner. Would you care to join us? I could be your escort." The man slightly older than Sara suggested. She smiled at his slight accent...

_Wow...I never new Southern accents could be so...nice sounding. Is this how Nick's voice sounds to women who don't consider him as an older brother? _

That was when she realized had spoken to her again. "I'm sorry..."

He smiled a boyish grin and shook his head. "I said I'm sure we'd all be pleased to have you. I actually wanted to know more about how the blow flies helped in the Shelton case ya'll mentioned earlier." He drawled and Sara felt a blush coming on. Why did the dinner sound so tempting...

_No! Bad. **Bad** Sara! You've** finally** got Grissom and now you're thinking about other guys? What is your deal? Okay, just cool it, go to the hotel and...figure out the argument and how to fix it with Grissom before you blow it. _

She found herself getting lost in his dark green eyes, boyish grin, and handsome features. She smirked and looked to a few of the other men, all nodding vigorously. She stole a quick glance at Grissom and saw his nerves were tweaked. He eyed the man as though he was a threat and squared his shoulders.

Sara smiled despite Grissom's unfriendly demeanor. "Actually, I'm going to head back to the hotel. I'll have to take a rain check." She replied and stole one more glance at Grissom before turning away and walking out of the room. They all watched her go and Grissom felt his heart fall into his stomach. He knew that she was still a little miffed from their dispute earlier...it had bothered him all day and he wanted to straighten a few things out.

But he couldn't skip the dinner because that would raise suspicions...and he cared too much about her reputation to have it soiled because he can't help himself. He sighed barely audibly and looked back to the gentlemen around him, eyeing the young Southerner subtly. "Well...shall we venture into the bitter December weather?"

**LVPD**

**CSI Crime Lab**

**6:00 p.m.**

Las Vegas' December weather was unusually icy today, leaving a shiver coursing through Catherine's body as it assaulted her uncovered face. She wrapped her arms around her body tighter to preserve warmth and opened the LVPD doors and stepped into the Crime Lab part of the building. Warrick tagged along a few feet behind her, and she held the door open for him. His hand went to the small of her back and nudged her forward, letting her know that he was in the building also.

He let his hand linger on her back, and reluctantly let it fall before anyone could see. She walked straight through the lab and into Grissom's office to continue her investigation of the Millander case. Warrick closed the door behind them and pulled off his jacket. He watched as Catherine went through the letters and flyers lying on the uncommonly clean desk and threw several in the trash.

She sighed and pulled off her winter attire and laid it on the chair. "What do we have?" Warrick asked and Catherine sighed.

"A 419 along Boulder Highway, and a pile of bones down out by Area 51."

"Who's goin where?" Warrick asked, preparing to deliver assignments.

"Nicky's got the 419, tell him to take Greg along, let him observe but no collecting evidence. He's back in his little lab when they get back. You and Kris go head out to the pile of bones. She's an anthropologist...this should be her cup of tea." Catherine let a small smile grace her stressed out face and Warrick walked towards her.

"Hey, you okay today?"

She sighed and nodded, closing her eyes and resting her forehead against Warrick's well defined chest. "Better than I have been but...still not 100 percent."

"Well I didn't expect 100 percent...more like 49.9 percent." Warrick smiled and she chuckled softly.

"Yeah...somewhere around there."

"Alright..." He unwillingly pulled away from her, but kissed the top of her head. "I'll go hand out the assignments. If you get too stressed...relax, take a break, and go yell at Greg."

"Will do."

Warrick walked out of the room and went into the break room to find the three people in question. "Hello my happy little campers. I've got your assignments."

"How Catherine?" Nick asked.

Warrick nodded. "She's better."

"What do we have tonight?" Kris questioned setting down her anthropology book. Warrick smiled.

"Nick, you and Greg get a 419 off of Boulder Highway. Greg, you observe, take notes and pictures. No collecting evidence. Kris...good thing you've been studying your bones, you and I are out to Area 51. Mysterious pile of bones."

"Oooh! Maybe he was zapped by aliens and abducted for probing!" Greg exclaimed hopefully and Kris smiled and shook her head.

"So why did the aliens leave his bones?" Kris asked, playing along with the insane idea.

"_Because_, they wanted to give you an early Christmas present. You like bones."

"Yep. No bones about it." Kris joked and rolled her eyes. "Sorry, corny anthropology humor."

Warrick shook his head. "You two are weird."

"Just be glad that we aren't working this case together..." Greg pointed out.

"Halleluiah!" Everyone else sang.

"That would be one crazy ride..." Nick commented. "Anyway, I think I got the lesser of two evils."

Kris gave him a fake smile and Warrick suppressed his grin.

"Good burn." Greg said and Kris chuckled.

"Yeah, lucky you, you get stuck with the Trainee lab tech that's had four cups of his infamous Blue Hawaiian coffee." Kris countered and smiled. "You ready Rick?"

He chuckled and nodded. "This will be fun."

The two of them departed and Nick looked at Greg in dread. "Seriously man, four cups?"

"Heck yes."

**Warrick's Tahoe**

**6:21 p.m.**

"Heck yes! Can I turn this up?" Kris asked motioning towards the radio. Warrick chuckled.

"Go for it."

Kris smiled and cranked up the radio, and Nickleback blasted from the Tahoe. "Who is this!" Warrick shouted above the music.

"Where Do I Hide by Nickleback!" She yelled back and began singing along with the music. "_Got a criminal record, I can't cross state lines! First on the bad list, and you're last on mine! Lookin for a scapegoat, long past due! Walking down the aisle, staring straight at you! I still hear him screaming "where do I hide?"! And he asks and I say "hurry inside"!. He said, she said, no she don't! Be back before morning, you know she won't! I remember that summer, like yesterday! And I remember his mother, as he was dragged away! I still hear him screaming "where do I hide?"! And he asks and I say "hurry inside"!  
A whole lot of memories, yours and not mine! And he asks and I say "hurry inside"!"_

"Here we are!" Warrick shouted and she turned down the music. "Damn...you're as bad as Greg is."

She chuckled and shook her head. "I like Rock 'n Roll..."

"Hardcore."

"Heck yes." She laughed and climbed out of the car when it came to a stop.

"Do you like just Rock...?"

"No. I like everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

"Rap?"

"Yeah, 50 Cent, Dem Franchize Boyz, Eminem, Akon, T.I...I like 'em all."

"And Opera?"

"Andrew Lloyd Weber's Phantom of the Opera is my favorite. But I also like Handel's Agrippina and Rinaldo."

"Country?"

"Eh, not on my top three, but I like Johnny Cash, Faith Hill, Toby Keith, Keith Urban, Rascal Flatts, Martina McBride, John Michael Montgomery...Kenny Chesney isn't that bad either."

"Wow...so you could, go to an Opera with Gris, head over to a Green Day concert with Greg, hit the club with Cat and I, and then head over to the Country Bar with Nick."

"Eh...you had me until the last part. What about Sara?"

"Um...I'm not sure what she prefers, but she sings a lot of oldies."

"Like?"

"Blondie, The Pretenders, Rose Royce, Ohio Players, Wild Cherry..."

"I like them too."

"So you and Sara can chill at her house and listen to your outdated music, because no one plays that anymore."

Kris laughed. "Well, you know, I've had a full night of Opera, head banging, grinding, and square dancing...I think I need a little break." Warrick laughed and smiled at her. He could tell already that she'd be fun to work with, especially when she got right down to business. "Hey Brass, what's the scoop?"

"Rick, Kris. Pile of bones. People are convinced it's a sign."

"From God?" Warrick asked.

"From E.T."

"Phone home." Kris finished and Brass smirked, and led them to the bones.

"Exactly...good luck you too. No witnesses, no buildings, no trace...and any minute now this place is gonna be swarming with reporters. Not to mention Officer Rhines over there contaminated the scene. He responded to a call saying there was some 'mysterious bones' out in Area 51...he got here, touched the bones. Freaked out and called in someone else."

"Yay." Kris remarked sarcastically.

"Who placed the call for the uh, the 'body'?" Warrick asked and Brass sighed.

"Look around you...one of the E.T. fanatics..."

"Lucky us...questioning is always fun."

"Yeah, especially when your vocabulary is limited to two words."

Kris squatted down next to the pile of bones and snapped a few photographs from various angles, then picked up the bone on the top of the pile. She sighed and turned it over. "This is a fibula. Not fully formed. Probably a baby or young kid." She dug through the pile and rooted to find a particular bone.

"What are you looking for?"

"Cranium." She muttered and pulled a skull. She looked it over for a few minutes and sighed. "Yeah...this is a definitely baby's skeleton...young...Caucasian..._wait_..." She pulled out another bone and inspected it. "Maybe not. We'll have to get these back to the lab to be sure though. I'll have to lay them all out and reassemble the skeleton from what we have here to tell gender, and get a better estimate at age and race..." She let her thought trail off as she began photographing each bone and placing it in individual bags.

"How many bones do you think are here?" Warrick asked her and Kris looked around.

"Rough Guess-timate, I'd say anywhere from 100 to 150...about half a body's worth."

"Won't it be hard to identify the body without all the bones?"

"Well...it won't be the easiest thing to do. But it can still be done. If we're lucky we'll get some teeth, dental records are always easy. Oh...lucky us." She pulled out a large bone structure. "We get a whole mandible."

"Plenty of teeth still intact too." Warrick noted and Kris nodded.

"Only a few missing, but judging by the estimated age, I'd say they just probably haven't come in yet. Either that or they're just falling out...we'll be able to tell which scenario is right once we identify the age range."

Warrick nodded in understanding and helped her collect the evidence. "Ya know, you seem to have this handled. I'm gonna go help Brass with the questioning."

Kris looked over at him for a moment before nodding and continuing to gather evidence. Warrick walked over to Brass and sighed while scanning the crowd. "Where do we start Detective?"

**Unknown Location **

**Boulder Highway**

**6:43 p.m.**

"Where do we start?" Greg asked uncertainly.

Nick picked up his camera and snapped a quick shot of Greg. Greg looked over at him like a deer caught in the headlights. Nick smiled and motioned to the body. "Try the body." Nick drawled, a slight smirk appearing on his face. Greg nodded and walked over to the body. "Here." He handed Greg the camera. "Take pictures, I'll collect evidence. Keep up. Make sure you get multiple pictures from diverse viewpoints. Make sure the lighting is just right, do NOT get your finger in the corner of the camera when you take the picture, and make sure your lens is clean at all times." Nick instructed and Greg nodded, tensing with each strict instruction her was given. Nick looked over at him seriously. "And Greg..."

"Yeah?" Greg asked, extremely nervous that he was going to mess up the scene.

Nick cracked a small, supportive, smile. "Relax."

Greg smiled and breathed out a sigh of relief. "Okay." He snapped a few picture of the body from a few feet away, then moved closer to snap a few full body, close up, shots. He then moved closer and took pictures of individual parts of the body that Nick pointed out. "Wow, this isn't that hard."

"Greg...you're only takin pictures buddy." Greg sighed. "First thought?"

"Um...well, the blood pooling around her head suggests that she wasn't moved when the initial wound was inflicted. Lividity is consistent with the body's position. So, this probably wasn't a body dump." Nick nodded and urged Greg along. "The victim appears to have been redressed," Greg knelt down and pointed to the woman's blouse. "Killer missed a button."

"So, how did the killer kill and redress a woman on the side of the highway without anyone seeing?" Nick asked, already knowing the most likely scenario, but wanting Greg to figure it out for himself.

Greg paused for a while and looked around the scene, surveying the area, cars, victim, and finally Detective Vartann. "Greg...it's alright if you don't know the answer right away. That's what we have labs for. You remember, you spent most of your career in there." Nick teased and Greg ducked his head.

"Right...sorry."

"Don't apologize Greg...that's how you learn. That's why you're here, to learn."

"Okay...I have a question."

"Shoot."

"If the killer did redress her and she wasn't moved from this position, pending that she was killed before she was redressed because there are no signs of a struggle and she would have struggled if she was alive...how did no one notice a half naked woman on the highway?" Greg asked and Nick nodded, understanding what he was saying. "I mean...she's a pretty girl..."

"Pretty or not, you see a half naked woman on the side of the road you're lookin at her. Women have that effect on you, they entrance you...it's part of their genetic make-up."

Greg smirked and snapped another picture. "Is that scientifically proven or are these just wise words from a man who has slept with his fair share, pardon me, a lot of men's fair share of women?" Greg countered and Nick looked at him in shock, trying to hide his amusement.

"Well, you answer me this, you see two half naked women on the side of the road, one's gorgeous. She's like...who's that hot brunet from Bay Watch?"

"Yasmine Bleeth?"

"Yeah. She looks like Yasmine Bleeth, and she's wearin less than she normally does on Bay Watch. Then next to her is an ugly, totally repulsive looking woman also half naked...who are you gonna stare at?"

"Yasmine." Greg answered, lowering the camera and looking over at Nick.

"That's what you tell yourself, but when it comes down to it you end up staring at the ugly girl, whether its from mere shock or disgust, the ugly chick seems to draw your attention."

"That's not always true. Say that the chick from Days, Maria Lopez, say that she and Kris were standing on the side of the road, half naked. Which one are you gonna look at?" Greg asked, snapping a picture of the woman's missing leg.

"As I said before, the ugly one. Maria Lopez. I told you Greg, as in pure shock you stare at the ugly one just because its human nature." Greg smiled widely at Nick, who was completely unaware of what he had insinuated. "What are you laughin about Greg?" Nick drawled, still completely clueless.

"I just got you to admit that you think Kris is hot." Greg replied casually and snapped another picture, this time of Nick's shocked expression. "But it was only so obvious, I mean, you check her out often enough."

"What! I do not."

"You do too. You stare at her ass constantly, and check out her rack every chance you get. But I can't blame you man she _is_ hot."

"I do not check Anderson out."

"Eh, it's only fair. She's checked you out too."

Nick turned to look at the younger man. "Really?"

Greg chuckled. "Yeah."

"When?"

"Why do you care?" He snapped another picture of the corpse's severed hand.

"I don't. You brought it up." Nick mumbled and Greg chuckled to himself and continued inspecting the body. Nick picked a fiber off the victim's foot that Greg had been eyeing. "...When has she checked me out?"

Greg laughed. "You are bad man."

"What! I'm trying to make conversation."

"No, making conversation is, _'so...how's the weather, how's your family, are you feeling okay?'_"

"I know how the weather is. It's cold. I want to know when she checked me out."

"Why?"

"Two words man, black mail."

"Technically I think that's one word." Greg pointed out and Nick scowled. "Or...maybe it's a hyphen. And either way, I'm not giving you information to blackmail Kris."

"That's only cause you wanna date her."

"No, I wouldn't tell you if someone else was checking you out either. Just like I won't tell Kris that you check her out."

Nick looked over at him and gave a smirk. "Even if she bribed you with a date?"

"Yep."

"You're a good friend."

"One can only try." Greg said and snapped a final picture of the body.

**Massena, New York**

**Unknown Location **

**Sara's Rental Car**

**7:02 p.m.**

"I'm trying to find my way back to the hotel. I'm lost somewhere on the side of the road." Sara admitted in shame. She drew an exhausted finger across the steering wheel and pressed the phone tighter to her ear. She hadn't really wanted to talk to Grissom but he was the only person she knew here...and it was getting cold.

"Okay, what's the last landmark you've seen?" Grissom asked calmly.

"Uh...there wasn't one."

"None?"

"No." She admitted feebly.

"Then you went the wrong way. You should have seen at least three landmarks on your way back to the hotel by how far you've been driving."

She sighed and rested her forehead on the palm of her hand. "Shit." She cursed softly.

"Stay where you are. I'm coming to find you."

"Griss...I don't even know where I am. How are you gonna find me?"

"Which way did you go when you pulled out of the hotel parking lot?"

"Left."

"How long did you travel south?"

"About thirty miles or so. Then I went east for about fifty miles..."

"Alright, I call you in a little bit. Stay put, stay warm. I'll try to find you." She was quiet a moment. "Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"Be safe..."

"You too."

"And Sara..."

"Yeah?"

"...I love you." He said softly and Sara felt her heart flutter, then become in pain, she missed him. She wanted to be with him right now. Not lost somewhere on the side of the road.

She smiled and sighed softly. "I love you too Gil."

The re-use of his first name sent his heart soaring, and he was bound and determined to find her. "I'm on my way Sweetheart. Sit tight."

**CSI Crime Lab**

**Layout Room**

**8:16 p.m.**

"I'm on my way Linds...I'll be there soon." Catherine said and hung up the phone. Kris looked up at her but didn't say anything. As if sensing the girl's question, she elaborated. "Lindsey wants me to come and see her..."

"And that confuses you?"

"Well yeah. She hardly ever wants me around...unless she wants something."

"Well I think this time may be the same case." Kris replied and Catherine looked at her in shock. People weren't supposed to agree to that type of response... Kris looked up at her and gave a small smile. "She wants your support."

"And you know this how?"

"Wouldn't you want your mom in a case like this?" Kris asked completely serious. Catherine gave a small grin. "I'll see you next shift Catherine."

"Here's hoping."

"Give Linds my regards." Kris called and Catherine waved over her shoulder. Kris chuckled and shook her head, getting back to her work. Just then Nick walked in.

"Anderson," Nick said and Kris looked up, brushing a piece of hair out of her eye with her finger. "Is Catherine in here?"

"Nope. She just took off to go see Lindsey at the hospital."

"Did she say when she'll be back?"

"Hopefully not 'til after shift. Those two need to talk."

Nick sighed and hung his head. "Damn..."

"Hey, do you know how to work this stupid computer? I have to verify my status as a CSI to get my results on a piece of evidence, but this computer is being dumb and denying me access." Kris mumbled and Nick chuckled and stepped forward.

"Uh, yeah...try entering your name and status again but instead of typing in the personalized password, use the company one."

"Which is...?"

"Margaritaville." Nick replied and Kris typed it into the computer. But the computer rejected it.

She sighed in exasperation. "It didn't work." Nick walked over to the computer and stood behind her, leaning around her to type in his user name and password. It immediately accepted it and opened the Lab's page, finally giving Kris' information.

"Yeah, they um, they just might not have you in the computer's files yet. You'll be in there soon enough."

"Oh...thank you."

"You're welcome." They both avoided eye contact, Kris because of the fact that she had to ask for his help and Nick because he now knew that she had checked him out, as he had her. He gave up and finally dragged his gaze over to her, and she looked back at him. Nick slowly pulled away and chuckled. "See...I can be a nice guy."

"I never said you couldn't...but I still can't stand you."

"The feeling is mutual." Nick replied and Kris nodded, continuing her work.

"Good." She smiled slightly and shook her head as Nick walked out of the room. A few seconds later he walked back into the room. Kris looked up at Nick and he laid the piece of paper down on the table across from her.

"Make sure Catherine gets this." Nick instructed and slid the paper to her. She set it aside and nodded. "Thanks." He said, once again leaving the room. Kris continued typing and Greg walked in.

"What's cookin good lookin?" Greg greeted and Kris shook her head, not able to control her smirk.

"Not much. How can I help you Greg?" She asked looking up at him.

"Well...a date would be nice. But I doubt that'll happen. So how about helping me with an autopsy? I need help reviewing Doc's notes...too much Latin and bone-words for Nick and I to process alone."

"Aren't you and Stokes on the same case?"

"Yeah, but neither of us know a lot about bones."

"There were bones at your scene too?"

Greg nodded. "Only a few, there were pushed off to the side. The girl was missing her left leg and right hand."

"And you don't know a fibula from a phalange."

"Um..."

Kris chuckled and arranged her papers in a neat pile. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Um, give me a few minutes to get this all straightened out and...I'll meet you in the Conference Room."

Greg nodded. "Alright, see you in a few Kris." He walked out of the room and Kris put her nose to the grind stone to finish up what she had to do. She shivered as she felt a cold burst of air sweep through the room, and she pulled her white lab coat around her navy blue fleece sweater tighter.

She shivered again. "Man...it's getting colder..."

**Massena, New York**

**Unknown Location**

**Grissom's Rental Car**

**8:34 p.m.**

The temperature had dropped almost three degrees since the last time he had talked to Sara. And while that wasn't a big temperature plummet, the wind had picked up and the snow was now falling harder. Grissom cursed to himself and accelerated a little more. He was torn between driving fast to find Sara, and driving slow to prevent killing himself.

Sara had called him a few minutes ago and informed him that her car had just died...she had no heater...and it was getting colder and colder with each passing moment.

He sighed as he scanned the side of the roads looking for the rental car. He had to be getting closer...

He pulled out his cell and hit speed dial three. He waited as the ringing continued, and soon the familiar gruff voice picked up. "Brass."

"Jim, I need you to do me a favor." He heard shuffling and Jim coughed. "Are you getting sick?"

"Yeah, probably. Vegas is _'experiencing unusual conditions'_."

"And those would be?"

"Snow. I'm blaming yours and Sara's departure and the new girl. Were all freezing our asses off down here."

The mention of freezing made Grissom wince...

_Sara..._

"Jim, listen. I need you to trace Sara's cell."

"Why?"

"She's lost. She was trying to get back to the hotel and she got lost somewhere on the side of the road. Her car gave out and it's about 22 degrees...it's snowing, she's got no heat, and I've been driving around for the past three hours trying to find her. I've got a GPS in my rental car, so all you have to do is trace her phone and I'll put the coordinates in the GPS."

"Okay, hang up with me, call her and tell her to call me. I'll get the coordinates and give 'em to you."

"Thanks Jim."

"No problem Gil."

Grissom hung up his phone and silently prayed that he could find her in time. He continued driving south, then decided it would be best to not waste his gas by driving around aimlessly when he could probably be driving farther and farther away from her.

He pulled over and tried to wait patiently...it wasn't going so well. He closed his eyes and tried to squeeze away the images of a very frozen Sara lost on the side of the road...

He knew that the odds of her freezing before he found her were very slim...but the odds of her catching pneumonia were very likely...

_Come on Gil, don't think like that. Think positive. _

But he had never been really good at thinking positive...positively logic...that was easy. Optimistic...not so much. He sighed and glanced at the clock on the dashboard.

_8:42..._

He had talked to Jim not even two minutes ago.

_Come on! What's taking so long? _

His ability to think logically even, always went out the window when it came to Sara and her safety. He knew that Jim couldn't have possibly traced her phone call by now...he'd just have to wait a little longer...

But how much longer?

**Desert Palms**

**Recovery Room**

**9:03 p.m.**

"Mom, how much longer until I can go home?" Lindsey whined and Catherine gave a soft chuckle and fluffed the pillow behind her daughter's head.

"The doctor said they want to monitor your progress for a few more days. They don't want your heart giving out...lean back." She instructed and Lindsey did so. Catherine pushed the girl's bangs aside and sighed.

"I'm really sorry mom." She said softly and Catherine gave a small, understanding and appreciative smile.

"I know Hon...I know."

"I love you."

Catherine gulped back her tears and smiled. She hadn't heard Lindsey say that in too long a time. "I love you too Kiddo."

"Remember that one time...almost five years ago...you came home from work...you went to Aunt Bevy's house and woke me up, you wanted to tell me how much you loved me?" Lindsey asked softly. Catherine thought back to that day, and how every day since then, she wished she could repeat those events...but wishing only gets you so far.

"Yeah...I remember that Linds..."

"It was nice." She remarked softly and looked at the bird cage Greg had bought her.

Catherine followed her gaze. "Have you thought of a name for her?"

"Is it a her?"

"Well...I don't know. What did Greg say?"

"That it was an Arctic Bluebird, the state bird of Vegas..."

"Hmm...well what do you want it to be? Boy or girl?"

"Um, you can't just pick what kind of sex an animal is?"

Catherine chuckled and shrugged. "Do you think the bird is gonna know the difference? Are you planning on mating it?"

"No."

"So who cares?"

Lindsey smiled. "I want it to be a girl."

"And what do you want to name your little girl bird?"

"Hmm...Antares."

"The bright red star in the Scorpius constellation?"

"Yeah. It's the heart of the constellation and it shines the brightest. My zodiac sign is Scorpio...and I have to admit that this little bird has stolen my heart."

Catherine chuckled. "Do you want me to run to the store and pick you up some magazines or something to do? I know it's got to be pretty boring to have to sit here all day with nothing to do..."

"No, um...can you do that after I fall asleep? I just, I want you to be here."

Catherine smiled and took Lindsey's hand while pulling up a chair. "Sure."

"So...do you like the name of my bird?"

**CSI Crime Lab**

**Conference Room**

**9:15 p.m.**

"Greg, you can't just rename the bones! The names have been carefully chosen by highly educated scholars, from the archaic language of Latin."

"Latin's dead. My ways are so much easier."

"Yeah, I'm especially fond of, 'the big one that looks like a giant ear.'"

Kris rolled her eyes, "Otherwise known as the pelvis. And it only looks like an ear because it's been sawed in half."

"With what?" Nick asked leaning closer to get a better look. He rested his hands on the table, accidentally knocking one of the bones out of place.

Nick looked over at him and gave a smug look. "A saw."

Nick scowled. "What kind of saw?" He drawled.

"Hand saw." Greg answered. "Look at the jagged striations. Chainsaws cut clean."

"So...we're probably not lookin for a craftsman or carpenter..."

"But maybe a disgruntled ex-boyfriend, angry husband, or guilty father of her child." Kris noted, and Nick and Greg looked at her curiously. "She's given birth, judging by the marks on her bones...I'd say that she gave birth about a year ago..." She let her train of thought trail off.

"What?" Nick asked noticing the look of realization on her face. She didn't answer as she walked out the door, leaving the two men standing there, lost and confused. "Something I said?"

"Probably." Greg said seriously. Just then Kris walked back into the room with a folder in hand.

"You got an ID on your vic?" She asked walking back to the table.

"Yeah, Trisha Manilio."

Kris sighed and opened the folder. "Tyler Manilio...ten months old." She sat down the file and both men looked at it. "Well, I think we're workin the same case." She replied somberly. "The pile of bones found at Area 51 was identified as Tyler Manilio. He wasn't reported missing but the bones had been there for a few days...luckily we got some teeth in the mandible...proved to be Tyler from his dentals from a few weeks earlier."

"Why wasn't he reported missing?" Greg asked.

"New question Greggo, how does a half naked woman on the side of the road not get noticed for two days?" Nick asked, looking up at the younger man.

"They were going to fast to notice her...she uh...she kinda blended into her surroundings...and she was partially hidden by the bushes." Greg replied uncertainly.

"How long have Tyler's bones been there?" Nick asked looking over at Kris.

"Two days." Kris answered and straightened the bones that Nick had, once again, accidentally moved out of place. He finally wised up and took his hands off the table. "Doc estimated time of death was almost a week ago..."

"No way the body decayed that fast."

"No, the bones were clean. Way too clean. They couldn't that clean unless..." She realized what had happened and horror and disgust formed on her face. She, once again, left the room without saying anything.

"Okay, I didn't say anything that time." Nick defended and Greg shrugged. Greg and Nick took off in search of the red head.

They finally found her in Grissom's office going through a file. She didn't knowledge their presence, and the two men exchanged a look of significance. She finally found what she was looking for and she spoke to the men without looking at them. "The officer who found the bones contaminated the scene and remarked, _'the bones were hot to the touch'_." She quoted. "The bones were clean, almost as if they were stripped, but there were no markings."

Nick thought for a moment then furred his brow. "Are you saying they were boiled?"

"I'm not saying anything...but it looks that way." She sighed and shook her head.

"That's sick."

"No...that's Vegas." Nick said sadly and Kris looked back at the picture of the little baby, shaking her head and sighing.

"Well than Vegas is sick." She sighed again. "Okay, we need to get all our evidence together and compare scenes. If they were killed by the same person, which I'm thinking they were, we need to find him."

"Greg, start looking for missing persons calls for our female vic. See if you can find a husband, a boy friend...anything on her. Anderson and I will get to work on putting together these bones."

"Then we need to head out to the crime scenes again and see if we can find anymore bones."

"I'll call Vartann and tell him not to release the scene if he hasn't already." Nick said and nodded and Kris. She nodded and looked over at Greg.

"Check in with me or Nick once you've found something."

"What if I don't find anything?"

"Then you look down another avenue. You keep trying Greg." Kris replied and Greg nodded, turning to walk away. "Your vic was found on Boulder Highway?" Nick nodded. "Where do you wanna go first? Visit the E.T. fans or highway patrol."

"Lady's Choice."

"That's why I asked you." She quipped and Nick frowned.

"Good Burn." Greg congratulated, poking her head back in the door and Nick shot him a glare.

"Don't you have a history to be searching?" Nick snapped and Greg scurried off. Kris chuckled and walked out the door, with Nick following closely behind. "Seriously, which scene are we going to first?"

"Why don't we each split up and take a crew of cadets with us, we'll scan the areas for more bones..." Kris suggested and Nick nodded.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll meet back up with you in a couple hours." Nick declared nudging her elbow slightly.

"Got it." Kris said and they went their separate ways. Kris was almost to the lobby when she heard Greg calling her name. She sighed and walked back towards the lab tech's voice in the layout room. "Yeah?"

"I got a hit on the girl."

"Already?"

"Broadcast just went out. The husband reported her missing about an hour ago."

"She's been dead for about three days...that means whoever killed her had to have kept her somewhere for about 12 hours, then driven her out to boulder highway, and placed the bones in random spots. And the killer left the bones at the scene so we couldn't trace them back to him..."

"You think it's a man?"

"...Or her."

"What I don't get is why they would bother to boil the woman's bones...the baby's I get...he/she didn't want any trace skin or DNA left...figured it would be harder to identify him with, especially since a missing persons report wasn't filed. But why boil the mother's bones if he wasn't going to bother to hide the body or conceal her identity."

"I don't know...you uh; you said the husband filed the report on the mother?"

"Yes, a Todd Manilio..."

"Okay, I'll call Brass and get him to bring the husband in for questioning." Kris said.

"What about me?"

"You...you need to check the medical records for the baby."

"Can I ask why?"

"Because, who knows your state of health before you died better than your physician? Just check for recent check-ups he might have had, trips to the hospital...anything out of the norm." She replied and walked out, pulling out her cell phone and dialing Nick's number.

"Stokes." He greeted.

"It's Anderson, Greg just found a missing persons report on the mother, Trisha, her husband filed one a few hours ago...I'm about to call Brass to get him to bring the guy in for questioning, do you want to sit in on it and I'll go out on the 'bone hunt'?"

"Nah, I'm already on the road...you and Brass can handle it."

"Alright."

"Hey, Anderson..." He said with a hint of realization in his voice.

"Yeah?"

"The female vic, Trisha, she was missing a hand."

"Yeah..."

"Wasn't it her left hand?" Nick asked and Kris saw were he was going with this.

"Where her wedding ring would have been..." Kris finished.

"Yeah, only we didn't find it at the scene."

"So maybe you should go look again."

"I'm on it." He said and hung up the phone. Kris did the same, then dialed Brass' number.

"Brass."

"Brass, it's Kris, I need you to bring a suspect in for interrogation."

"And their name would be..."

"Todd Manilio. Probable father of the baby from mine and Warrick's crime scene and husband of the woman from Stokes and Greg's."

"Your cases are connected?"

"It's lookin that way."

"Alright."

"Do you know where Warrick is? He disappeared on us."

"I think he's at a '_meeting_' with Ecklie."

"Oh..."

"Rumor has it he wants to talk to you after he's done with Warrick."

"Me? Why? What'd I do?"

"Probably nothing...Ecklie's just funny that way."

"Okay..."

"Don't sweat it Kid, you'll be fine. He's just going to ask some routine questions...you're the new meat of the lab. He's just checking it out. But fair warning, the guy is a shark, watch what you say."

"Dully noted."

"I'll bring your guy in for questioning. Bye Kris."

"Thanks Brass."

They hung up and Kris took off down the hall. She jogged into the lay out room and grabbed her case file and photos of the crime scene, then went back to the interrogation room to wait for Brass.

**Massena, New York**

**Unknown Location**

**Sara's Rental Car**

**11:34 p.m.**

Sara sat in her car and tried to wait patiently for Grissom. She tried to keep her body warm by continually moving her limbs and rubbing them. Just when she thought she couldn't hold out any longer, a pair of head lights came form the distance. She tried to see out the window, but the pitch black night failed to illuminate the car or anything around it.

The car stopped next to it and Grissom emerged from the car, carrying a flashlight. He ran up to the car and she unlocked the door.

"Sara!" He exclaimed and she jumped from the car and into his arms. He held her tight for a moment, and then planted a soft kiss on top of her head. He sighed and squeezed his eyes shut, not able to express in anyway how happy he was that he'd found her. "Sara...I-"

She put her finger to his lips and shook her head. "Ssshh. I know...I know."

Grissom sighed and grabbed her purse from the car and walked her to his own rental car. He sat her in the passenger seat and buckled her in. He pushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead softly. "I'm sorry." He apologized softly.

"Me too." She said equally as softly. He stared at her for a moment, and then he realized she had begun to shiver. He closed the door and reappeared at the other side of the car. He jumped in and pulled away from the side of the road and towards the hotel. The ride was silent, but not awkward as their usual lulls were.

No, this was a comfortable silence...whether it was the fact that each of them was glad they had finally been re-united after four terrifying hours, they both felt stupid for their earlier quarrel and had made it clear they were sorry...or that they were just too exhausted to feel anything else.

Grissom reached over and grasped Sara's soft, cold hand in his own and planted a kiss on it. "I love you Sara." He said just as softly as he had before.

She slowly rolled her head over to look at him and a serene smile formed on her tired face. "I love you too Gil...and I'm not just talking about tonight."

Grissom studied her a moment, and then smiled as he drove away and her car got smaller and smaller with each passing second.

**

* * *

A/N: Yeah...I know...this chapter kinda sucked, but I've been kinda out of it. Okay...Chapter 8 will be here soon enough. And yes, GSR on the way. **

Reviews make my day...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Alright...I have skipped about three days in the book...I'm runnin on a schedule, so I figured to keep the book on track I had to skip a few days...

Now, be honest, how many of you missed Grissom and Sara! (jumps up and down waving hand frantically) Well, you're in for a treat...and so is everyone else... :)

Get ready for a hectic chapter!

**Disclaimer:** PS, I only own Kris and D.D., this chapter is also based loosely on Viva Las Vegas (which I also don't own) here we will meet Chandra (don't own her). I say this is loosely based on it, because all that's the same is some of the dialogue...even most of that is mine. You'll know which is mine, and which isn't...(the one that sounds smart and uses big words probably isn't mine...shrugs)

* * *

**Chapter 8: New Faces, Old Faces, and the Occasional Dirty Little Secret...**

**Wednesday December 14, 2004 **

**Nick's House**

**6:12 a.m.**

Kris hesitantly knocked on Nick's front door and waited for a few minutes until it finally opened. Nick gave a small, forced smile and moved passed to let her in. She walked into the house and heard the small pitter patter of her puppy running through the house. "Hey Baby Girl." She greeted once the puppy finally reached her. She scooped the puppy up in her arms and planted a kiss on her head. "Has she been good?" She asked Nick as she turned to look at him.

"Yeah." He nodded and moved passed her into the kitchen. "She's uh...she's a handful in the mornings." He said smirking and Kris chuckled.

"She pounced on ya huh?"

"The minute I was conscious. I didn't even open my eyes before she was lickin my face."

Kris laughed and coddled the little puppy, which was shivering from the cold air, still clinging to Kris' jacket. "I warned you." She said teasingly as she slid off her jacket and held D.D. close to her.

"Coffee." Nick offered and Kris nodded. "You can sit down." Nick said robotically and Kris fought the urge to roll her eyes behind his back. Instead she sat down on the couch and watched as the puppy cuddled in her lap and licked her hand, obviously excited to see her. Kris smiled and kissed the puppy again. She felt Nick's eyes on her and she looked up to see Nick staring at her and the puppy. "Did you know she's scared of the vacuum?" Nick asked and Kris furred her brows before looking at him oddlyand shaking her head.

"No..."

"She freaks out whenever she sees it. She'll go runnin into the next room and hide in the corner shaking until I put it away." Nick explained and Kris looked at him amazed.

"Maybe it's because she's so _tiny_...she's barely five pounds."

"And if she's alone in the house and the television isn't on, she'll cry."

"No way." Kris said, smiling in disbelief, but Nick only nodded while smiling. "Awww...Baby Girl."

Nick laughed. "I left for work yesterday and accidentally left my phone on the counter, so I came back and found her crying, looking at the television."

Kris shook her head again. "I um...I figured I would give you the number for the hotel I'm staying at in case I need to pick something up for D.D. or anything like that." She handed him the card from the hotel with her floor and room number on the back. Nick nodded and accepted it.

"Thanks."

She nodded and stood up with D.D. still in her arms. "Well, I'm taking her out for the day and I'll drop her off before work okay?" Kris asked and Nick nodded.

"I'll be here." He stated as Kris put her jacket back on. "See ya." He said closing the door. He sighed and turned around to face his empty house...it was weird to not have the puppy here. He'd sort of grown attached to the little thing, truth be told, he'd be sad when she'd eventually have to go. He wandered into his room, and plopped down on his bed, as he closed his eyes and tried to catch a few hours of sleep.

**CSI Crime Lab**

**Break Room **

**7:04 p.m.**

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty..." A soft voice prodded at Kris, and shook her shoulder gently. She moaned and rolled over to her side, so that she was facing the other couch, swatting in the direction the voice was coming from. He chuckled and brushed a hair from her eye. "C'mon Kris...wake up."

"Mmmm..." She protested.

"Kris..." Greg shook her shoulder a little harder. "Kris, honey, wake up."

"Mmm. Two more minutes." She grumbled, rolling onto her stomach. Greg chuckled and shook his head.

"Kris...shift starts in about twenty minutes...Cath and Rick are already here..." Suddenly he looked up and furred his brows. "And what is that barking noise?" He asked looking around and Kris' eyes shot open.

"Shit!" She jumped up off the couch and took off towards the locker rooms, the files that had been underneath her sleeping form were knocked to the floor from the sudden movement. Greg looked at the files for a moment, and then followed her, now extremely curios as to what had finally got her to get off the couch.

"Kris?" He called and poked his head into the locker room. She didn't reply as she went to the shower stalls and pulled back the curtain of the one currently out of order. Greg raised his eyebrow when he saw that D.D. was pawing at the material too heavy for her to move. A towel was laid down to keep her dog bed dry and small bowls of food and water was laid out for her, along with a few toys. "Uh, Kris, why is D.D. in the shower stall?"

Kris bent down and picked up the small puppy. "I picked her up from Nick's this afternoon and took her out to spend the day with me, then when I went to drop her back off at Nick's house the door was locked and he wasn't answering. I couldn't leave her at the hotel because she isn't allowed, so I had to bring her here...luckily I had a dog bed and food in the back of my car..." She kissed the top of the puppy's head.

"Oh..." Greg opened his mouth to say something else, but was cut off when a loud crash rippled through the halls of the lab, spooking the puppy. She jumped from Kris' arms and bolted from the locker rooms.

"Shit! D.D. come back!"

Kris and Greg took off running in the direction the puppy had gone, causing several people to stop working and watch the soon-to-be-CSI and the CSI running through the halls. "D.D.!" Greg yelled and they slowed down to round a corner, gaining speed once they had passed.

"D.D.!" Kris called and a small yelp and a shrill scream soon followed.

"It's a giant rat!" A woman yelled. "Get the broom and hit it!"

Kris and Greg looked at each other in horror and ran as fast as they could towards the screams. They arrived in time to see the new lab tech, Chandra Moore, screaming and standing on a chair motioning under the desk, as Hodges walked cautiously at it with a broom.

"Get the rat!" Chandra exclaimed.

"Stay away from my baby!" Kris ordered and ran into the office, Greg hot on her heels.

"Your _baby_?" Chandra asked in horror and disbelief.

"She's my pet." Kris exclaimed.

"Why do you have a giant pet rat?" Hodges asked, not releasing the broom.

"She's not a giant rat." Kris replied and crouched down next to the desk and reached under to retrieve the terrified puppy. "She's my Teacup Silky Terrier." Kris explained and showed them the puppy.

"Oh...she's was running by a-and s-she's so little...I-I thought it was a rat."

Greg laughed. "That's funny; the new lab rat thought she saw a rat...in her _lab_." Greg laughed again and everyone glared at him. Kris eventually cracked a smile and shook her head.

"You're too much sometimes." She professed and walked out of the lab, still cradling the puppy in her arms. She looked down to the puppy, and felt something large run into her, knocking her to the ground and falling on top of her. Scared from the sudden fall, D.D. freaked and ran from her arms once again and Kris looked up to see what, or who, had landed on her.

Nick shook looked down to see who he had fallen on top of. "Shit, I didn't see you comin, sorry...was that D.D. that just ran off?" Nick asked.

"_Damnit_ Nick!" She cursed and pushed herself from underneath him. She turned over so she could get to her feet and took off running. Nick furred his brow and stood up,

"Wow, I don't think I've ever had a woman so eager to get from underneath me..." Nick said to himself and took off to see why D.D. was in the lab.

He jogged around the corner and saw Greg scoop the frightened puppy up in his arms as Kris rubbed the back of her head and ass. She winced from the pain and shook her head. "This poor thing is gonna have a heart attack if we don't take her outta here soon."Greg commented and Nick walked up to the two.

"Why is D.D. in the lab?"

"Because," Kris whipped around to face Nick with an angry glare. "You didn't answer your door this afternoon when I went to drop her off and I had no where else to take her."

Nick held up his hands in surrender. "Hey, I was asleep, I'm sorry. I haven't had time to sleep in almost three days."

"Yeah, me either Stokes, but I managed to get up."

"Eventually..." Greg muttered and both CSIs glared. Greg back away and went to the DNA lab to see if everything was okay.

Kris rolled her eyes and rubbed the back of her head. "Is your head okay?" Nick asked.

"It's fine." Kris lied.

"Anderson..."

"What? It's fine." Kris defended and Nick shook his head.

"You need to see Doc."

"No. Stokes, I'm fine."

"Then let's at least put ice on it." Nick replied and grabbed her hand and led her towards the break room. She wiggled her hand out of his grasp and walked behind him, rolling her eyes, thinking this entire thing was unnecessary. Nick walked to the freezer and got out on of the small bags of ice they kept there for emergencies and turned to face her. "Sit." Nick ordered and she stood in front of him, raising her eyebrow as if to say, 'and what makes you think I'm going to listen to you?' Nick gave her a look. "Sit." He repeated and she huffed dramatically and flopped into the chair.

"This is stupid. I'm completely and totally- Ow!" She exclaimed and slapped his arm.

Nick smiled, completely unfazed by this, and pressed the ice pack back to her head. "See, _this _is what leads me to believe you're not fine..." Heput a little pressure on the ice pack and she winced again, slapping his arm.

"Don't do it again, or next time I'll clock you right across the jaw." She threatened and Nick smiled, pressing the ice pack back to her head. She took it in her hand, not quite trusting him with it.

"How's your..." He said motioning towards the chair and she shook her head and chuckled.

"Couldn't resist askin me about my ass huh?"

Nick blushed when he realized how that must've sounded. "I-I mean...I...just...wanted..." She shook her head and stood up, painfully, and walked out of the room to see Greg and D.D.

Nick watched her through the glass walls as she exchanged the ice pack for the dog. She walked back into the break room and looked at Nick. "I have to take her back to your house..."

Nick nodded and stood. "I'll drive you there." She opened her mouth to protest and Nick rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Give it a rest Anderson; you just hit your head. Plus...I ain't givin you my house keys." Nick drawled.

Kris rolled her eyes. "Fine. But we need to haul ass, shift starts in about ten minutes and Rick and Cath are already here."

Nick nodded and they hurried out of the building.

**DNA Lab**

**7:43 p.m.**

Catherine hurried into the DNA lab and prepared herself to admonish Greg's lab technician ass. "Greg! _Where_ are Nick and Kris! I _know_ you have something to do with it...Hodges ratted you out!" She stormed up to the desk and gasped in surprise when she saw a woman sitting in Greg's place. "Who are you?" Catherine snapped.

"Chandra Moore. Mr. Grissom hired me."

Catherine scoffed. "_Mr. Grissom_ isn't here. He's in New York. He won't be back for another _week_ and if he hired someone he would've let me know about it. So I-"

"Catherine! I've been looking all over for you!" Greg yelled running into the room, completely out of breath and waving a frantic paper.

"_You've_ been looking for_ me_? Let me tell you something Sanders, you have completely-"

"Catherine," Greg interrupted.

"No Greg! _You_ and _everyone else_ have absolutely_ no_ respect for me and my leadership! I mean you can't even-"

"Catherine," Greg began again.

"Give me a little heads up when our only other two CSIs go AWAL on us! It's called **teamwork** Greg, and you're never going to be a part of this team if you don't-"

"Catherine!" Greg exclaimed and Catherine dropped her jaw. "Grissom just sent this fax over...it's about Chandra."

"How the Hell is _Chandra_?"

"Uh, hi." Chandra said softly from behind her, with a slight wave of her hand. Catherine whipped around and glared.

"Give me the damn fax." She snatched it from the man's hands and read it over. She frowned and pulled out her cell phone, hitting speed dial 2. "Grissom! What the Hell is this? You hired someone! At _least_ give me the courtesy of telling me...! Yes I got the fax but I didn't have the fax when I first met her...No! The **point** is _Gil_; if you want me to run the nightshift when you're gone, give me the equipment to do so! Don't go hiring people and not tell me about it...! No we will _not_ talk about it later, Gil I've got a shift to run later! We need to discuss this now...No! Not when you get back! You won't be here for a _week!_!"

"Not necessarily." A familiar male voice said from the doorway, and everyone turned to it in shock. Grissom shut his phone and looked at Catherine, a teasing smile on his face.

"Hey Catherine, look what I found...a little lost Sara roaming the halls." Warrick called, escorting a very tired looking Sara into the lab.

Greg smiled wider and pounced on her, hugging her for all he was worth. "Sara! I missed you!" He exclaimed excitedly as Sara stood only by the support of Warrick. Her head was rolled back and her eyes were closed.

"She's so jet lagged." Grissom chuckled, shaking his head and looking back at Catherine. "I take it you met Chandra Moore, our new lab technician." Grissom explained, gesturing to the woman in the chair, looking quite frightened. A commotion down the hall drew their attention, and they all turned to look.

"I swear to _God_ Stokes, you make one more comment and I'll shove my foot **so far** up your ass it'll come out your mouth! But the sensation of a foot in your mouth won't be new for _you_!" Kris shouted.

"God! You are the most **annoying** creature I've ever had the _displeasure_ of knowing!" Nick exclaimed and stopped short when they walked into the lab. He furred his brow in confusion. "Damnit Anderson, did you make a wrong turn and drive us all the way to New York?" Nick joked dryly.

"Yes Stokes, I drove us all the way from Nevada to New York in ten minutes." She agreed, rolling her eyes.

Sara (who was now wide awake), Grissom, and Chandra stared at the pair in horror. The rest of the lab seemed completely unfazed by the outbursts. Greg sighed and rolled his eyes. "You have now been introduced to the infamous banter of Kris and Nick. By the way guys, how's D.D.?" Greg asked.

"What was D.D. doing here?" Warrick asked, having been introduced to the puppy when he visited Nick's house a few days prior. "Isn't she supposed to be at Nick's house?"

"Long story." Nick mumbled, waving the question away.

"Um, this will probably be an even longer story, but why are there so many un familiar faces...who's who?" Kris gestured around to the three people she was not yet acquainted with.

"You already met Chandra...remember?" Greg asked and Kris furred her brow, and then nodded in remembrance.

"Geez, did you hit your head that hard?"

"Hey, it's Nick's fault." Kris accused.

"Hey now, technically it's the floor's fault." Nick defended and Kris rolled her eyes.

"Uh...who...?" Was all Sara could manage.

"Oh sorry Sara! This is Kris Anderson, the new CSI." Greg explained. "Kris, this is Sara Sidle, Gil Grissom, the boss man, and you already know Chandra Moore, but for those of you who don't, this is Chandra Moore the new lab technician. Chandra, the almost sleeping woman is Sara Sidle, the boss here is Gil Grissom, the raging woman you met moments before is Catherine Willows, Kris Anderson is the owner of the puppy you thought was a rat-"

"You thought D.D. was a rat?" Nick asked.

"Long story." Chandra answered.

"There seem to be a lot of those around here." Grissom commented.

"Nick Stokes is...well he's just Nick."

"Hey!" Nick protested.

"Burn!" Kris exclaimed, a smile on her face.

"And this is Warrick Brown." Greg finished, ignoring everyone's comments.

"Warrick Brown?" Chandra perked up. "I-I saw your presentation on longitudinal striations of the toenail in Dallas, A.A.F.S.? Really good work." She blushed and stared in awe.

Warrick tried to hide the blush rising on his cheeks from all the attention.

Nick swirled his tongue around in his cheek, trying not to laugh as Kris and Sara pursed their lips to keep from laughing. Greg simply rolled his eyes as Catherine glared at the woman. Grissom seemed completely unfazed by the interaction...probably because he didn't notice it.

"Uh...thanks. Thank you very much."

Catherine looked back and forth between an uncomfortable Warrick and floored Chandra. "Okay, what are her credentials?" She asked, turning to Grissom, already deciding that this woman had to go.

"B.S. in bio-chem. M.S. in molecular biology, and five years of service in DNA at the CCL." Chandra piped up, and everyone looked at her, unimpressed.

"I can dance backwards in stilettos." Kris offered and everyone turned to look at her, most of who were either in shock or chuckling.

"That better not be why you hired her." Grissom replied, looking at Catherine sternly. She shook her head and smiled.

"Nope that was just a bonus. And I can dance in stilettos too." Catherine told Kris, a smile on her face.

"Really?"

"Yep. Exotic dancing put me through college."

"Seriously? Cool." Kris said, more impressed by Catherine's accomplishments then Chandra's. "I never did it professionally, just for fun."

"Man...those Montana girls." Greg said, smiling and shaking his head in complete bliss. Warrick slapped him upside the back of the head.

"Well, I taught my friend Kristy everything she knew." Kris replied and Greg chuckled.

"Okay, hang on...some questions here..." Sara began. "First off, Kris and Nick, I heard that you two couldn't stand each other but...I had no idea it was this bad."

"Eh, you get used to it." Greg shrugged.

"They work great on cases, solve 'em quick, never argue in front of Ecklie or any of them." Catherine interrupted.

"Though Kris did tell Ecklie to, quote, 'go fuck a duck'." Warrick replied and Sara gaped at her.

"And you still work here?"

Kris nodded. Grissom couldn't comment, he couldn't decide if he wanted to scold her...or applaud her. "How did he take it?" He finally asked.

"He rolled his eyes and threatened to fire me...no papers have been filed yet, and I've called him worse so..." Kris replied.

"Okay...next question, who is D.D.?"

"D.D. is my Teacup Silky Terrier. Nick was keeping her at his house until I can find an apartment."

"So how did you hit your head and why is it either Nick's or the floor's fault?"

"Kris and Nick ran into each other in the hallway...literally, and Nick fell on Kris and she hit her head on the ground." Greg answered for Kris.

"Alright, what's a...burn?" Grissom asked curiously.

"It's this little thing Kris started and now she and Greg are hooked on it. Any time you make a good joke about someone or pick on them in a funny way, someone yells 'burn!'...though it's mostly Nick getting burned by Greg or Kris, though Warrick and I will occasionally sneak a few burns in there too." Catherine answered.

"Why is it always Nick getting burned?" Sara asked.

"Cause he's the easiest to make fun of...plus I know how to get under his skin." Kris smiled deviously, and Catherine just shook her head.

"Right...next question."

"You andMs. Andersonare both from Montana?" Grissom asked and both women nodded.

"Yes, and please call me Kris." She asked and Grissom nodded.

"Now some questions for you._ What_ are you doing back a week early?" Catherine asked.

"The seminar was canceled due to weather complications, power outs, and bugs fleeing everywhere." Grissom answered and Sara shivered at the memory.

"New York sucks."

"I like it." Chandra replied.

Catherine looked at her briefly, then back to Sara. "New York sucks." she agreed, merely because Chandra liked it...

Warrick chuckled. "Okay, now that Q and A time is over...are we gonna start shift?"

**Thursday December 15, 2004**

**CSI Break Room**

**6:01 a.m.**

"I think that was the easiest shift in the world." Nick commented to Warrick as they walked down the hall in into the break room.

"Yeah, not bad for Greggo's first shift as CSI trainee."

Just then a loud crash and the sound of several test tubes hitting the floor drew them to the door to see what was going on. Chandra stormed out of the DNA lab in furry and tore off her lab coat. Greg ran up to her.

"Hey, Chandra, how was your first day?" He asked.

"I can't do this! It's _too_ much for one person." She exclaimed and threw the coat at Greg.

"They all want...they all want you. And I can't be you...I'm going back to Connecticut!"

Greg stared at her in horror.

"Well not anymore...pay up." Nick held out his hand and Warrick reluctantly handed him a twenty. "Good job Anderson, you and Cath scared the poor girl all the way back to Connecticut." Nick teased as Kris walked in the room, totally ignoring the mess in the hall. She turned and looked back at the hall briefly before grabbing a soda from the fridge.

"Nah, I'm sure you trying to hit on her hand something to do with it. Hell, your moves are scary enough to send any woman running for the hills." She shot back.

Warrick laughed, "So why didn't you go?" He asked and Nick punched his arm, making Kris smile.

"I'm tough." And with that she chugged back the can of coke.

**Local Diner**

**7:23 a.m.**

"I'm too tough to cry." Greg stated and everyone laughed at him. "What? Why is that so hard to believe?" Greg whined and Catherine rolled her eyes.

"Because you're you..."

Greg shot her a look at tossed a French fry at her. He missed horribly, and Kris caught it in mid air and popped it in her mouth. "Why are you worrying about this Greggo...you're not a CSI anymore, remember?" Nick teased and Greg glared at him. He threw another fry and missed once again, and Kris repeated her actions. "Just stop throwing French fries Greggo."

"No, he's feeding me." Kris protested and Greg threw another fry, this time at Kris. It hit its mark as she caught it in her mouth.

"Children, stop." Grissom said shaking his head.

"Sorry Dad." Greg apologized and Grissom reach across the table and threw a fry from Sara's plate at him. Everyone chuckled as Grissom tried to suppress a smirk. "Technically I'm a CSI...I just haven't been in the field as an official CSI yet."

"True Greg, but you still need your blood drawn." Grissom pointed out.

"Why?" Kris asked and Grissom looked at Catherine.

"Did you get her blood?" Grissom asked and Catherine shook her head.

"No, that's your thing Gil."

"Whoa...wait, why is Grissom taking my blood?" Kris asked nervously and Grissom smiled.

"So many reasons..." He replied ambiguously and took a sip of his water. She nodded slowly.

"Alright...but can I have a lollipop when I'm done?" She asked, feigning a little kid's voice. Everyone laughed and Grissom nodded.

"Deal."

"So Griss, Sar, what did ya'll do in New York besides sitting in the dark or through a bug seminar?" Nick asked and Sara stole a quick look at Grissom.

_Well, let's think...we had hot passionate sex...more hot passionate sex...then we had dinner...followed by hot passionate sex...oh! And Grissom joined the mile high club... _

"It was all basically bugs and blackouts." Sara replied and Nick nodded.

"Did you get us any souvenirs!" Greg asked excitedly. "But, if you didn't get one for me, that's okay," He slung an arm around her shoulder and slid closer to her in the booth, squishing her between him and the wall. "You're all the souvenir I need." He said seductively and everyone but Grissom laughed as she rolled her eyes and flipped his arm off her shoulder.

"Actually we did manage to find some souvenirs for everyone...sorry to disappoint you Greg." Grissom replied, jealousy evident in his voice, luckily it was lost on everyone but Sara and Greg.

Sara reached into her duffle bag under the table and pulled out a few bags. "Kris...sorry I didn't know that much about you besides that you're an anthropologist..." Sara handed the younger woman a bone with the words 'No bones about it...I love New York!' painted on it.

Kris laughed and shook her head. "Thanks you guys. This is funny."

"Warrick, we got you a T-shirt." She handed him the green T-shirt saying 'I love New York'. "These gifts suck by the way." Sara added and Warrick shook his head.

"It's great Sar. I'm just glad to have you guys back."

"And what is that supposed to mean? Did you not like working under me?" Catherine asked; a glint of mischief in her eye...

Warrick tired to suppress a smile. She knew he loved working under her...but not at work. He shook his head and everyone but Grissom and Greg smiled...those being the only two who didn't know about the relationship.

"Moving on...Nick, here's a hat." Sara said simply and tossed a cowboy hat at him. It was red white and blue with a large apple on the front.

"Man, I don't even want to know where you found this...but thank you." He said chuckling as Sara shrugged.

"Catherine, we got you and Lindsey matching snow globes...I figured you could give it Lindsey to brighten up the hospital room...how is she by the way?"

Catherine smiled and nodded. "She's doing better, the doctors want to keep her there for about a week, then they're sending her home and I have to hire her an in-home nurse to take care of her." Catherine replied and Sara nodded.

"Well...is it alright if I go over to see her later?" Sara asked, she and Lindsey had grown fond of each other over the years, and it killed Sara not being able to see her.

"Of course. I'm sure she'd love that. She's been asking about you."

Sara smiled and nodded. "Okay, and Greg, we got you...a clock." She smirked and held up the red apple shaped clock and everyone laughed at his gift.

"It's got an alarm on it. You twist the stem to set the time and push the leaf to turn off the alarm." Grissom informed him excitedly.

Sara shook her head at Grissom and Greg smiled. "Uh...thanks you guys..." He set the clock on the table and pressed the alarm button. A shrill ringing enveloped the diner, causing everyone to turn and look at them in annoyance. Greg winced and turned it off. "Yeah, that'll definitely get me up in the morning."

"So Kris," Sara changed the subject and turned back to the young red head. "You said you were from Montana...what part?"

"Well I lived in Butte, Montana so it was more like South west Montana."

"Wow, Sara, you must be special. You asked a question and she didn't scratch your eye out." Nick pointed out and Kris rolled her eyes.

"Come off it Stokes, I only do that to you and that's because I don't like you." Kris snapped and Nick glared. "Not the kind of special treatment you're used to huh?"

"Burn?" Sara asked looking around the table. Greg closed his eyes, smiled, and nodded slowly.

"Burn."

"Ha ha! Burn!" Sara yelled triumphantly and Nick shook his head as everyone laughed.

"Oh great, so now everyone's in on it?"

"No, not everyone...you're not." Greg replied and everyone laughed again.

"Burn!" Kris yelled and smiled.

"Okay...if it's at all possible, I think the nightshift has reached a whole new level of crazy..." Grissom replied, shaking his head.

"Oh you have no idea." Catherine mumbled.

"So Kris, you also said earlier that you new how to dance...like exotically?" Greg asked, smiling deviously. Kris nodded and Greg smiled wider. "And Catherine, we know you also use to dance topless..."

"We've already been over this Greg, yes I use to dance, and I wore nothin but skin."

"And stilettos." Kris added and Catherine nodded.

"Yes, nothing but stiletto heels."

"Now, how would the two of you feel about dancing together and putting on a show?" Greg suggested.

"Okay." Kris agreed.

"Really!" Greg's eyes bulged out of his head and he grinned from ear to ear.

"Yeah, so long as you don't attend." She countered and Greg sulked.

"Not nice Kris."

"Yeah, it's not so nice to be on the receiving end of one of her burns is it?" Nick drawled and Greg shook his head.

"Oh no, she can put me down and burn me all she wants...I like it." Greg smiled deviously and Kris made a face.

"Eew."

Suddenly four pagers went off and everyone reached for theirs. "Looks like we're pulling a double. 419...they found bugs." Grissom said and sighed. "Sara, you're with me."

"419 in Henderson, looks like a suicide." Warrick replied and Grissom nodded.

"You're solo."

"Brass got a lead on the case. You comin?" Nick asked Kris and she nodded.

"Car accident on Flamingo. A construction worker was killed. Am I solo?" Catherine asked and Grissom looked around.

"No, take Greg. Help him along. But Greg, once you get back to the lab you're in DNA." Grissom replied and Greg nodded fervently, a huge grin on his face.

They all stood, laid down their own portions of the meals, and left the diner to their separate scenes.

**Grissom's Tahoe**

**9:12 a.m.**

On their way to the scene, Grissom bit his lip nervously as he looked over at Sara, worrying about what her expression might be. "Sara...I want you to know that I only gave Warrick the solo case because you're pulling a double while you're jet lagged. It's not that I think you're not capable-"

She cut him off by squeezing his hand. "I know Gil, I know...truthfully I'm glad you gave him the solo...I'm way too tired to do that on my own...plus, I get to work this case with you..." she smiled softly and Grissom returned it.

"Well, so long as you don't grab my ass while we're at the scene I think we'll be fine."

"I could say the same to you." She teased. "And don't worry; I'll make sure no one sees it." Grissom gave her a look and she pursed her lips. "Kidding."

Grissom smiled and shook his head. "You will be the death of me Sara Sidle."

"Please, you know I'm the best thing that ever happened to you." She replied and Grissom nodded, a serious expression on his face.

"Yeah..." He looked over at her. "You are..."

She pursed her lips and looked away. "Geez, don't get all sappy on me." She joked and Grissom smiled and looked back to the road.

"I guess you just bring it out in me."

**CSI Crime Lab**

**Hallway**

**9:21 a.m.**

"I guess you just bring it out in me." Kris said shrugging and Nick rolled his eyes.

"No, I think you've always been a bitch."

"Probably." She agreed and Nick shook his head as they walked into the interrogation room, where Mr. Todd Manilio, husband of Trisha Manilio and father to Tyler Manilio, sat at the table. He looked unimpressed with everything, and completely bored, yet confident. He perked up when he saw Kris, a sick smile crossing his face. She ignored it and switched to all business mode. She stood in front of the table, behind her chair, as Brass sat in the chair in the corner, and Nick sat beside her.

Kris stood across from Mr. Manilio, her features cold and hard, her posture confident, her demeanor intimidating...to anyone but a man who had murdered his wife and nine month old baby. "Are you part of a cooking club Mr. Manilio?" Kris asked, her voice deep and daunting.

The man sneered at her. "I might be...why does that matter?"

"Well, there aren't many other reasons a man living in the suburbs would have a huge boiling pot in his backyard besides the fact that he was part of a cooking club..."

The slightly older man smiled and leaned back, as if this was all a show and he was simply playing out the lines given to him. His grin grew as he took in the sight of the young red head in front of him, a good amount of her cleavage was exposed from her position of leaning over the table, probably a fact she wasn't aware of. Her jeans hugged her in all the right places, and he could see the reflection of her curvaceous ass in the window behind her. The medium length red hair normally worn pulled up was down and framing her face, and accenting the deep brown and subtle strands of emerald running through the brown in her eye.

Mr. Manilio was actually a pretty good looking man himself. His jaw was firm and square, his eyes were a deep greenish gold, bringing out the tan that covered what skin was exposed by his clothing, and his short brown hair just begged to have a set of hands run through it.

"Well, Trisha liked to cook things...she did mention a cooking club a few times, so, I went out and bought a boiling pot for her."

"You see..." She pulled the pictures of the pot from the file she was holding. "That's what I have a problem...we didn't find Trisha's print on it...wanna guess who's we found?" Kris asked menacingly and shoved the pictures towards him, a few were of the boiling pot, then some of the print she had found.

He sneered again. "Donald Duck?"

"Ooh. Funny." Kris said dryly and sat back down in her chair. Nick leaned forward and rested his forearms on the table.

"They're yours Mr. Manilio...how'd they get there?" Nick asked calmly, but firmly.

Mr. Manilio let his gaze slide to Nick briefly, then back to Kris whom he looked at, not bothering to hide the fact that he was checking her out. A smile formed on his handsome face. "Probably from when I bought it...I really don't see what this has to do with-" He was cut off when another picture was shoved towards him. It was a picture of the bones collected from the scene.

The smile fell from his face and was replaced by a glare, aimed at Kris.

"Or they got there when you killed them..." She leaned forward again, her hands folded tightly in front of her on the table. "So what happened Todd...did Trisha fight back this time?" She asked simply, and calling him by his first name.

He narrowed his gaze on her. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Well smarten up...playing coy isn't a good look for you." She shoved a series of medical reports across the table at him. "Trisha's got a history of abuse...from you. That's why you continuously moved, huh? You said it was for work...kept telling everyone your job demanded that you move...but I'm guessing someone at the hospital started recognizing you two, didn't they? So...did she fight back...finally get tried of being your punching bag...? Or was it when you went after you went after Tyler?"

Todd Manilio's eyes snapped open and he glared at Kris. "I have no fucking idea what you're talking about."

"Oh really? Well then allow me to refresh you memory." She stood up and held the piece of paper from the hospital concerning the baby in front of the man's face. "Refreshed?" She snapped, her voice dangerously low.

His face formed a menacing frown and he swatted the paper away, slapping Kris' hand in the process. Nick jumped slightly and stole a glance to the officer and Brass who were also in the room. Brass looked back at him uncertainly, but Kris seemed unfazed by it.

"So which of the two happened...or, maybe it was a combination of both..." She walked around the table and stood within a foot of him, at the end of the table, to his immediate right. "Did she try and fight back when you went to hit her...did she hit you back...go for the knife...and you went for Tyler, knowing she wouldn't do anything if your baby was involved..." She got within a few feet of him, right next to his face. But he refused to look at her, as if she was still sitting across from him.

"We found your DNA on the pot...and hers on the saw...along with more of your prints."

"Did you use Tyler to control her?" Kris prodded, not dropping the hunch from earlier.

He still didn't answer...his face hard...cold...enraged...as if he was ready to snap.

"Huh?" She asked as he wheeled off and back handed her across the face. Everyone jumped except for Kris and Todd. She glared at him, seeming pissed rather than injured. Before the officer finally got his ass in gear Kris and punched him across the jaw, and another slap rang out across her other cheek.

Fuming, he threw her against the wall and punched her across the jaw, as she had him. Kris kneed him in the groin, decked him across the face, and shoved him back into his chair.

It all happened with a matter of seconds, so quick that no one had anytime to do anything about it. The office finally got a hold of Todd and slapped the cuffs on him. Kris stood against the wall still, panting in anger, and glaring at the man glaring back at her. "Guess so." She replied menacingly.

His scowl grew as Brass' deep, pissed off voice rang threw the room.

"Todd Manilio, you're under arrest for the murders of Trisha and Tyler Manilio. You have the right to remain silent, though I doubt you'll be using it." Brass growled as the officer led the man from the room.

"Bitch! You fuckin whore! I'm gonna sue your ass through the fuckin roof! Watch your back slut!" He threatened and Kris rolled her eyes.

"Looking forward to it!" She called back and shook her head, trying not to wince at the pain shooting through her face. She rolled her jaw back and forth, trying to work out the pain in it. Brass stood in the door, watching Kris in slight admiration, before following the officer and infuriated man to lock up. Kris hadn't noticed that Brass had left, or that Nick was still watching her in a mixture of confusion and shock. She shook her head and scoffed. "Can you believe that guy? He's openly checking me out and _I _get called the whore!" She picked up the pictures and papers and put them back in the file.

"Anderson..." Nick began, shaking his head.

She looked up at him. "What?"

"What the Hell...? What was that?"

"That was me interrogating a cold blooded killer."

"Anderson." He gave her a look.

"What Stokes? Things got out of hand...obviously that wasn't my intention."

"You're bleeding."

She reached up as she felt the warm liquid trickle down her cheek and she pulled her hand back to stare at the blood on her fingers and sighed. "Bastard cut my with his ring...fuck hole." She swore and Nick shook his head. "I'll clean it and bandage it...it'll be fine."

"Are you okay?" He asked, finally standing up to tower almost five inches over her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Do I look okay...? I'm fine Stokes." She went passed him and began walking down the hall, trying to ignore the concerned and curios stares she was getting. She went into the break room and pulled out the first aid kit from the cabinet and set it down on the table, sitting down in the chair next to it. Nick sat across from her.

"Let me do it."

She shook her head. "I got it."

"Damnit Anderson, just let me do it. You can't even see where it is." Nick huffed and she rolled her eyes and pushed the kit towards him. He took the peroxide out and dipped the cotton swab in it, and gently applied it to the cut. She hissed and Nick looked into her eyes and shrugged. "Sorry."

She sighed and looked around the break room without moving her head. Greg and Catherine walked in to the break room and stopped when they saw what was going on. "Geez Kris, Nick got ya twice in one day." Greg stated and Nick shot him a glare.

"I didn't do this Greg." Nick said and Catherine walked fully into the room, ignoring the conversation around her.

"Did you get your guy?" She questioned, turning away from the coffee pot momentarily to look at the two younger CSIs.

"Yeah...finally."

"But at what cost?" Nick mumbled and Kris rolled her eyes.

"Suck it up Stokes, I'm fine." Kris replied as Nick put the band aid on her cheek. She turned to look in the reflection of her sunglasses and grimaced at the bandage. "Pretty." She said sarcastically.

"Aww, you know you're gorgeous." Greg complimented and Kris smirked and shook her head.

"You're nuts Greg."

"It happens." Greg said shrugging. She sighed and stood up as Grissom and Sara came into the room, talking softly about something. Both looked up to see the foursome gathered in the room, Grissom and Sara almost looked surprised to see them there, as if they weren't supposed to be. Sara seemed to step away a fraction of an inch from Grissom, a motion not lost on Kris and Catherine.

The two women exchanged glances then looked back to Grissom and Sara. "God Kris, what happened?" Sara asked now noticing the bandage on her cheek bone. There was a dark blue and black bruise partially hidden by the bandage, but mostly exposed on her sun kissed skin. The same large bruise dawned her other cheek, along with four circular bruises along her jaw. Sara recognized them instantly as knuckle marks...someone had hit her.

She stiffened momentarily and took a tentative step towards the younger red head and inspected the marks. She looked back at Nick but said nothing. Grissom raised his brow at the Texan and Nick threw his hands in the air and glared at them all. "Why does everyone think I hit her?" Nick demanded angrily and Grissom shrugged.

"I didn't say anything." Sara protested.

"You gave me a look."

"To see if you knew anything..."

"Relax Nick, everyone knows you wouldn't lay a hand on a woman...well..." Greg replied, making a joke about Nick's sexual life to lesson the tension that had enveloped the room. Everyone chuckled and Nick relaxed a little.

"So what did happen?" Grissom asked, moving fully into the room and over to the counter to fill the coffee mug he was holding. Kris opened her mouth to speak, but hers and Nick pagers went off. They both looked down, then to each other worriedly.

"Brass..." They said in unison, they both walked out of the room and down the hall towards the undoubtedly uncomfortable conversation ahead. "So um...how bad do you think this lecture is gonna be?" Kris asked nervously and Nick shrugged.

"It's gotta be pretty bad...or he wouldn't be inviting me to join the party."

**Crime Lab**

**Brass' Office**

**10:06 a.m.**

"Officer Albright, so glad you could join the party...finally." Brass replied in mock-cheer. The officer that had been in the interrogation room when Todd had snapped cautiously walked into the room, hanging his head in shame as he stood by the once again closed door.

"Captain Brass I'm so sorry-"

"Nah! Hey..." Brass gave a phony smile and sat back on his desk, folding his hands in front of him. "You know...I'm fine, I'm not the one who got beaten up by a suspect in the interrogation room because an officer didn't do his job." Brass snapped and glared at the man, who winced and hung his head.

"Brass..." Kris said softly.

"No. Kris..." He looked away from Kris and then back to the officer. "Albright, you're on unpaid suspension until further notice."

Kris stood up and held up her hands. "Brass wait, it happened really fast okay, I didn't even know what was going on before he had me against the wall." Kris defended the man who really didn't deserve it. She had seen how frightened the man looked when Todd had lost it. He had probably never seen a woman get slapped before.

"Yes, but you still reacted, which is more than anyone else in this room can say, including myself." Brass reported sternly.

"It's not either of your jobs to react when someone wheels off and hits a CSI."

"You're right, its Albrights job. And that's why he's on suspension." Brass replied coolly. "Go home Albright."

The man disappeared out the door and Kris sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Brass...that wasn't really necessary...I'm fine...a week's suspension was enough...there wasn't a need for that."

"Yeah there is Anderson." Nick finally found his voice and stood up. She shot him a glare and he shook his head. "Don't even start, look what he did." He gestured to her face and she rolled her eyes.

"But I'm fine."

"But you might not have been." Brass interjected. "Albright is suspended until further notice." Kris opened her mouth to protest but Brass held up his hand. "End of discussion...you need to take the rest of the day off too."

"What?"

"Not as a suspension, as a time to catch your breath...you've been workin like a dog, you pulled two doubles and you worked straight through the weekend."

"So did everyone else..."

"Yeah, but we all clocked out when we were supposed to." Nick pointed out, earning himself a cooler glare from Kris.

"Brass, I got no where else to go. I'm not going back to the hotel to lie around and do nothing..."

"So take your puppy somewhere...go take her through the park...it's warmed up quite a bit...let her run around and play...you need to take a breather Kris."

"Brass-"

"No Kris. Go home. You can come back next shift."

She sighed and rolled her eyes as Nick handed her his house keys. "Go pick up D.D. Hang out at my house if you want." He said and she shook her head angrily and snatched the keys before storming out of the office.

Both men jumped as she slammed the door behind her, and Brass began to chuckle and shake his head. "She's a pistol isn't she...?" He pointed out and Nick rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You have no idea..."

"Can't imagine being at the receiving end of that every day..." Nick shot him a scowl and Brass laughed. "I feel sorry for the next person that crosses her path..."

**Grissom's Office**

**10:13 a.m.**

"Hey Griss, what's up with Kris...?" Sara asked, slipping into his office and walking up to his desk. He took off his glasses and sighed. "Apparently Brass gave her the day off...and she doesn't want the day off...remind you of anyone..." He chuckled a little and Sara pursed her lips and shot him a playful glare.

"Like you're one to talk...I believe you almost killed Ecklie when he suggested you go home early."

"No, I almost killed Ecklie because Ecklie is an ass..." Grissom mumbled and Sara chuckled.

"True, speaking of time off, since we about finished up that case...I was thinking I'm going to head home."

"Jet lag?" Grissom asked and Sara nodded. "Alright, go home and get some sleep. Don't come in unless I call you. You'll probably be stuck at home all day; because the minute Kris gets here she's going to solve every case she can to make up for lost time." Grissom joked and Sara laughed.

"Okay...I'll be at my apartment...all alone...call me if you need me..." She replied walking to the door. Grissom nodded, not quite catching the innuendo, he merely nodded and Sara stopped before she opened the door. "...For _anything_." She finished seductively. This caught Grissom's attention, but by the time he looked up she was gone, and a smile graced Grissom's face.

He chuckled and looked back down at his work, only to have a knock on his door snap him from his thoughts. He looked up to see a familiar blonde saunter into the room and sit down in the chair in front of him. A knowing smile was on her pretty face. Playing coy, Grissom raised his brow. "What?"

The smile formed into an ear to ear grin. "I heard that..."

"Heard what?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Don't be timid Gil...I heard Sara's little innuendo... '_Call me if you need me...for **anything**_'. I mean what the Hell is that?" She laughed and Grissom shook his head, doing a pretty good job of playing dumb.

"What are you talking about Catherine? Sara told me to call her in for work if I need her."

Catherine shook her head slowly. "Oh no...there was more than that." Grissom looked at her confused and shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head slowly. "I am so going to figure out whatever it is the two of you are hiding...believe you me." She promised and Gil's phone began to ring. She smiled. "Well...I'll leave you to your _work_..."

With that she stood and left as Grissom answered his phone. "Grissom."

"Hey, Griss, can you send someone to come and get me? My car broke down on Flamingo and I've got a horde of evidence out here..." Warrick's slightly distressed voice asked and Grissom shook his head.

"Why is it that we CSIs have such bad luck with cars?" He asked, remembering his and Sara's incident, then hearing from Brass about Nick and Kris being stranded on the road a week prior.

"I don't know. What I do know is that I need someone out here."

"Alright, stay put Warrick. I'll send Nick out to get you."

"Alright, thanks Boss."

They hung up their phones and sighed. Grissom quickly paged Nick and relayed the message to find Warrick. After he had left Grissom sighed and sat back. There wasn't much coming in. Vega was supposed to be bringing in the suspect now, the interrogation wouldn't take long. Their evidence was solid, and the perp would be behind bars soon enough. He had already gotten the low down on what happened to Kris in the interrogation room, so there was nothing to do.

As much as he wanted to call Sara he knew that she needed her sleep. He sighed and reclined in his chair, only to have an over energetic Greg bounce into his office. "Hey boss..." He greeted and Grissom raised an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you be in the DNA lab?"

"I'm all clear..." Greg said smiling and drumming his knees while smiling at Grissom.

"...Do you need something Greg?" Grissom asked pointedly and Greg thought for a moment, then shook his head. Grissom nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off the man. "Well what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to see how things were going...so...how was New York?" Greg asked leaning back in his chair. '

Grissom reside his eyebrow. Did he know too? He knew Catherine suspected it, as well as Kris judging by the looks they were shooting him and Sara all day...luckily they had no solid evidence to convict them of their _'furtive love affair'. _

"Grissom...?"

"Huh, oh sorry Greg...um...New York...was...cold." He finally finished and Greg furred his brows. Surely his highly intelligent boss would have more to say about New York than, 'it was cold'.

"Well uh...what did the two of you do...any site seeing?" Greg asked, not really interested, just trying to make conversation...annoying his boss was better than sitting in his lab doing nothing...normally he'd go hit on Kris, Sara, or Catherine...but Kris and Sara had left...and Warrick had recently gotten into the habit of slapping Greg upside his head whenever he hit on Catherine...

"We just walked around the hotel..." _Had some sex_ "Took a walk through the hiking trail..." _Had some more sex_ "Played a couple board games..." _Had lots of wild animal sex._ "And that's about it...besides the bugs..." _And the sex._

Greg nodded, satisfied with the answer. "Cool..."

"Was there any particular reason you're in here?"

"Nope...I just got bored."

"So you decided to drag me down with you?"

"Oh...I see...I'll go then." Greg said feigning offence. Grissom nodded and waved him away. Greg chuckled and rolled his eyes...

Grissom really needed to loosen up...

**

* * *

A/N:** Ahhhhhhhh! I'm finally done! 

This chapter hit a brick wall a few weeks back, so I had to figure out a way to demolish the wall...(solution...) SHOE SHOPPING!

And then it began to flow... :)

Now be good little CSI fans and review...

-Chell


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **La la la la la...not much to say...la la la la la...so I'll sing a song..._Twinkle, twinkle little star...how I wonder what you are_...Okay, but seriously, how many of you were psyched when Griss and Sara showed up at the lab?

ME! ME! I was! I missed them...so I brought them back...because I can do that...I could actually kill them off with death by a killer bunny...or, death by giant eraser (don't ask) and then bring them back to life...! I like to think of myself as the puppeteer of the story... (Cause I am) :) And yes...I know...I'm a very odd person.

**Disclaimer:** Wanna know who I don't own...everybody but Kris and D.D...and maybe a few others you don't recognize...if they aren't in the show, they're mine...if you don't recognize them, and they are in the show, and you accuse me of stealing...then that's your own fault... (Not to be mean...) but it really would be your fault. Because I am clearly stating that anyone who is (or has appeared) in the show, is not mine...Question, will any of these characters that are mine ever appear in the show..? Answer...I have no idea...probably not. But if Zuiker or Bruckhiemer ever wanna put 'em in there...I would _totally_ be okay with that. :)

Also, I don't own any of the songs in this chapter. They belong to the totally awesome dudes in Fall Out Boy and whoever represents them (yeah, that's not me either).

**Rating: **Yeah...as guessed...it's still **M**. For language, violence, and sexual situations.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Chapter 9: Little rumors through the CSI grapevine...**

**Friday December 16, 2004**

**LVPD CSI Crime Lab**

**Conrad Ecklie's Office**

**4:27 p.m.**

Conrad Ecklie looked at the personal files in front of him. He knew he had no _real_ right to go into the CSI nightshifts' personal files, other than he was heading up the lab now...but if it came down to it...that was all he needed for justification. As suspected, the files were mostly clean...mostly. Each of them had a black spot or two.

Sara Sidle, DUI. Only a few months back surprisingly. She was off on leave for a short while...then returned 'a new person'. Her PEAP consoler suggested she talk to her supervisor...Gil Grissom. Ecklie wondered whether or not she had actually followed through on that. He made a mental note to confront the two about that later.

Warrick Brown, gambling addiction. He sought help from Gil Grissom...his supervisor.

_Interesting...two CSIs...let off the hook...saved by their supervisor... _

He flipped to the next file. Catherine Willows, ex-exotic dancer. Set her life straight after meeting up with her best friend Gil...clean for the most part.

_Besides that nasty, yet slightly arousing, past...she'd make a good supervisor someday...**someday**. _

Nick Stokes, suspect of murder.

_Ooh! Jackpot! We've got the big one here folks! Step on up to see the CSI who sleeps with a hooker then kills her...well, not actually kills her. But for about 18 hours it was lookin that way..._

Got off the hook by Catherine Willows...seems as though she's following in her supervisor's footsteps.

_Eh well...she's still hot and kinky..._

And the new girl...Kristina Anderson. For the most part she was clean...at least nothing on the record. Said to be a bit over bearing at times. But for the most part it was only when she was provoked...

_Well, we'll certainly have to find that little switch, now won't we...Oh! What's this...? Manhandled by a suspect in interrogation earlier this morning...well...I believe a confrontation is in order. _

And lastly...the man himself...Gilbert Grissom...nothing on his file to indicate anything in particular. Worked as the youngest coroner in history of L.A. County, and then he began working here 15 years ago...

_Well there isn't much...but luckily that's just enough for me to being them down..._

He knew that he'd still have to keep his ears open for any tidbits of incriminating information about the nightshift in the CSI grapevine, and his little brown-noser (aka Hodges) would be of big use in this situation.

Using what little CSI skills he had, Ecklie began to formulate a plan for the fall of the Graveyard Shift of the LVPD Crime Lab.

**Nick's House**

**5:32 p.m.**

"I hate working for the Graveyard Shift LVPD!" Kris exclaimed and threw her head back against Nick's couch. D.D. jumped slightly from her lap, startled by Kris' outburst, but Kris petted the puppy, who eventually settled back into Kris' lap.

"So quit." Hannah advised through Kris' cell and Kris sighed.

"I don't wanna quit."

"I know...you're just stressed about the case, and the threat, and the ass..."

"Don't trash him right now...I'm in his house...you can trash him all you want after I get out of his house."

"What? What are you doing in his house?"

She sighed. "There isn't anything to do today, and D.D. is here, plus I was so damn tired of sleeping on hotel beds. His couch is really comfy." She pointed out.

"You did sleep on the _couch_..._right_?" Hannah asked and Kris rolled her eyes.

"Duh! I'm not sleeping with him Hanns...I can't even stand him. Why would I have sex with him?"

"I bet it'd be hot."

"Hannah!"

"What? I hear the hottest sex is make up sex! Well, if you guys fight constantly you'd have constant make up sex!"

"Hannah stop!" Kris demanded, her face redder than she thought possible.

"_And _he's from _Texas..._so he's probably really bi-"

"Hannah! Stop it now! We are not having this conversation," Kris replied and buried her head in her hands.

Hannah laughed... "I can practically hear you blushing through the phone...so, how big do you think he is?"

"Hannah! I am not going to sit in his house and have a discussion about the size of Stokes'-" She was cut off when Nick appeared in the door. She dropped her jaw and blushed even redder, the blush spreading to her ears, neck, and arms...something that only happened when she was really embarrassed. "House..." She finished. "I'll talk to you later Hannah." Kris said hurriedly and hung up the phone.

Nick looked at her for a moment, then raised his brow.

She looked at him, not really knowing what to say. Did he know what she was talking about...?

"Hey..." Was all he said as he set his keys down on the counter and walked back towards what Kris guessed to be his room. She bit her lip and slipped her shoes on and straightened up the couch she had messed up when she had fallen asleep and stood up to see Nick standing there watching her.

"Thanks for letting me hang out here." She said and handed him back the key. He nodded and accepted the spare key he had let her use.

"Are you still looking for a place to stay?" He inquired before she made it to the door. She slowly turned to look at him and nodded.

"Yeah...do you know somewhere?" Kris asked, a slight hint of excitement peeking through her voice. She stepped towards him a bit and waited anxiously.

Nick scratched the back of his neck, a motion to show he was slightly uncomfortable, and sighed. "Kinda...Warrick and I were talkin today and uh...I have a freshly remodeled spare room..." He gestured down the hall. "I uh...I mean if you're interested..."

She stiffened slightly and looked down the hall towards where he had motioned. "Um...I uh..."

"Do you wanna see it?" Nick offered and she thought about it for a moment.

"Okay."

He led her to the back of the house, to the right side of the hallway, second door back. He opened it and reached over to turn on the light. A soft white light enveloped the foam green walls, with a beaver brown trim and desert brown flooring and ceilings. There was a dark, burnt pine wood finished dresser, end table, queen size bed frame and mattress in the room, along with a plush foam green chair to match the bed sets laid out on the bed, however the bed was not made.

She suppressed a smile and shook her head. "I don't think I've ever met a man that has taken the time after remodeling a room to paint and match everything to the paint..."

He looked over at her as her eyes were still taking in the substantially large room before her. "Are you questioning my masculinity?"

She chuckled and shook her head. "_No_...I merely pointed out a fact...however you take it beyond that is your own fault..." She laughed, while waving the comment away and walking fully into the room. "What's the rent?" She asked and Nick thought about it and gave her an estimate. She nodded and walked over to the dresser and ran her hand across it. She sighed and nodded while looking at him. "Alright..."

"Alright...?" Nick shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, not knowing if she meant 'Alright...I think not' or 'Alright...I can live here'.

She cocked her head to the side and gave him a look. "Alright...yes. I'll stay here."

Nick nodded and shrugged, not knowing what else to do. "Alright..."

**CSI Crime Lab**

**Greg's DNA Lab**

**8:26 p.m.**

"_Alright_...now it's definitely no."

"Come on Sara...it'll be fun." Greg begged and Sara chuckled and shook her head.

"I-I don't think so Greg. I am just getting back into the swing of nightshift..."

"Come on...it's just breakfast..."

Sara sighed, he looked so damn adorable and the begging thing made her (or any woman) just want to give him a big hug. Any time before last week she would have said yes, but now...now she was with Grissom...

_Damn...what's with all the temptation...that blonde back at the seminar, now _Greg_...what's _wrong_ with me? _

She sighed again and looked the eager lab tech in the eye. "I'm sorry Greg...but I just...I just don't think it'd be a good idea..."

_Oh God, please, please, _please_ don't ask my why..._

A downhearted look cast over Greg's normally cheery features, and he nodded while looking down at the samples he was working on. Sara took her paper and left the lab, feeling guilty about not telling the lab tech the truth about why she couldn't go out with him. At least then he would know she was 'off the market' so to speak, rather than just turning him down.

She sighed and walked into Grissom's office, not bothering to knock, and laid the papers down on his desk. Grissom looked up and smiled at her, and quickly checking to make sure she had closed the door, he smiled wider. "Hi Honey...did you sleep well?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yeah...Greg got the results back on James...positive to the DNA found at the scene."

Grissom looked at her a moment more, then down to the papers she had laid in front of him. "Well, the evidence on James was already solid...but it never hurts to be prepared." He replied, shuffling the papers accordingly. Sara nodded and walked to the door, but his voice stopped her before she made it out. "Good job Sara."

She whipped around to face him, almost in shock, her thin eyebrows knitted in confusion...had he just complimented her on a job well done. It wasn't completely bizarre for him to complement her...on things like her suits for court...but hardly ever for a case...

"What?" She asked softly, not sure she had heard him right. True, he had changed...somewhat...throughout the past week she was still having trouble in getting him to admit to how he was feeling and what he was thinking about or was bothering him. But he had taken on a more cheery mood, but was professional when need be, yet not discourteous. Maybe she just wasn't giving him enough credit.

He looked back up at her and slid off his glasses slightly. "I said you did a good job." He clarified, and turned his attention back down to his work. She stared at him a moment, not really knowing what to do. But slowly, a soft smile appeared on her face, and developed into an innocent, satisfied grin.

"Thank you."

And with that she left his office and walked down the hall with a slight bounce in her step. She trotted into the break room and poured herself a cup of coffee. Kris walked in the room and raised her brow at the smile...it wasn't a usual Sara smile (not like Kris knew what a 'usual Sara smile' looked like) but as a woman, Kris had an idea what this was about.

She smirked and walked over to Sara, the older woman did even notice her. Oh yes, she was definitely in wonder land. Kris leaned forward, next to Sara's ear, and said, "What's up, Sar?"

Sara yelped and whipped around to see Kris laughing. "Jesus, Kris! You trying to give me a heart attack?"

Kris smiled. "Geez, I didn't think I could do anything to take that smile off your face..." She replied and Sara blushed. "So...what happened?"

Sara shook her head and turned around. "Nothing, I'm just having a good day."

"Or a good la-" Sara turned around and shot Kris a look, interrupting the sentence. "A good day...hmm...I wonder if that's anything like a good night..." Kris hinted and Sara rolled her eyes.

"No, I didn't have sex last night Kris, so get your mind out of the gutters...you can be as bad as Greg..." Sara quickly diminished Kris' thoughts, not wanting word of her getting laid to seep into the work detrimental CSI grapevine.

"Hey!" Kris and Greg objected in unison as Greg walked into the room. Sara and Kris turned to look at the peculiar lab tech. "I take that as umbrage."

"Seriously Greggo, I think Griss wants his Thesaurus back...stick to the comics." Kris joked and Greg gave her a fake smile. She smiled as she poured herself a cup of coffee as Sara had, and joined her at the table.

"Ha ha. You're a riot Kris. But no, my mind isn't always in the gutters...if it was, would I have time to read a Thesaurus?" He justified and Sara rolled her eyes.

Kris and Sara stared at Greg with weird looks on their faces. "_Anyway_..." Kris began after a beat. "Why are you having a good day?" It was obvious she wasn't letting this subject drop.

Sara sighed. "I just woke up in a good mood, didn't run into any jerks on the road, finished off a case here..." Sara let her explanation trail off as she took a sip of her coffee. Kris eyed her skeptically, but let it slide (for now) and took a sip of her coffee while flipping through her issue of _Forensics Monthly_.

Warrick walked into the break room with a big smile on his face. Everyone looked up, and Kris rolled her eyes. "God, why is everyone having such a good day except me?" she asked, looking at Greg, who shrugged as an answer.

"I'm not having a good day." He countered and Kris shrugged also, not knowing what was wrong with them.

"So, why are you having a good day, Warrick?" Sara asked, somewhat relieved that she wouldn't be the only one on the spot for her happiness.

Warrick smiled dopily and plopped down into the chair across from Sara. "It's Friday," he said, sighing. "Hallelujah, its Friday!" he exclaimed and everyone laughed at his outburst.

"Long week?" Sara asked and Warrick shook his head.

"Like you wouldn't believe. Cath and I just got back from our scene...double trick roll, a dead clown, three transvestites, and a guilty bank manager..." Warrick shook his head and Kris dropped her jaw.

"Damn...I've been in Vegas for a week, and I've heard the stories about the crazy shit that goes on here...but I had no idea..."

Warrick chuckled. "That wouldn't even make my top five...but it still is pretty crazy." Warrick admitted and snatched Sara's coffee cup up, taking a quick sip, knowing she wouldn't want it back once he had taken a drink of it. It was his signature way of getting coffee without actually getting coffee. Sara rolled her eyes, but her smile from earlier still on her face.

It wasn't only that Grissom had complimented her on a job well done; but that he had said it twice, and looked her in the eye...

Maybe their relationship _was_ pulling the blindfold away from his eyes in certain areas of their work relationship...

Maybe now he wouldn't be so tedious about giving her due praise...

Just maybe...

Catherine interrupted Sara's thoughts by sauntering into the room, a grin from ear to ear shining on her face. Sara stole a quick glance at Kris and Greg (who were scowling in envy). Sara chuckled while thinking,

_Geez, maybe if they actually let go of the anger and repressed jealousy they _could_ have a good day... _

"Okay...dare I ask...why are you happy today Catherine?" Greg muttered. She smiled and turned away from the coffee pot to face everyone.

"I just got a call from Lindsey's doctor...she's able to come home early." Catherine replied, a hint of pride in her voice. Everyone smiled and congratulated her...all of them glad to know that Lindsey was making progress (at least enough for her to go home).

"So tell me...how psyched was Linds when you told her?" Kris asked and Catherine laughed.

"She was practically ecstatic. It's the first smile I've seen on her in too long..." She shook her head as she let the thought trail off. Everyone chuckled.

"Well, when can we see her?" Greg asked and Catherine thought about it.

"Well, I'm going to be with her over the weekend, TGIF," She chuckled and continued, "And then they're sending an in home nurse to help her while I work. So...anytime after this weekend I guess." Catherine explained.

"Well, at least that's when we get to see her; Warrick gets to see her whenever the hell he wants. Ah, one of the many rewards of sleeping with Catherine," Greg blurted, forgetting that Sara was in the room, and Catherine and Warrick didn't know he knew yet. Catherine and Warrick looked at Greg in sheer horror, while Greg quickly slapped his hand over his mouth, and Sara and Kris looked at each other guiltily.

"Greg...?" Catherine hissed.

"Oh yeah, guys, by the way...I kinda know about you two." Greg apologized, the apology muffled by his hand. Catherine sighed in exasperation as she and Warrick looked over at Sara. They expected to see disappointment, puzzlement, and at the least shock...but they were the ones disappointed, confused, and shocked.

"Um..._yeah_, _I_ already knew about the two of you _too_..." Sara admitted and Warrick and Catherine looked at each other confused, then back to the other three.

"Okay, who all knows about us...?" Warrick asked gesturing between himself and Catherine.

Kris, Sara, and Greg exchanged glances and thought about it. "Um...well, I know, Sara, Kris, David, Nick, and I'm pretty sure Brass does." Greg answered.

"Do either Griss or Ecklie?"

"Nah, Grissom's blissfully unaware (as usual), and Ecklie's got his head so far up his own ass he wouldn't know you two were involved if the two of ya fucked on his desk." Kris answered, and Sara flinched at Kris' harsh language, figuring she'd probably grow accustomed to it quickly since everyone else had.

Catherine nodded slowly. "Good...and as far as I know, departmental relationships aren't prohibited."

"At least as long as it isn't between a supervisor and a subordinate." Warrick interjected and Sara almost winced from the news.

_Oh God...oh shit...oh no...does Gil know...is he delightfully naïve as usual...or was he just keeping it from me...? _

"Well...we're not breaking any rules so far..." Catherine decided and everyone stood in awkward silence. Greg looked around and noticed they were short a usual person.

"Hey, where's Nick?" He asked and everyone looked around, then to Kris.

She shrugged. "What? You all think I killed him and buried his body where no one will ever find it...?" She joked dryly and everyone looked away, not quite sure if they should answer that question. "Ah, speak of the Devil." Kris replied as Nick walked into the room, and everyone else's gaze turned to him.

"Dude, where have you been? Shift started like an hour ago..." Warrick informed him and Nick shook his head.

"I know, but I got caught up with somethin." He answered ambiguously as he went over and poured himself what was left of the coffee.

"...And that would be..." Catherine urged and Nick only shrugged his shoulders, not turning around. She was about to protest when Grissom walked in the room, assignment slips in hand.

"Las Vegas is busy my CSIs. Tonight...people are dead, houses are robbed, persons are missing, and criminals walk the streets..." Grissom informed them all ominously.

"Ooh. Nice one Boss...got anymore creepy haikus for us?" Greg joked, causing the other patrons to stifle laughter as Grissom gave the lab tech an unfriendly smile.

"Yes, in fact Gregory, I do...tonight, a CSI will investigate a 419," He handed Catherine a slip of paper, "two CSIs will inspect a 406," He handed Warrick and Kris slip of paper, "And two other CSIs will try to locate an omitted woman." He handed the last paper to Nick and Sara. "While a lone lab rat sits in his lab 'till he has something to do." Grissom replied, a smug grin on his bearded face.

Nick chuckled and shook his head. "Burn Greggo, burn."

"Aww. baby's first burn." Kris teased, feigning excitement and cherishing the moment by covering her mouth with her hand. "Kodak moment." She took an invisibly picture of Nick, who was shooting daggers at her.

"Damn...I get scolded and she still finds a way to burn him..." Greg noted as everyone filed out of the room, Greg tagging along behind Kris, smiling at her in awe.

She shrugged and smiled. "Yeah, I'm amazing like that." She joked and threw an arm around his shoulders. "Besides, I can't have him messin with my boy can I?" She asked and ruffled Greg's already crazy hair before walking away, leaving Greg gapping at her...

_Her boy...?_

A grin broke out across his face and he smiled as he strolled to his lab, whistling as he did so. Warrick and Catherine shook their heads at Kris and the lab tech as Kris neared them. "I'll meet you at my Tahoe...you're drivin." Warrick replied and tossed the keys to her.

Kris rolled her eyes as she slid into her jacket. It had warmed up quite a bit considering it had been snowing only a week prior, yet it was still cold enough to make Sara resent Vegas (not as much as she resented New York though). "Gee, thanks. How could I ever thank you?" Kris replied acerbically.

"Hey, you are a sarcastic one aren't you?" Warrick joked, and she stuck her tongue out at him as she walked towards the front doors. Warrick smiled and looked back at Catherine, then around them to make sure no one was watching as he planted a kiss on her glossed lips. "I'll see you later Baby...and remember, no more texting me at scenes." He joked.

Catherine laughed. "You started it that time."

"Did not."

"I know, but I'm still blaming you."

Warrick scoffed. "Typical Catherine, always blaming things on me and making me clean up your messes."

"Yeah...but that's why you love me." She insisted and Warrick smiled sincerely at her, his blue green eyes meeting her lighter blue ones.

"Absolutely."

Catherine blushed and smiled, as she slowly backed away from him. "...I'll see you later." She turned and left him watching her walk away, knowing a smile would be on his face from watching her behind sway, something she often added to her walk just for him.

She sauntered out the front doors of the lab, sliding into her coat as she made her way to her Tahoe, and driving off to the location of the scene.

Warrick chuckled as he went to his Tahoe and saw Kris bobbing her head and singing along with the rock 'n roll blasting from the car. He winced slightly and climbed into the passenger seat. "So what classical music are you listening to my dear Kristina?" Warrick inquired sarcastically.

"Fall Out Boy, Our Lawyer Made Us Change the Name of This Song So We Wouldn't Get Sued." She answered and Warrick raised a brow.

"What a name."

"Hell yea! Best thing is, it has absolutely no relevance to the song. Very few of their titles do." She informed him as the song ended and the next one began.

"And the title of this would be...?"

"This is Of All the Gin Joints in All the World..." She skipped a few tracks on the CD player. "And this one is I Slept With Someone in Fall Out Boy and All I Got Was This Stupid Song Written About Me." She informed him and began singing along with the words.

"Nice."

"_I found the cure to growing older, and you're the only place that feels like home. Just so you know, you'll never know. And some secrets weren't meant to be told. But I found the cure to growing older I'm the first kid to write of hearts, lies, and friends. And I am sorry my conscience called in sick again. And I've got arrogance down to a science. Oh, and I'm the first kid to write of hearts, lies, and friends._"

Warrick shook his head at the music and Kris and tried to ignore them.

"_Douse yourself in cheap perfume it's so fitting, so fitting of the way you are. You can't cover it up. Can't cover it up. Douse yourself in cheap perfume it's so fitting, so fitting of the way you are. You can't cover it up. Can't cover it up. Find a safe place, brace yourself, bite your lips. I'm sending your fingernails and empty bottles you've sipped back to your family. Cause I know you will be missed. So you can find a safe place, brace yourself. They call kids like us vicious and carved out of stone. But for what we've become, we just feel more alone. Always weigh what I've got against what I left. So progress report: I am missing you to death." _

Warrick tried to ignore her further as she danced slightly in her seat and continued bobbing her head carefully, as not to run them off the road.

A minute later the song ended as they pulled up to a stop light, and Kris broke out in air guitar and dancing wildly in her seat. Warrick laughed loudly at her antics and hid his face in embarrassment at the surrounding cars' sudden interest in Kris.

She didn't seem to notice until she looked over and smiled at Warrick, her intention had been to make him laugh...it seemed to have worked. She blushed as she looked around and noticed the several people in the cars around them laughing, and a few of older teenagers began applauding her and winking, obviously not realizing she was a bit older than them (not that they would have cared).

Warrick laughed at her. "Did you ever think about becoming a rock star?"

"Every damn day!" She exclaimed. "Hey, you know, I could always quit CSI and go for life on the road." She replied jokingly.

"No! I'd get stuck with all your cases." Warrick exclaimed and she laughed.

"Aw, Rick!" She threw a hand over her heart, knowing that he'd probably miss her. "You could always come with me. You play piano right?"

"Uh...I don't like playing for strangers."

"Well I hate singing in front of strangers and I only play my guitar for D.D., who by the way also thinks I could be a rock star." Warrick laughed. "C'mon. It'd be fun." She continued as the light turned green and they drove down the street.

"Yeah, I could do that." He joked.

"We could always get Greggo to play guitar for us. We'd have our own little band." She said mock-excitedly.

Warrick laughed, "Uh huh, had to sneak _'your boy'_ in there somehow huh?" Warrick teased and she furred her brow.

"What?"

He laughed again. "Dude, he obviously has it for you...and you don't seem to mind that too much."

She shook her head. "Nah, it's just harmless flirting. He does the same with Sara, and he used to with Catherine."

"Eh I don't know...yeah he's got a crush on Sara...but I think the boy, excuse me, _your boy_," She rolled her eyes and he smirked. "...has moved on."

"Whatever Rick..." She said while chuckling. "Nothing would happen...I couldn't risk splitting up the band." She joked.

"Ah yes, we must protect the future of 'The CSI 3'."

She laughed and shook her head. "Is that our name...?"

"Yes. Why?"

She laughed harder. "It sucks!"

"What? It does not!"

"Yeah huh...it's gotta be somethin cool like... 'The Sludge Buckets'," she joked and Warrick looked at her in horror.

"I am not being part of a band called, 'The Sludge Buckets'."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is our imaginary wanna-be band's name not good enough for you?" She mocked offense and Warrick played along.

"Yes. It's utterly ghastly."

She scoffed. "Fine, I'll get Greg's opinion on the names." She joked.

"No! No fair! He'd side with you!"

She smiled deviously. "That's why I'd ask him."

Warrick shook his head. "That's why we'd need Nick in our band..."

"What! Hell no! No banjo boys allowed in the rock band!"

Warrick laughed, "Yes! I need someone to rebut all of your ideas! Greg will side with you on everything, and Nick would go against you..."

"Leaving you to even the score."

"Exactly."

"We'd never decide on anything."

"Which is why we'd end up calling our band The CSI Sludge Buckets'." Warrick pointed out, and Kris laughed hysterically.

"I like that name!" She decided finally. "And then I'd kick Nick out of the band because he serves no purpose."

"Ouch!"

"Well what's he gonna do? Stand there and look slightly appealing to every other woman in society but me?" She asked and Warrick laughed.

"Nope that'd be my job." Warrick replied and she laughed.

"You're right. Therefore he serves no purpose."

"We could use him as a shield from crazed fans..." Warrick suggested.

She laughed. "There ya go!" She continued driving down the street, a goofy grin on her face. "Man, our make-believe, wanna-be, rock band is the best!"

**Saturday December 17, 2004 **

**CSI Crime Lab**

**Greg's DNA Lab **

**2:04 a.m.**

"What do you mean Kris is leaving CSI to start a rock band?" Greg exclaimed in horror. Catherine smiled and nodded slowly, finding it amusing how gullible the man could be sometimes.

"I'm only relaying what Warrick told me..."

"She can't seriously be leaving." Greg was so downhearted it would have made Catherine feel guilty if she wasn't getting such a kick out of it.

"Who's leaving?" Sara asked, walking in the room with Nick trailing closely behind her.

"Please God, let it be Anderson," Nick begged, folding his hands as though he were praying and pointing them up towards Heaven.

"Wish granted." Greg replied droopily. Catherine bit her tongue to keep from doubling over laughing. This was meant to be a simple rib on Greg...and it was getting _good_.

"What! She's leaving! But she just got here!" Sara exclaimed, she hadn't spent much time with the younger woman but (in a very unlike Sara way) she had taken to her immediately. Sara slapped Nick upside the back of the head, much like the way everyone normally did Greg. "Good job! It's your fault she's leaving," Sara blamed the Texan, who was rubbing the back of his head, feeling half guilty, half happy.

Catherine squeezed her eyes shut and tried her hardest not to laugh, even though a grin had broken free and displayed its self across her attractive visage.

Warrick walked into the room and felt the change in atmosphere, from the relaxed hallway to the tension filled DNA lab. "Uh...what's goin on in here?"

"Oh like _you_ don't _know! You're_ the one who told Catherine!" Greg accused. Warrick raised his brow.

"Told Catherine _what_...?"

"About Anderson leaving." Nick informed him and Warrick looked over at Catherine. She shot him a look saying 'don't spoil my fun' and he kept his mouth shut and shook his head.

"You mean about her wanting to be a rock star?" He asked although he knew the answer.

"What?" Nick and Sara both shouted in disbelief. They knew about her love of rock, but they didn't know she wanted to be a rock star...despite her laid back demeanor...she could be very shy and a little too serious at times. In fact, Warrick had begun describing her as half Catherine half Grissom. The joke throughout the nightshift and several of the lab techs was that, if Grissom and Catherine ever had a baby...it'd be Kris.

"I can't believe she's leaving..." Greg whispered, plopping down in his chair, the look on his face was one of someone who had just been told their puppy died in a brutal pitchfork incident. Warrick looked at Catherine pleadingly and she merely smiled evilly and shook her head.

"I hear she wants to name her band 'The CSI Sludge Buckets'." Catherine supplied and Warrick shot her a glare. She merely chuckled at the expressions on everyone's faces.

Warrick gave in and began to play along. "She asked me to join the band as the pianist, Greg, she wants you to be the drummer, and Nick gets to be the shield we throw in front of all the crazies..." Warrick replied and Nick rolled his eyes.

"I ain't jumpin in front of any crazies for her." He muttered and Catherine suppressed a chuckle while thinking,

_I wondering how long we could actually keep this going..._

"What's this I hear through the CSI grapevine about Kris leaving?" Grissom asked, walking in the lab, a case file in hand and puzzled look on his face.

_Apparently not very long..._

Warrick whipped around in surprise. "Who told you?"

"I heard Greg yelling." They all turned to face the depressed lab tech, not really listening to any of them. Catherine looked at Warrick, both of them displaying guilty expressions.

"She wants to become a rock star." Greg relayed disbelievingly.

Grissom furred his brow and looked around the room for confirmation. Sara nodded and Grissom shook his head. "Um...wow..." Was all he could think of to say. "I-I guess...we just...support her."

"Support who?" Kris asked, meeting up with the entire team in Greg's lab. Everyone turned to look at her, and Warrick and Catherine had the 'oh shit we're screwed' looks on their faces. "What's goin on?"

"I hear you're leaving CSI..." Grissom began.

"Leaving?" She asked confused.

"To become a rock star." Greg replied bitterly and Kris looked confused for a moment, before realizing what they were talking about. She shot a glare at Warrick, who was torn between laughing and running for dear life.

She shook her head. "Warrick Brown your ass is mine." She declared and made a move to run towards him. Warrick took off running, admittedly worried about what the fiery redhead would do to him if she got a hold of him. Though she was about five inches shorter than him...she could still do much damage. The two ran around Greg's lab before Grissom's voice rang out.

"Come on you two...Warrick, Kris!" He shouted, but the two weren't listening. Grissom motioned for Nick to step in, and he grabbed Kris and picked her up off the floor, and carried her away from Warrick.

"Eww! If you don't put me down Stokes you're next!" She threatened, and he immediately released her, letting her fall to the floor. She glared and adjusted her shirt.

"Now Kris...why are you leaving CSI to become a rock star and why are you claiming Warrick's rear?" Grissom asked and she glared at Warrick again.

"I am _not_ leaving CSI to become a rock star."

"Damn..." Nick muttered, and was rewarded with six glares.

"Warrick and I were joking around in the car about me becoming a rock star..." Kris admitted reluctantly.

Warrick held up his hands in surrender. "I didn't tell anyone besides Cat."

"Warrick!" Catherine hissed, knowing the red head's wrath would now be aimed at her. She sighed. "It was meant to be a joke on Greg...but I uh...I took it farther than I should have and I'm," She paused and looked at Warrick who shot her a look telling her to own up to her mistake. "Sorry." She finished and smiled guiltily at Kris, who sighed and shook her head.

"Well then...I see we have no real problem here...everyone get back to work." Grissom ordered and exited the room. Greg smiled at Kris.

"So...you're not leaving?" He asked hopefully and Kris shook her head.

"Nope."

Greg released a breath of relief. "Good! I can get back to work now..." He began working on his samples from earlier and everyone shook their heads.

"So, I take it you don't have our buccal swabs processed yet." Nick observed.

"Or _our _blood samples." Warrick guessed.

"And I'll take it my hairs aren't ready yet, huh?" Catherine supposed.

"Catherine, you just brought your evidence in twenty minutes ago, no Nick, your buccal swabs aren't done yet, and Rick, yours will take the longest because there are two different types of blood on each swab."

Warrick's eyes widened. "Cross contamination!"

"Yes, but not from my lab. You gave 'em to me that way...two people's blood was mixed...my poor run down machine is still working on it." Greg said patting the printer gently.

"Wait...so, the blood was mixed? Do you know how many different samples there were total?"

"Three. DNA sample #1 and #2 were on the first swab, then #2 and #3 on the second, #3 and #1 on the third, and finally, #1 only on the fourth." The printer spit out the results and Warrick snatched it up.

"No friggin way..." He said unbelievingly.

"Catherine, your hairs are next, then you Nick." Greg replied and Nick's eyes widened.

"What? But I brought my evidence here first." Nick whined and Catherine rolled her eyes.

"Suck it up Nicky...I've got sonority." She replied and winked as she walked out of the room. Kris and Warrick chuckled as they walked out behind her, and Nick stood there pouting and shaking his head.

"It ain't fair..." He muttered and stormed out of the room. Sara laughed and shook her head as she walked out.

"God I'm working with a group of insane CSIs!" She declared and Greg scoffed.

"At least you _are_ a CSI," Greg mumbled and continued sorting his way through the piles of evidence waiting to be processed.

**CSI Crime Lab**

**Locker Room**

**5:12 a.m.**

"C'mon man, fifty bucks says Greg doesn't become a CSI for another month," Nick drawled as he laced up his boots and looked up to see Warrick chuckling and shaking his head as he buttoned up the clean shirt he had thrown on over his black under shirt.

"Nah man...I'm out of the gambling business."

"_No_, you're only out of the gamlin business when it comes to Greggo and that's because you lost last time." Nick teased and Warrick shot him a look, causing Nick to laugh more.

"No, I think it's wrong to bet on your friends..."

"...And loose." Nick continued to tease and Warrick shook his head, smiling deviously.

"Ya know, I think you would have learned your lesson not to bet on people when Kris reamed your ass."

Nick shot him a glare and stood up to change his shirt. "She didn't ream my ass."

"That isn't what I heard." Warrick sang as Sara walked in, discussing something intently with Catherine. Catherine looked up and saw Warrick, resulting in a big grin across her face. She walked over and quickly pecked him on the lips.

"Oooooh!" Nick and Sara sang like a couple of third graders. Warrick and Catherine pulled away to glare at the two, who eventually ended up laughing.

"Look, just because you know doesn't mean you get to be all stupid about it, keep in mind very few others know."

"Yeah and we'd like to keep it that way for a while." Warrick added as Nick and Sara rolled their eyes.

"Alright, but just because we know doesn't mean we wanna see ya'll all up on each other..." Nick motioned them making out with his hands and Sara slapped him upside the back of the head. He winced and rubbed his head. "_Hey_..."

Sara shrugged innocently as Warrick and Catherine laughed. They were too much like brother and sister sometimes...

"Alright, the diner? I hear Carmen has the New Jersey Special up today...it is Saturday right?" Warrick asked and Catherine nodded.

"Yeah, but I have to be home by 11. Lindsey's new house nurse is coming over today so I can meet her early."

Warrick nodded. "Are you two in?"

"Yeah, I just gotta check in on our case with Griss, but we should be good to go." Sara replied.

"I'm in."

"Cool." Warrick nodded as Kris walked in, her nose buried in a case file, but occasionally flipping over to an issue of _Forensics Monthly_. She didn't acknowledge anyone in the room, simply lifted her head.

"Sara, Grissom said that you would know the chances of collecting DNA from a cigarette," she stated and Sara nodded.

"Yeah."

"And those would be...?"

"67...why?"

She shook her head and stuck her head back in the case file. "B&E with very little evidence." She mumbled and turned to leave the room.

"Hey Kris, you comin to breakfast?" Warrick asked and Kris shook her head before disappearing from the room. The foursome shrugged and Sara went to go see Grissom about the 'case'...

She sauntered into his office and closed the door behind her. He looked up and smiled when he saw it was her. "Hey you." He said softly and she felt a grin break out across her face.

_Damn...how does this man do this to me with only two words...?_

"Hey yourself...are you comin to breakfast with the team minus Kris?"

Grissom smiled sadly and shook his head. "No."

"Aw, come on. We always get better service with you there."

Grissom chuckled. "Well, I would love to go, but there are very few things there that would keep me from bending you over the table right then and there." Grissom stated and she gaped at him.

"_Gil._.." She replied a little stunned. He smirked and pulled off his glasses.

"Plus: I've got Ecklie breathing down my neck."

"What's he complaining about now?" Sara asked, extremely exasperated at the dick head of a Lab Director.

"Anything and everything."

"Well...I guess if you can't come to breakfast...then I'll have to see you at my house later...I won't even subject you to my cooking." She replied matter-of-factly and Grissom smirked.

"I'll be there around eight-ish." Grissom stated and she smiled and walked out.

"See you then."

Grissom sighed, wishing he could be with her at the moment, but knowing it probably wasn't the wisest choice. He had been overly stressed, and was in desperate need of some sleep (and figuring he wouldn't be getting any later) he should catch up on as much as he could now. He sighed as he looked at his watch, then began to clean up his desk for the shift and head to his house to prepare himself for his 'aerobics' with Sara later...

**Break Room**

**11:21 a.m.**

Kris checked her watch and saw that her aerobics class started in a half hour, and if she didn't leave now she wouldn't make the class. Kris sighed and sat back in her chair and closed her eyes, rubbing the tiredness out of them the best she could. She checked her watch again and growled in frustration. There was no way she was going to make it to the gym in time.

She sighed and stood up, stretching her body to work out the kinks in it as she picked up her papers and walked into the hallway. Her nose was once again buried in the case file, and she almost collided with Ecklie. Their eyes met and they glared at each other. "Anderson," he snipped.

"Yes. What can I do for you Conrad?" she said mock-pleasantly, much in the way Grissom would have.

"Where's Gil?" He asked, not bothering to correct her on the fact that she had called him Conrad. Normally she would have referred to him by his last name because of his seniority...but she really didn't give a rat's ass.

"I don't know. Wasn't my turn to watch him," she replied, ignoring whatever he might have to say to her next by sticking her nose back in the papers and walking towards the locker room. Ecklie watched her as she left.

_Hmm...pretty face, good rack, great ass...she's a bitch though..._

He noted and walked back off to his office. Kris pushed open the locker room door with her elbow and sat down on the bench, not noticing anyone else was in there.

"Whoa!" Greg exclaimed when he turned around to see her there. Kris looked up surprised and covered her eyes to shield his shirtless body from her (he he).

"Sorry!" She exclaimed and turned away from him. "You blend in with the lockers..."

Greg chuckled nervously. "You didn't see my hair?"

Kris chuckled. "No."

"You can turn around now."

"...Are you dressed?" She asked, not quite sure she could trust him. She could practically hear him roll his eyes and she chuckled and turned back towards her locker. She opened it up without getting up from the bench and took out her gym bag.

"What are you still doing here? Didn't your shift end like three or four hours ago?"

Kris looked at him. "What are you still doing here?"

"Ecklie's got me playing 'little minion'. Apparently Brian from days is off this week."

"Damn...so are you pullin doubles all week?"

Greg shook his head. "Only every other shift. Ecklie's got it worked out between Kevin Jordans and me." Kris nodded slowly, as she shut her locker and stood up to leave. "Hey, wait..." She turned around slightly to see him leaning against the locker. "What are you doing in a few hours?"

"Nothing," she answered.

"Well you are now. You're coming out for drinks with me," Greg said and Kris turned fully to face him, jutted her hip out to the side and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, really?"

"Yep. I'll pick you up at 7:30 sharp so you'll have enough time to sleep and do whatever things girls do before they go out," Greg replied nonchalantly. Kris was a bit taken back by his smooth, confident demeanor...

She pursed her lips and raised both eyebrows showing she was impressed. "Okay...drinks at 7:30."

Greg smiled at her. "Okay." The stood there in compatible silence for a few minutes before Greg spoke again, a Cheshire cat grin on his face. "It was the whole assertive confidence thing that made you cave in wasn't it?"

Kris laughed and nodded. "Yeah, actually it was."

Greg shrugged and nodded. "I figured that'd be the key to getting you to say yes..."

She chuckled again. "Okay, pick me up here." She handed him a slip of paper she had jotted her current address on and handed it to Greg.

Greg studied it for a few moments, confused. "This is Nick's house."

"Uh huh..."

"...Because every girl hangs out at Nick's place before going out for drinks?"

"Nope, that's where every girl goes **after **she goes out for drinks." She joked and Greg laughed.

"Damn! You can burn him even when he's not around!"

She smiled and shook her head. "Yeah, I'm amazing like that," she replied jokingly and walked out of the locker room.

Greg smiled as he watched the door she disappeared from. "Yep...you are."

**Catherine's House**

**1:30 p.m.**

"No...I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No mom!"

"Lindsey, you need to talk to someone."

"No." Lindsey said firmly.

"Lindsey-" Catherine began but was cut off when Lindsey hurled a cup of water at the wall by the door Catherine was standing in. The girl folded her arms across her chest defiantly and gave her mom a hard glare. Catherine was about two seconds away from blowing up at the girl, but remembered what stress they were both under, and how that would only add stress, and nothing would get solved.

"Leave me alone." Lindsey growled in a low voice, not looking at her mother. Catherine sighed and walked out the door, closing it behind her. Lindsey stared at the wall next to the door her mom had exited for a few more minutes before, and felt a small tear stray down her cheek. She rolled over onto her side, facing away from the door, and let her tears fall.

Before she knew it she had cried herself to sleep, and her tiny Arctic Bluebird watched her from its golden, Victorian style cage hung on its perch by her window.

Antares chirped as it saw a group of birds fly by...ones much similar to itself, and hopped back and forth on the tiny perch jutting out from the cage, giving it a place to stand. It chirped softer as the birds flew farther into the distance, leaving Antares behind. The bird looked at Lindsey's sleeping form, then to the liberated world beyond the cage, then back to Lindsey.

The bird slowly turned back to face Lindsey, at sat there, watching her chest rise and fall rhythmically, and soon the bird's feather chest was in sync with the girl's. Both of them liberated from their onerous situations by the ease of a dream...and sometimes, that's all that was needed.

**CSI Crime Lab**

**Grissom's Office**

**4:09 p.m.**

"Come on...just one damn paper...that's all I need." Ecklie growled as he rooted around through Grissom's drawers in search of any piece of evidence contradicting the high held integrity of the CSI Nightshift. "Damn!" Ecklie cursed and rubbed his bald head in aggravation.

He stormed out of the office and stalked down the halls to the front desk. He walked up to it and laid his hands out flat on the counter like top. The receptionist (Judy-what's-her-face) looked up and smiled at him. "Hello Mr. Ecklie...um, what can I do for you?" She asked nervously and tried her hardest to keep from blushing.

"Hi Judy." He replied with a big grin on his face, he leaned forward on the counter and smiled at her. "Can I ask you a favor?"

She blushed and nodded vigorously. "Yes sir...anything sir."

Ecklie smiled. "You see, I have something I need to do...but I need some contact forms for it."

Judy brightened up. "I have the contact forms." A big grin broke out across her face as she realized she could actually be of assistance to someone.

_Duh..._

Ecklie forced a smile. "Yeah, I know...I was wondering if I could have the forms for the CSI nightshift..." He flashed her a smile that would make any normal person sick to their stomach, but for some reason other than nausea, Judy's stomach began to fill with butterflies.

"I could get those for you." She said brightly and went into the drawer by her desk and located the entire team's contact sheets. "Here you go..." She handed him the files and smiled nervously. She flashed a flirty grin and Ecklie smiled and nodded to her with his head.

"Thank you Judy uh-" He stopped a minute to think about what her last name was, and realized he didn't know. "Judy." He smiled and quickly scurried off to his office.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**A/N:** (ducks under desk to avoid flying objects from computer screen) I know I know! I'm a horrible person for making someone have a crush on Ecklie (cringes at thought). But hey...it had to be somebody...so it might as well be Judy-what's-her-face... (chuckles) yes, some of you might have gotten the impression that She isn't my most favorite character... (grimaces at thought of Judy-what's-her-face).

Just so everyone knows, that last scene was created merely to bash Judy-what's-her-face and her existence. She's about as bad as Sofia-nobody-cares-enough-to-write-her-last-name (grimaces again and shudders). Uck. Something about the two of them annoys me. Why?...well, let's just say that someone made Sofia and Nicky a couple --icky Sonics-- as well Nick and Judy --pssh...they weren't even important enough to have a shipper name-- (gags and runs to vomit in a trash can while Tigger points and laughs).

Oh go away Tigger! I read a book where Grissom cheated on Sara with Sofia! (Tigger gags and runs for trashcan while Chella snickers evilly)

_Any_way...

The Lindsey/Catherine drama continues... _aaaahhh_, just when you thought we were in the clear...I throw ya'll back in the woods! Ha ha!

The Nick-Kris-hate-each-other Plot Bunny prolongs! And now they're **living** together! (shakes head) how will they make it out of this one?

Grissom and Sara are back in Vegas!...but you already knew that so...

Moving on...

Greg/Kris ship in store? Hmm...maybe...who really knows? I mean _really_...ps, the answer is no one.

And as for Warrick/Catherine...pure fluff! --mixed in with Cath's evil-ness and the usual Greg torture-- Hope I didn't gross any of you angst-ers out with all the fluff...I myself gagged a couple times XD. Yes yes, I'm very angsty.

Okay...so I'm rambling...next chapter anyone?

Sorry, you'll have to wait till next week (crosses fingers) hopefully...

Reviews are the bestest! XD

Thanks to my new beta- MootheQuackingCow :)

_-Chella Belle_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hmm...not much goin on..._soooo_, a message to the reviewers!__

_**MootheQuackingCow:**...XD...PS, I'm not sure if I ever told you this, but your name rocks so hard and kicks so much ass (pardon my French) _

_**NicknGrisfan:** Sorry to hear you're not a GSR fan, we have other couples goin though...a couple hidden couples (looks under desk for hidden couples) XD...and most of you think you're so smart and have it figured out...but ya don't...trust me... (wink) _

_**odeepblue:** Ahhh! Man, it seems like forever since I heard from you! Hmm, maybe that's because I haven't updated... (thinks about it and shrugs) my bad. Tee hee...you're on to me... _

_**bioassy:** Lol...well...that's a popular opinion among most, don't know how lucky y'all will be to have your wishes come true...XD, join the club though...I think they have cookies...;)_

Also...sorry about the horrendously long update...life kinda got in the way. But, here's a nice LONG chapter for y'all! Enjoy!

**Rating:** Okay...M...for mature themes...and yes...I do mean sex! XD

**Disclaimer:** Okay, we're at Chapter 10 now...I think y'all have figured out that I don't own anyone...except for Kris, D.D., and Antares. But that's it...I don't even own the songs...nor do I have any affiliation with the people that do...but **man**, it would be _so_ kick ass if I knew Jet!

**Chapter 10: "You don't need a weatherman to know which way the wind blows."**

** - Bob Dylan **

**

* * *

Saturday December 17, 2004**

**Stokes/Anderson Residence **

**6:54 p.m.**

A knock sounded at the door and Nick dragged his attention away from the game on the television to stare at the door for a few moments, before pausing the game and going to the door. He opened it to find Greg and Nick looked at him in surprise. "Greg...did we have plans?" Nick asked in confusion and Greg shook his head.

"Nah bro."

"Oh, come on in...where ya headed?"

"Kris and I are goin out to Club 911."

"What?" Nick asked a little confused as to why Kris would be going out...from what little he knew about her she hated dancing in public...why was she going to a club?

"Kris and I are going out for drinks."

Nick scoffed, "Good luck getting her out on the dance floor." Nick shook his head and chuckled at the situation as he walked over to his couch. "Have a seat man...Anderson! Your date's here!" Nick called from the couch and Greg winced at Nick's amplified voice.

"What!" She asked, and walked out wearing an ankle length, black cotton robe with lime green and purple pictures of Gir from Invader Zim on them. Her hair was thrown up in a pony tail and she looked like she had just woken up. She looked surprised when she saw Greg and she checked her watch. "You're early..."

"I was bored." Greg said shrugging and she smirked.

"I'll be ready in a little bit."

"Have you eaten?"

"...In how long? Twelve hours, twenty four hours, forty eight hours...?" Kris asked from behind her closed door.

Greg chuckled and shook his head. "I'm taking that its been a while...well then you need to hurry cause I'm takin you to dinner first." Greg replied and smiled when he heard the protest he knew was coming.

"No Greg. You don't need to, I'll be fine." She called from her room.

"Alright, you go ahead and drink like a fish on an empty stomach..." Greg called and chuckled triumphantly when he heard no protest. He looked over at Nick's sly, smiling face. The Texan broke out a chuckle and shook his head as Greg took a seat in the recliner next to the couch Nick was sitting on.

"What?" He asked feigning confusion.

Nick laughed and shook his head again; the wrinkles next to his eyes were more evident now. "C'mon Greggo..." He drawled. "You knew damn well Anderson wasn't gonna eat before ya'll left and that ya'll would have to go out to dinner." A grin from ear to ear spread across Nick's face as Greg ducked his head and smirked...not denying anything. "Smooth man..._smooth_."

Greg chucked a small pillow at Nick and chuckled. "Lay off man, after watching you woo the ladies for so many years some of your moves were bound to rub off on me." Greg joked and Nick laughed.

"Puh-leeze, my attempts at a woman are never that lame..."

"_Hey..."_ Greg looked offended but then shrugged it off. "She said yes didn't she..." He gave a smug smile and Nick cringed at the idea of Kris on a date.

"Whatever dude...that's your own fault."

Greg rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah...you're just miserable because even the anti-social kid is goin out to play and you're sitting at home watching a re-run of a college basket ball game, eating a TV dinner."

"_Oooh_...good burn. However I'm _not_ so thrilled with being labeled as 'the anti-social' one..." Kris said from the doorway leading to the hall. Greg looked over at her and smiled.

"Only 'cause it's true..." Nick mumbled and Kris shot him a glare.

Greg didn't reply...he was too busy taking in her appearance. It was neither flashy nor frumpy...she wore a simple pair of tight fitting jeans, an emerald and deep brown sequined top, and a pair of brown stiletto strappy sandals. Her red hair was pulled up and clipped on top of her head, with a few strands of bangs falling in her face. She slid into a jacket and picked up D.D. (who was sitting at her feet).

Anti-social or not...she cleaned up good.

Greg stood and straightened his black and navy blue pin stripe dress shirt left un-tucked from his jeans. He took a few steps towards her and D.D. jumped from Kris to Greg. Kris caught something the announcer said and turned to look at the television. "Who's playing?"

"Iowa and Michigan." Nick replied, not looking away from the screen.

"Who's winning?"

"Iowa." Nick briefed her and she nodded.

"You ready?" Greg asked and Kris smiled and nodded. She kissed D.D.'s head and handed her over to Nick. He sat the puppy on his lap and petted her head absently as he concentrated on the game.

Greg's hand found her elbow, as he escorted her out the door. Before Greg closed the door behind him Nick called out, "Don't forget protection!" And ducked to avoid whatever object Kris might throw at him. Luckily Greg closed the door and Nick chuckled and picked D.D. up to look at her. "They are gonna get _wasted_...twenty bucks says Anderson never makes it through the door." Nick gambled against the puppy who licked his nose in response. "Okay you're on."

**

* * *

Sidle Residence**

**8:04 p.m.**

"Okay you're dead!" Sara declared and ran after Grissom, chasing him into her room. They had decided to go back to her place and Grissom offered to cook her dinner with her helping along the sidelines. Things had been going well until Sara had tried to actually help, and Grissom had ended up flinging a spoonful of butter on her. She 'accidentally' tossed some flour in his face, and he had 'tripped' and smashed two eggs together over her head.

Grissom ducked to the crawl under her bed, but she caught him in time. He lay sprawled out on her floor, being pinned down on his stomach by the slight weight of Sara's body. She removed one of her hands from his wrists, grabbed a clump of yoke from her hair and smeared it in his hair and on the back of his neck with an evil grin.

Grissom rolled over and pinned her to the floor, and rubbed his face against her chest, getting flour all over her black shirt. She laughed in mock horror and 'wrestled' with him, getting more butter, eggs, and flour on each other in the process. She wrapped her legs around his waist and jerked her hips sharply to the left, rolling them over so that she was once again pinning him down.

The butter had slid down her face and was now on her black tee and inside her shirt. She tore off her shirt, and bent her chest over his face, letting the butter drip on him. She smiled, knowing that she wasn't giving him much of a punishment and that what she was doing and leading up to would be suited for porno...but frankly she didn't give a damn!

Gil licked the glob of butter from the corner of his mouth and smiled deviously. "I never knew being a corpse could be so much fun." He joked and she smiled, closed her eyes, and let out a muted chuckle while shaking her head.

"You are the only man I know that with a woman's heaving chest only inches from his face dripping with butter, would talk about corpses."

Gil shrugged and lifted his head to lick the butter from her chest. His tongue started at the dip of her neck and trailed slowly down towards her bra, knowing very well that with the direction he was pushing the butter, it would trickle down her stomach and so on...

Sara shivered as his tongue slid over her chest, down her cleavage, and towards her naval. His tongue retracted from her silky skin and she whimpered and looked down at him half pleading, half curious as to why he had stopped. He gripped her hips tighter and slid her body up him further, giving him better access to her exposed and well defined torso and so that she was now sitting on his upper chest, almost on his neck.

When the butter reached its destination Grissom undid the button of her jeans and had her out of her pants in the blink of an eye. She gasped as his warm wet tongue made contact with her since cold skin yet again and he began planting soft kisses along her skin. She dug her fingers into his curly salt and pepper locks as his perfect lips reached the brim of her panties. She hissed in a breath as he stopped and let his lips linger over her most sensitive areas.

A whimper escaped from her throat and she waited on baited breath as he let his soft lips press against her crotch through the material of her panties. His tongue came out and gently wet her panties more so than they already were from her own juices, and his lick formed into a kiss. His thumbs played with the straps of her black silk thong and he slowly slid them down her long pale legs that seemed to go on for miles, exposing her lower body completely to him.

He pushed her legs apart and let his tongue dip into her heat. She sucked in a breath and tried to stay still as he did so, but the sensation of his beard across her inner thighs and against her oh so wet crotch was almost too much to bear. She moaned his name throatily and clung to his curls as if she could release all of her passion onto them. His tongue went further inside her, tasting and savoring in her wetness as he played little circles on her clitoris.

She arched back and gasped, throwing her hands to the bottom of the bed (being eye level with the mattress) and gripped it tightly as he worked under her. She hadn't ever really noticed how long and powerful his tongue was, not even when it had been in her mouth, making this experience was new and amazing to her. She gasped and squirmed above his chest, causing him to smile against her thigh. Loving the effect he was having on her, he moaned softly creating an orgasmic hum against her clit. She threw her head back and let his name echo loudly from her lips, not caring if any of her neighbors heard or not.

"G-Gil...I'm...I'm..." She was trying to warn him, and he knew it, but he didn't care. "I wa-...I want you...I want you in me..._now_."

Grissom smiled and slid up along the bed so that it was bracing his back as Sara wasted no time in releasing his bulging erection from the denim prison, revealing the black boxers underneath. She whipped them open as his cock sprang free he quickly filled her, eliciting an orgasmic moan from her. Sara's breathing was ragged as she rode him, grinding her pelvis into him as she rhythmically bounced up and down.

He grabbed her hips tightly and moved her faster, loving how she wanted to savor the feel of him, but needing for her to do it quicker. "Sara..." Her name escaped his throat in a half moan half growl, sending her completely over the edge.

"God yessss! Gil!" She exclaimed and he emptied himself within her. She collapsed against his chest, both of them extra sweaty from the extra layers of clothes barricading their normally naked bodies (at least for sex anyway XD). The butter had melted completely from the excess heat pouring from her body, and the flour and egg had clumped together on both of them, and as Sara looked at Grissom she laughed heartily. Grissom looked at her confused, then realizing at how ridiculous she looked in nothing but a bra, straddling his waist, covered in sweat, butter, flour, and egg. He laughed with her, both seeming insane but not caring.

After the laughter subsided Sara looked him in the eye passionately and a sly smile crept across her face. "We need a shower..."

**

* * *

Willows Residence**

**10:30 p.m.**

"That was a fun shower." Catherine decided, stepping out of the tub with Warrick stepping out after her, both dripping wet...and soapy.

Warrick smiled and nodded. "Yes it was...despite the fact that we ran out of hot water." She smiled deviously and wrapped a towel around her wet body.

"At least it was for a good cause." She pointed out and Warrick laughed.

"Damn right...so now what? Do we rinse off in the sink?"

"I don't think we'll fit." She replied sarcastically and Warrick shot her a playful look. She chuckled and started splashing the cool water from the sink on her still soapy body. Warrick watched in appreciation as she did so, patiently waiting for his turn...and after _that_ he'd rinse himself off too...

She spotted him watching her and a devious smile crept up on her lips, and she slowed her motions, taking more time than needed to caress the water onto her skin, then moving her hand away so he could watch the droplets of water trickle down between her perfectly round breasts.

Catherine watched in satisfaction as her propositions had the desired effect on him, fueling his fervor and making his pupils dilate in passion. He took a small step towards her and let his strong hands slip onto her wet skin, grasping her hips firmly from behind. A seductive smile shown in her reflection through the mirror, and Warrick's lips dipped to the crook of her neck, kissing it tenderly.

Though it had been a tender motion, he changed his pace in the blink of an eye and spun her around to kiss her passionately on the lips, smothering her in passion the cold water turned warm, and the fervency of their kisses began to steam the mirror...

**

* * *

Sunday December 18, 2004**

**Club 911**

**12:26 a.m.**

"What's with all this steam! I mean _damn_!" Kris exclaimed, waving her hand in front of her face to clear the blasts of warm air from her face. Greg threw back the rest of his drink and laughed, his voice slurred by the multiple amounts of booze he had consumed.

"I think that's smoke Kris..." He laughed again as she looked around confused, and tried to analyze the mystery denizen in the air.

She waved her hand and shook her head, her red curls spraying across her shoulders as she smiled and sipped her second Cosmopolitan. "Eh, I'm too drunk to know or care." With that she set down her drink. "If I have anymore I'm gonna drink myself into a comma." She concluded and Greg laughed harder, practically falling out of his chair. She smirked at him, flailing in his seat, attracting the attention of several other patrons (most of who were drunk themselves). "And by the looks of it you have too."

She took his empty glass away from him and cleaned up the alcohol he had spilled. Just then a very drunken man walked up to Kris and sat in the empty chair in between her and Greg at the Northern most point of the circular table. "Hey sexy. Is that a mirror in your pocket...? Cause I can totally see myself in your pants."

Greg's head snapped up in the direction of the man and all signs of laughter disappeared from his drunken face. The comment didn't seem to faze Kris, and as she never took her eyes away from Greg as she sipped her Cosmo yet again and replied. "Is that a door over there? Cause I can totally see you walking through it."

The man scoffed and caressed her arm. "No need to be testy Sweetie." He slurred and she jerked her arm away from his touch.

"Now's not the time buddy. Just keep walking." Greg replied from across the table.

The man looked over at Greg and raised an eyebrow. "I ain't talkin to you string bean." The burly man noted and Greg glared. "So whad' ya say Sweet thang, how about a drink?"

"I've already got one, thanks." She answered dryly, still not looking at him.

"C'mon sexy, let's dance." He pulled her hand and she yanked it back.

"No thank you." She shook her head and tried to keep her temper in check, but this ass hole was making it really hard.

"C'mon, one dance...and then a little gymnastics after you're warmed up."

"Hey, she said no alright?" Greg objected from his seat.

"Well excuse me." He held his hands in mock-self defense. "Didn't know I upset the 'bar police'."

"Actually, we're just regular police officers. So how about I charge you with sexual harassment and six cases of scum bag?" Kris snapped, finally looking at the man who was annoying them both. He backed away and held up his hands in actual surrender.

"Sor-ry..." He murmured and walked off.

Greg looked at her and smiled. "We're not police officers..."

"Yeah, but he don't know that." She smirked and took one last sip of her Cosmo. "Yeah...I was done with this a while ago." She stated absently and Greg picked up his cheerful demeanor as if the arrogant man hadn't even interrupted them.

"Are you drunk?" He asked while chuckling and she flashed a brilliant smile.

"I think I'm hammered...and hungry."

"Me too. Hey Flow! We need two orders of French Fries!" Greg yelled, motioning to no one as Kris continued to laugh.

"Who the Hell is Flow?"

Greg stopped laughing and looked serious for a moment. "I don't know..." They shared a silent serious moment before Greg cracked a smile and they both cracked up laughing. "Why is everything funnier when you're drunk?" He asked and she shrugged.

"I thought everything was funnier when you were high..."

It was Greg's turn to shrug. "I wouldn't know."

**

* * *

Willows Residence**

**12:49 a.m.**

"I don't know Cath..."

"I think it'd be good for her Rick. She needs to see someone." Catherine argued and Warrick sighed and shook his head as he continued to let his hands travel up and down the blonde's arms absently.

"Catherine, you saw how she reacted earlier. Maybe you should just let her deal with it-"

"She needs professional help Warrick. She can't handle this alone. She's just a little girl. I don't want her overloading like she did to cause this..." Catherine interrupted.

"Let me finish...you should give her a chance to deal with it on her own...just a short amount of time. Let her sort it. She can't answer a physiatrist's questions if she can't even answer her own...give her time." He repeated and Catherine sighed and rubbed her head.

"I'm just worried that she's going to get too stressed and she'll shut down."

"She won't Catherine..." Warrick reassured, bringing his girlfriend's forehead to his lips. "We won't let her."

**

* * *

**

**Club 911**

**Outside Parking Lot**

**12:56 a.m.**

"I am _not_ letting you drive home...you're wasted!" Kris exclaimed.

"So...so are you..." Greg slurred, stumbling as he walked in circles trying to find his car.

"Yeah...we're both pretty shit faced." Kris decided, and Greg turned to look at her seriously. A lull of seriousness fell upon them before they both cracked up laughing. "Oh man! Remind me never to mix Cosmos with..." She stopped walking to think, not obtaining the ability to do both at the same time. "What else did I have?"

"Cosmos." Greg answered matter-of-factly.

"Oh right. Remind me never to mix Cosmos with Cosmos again." She suddenly realized what she had redundantly stated and doubled over laughing. Greg joined her for no apparent reason and gripped his stomach as he laughed.

So there they were...two drunken idiots that had veered away from the parking lot and were now stumbling down the strip, looking for their cars.

"_I said one, two, three, take my hand and come with me. Cause you look so fine and I really wanna make you mine! Ow!"_ Kris sang the lyrics to Jet's Are You Gonna Be My Girl, in a drunkenly off-key voice. "Ba dun a nun a nun na na..." She slurred out the base line as Greg joined in and they sang in intoxicated unison.

"_Big black boots! Long brown hair! She's so sweet with her, get back stare! I could take, you home with me, but you were with another man! Yeah! I know we ain't got, much to say, before I let you get away!"_ They paused dramatically and stopped walking. "_I said are you gonna be my girl?"_ They ended and cracked up laughing.

"_Yow! I said are you gonna be my girl!_" Kris added, pausing to play the air drums before they continued on. People watched them in amusement as they stumbled down the Strip, arm-in-arm, singing lyrics to random songs.

"Man...where is my _car_!" Greg exclaimed in exasperation.

"_How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable? So condescending unnecessarily critical. I have the tendency of getting very physical. So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle! You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here. This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear. You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone. Not fit to fuckin' tread the ground that I'm walking on!" _Kris sang and Greg jumped in for the chorus, finally realizing the song as Maroon 5's Harder to Breathe.

"_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love, you'll understand what I mean when I say; there's no way we're gonna give up!  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams! Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe? Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe? What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head. You should know better you never listened to a word I said! Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat. Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did!" _

"Whoa...wait...didn't I drive?" Kris asked, neither of them realizing that neither had driven, they had in fact taken a cab.

"Oh _yeah_..." Greg laughed.

Kris sighed and shook her head, still struggling to keep her balance as she walked, leaning on Greg for support. "I don't know anymore songs..."

"What was the one we were dancing to in the club?"

"Uh...I don't remember...we danced to a lot."

"Technically we grinded to a lot." Greg bragged and she rolled her eyes.

"I swear Greg; take that with you to the grave." She threatened and Greg pouted.

"Aw man...what's the point in dancin with ya if I can't brag about it...?" Greg asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, nice way to make me feel cheap Greggo."

"Oops...sorry."

"Eh, it's chill. I'm just bustin your chops." She replied and Greg laughed.

"_'Cause I've got friends in low places. Where the whiskey drowns, and the beer chases my blues away. And I'll be okay. I'm not big on social graces. Think I'll slip on down to the oasis. Oh, I've got friends in low places!" _Greg sang and Kris looked at him oddly.

"I didn't know you listen to Country." Kris stated and Greg shook his head.

"I don't...Nick was singing it once in the lab..._'Cause I've got friends in low places. Where the whiskey drowns, and the beer chases my blues away. And I'll be okay. I'm not big on social graces. Think I'll slip on down to the oasis. Oh, I've got friends in low places!" _He repeated, not knowing anything else besides the chorus.

"_I got friends_..._they are in low places_..._oh oh yeah_..." Kris joked around, pretending like she was a rock star, adding in lyrics as she sang. "_I'm not big on_..._social graces_..._yeah, I think I'll slip on down_..._to the_-" Her singing was cut off as she stumbled and Greg helped her back up, making their eyes lock. She was still drunkenly humming the song as Greg's eyes flashed to her lips, and he slowly leaned in and kissed her.

She stood there for a moment, before gradually kissing him back, as his hands slid up her back and brought her closer to him. They broke apart and Kris pecked him quickly on the lips again and grinned.

They turned and continued on their journey to find the car they would never locate unless they went back to their houses. They walked in silence before Kris broke out singing the chorus of Garth Brooks' Friends In Low Places again. "_Oh I got friends in low places. Where the whiskey drowns and the beer chases my blues away. And I'll be okay...I'm not big on social gazes..." _

"It's 'graces'. _'I'm not big on social graces'_." Greg sang, correcting her error. She furred her brows and tried out the new lyric.

"_I'm not big on social graces_...?"

"Graces..."

"Graces. That's what I said." She replied and Greg shrugged.

"_Oh! Think I'll slip on down to the oasis_...!"

"_O-oasis_!" Kris added, regaining the rock star composure.

"Yay oasis!"

"I like oasis's..."

"Yeah...too bad we live in a desert."

"Wait; don't we live in Sin City?" Kris asked.

"I don't know..."

**

* * *

Sidle Residence**

**2:30 a.m.**

"You would know..."

"Any CSI would know."

"But only you would say it."

"Well it's true; this movie is completely unrealistic..."

Sara laughed and shook her head. "What happened to the sensual, heartfelt Gil that was here a few minutes ago...?"

Grissom smiled deviously and gripped her tighter. "You made him disappear with your shower antics." He growled and devoured her neck greedily. She laughed and pushed him off of her.

"Geez Gil...calm down..." She giggled and he smiled into the soft, porcelain skin of her neck.

"_No_..." He moaned and rolled her over so that she was facing him and on her back. She giggled in a very un-Sara way and kissed him passionately. A knock on her door, followed by a series of laughter interrupted their make out session and Grissom looked at Sara curiously. She shrugged and pushed him off of her, and motion for him to hide. He did so, and once he was hidden, Sara opened her door, letting a very drunken Kris and Greg fall (literally) into her apartment.

Kris moaned in pain and pushed Greg off of her. "See, I _told _you this wasn't either of our houses...damn taxi driver got us lost."

"Shit...so where do I live?" He slurred and she laughed.

"I don't know."

"Uh...hey guys." Sara greeted and both looked up at her confused.

"Sara...? What are you doing in my house?" Greg asked and Kris slapped him. "Ow! That hurt!"

"Sorry, I meant to tickle you." She replied sarcastically. "What do you mean what is she doing in _your _house...this is _my_ house." Kris corrected and Sara pursed her lips and giggled in the way that drove men crazy.

"You two are completely wasted." She observed and Greg looked offended.

"I am _not_..." Greg denied.

"Yeah...I'm not drunk...I'm just highly intoxicated." Kris replied and Sara rolled her eyes and helped them stand up. Greg stumbled and fell over and leaned on Kris for support.

"I don't think I've ever told you this Kris...but you're hot." He slurred and looked over to Sara and grinned. "You are too Sara...geez, I'm in a house...all alone...with two gorgeous women...what am I gonna do?" He asked innocently and Kris shrugged him off of her.

"I wanna go home...I miss D.D." Kris whined and Sara laughed.

"Do you know where you live?" Sara asked.

"Yes...I live in a house." Kris answered and Sara laughed.

Greg chuckled. "Don't you live in a barn?" Greg asked and Kris shook her head.

"Nah...that's where Ecklie lives...with the pigs..."

"BURN!" Greg yelled drunkenly.

"I thought you were gonna say that's where Nick lived..." Sara informed her and Kris shrugged.

"I can't...I live with him now...that's insulting myself..."

"Yeah...Nick actually has a nice house...I like the pretty green color..." Greg added.

"I like the blues..."

"My favorite color is green..."

"Really?" Kris asked surprised. "I figured it'd be something crazy...like fuchsia...or neon yellow."

The two continued to ramble on drunkenly and Sara rolled her eyes.

"Hey...Grissom is here!" Kris cheered and Greg dropped his jaw. Sara gaped at him in horror.

"Oh no! We're gonna get fired for being drunk at work!" Greg exclaimed in terror.

"No, we're not...cause he came to our house...we're allowed to be drunk at our house..." Kris reasoned unreasonably.

"I thought we were at _his_ house..." Greg replied and Sara rolled her eyes, all fear of them knowing Grissom was at her house late at night disappeared...they couldn't even remember whose house they were at.

"Okay you guys, as much as I enjoyed this...you have to go home."

"But I am home...get out of my house Sara." Greg replied and Sara rolled her eyes. She jotted down their addresses on it and handed it to them.

"Give this to the taxi driver and tell him to take you there...hopefully you'll go into the right houses..." She mumbled and ushered them out of her door.

"I like this hallway." Greg noted.

"Yeah...it's a nice hallway...I wish my name was Andy."

"Why?"

"Cause then I'd be Andy Anderson...isn't that cool...?"

"Yeah...I wanna be Sandy...Sandy Sanders."

Kris laughed. "Sandy is a girl's name Greg! Are you gay...?"

"No!" Greg denied and Sara laughed as she shut her door. Those two would have one_ serious_ hangover tomorrow...

**

* * *

Sidle Residence**

**6:25 a.m.**

"Is it tomorrow yet?" Sara mumbled snuggling into the strong body next to her. Grissom sighed and kissed the top of her head softly.

"It was tomorrow yesterday Sweetheart...its today right now." Grissom pointed and Sara couldn't help but smile.

"So comes the response of a scientist..."

"Well...it is." Grissom replied and Sara chuckled and picked her head up off his chest to peck him on the lips.

"Good morning Gil."

"Good morning Sara." She grinned widely and Grissom smiled and furred his brows. "What...?"

"I love it when you say 'good morning Sara'...it reminds me you're here and this is real...wow that sounded cheesy." She commented and Grissom laughed.

"I love it when you say 'Good morning Gil'. You should call me Gil more often..."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, we'll see how that fly's at work."

Grissom shrugged. "Catherine calls me Gil."

"Yeah...but she's Catherine." Sara pointed out and Grissom nodded.

"Yeah...she can pretty much get away with just about anything."

"Oh the privileges of being Catherine." Sara replied sarcastically and Grissom chuckled.

**

* * *

Willows Residence**

**7:18 a.m.**

"That's a privilege Lindsey, not a right." Catherine argued firmly.

"Oh! So I guess you'll just take away my computer and television and radio and leave me in here to rot in this Hell!" Lindsey exclaimed and Catherine shook her head.

"I just might have to if you keep treating your nurse like this..."

"I don't give a damn about the nurse! Why does she even have to be here! I can take care of myself!"

Catherine frowned. "Watch your tone and your language Lindsey. And yes, you do need someone's help. I'm not going to be here all the time; you need someone here to help you do some things for you. Jesus, with the way you treat everyone you think you'd be happy to have your own personal slave!"

"Yeah, well, I think that trait's genetic." Lindsey quipped and Catherine took in a deep breath to keep from yelling at her daughter.

"Lindsey, quit disrespecting the nurse, or-"

"Or what? You'll actually start acting like a mother!" Lindsey screamed, causing Catherine to recoil.

"...I am acting like a mother Lindsey."

"No! You're acting like a guardian! A mother is someone who gives a shit about you and your life! And doesn't blow you off for work and the first good lay she's had in a while! Grandma was right! You are wasting your time with that God damn job because you're never going anywhere with it! So drop the 'I'm a concerned mother' act and just fuck off!" Lindsey ordered while turning away from her mother.

Catherine stood there in silent shock as she gaped at her daughter. She slowly backed out of the room and closed the door of her daughter. Warrick frowned in the hallway, having heard every word. He extended a hand to her shoulder but she flinched away and tore off to her bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind her. Warrick winced and sighed as he hung his head.

He wanted to console both women, but knowing they needed to cool off, he simply turned around and went to go sit down in the living room. "It's too early for this..." He muttered and grabbed a bottle of Sam Adams and sat back down on the couch. What Lindsey had said was partially right...especially about the part of Catherine spending a lot of time with Warrick instead of with her. The gorgeous African American man suspected that was one of the motives of Lindsey's attempted suicide, if it could even be called that.

Lindsey was on a spiral staircase to her own personal Hell, getting engulfed in the fiery flames each passing day. Catherine was right...she needed to talk to someone...but Lindsey was right also...she didn't need to be psychoanalyzed.

_So...how can both females be right, and what is the solution to fit everyone's needs...?_ Warrick thought and took a long swig of the beer. He sighed and looked towards the hallway, containing both doors to the rooms. He sighed again.

"It's gonna be a long morning..."

**

* * *

Sanders Residence**

**7:42 a.m.**

"Ugh...that was the longest night of my life..." Kris grumbled and sat up in her bed. Wait! Not her bed...someone else's bed. "Oh my God..."

She felt an arm snake around her waist and she gulped and closed her eyes. "Kris..." came the murmured voice next to her.

"Oh shit...Greg." She answered her own internal question.

"What time is it?" He asked, sitting up and she looked at him worriedly. He noticed her pale pallor and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Kris, are you alright?"

"Do you remember what happened last night?"

Greg moaned and rubbed his eyes. "Nothing much...we got shit faced...I think we danced...we sang..."

"Where?"

"Um...there were a lot of lights...and people..."

"Was it on a stage?"

"Maybe...we drank...a lot...and I think we ran into Sara."

"At the bar?"

"I think so...maybe it was someone who looked like Sara. We_ were_ pretty hammered."

Kris shook her head and groaned. "Did anything happen after we..." She paused and looked up nervously. "We kissed...didn't we?"

Greg thought back, and then nodded. "I think I technically kissed you..."

"Did we...?"

Greg shook his head vehemently. "No...I would have remembered that. Plus, we're still dressed."

"You don't have to be naked to have sex."

"I don't think we did." Greg replied and she sighed.

"Well...do you still have that kit that Grissom issued you a while ago?"

Greg rolled his eyes. "You mean from my one day in the field? Yeah." He went to his closet and pulled the kit from out of it. She walked over and pulled out the ALS. "Kris...you've got to be kidding me..."

She didn't answer as she pulled out the two pairs of hideously orange goggles. She motioned for him to turn out the lights and she clicked on the alternative light source and shined it on the bed. She checked it thoroughly, and ten minutes later, both sighed in relief when they found nothing.

"Whew...that was close." Kris noted and Greg nodded.

"Yeah...I mean no offense to you, cause you're hot, but I wouldn't want to have done that before a first date."

Kris stiffened._ Whoa...does that mean there's gonna be a first date? _

"Um Greg...about that-"

She was cut off by both of their pagers ringing, and she sighed. "Grissom...DB in Henderson." Kris informed him, looking at the page he had sent her.

"I've got a lab tech!" He exclaimed excitedly. "Yes!" He cheered and smiled widely.

"Um...I gotta go, but um...can we talk later?"

"Sure." An oblivious Greg nodded. Kris forced a smile and quickly headed out of the house.

_Oh God...did I lead him on...shit...I...wait, it's Greg...Greg's not so bad. Greg will understand. I'll just explain how I think it's a bad idea to date someone from work. No offense to Warrick and Catherine. He'll understand that it was just a get-together as friends..._

She reassured herself as she pulled out her cell phone and called for a taxi. "God I hope so..."

**

* * *

CSI Crime Lab**

**Break Room**

**9:01 a.m.**

"I hope Kris gets here soon...we need someone _now_." Sara noted, at that moment Kris ran into the room panting heavily, as if she had just run a marathon.

"Shit, sorry I'm late. I over slept." Kris lied and sighed. She knew they wouldn't buy that...she hadn't even had time to change out of her 'party clothes'. Sara smirked knowingly and looked Kris slowly up and down, scrutinizing the sequined top and stiletto heels.

"Bad hangover?" She asked and Kris looked up at her shocked.

"So we _did_ see you last night..."

Sara's face took on a panicked look at the thought of them remembering. "Uh..."

"At the club?" Kris asked and Sara nodded. "Greg and I ran into you at the club right?"

"Yeah." Sara lied, relieved and Kris nodded.

"Thank Goodness you're safe Anderson. I was worried when you didn't make it home last night." Nick replied dryly, knowing he'd just thrown her into a whole new whirl pool of questions.

"You never went home...?" Grissom asked.

"Where'd you stay?" Sara asked, barely able to contain the smirk on her face. Kris shot Nick a death glare and he chuckled, knowing he was going to be in for a serious ass kicking when she got a hold of him.

"Does it matter?" Kris countered, trying to avoid the question and unspoken accusation.

"No, it doesn't. Come on people, the bodies are waiting. Kris and Nick, you two have the 419 in Henderson, Rick's working solo on a 406 in Summerlin, and Sara and I have a 401-A on the strip." He informed them. "Alright...disperse."

Kris groaned as she walked out of the office, assignment slip in hand. Nick chuckled and grabbed the paper from her and began to walk down the hall. "Hey!" She objected but he ignored her and waved the paper.

"You don't have a car. I need to know where I'm drivin." He drawled and she rolled her eyes.

"Let's get a few things straight Stokes," She began, turning his arm sharply so that he had to face her. "You make one more word about Greg and I last night I'll kick your ass so hard your Mama won't even be able to identify you. Got it? I didn't appreciate that little remark back there."

"Yeah, I figured you wouldn't." He said grinning.

She glared. "Yeah well, keep your little smart ass comments to yourself, no one cares how jealous you are that even _I_ got a date and you haven't been on one in _ages_..."

Nick glared. "Whatever." He grumbled and walked off, leaving a triumphant Kris tagging along behind him. As long as he was miserable along with her, she didn't mind being stuck with him all day in a pair of shoes that she still hadn't quite broken in yet. "At least I didn't settle."

Kris glared. "I didn't settle! I can't believe you'd talk about Greg as if he was something to 'settle' for."

"I wasn't referring to _Greg_..."

She glared when she caught on to his insinuation. "Fuck you Stokes."

"You wish."

"You'd be lucky."

**

* * *

Blake Residence**

**Henderson, NV**

**11:16 a.m.**

"I was so lucky to have a friend like Julie...she was my life...I just can't believe she's gone." The blonde whimpered and ran a set of five manicured finger nails rubbing along her scalp. She adjusted her footing and looked to her right and sadly shook her head.

"Did you happen to touch the body when you found her?" Kris questioned impassively, jotting down notes as she did so.

"No, God no. There was too much blood...truth be told I am a little squeamish." She admitted.

"Did you hear any noises coming from Julie's room last night Mrs. Blake?" Nick asked the young, attractive blonde. It was the first time Jessica Blake had a real reason to look at Nick, and she sized him up as she answered.

"It's Ms. Blake...and no...sorry." She apologized, flashing Nick a soft smile. "I went to bed around eleven and slept soundly through the night, Mr. Stokes." She flashed him another smile and Nick smiled back.

Kris rose an eyebrow and looked between Nick and the woman confused. "Uh, Ms. Blake, was Julie seeing anybody? Any close friends? Any enemies?"

Jessica Blake shook her head, her blonde hair swaying as she did so. "No...Julie and I just moved here...we don't know _anyone_." She said pointedly to Nick, even though Kris had asked the question. Kris looked over at Nick as if she was missing something about him, and then raised her brow once again at Jessica.

"Alright, thank you Ms. Blake." She said, interrupting the 'stare fest' going on between Nick and Jessica. Kris stood and turned to go to the hallway and around the body that the coroner was loading onto a gurney to ascend the stairs to where the yellow crime scene tape blocked the top of the stairs. She heard Nick follow a few steps behind her, shining his flashlight along the rail and bending down to examine it from a different angle, trying to get perspective of the fingerprints that were naked to the invisible eye.

"Blood drops." Nick stated absently as he pulled out a swab and collected a sample of the blood.

"Blood spatter." Kris countered, gesturing to the wall. "High velocity spray suggests that the Vic was standing up when she was attacked..."

"I thought the vic was shot? That's a throat-slash BSP..." Nick replied and she shrugged.

"Maybe...she was walking down the stairs, heard a noise and stopped..." She did a quick imitation of what Julie Blake might have been doing, stopping about halfway down the first set of stairs and holding her hands up in front of herself for a moment before dropping them to her sides. "Then the killer came up behind her and slashed her throat, she spun from the sharp force and tumbled down the rest of the stairs..." She furred her brows and thought about the theory for a moment. "Which would mean that the killer came from upstairs...?"

Kris and Nick slowly looked towards the bottom of the stairs and into the living room where Jessica Blake was seated, talking to an officer while trying not to break down. Nick turned back around and saw the insinuating look on Kris' face. "No." He objected automatically.

She smirked and shrugged. "Sorry to tell ya Stokes, but your girlfriend is lookin pretty suspicious..." She replied while walking down the rest of the stairs to the landing.

"She's not my girlfriend and we don't know that she did it."

Kris scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Please Stokes, the first thing we learn as a CSI is that the first to the scene is suspect number one." Kris justified and crouched down to the blood pool on the landing that was dripping slowly onto the stairs below.

"True, but the killer could have come up behind her from the bottom of the stairs, up."

Kris raised her brow. "Yes, because everyone walks down the stairs backwards."

Nick shot her a bemused looked and walked up the stairs to where she had begun her walk through of the crime. "No, like you said, she could have heard a noise, but instead of simply stopping...she turns around giving the killer a chance to sneak up on her, slash her throat from behind, then send her toppling down the stairs."

"She would have taken the killer down with her."

"He could have moved out of the way..."

Kris sighed and shook her head. "There was no signs of forced entry anywhere on the first floor...how would he/she have gotten in?"

"They could have been a friend of the vic or Ms. Blake's."

"Ms. Blake already testified that they are new to town and don't know anyone."

Nick sighed. "Alright...so maybe the killer did come from upstairs and snuck up on her...are there any signs of forced entry upstairs?"

"I don't know." Kris turned to go up the stairs and check the bed rooms. About ten minutes later she re-appeared and sighed. "Nope."

"So how'd the guy get in?"

**

* * *

A/N: Alright, let's first say, 'YAY FOR GEEK SEX!' and... 'YAY FOR YOBLING SEX!' don't forget... 'YAY FOR A NEW AND DOWNRIGHT INTERESTING SEASON OF CSI!' Alright, now that some of our characters have gotten laid, let's dive into the break-down analysis of the couples...**

_Geeklove:_ Ahhh, the infamous Geeklove. Yay Geeklove! So, they were almost caught...just how much longer can this stealthy couple keep their relationship under wraps? Keep reading to find out...and tee hee, sex scene...my friend beta'd this chapter for me 'cause I couldn't get ahold of my other one, but anyway, she told me that even though she had just taken a shower...she felt the need to take one again after reading the scene...hmm...was it really that good? Reveiw and let me know! ( --subliminal message)

_YOBLING: _I think they're not going to be one of my main couples...(thinks and shakes head) Nah, Sorry Yobling-ers, but I'm gonna have to say that Kris and her boyfriends as well as Grissom/Sara will be my main couples...Don't worry, calm down, take a breath, there will still be YOBLING (rolls eyes) I don't think I can write a book without adding Warrick/Catherine sexual tension...but it won't be one of the main ones...

_Kegger (lol, that's my name for Greg and Kris...): _Alright, so, how will this all work out? Will Kris and Greg talk? How will Greg take it? Will Greg get the girl, or can Kris withstand the temptations of Greg's "charms"...? Yeah, these two will be fun to mess with... (evil smile)

_Nick/Kris: _...so they hate each other...what else is new?

Alright, so drop me a line; let me know what ya think...

_-Futuremisscsi60_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Alright, I think everyone is pretty much secure in the fact that I do NOT own the CSI characters...if you haven't realized that fact yet...maybe you should take a minute to let that valuable piece of information sink in...(thinks about the request) and my Mama says I'm a cynical person... (scoffs and rolls eyes while laughing). I also don't own the song in here...Puddle of Mudd does.

**Rating: **I'm also certain that y'all get the hint that just about every chapter will be 'M'...cause, everyone say it in unison, 'I have a potty mouth and the undying taste for sexual tension/release of the perpetual puppets in my story.' (jumps up) Oh now! Stand back! I've got a thesaurus...and I'm not afraid to use it...

**A/N: **Well, let's just say that the temporary lull between my chapters made me yearn for some good ole' cannon character angst! (does happy dance). No matter how fluffy some chapters may be I'll always be an angst-er at heart. Well...there isn't much more to say...alright, so I feel it's important to know a little bit about the author...so, fun fact about me, when I was about three months, my Mam-mawl (aka my grandma) dropped me down the stairs...then when I was four months, she did it again... (nods) explains A LOT doesn't it...

**Chapter 11: "Fighting is essentially a masculine idea; a woman's weapon is her tongue." **

**-Hermione Gingold**

**

* * *

Sunday December 18, 2004**

**Willows Residence**

**2:13 p.m.**

Catherine sighed and threw back her glass of Bourbon, making a face at the bitter burn of the liquid as it sloshed down her throat. She slammed the glass down on the table hard enough to make the other object on the wooden coffee table bounce, but without enough force to break the resistant glass. Candidly, Catherine wanted the glass to break. If it did, she could have no more Bourbon, therefore she would be less drunk when her visitor arrived.

As if on mental cue, the doorbell rang and Catherine quickly stood to answer it. She flung open the white wooden door to reveal a concerned and confused Kristina Anderson, pulling the hood of her sweatshirt over here head tighter. "Cath, what's up? You sounded bad on the phone," Kris informed her and Catherine rolled her eyes and pulled the younger woman into the house.

"I fucked up, big time Kris."

"Given," Kris replied, figuring that much had happened from the yelling between Catherine and Warrick in the background of the phone call. An uninvited odor assaulted her nostrils and she sniffed the air despite her feelings on the smell. She crinkled her nose and eyed Catherine. "Have you been drinking Bourbon?" She asked, then looked on the coffee table and received her answer. "Where's Linds?"

"Asleep," Catherine answered shortly.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Why?" Catherine huffed, becoming exasperated with Kris' current 'Grissom-like' nature of 'comforting' her feelings.

"Because the yelling I got on the other end of the phone was loud enough to wake up Stokes in the next room..."

Catherine winced. "Shit. I'm sorry..." Catherine shook her head. "I shouldn't have called, you need your sleep."

Kris shook her head and chuckled in protest. "Cath, I'm 24. All I need is a hit of Greg's Blue Hawaiian and I don't have to sleep for the next three days."

Catherine looked at her oddly. "You're only 24?"

Kris nodded. "Yeah, I appear older 'cause of my '_mature_' nature..." She replied sarcastically, bunny quoting the 'mature' part.

"You actually are pretty mature...that and your impressive rack makes you look more mature..." Then Catherine waved her hand back and forth. "But the fact that they're still pointing in the right direction should've tipped me off..."

"Thank you ladies," Kris said patting her nearly D-cups lightly, making Catherine chuckle for the first time in hours. "But, I take it you didn't call me over here in the rain just to talk about my mental maturity and breasts...what happened?" She asked, sobering up.

Catherine sighed and went over to sit on the couch. Kris took this as a cue to sit down in the recliner diagonally across from the seat Catherine had taken. Catherine held her head in her hands, the balls of her hands pressing into her bloodshot eyes. "God Kris...I messed up so bad..."

"Cath, tell me what happened."

Catherine sighed and picked her head up. "Well...God, it all started over the stupidest thing...it's the same thing we've been arguing over for days now..."

**/-/ Flashback /-/ **

"_Cath, I'm tellin' you, you've gotta quit pushin' this therapy thing on Lindsey," Warrick urged and Catherine huffed. _

"_If I don't push it then she won't even consider it." _

"_Yeah, but you've gotta quit being the nagging voice that's constantly in her mind." _

"_I can't stop; she doesn't have a conscience of her own! How else is she gonna learn?" _

"_Certainly not with you breathing down her neck 24/7..." Warrick replied while following the mother into her room as she began removing her jewelry. She shot him a dirty glare through the mirror, but Warrick continued, unfazed. He was used to those looks. "Give her some credit Catherine, she's not stupid. She does have a conscience..." _

"_If she did then she wouldn't make so many damn mistakes!" Catherine shouted, knowing she was being unreasonable._

_Warrick scoffed and looked at her like she was insane. "That's more twisted than a crazy straw."_

**/-/ Present /-/ **

"'More twisted than a crazy straw'...? He actually said that?" Kris asked disbelievingly.

"Focus Kris..."

**/-/ Flashback /-/ **

"_She's not gonna forget about therapy Catherine...she's lying in a bed all day...what else is she gonna think about?" Warrick questioned. It was Catherine's turn to scoff and shake her head. _

"_I'm not saying she's stupid. I'm just saying she acts before she thinks. It's genetic." _

"_Which means she'll be fine." _

"_Not without going through Hell first." _

"_Catherine..." He sighed and sat down on the bed. "Let this whole 'therapy' thing simmer down...she's getting too over heated, she's gonna burn out," Warrick professed. _

"_No, she's not! She's just going to end up making the same stupid mistakes over and over again." _

"_Catherine-"_

"_Stop telling me how to raise my daughter Warrick! You don't know what its like to have someone depend on you like that! You don't know what it takes to be a parent, someone's lifeline! You wouldn't be able to handle that! You don't have what it takes!" _

_Warrick gritted his jaw and looked away. She threw that in his face a lot. The fact that he was alone. That he didn't have anyone like she did. No matter how many men she went through she would always have Lindsey there. Lindsey would always love her...no matter what she said. Lindsey and Catherine were one in the same. _

_When she continuously threw that in his face, he wondered exactly what her intentions were with him...was it foreshadowing that she wasn't planning on sticking around forever? Was it the fact that, if she did leave him, he'd be broken, lost, and alone...and she knew it? _

"_You're right...I don't...but I do love Lindsey, and I know how to help her, maybe not as well as you think, but I do know." _

_Catherine scoffed at him and laughed as if he was amusing. "Yeah, that's reliable. Helping her isn't doing much good otherwise she wouldn't have gone off and tried to commit suicide!" _

_Warrick glared, not liking the 'new' side of Catherine. It was down right sickening. "You know what, this whole 'righteous Catherine' act is getting pretty old...you say you want to save her...but you can't even save yourself!" Warrick yelled vehemently, his remark hitting its desired nerve. _

_She gaped at him and narrowed her gaze as she spun to face him...but he wasn't done. _

"_You're in denial of your own problems, so you're pushing Lindsey's on her, and using that as a front for everything! You think that by doing that no one can see the real you! But you're wrong! I can see you clearly! Hell, I fuckin' see right through you! And I'm not likin' it! Quit using your daughter as an escape! You say I don't have what it takes-" He pointed behind her to the mirror. "Take a long, hard look, Cath! You may not like what you see, but at least you'll be up to speed with everyone on the 'angle-that-is-Catherine' charade!" _

_Catherine dropped her jaw and recoiled in hurt. _

"_Get the fuck outta my house!" She demanded and threw his jacket at him. "Go stay with a friend, 'cause of right now, that's all you've got!!" _

_...Looks like his forethought was right..._

_He glared and shook his head. "Yeah, push me away. Good. That can be your newest front." He shrugged and laughed bitterly. "Hey, at least then you can get the Hell off your daughter's back," he snapped. _

_Catherine threw the first thing she could at him and he ducked to miss it. He quickly turned and stormed out of the room. Catherine chased after him and snatched up his cell phone. "Here, don't forget your cell phone!" She screamed and chucked it at the wall in front of him that he was headed for. He spun around and gaped at her. _

"_Oh yeah, real mature, Catherine! What a good mother you make!" _

"_Oh! Talk about hypocrisy! This coming from a man who didn't even have a mother! What kinda two-faced judge do you make!?" _

"_You wanna talk about two-facedness?! May I direct you to the mirror!?" He spun her around to show her the mirror in the hallway. She shook herself free of his grasp and glared. _

"_You son of a bitch! Oh wait, no, you have to have a mother to be a son!" _

_Warrick belled his fists and took every fiber of his being, and put it into holding his arms to his side...never, in his entire life, had he wanted to hit a woman so much. "Yeah, isn't that sad, I didn't even have a mother and I know you're a shitty one!" Warrick screamed. _

_Catherine felt the devil rise within her and she wheeled off and slapped him as hard as he could. Warrick's head snapped to the side and he slowly brought it back to face her. She reached out to slap him again but he caught her hand roughly. For that moment she shrank back in fear, realizing he could do real damage if he wanted to. He looked at her with such disdain and roughly threw her hand out of his grasp and held up his hands, signaling he was done. _

"_You know what...you're not even worth this..." Warrick replied and Catherine laughed dryly and turned around to watch him walk to the door. _

"_Guess you learned your 'walking-out-on-someone' skills from your father huh?" She snapped and Warrick stopped, looked up at the ceiling, but didn't face her. _

"_No...I've just been watching you walk out on your daughter for the last fourteen years," he replied, and closed the door soundly behind him, swearing to himself he would never re-enter the world that endlessly tore him apart, day-by-day killing him more and more. _

**/-/ Present /-/**

"...Holy fuck," Kris swore softly and ran a hand through her hair. "...That was the most avoidable, totally blown out of proportion fight I've ever heard," Kris professed and Catherine laughed bitterly and wiped her nose with her sleeve in a un-lady like manner. What the Hell did it matter right now? It wasn't like she had anything to loose. Her daughter, her boyfriend...or ex-boyfriend rather...her job...her life...everyone hated her.

"I know, right?" Catherine laughed between sobs. Kris furred her brows and reached out to take the older woman's hand and hold it comfortingly as she cried. "Oh God Kris...what'd I do...? What'd I do?"

**Stokes/Anderson Residence**

**2:43 p.m.**

"Man, what'd I do Nick...? What'd I do...? How could I have done that? How could I have _said_ that?!" Warrick yelled in anger and threw his head into his hands as he sat on his best friend's couch, drinking his Southern Whiskey and wallowing in his own self pity.

Nick sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know man..." was all Nick could say.

"I mean, it's like...it wasn't me sayin' it...its like...I was out of my body, watching it all go down, but I wasn't controlling it..."

"Well, when you go apologize, I suggest you lead with that," Nick joked, not really knowing what else to do.

Warrick ignored him and continued on. "I threw every petty sin in her face...things that I was supposed to help her with. Things I wasn't supposed to bring up...I just...I hit below the belt."

"Yeah, well, it didn't seem like she was exactly playin fair either," Nick pointed out.

"That doesn't matter...I shouldn't have lost it with her...we've been through this before. I should have just taken it in stride and waited for her to calm down, then make my point, then she'd apologize."

"That's not healthy."

"That's Catherine."

Nick sighed and sat next to his friend. "Maybe you just had too much. Got fed up with it. Lord only knows how you made it this far with putting up with that every night."

Warrick shrugged. "It didn't really bother me...her outbursts made up for my lack thereof...it was like she was yelling for both of us," Warrick said sadly and growled as he slammed his fist on the table. "God, what did I do?!"

**Sidle Residence**

**3:24 p.m.**

"What're you doing?" A soft, sleepy feminine voice came from the doorway of the kitchen. Grissom turned around and frowned sadly.

"You're up."

Sara looked at him offended. "Burn. Nice to see you too."

Grissom smiled and shook his head as he gestured to the frying pan. "I was going to make you breakfast in bed." He furrowed his brows. "Or lunch rather...maybe dinner," he replied, confused as to what meal time this would be for normal people.

Sara gave a gapped tooth grin and walked over to the stove to look at what he was making. She smiled. "Eggs..."

"And pancakes," Grissom replied and she smiled wider.

"I'll go crawl into bed if you want..." She said, backing away with a grin on her face.

Grissom chuckled and nodded. "Pretend you never saw this..."

"Never saw what?" She called over her shoulder as she scurried back to bed.

Grissom chuckled and continued making breakfast as he heard the house return to silence, and sighed, realizing he actually wanted her to be awake and with him.

He quickly finished breakfast and set it on the tray he had set up and carefully carried it into the bedroom, where she lay, twiddling her fingers in a bored notion. Grissom smiled and set the tray across her lap as she smiled and sat up. "Why Gil...what a surprise..."

**Stokes/Anderson Residence**

**7:16 p.m.**

"Oh, surprised to see you here," Kris mumbled sarcastically as she walked through the door and hung her sweatshirt on the rack by the door to dry.

"Hey Kris," Warrick greeted miserably.

"Hey fuck face." She replied nonchalantly.

"Which of us are you talkin' to?" Nick asked and Kris gave him a mock-pleasant smile as she headed to the kitchen for a beer. She pulled one out and cracked the top of it off and took a long swig. Warrick sighed.

"How is she?"

"Why do you care? She's not even worth it, remember?" Kris snapped and Nick shook his head.

"Back off Anderson. Catherine threw some pretty dirty punches too."

"Excuse me, was I talking to you?" Kris snapped and Nick rolled his eyes.

"Quit it, both of you! There's been enough fighting tonight," Warrick professed and put his head back in his hands. Kris scoffed and rolled her eyes as she took off to her room. Warrick sighed again. "Does everyone hate me now?"

"I don't hate you."

"Catherine does. And so does Kris."

"Anderson hates everybody...she knows nothing else. And Catherine..." Nick sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You need to talk to her."

"Why is talking the solution to everything?" Warrick asked and nick shook his head and sat down next to him.

"Its women man...they think that by putting our feelings out there everything is alright, and when everyone knows everything, it's easier to deal with."

"I resent that. I for one think talking can be highly over-rated," Kris replied as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed her pre-made sandwich she had put in there before she went to Catherine's out of the fridge.

"Excuse me, was I talking to you?" Nick snapped in mockery to Kris' earlier statement and Kris shot him a look.

"Nice," she scoffed.

"Nice," Nick mocked in a high pitch, very un-Kris-like voice as he scoffed. He rolled his eyes and resumed the conversation. "I'm tellin' you man, women were put on this Earth to condemn, aggravate, and belittle us. Then they make us feel like asses, and force us to talk about our feelings."

Warrick raised a brow at him. "Since when did you become so cynical?"

Nick shook his head. "It's the truth man..."

"Well...I know Catherine hates me...and I don't feel any better."

"Catherine doesn't hate you," Nick protested. It was just then that the beginning chords to She Hates Me by Puddle of Mudd began to blast from Kris' room, and Nick winced. He looked over at Warrick, who frowned, recognizing the song instantly.

_Met a girl, thought she was grand._

_Fell in love, found out first hand. _

_Went well for a week or two. _

_Then it all came unglued. _

_In a trapped trip I can't grip. _

_Never thought I'd be the one who'd slip._

_Then I started to realize._

_I was living one big lie. _

_She fuckin' hates me. _

_Trust._

_She fuckin' hates me. _

_La la la love. _

_I tried too hard and she tore all my feelings like I had none. _

_And ripped them away. _

_She was Queen for about an hour. _

_After that shit got sour. _

_She took all I ever had. _

_No sign of guilt, no feeling of bad._

_In a trapped trip I can't grip. _

_Never thought I'd be the one who'd slip._

_Then I started to realize._

_I was living one big lie. _

_She fuckin' hates me. _

_Trust._

_She fuckin' hates me. _

_La la la love. _

_I tried too hard and she tore all my feelings like I had none. _

_And ripped them away. _

_That's my story as you see. _

_Learned my lesson and so did she._

_Now it's over and I'm glad._

_Cause I'm a fool for all that I've said. _

_She fuckin' hates me. _

_Trust._

_She fuckin' hates me. _

_La la la love. _

_I tried too hard and she tore all my feelings like I had none. _

_And ripped them away. _

Nick stormed into Kris' room and slammed his fist onto the CD player, making Warrick wince and wait for the yells. "Fuck face," Kris replied and Nick rolled his eyes.

"Ice Bitch," Nick shot and Warrick could see him standing in the door way, rolling his eyes at her. "Oh _that's_ mature," he accused to whatever notion she had given him, more than likely she had flipped him the bird. A pillow was tossed at his head, but Nick ducked and snatched it up. "I'm keepin' this," Nick sneered and closed the door, a smug look on his face. He tossed the pillow in the closet and went to sit back on the couch.

Warrick shook his head. "What do I do?"

"Talk to her..."

"She won't talk to me."

"Give her time to simmer down...let her cool off."

"Work's gonna be a bitch. Having to work with someone who hates you..."

Nick shrugged and sat back. "Eh, it ain't so bad. As long as you never cross paths and stay absorbed in the case when you do, you never really have to acknowledge their presence."

"Yeah...but I live with her..."

Nick laughed. "Welcome to my world, Man." Warrick laughed despite himself and took another shot of whiskey. "You need a place to sleep?" Nick asked. "The couch is free. Or we could always lock Anderson out of the house," Nick offered, but Warrick shook his head.

"Nah...I have a feeling I'm not gonna be getting much sleep tonight."

**Monday December 19, 2004**

**Kris' Room**

**7:02 a.m.**

Kris bolted upright in bed, covered in sweat, her body shaking with chills. Her hands were stretched out in front of her, fending off whatever had been haunting her in her dream that she couldn't remember. She tried to steady her breathing as she slowly lowered her arms and sighed. She dragged a tired hand across her forehead, sighing at the sweat she found. She reached for a pony tail holder (who came up with that name...it's so weird) on her nightstand and pulled her hair back. She sighed as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and took a moment to regain her composure.

She stood and felt something soft and fuzzy brush against her pale blue and mint green stripped pajama bottoms. She looked down to see D.D. sitting at her feet, looking at the closed door anxious to go out and greet the house. Kris smirked and opened the door to let the puppy scamper out and sit at the closed door of Nick's room. D.D. whimpered at the rejection and pawed the door lightly.

Kris shook her head and started out towards the kitchen to make some coffee. She was whistling some random tune that was stuck in her head as she did so. She pulled a mug out of the cupboard and began walking towards the counter when she saw a mysterious figure walking down the hall. It wasn't Nick's build, so she instinctively reached for the gun they kept in one of the drawers of the kitchen and aimed it at the intruder.

"Don't move!" Kris ordered, and the figure let out a loud screamed. "Who are you?!" Kris demanded and the figure jumped from the shadows just as Nick came running from his room.

"What's going on?!" Nick demanded and Kris squinted, realizing who the buxom blonde was.

"Ms. Blake..." Kris said slowly and agitatedly as she lowered the gun and put it back in the drawer. She shook her head and placed one hand on the counter while supporting her weight on that. Jessica Blake turned around to see Nick and she bit her lip.

"I needed some water..." She said with her hands still in the air.

Nick sighed and looked at Kris. "So you pulled a gun on her?"

"I didn't recognize her." Kris replied and looked over to the girl before quickly glancing away. "Uh...can you put your arms down please? Your 'C-U-Next-Tuesday' is showing..."

Nick and Jessica furred their brows. "What?" She asked and Kris placed a hand in the way of the girl's form in her line of vision.

"Your uh..." She began writing the first letters of each word in the air. "C-U-Next-Tuesday."

Suddenly it dawned on Jessica that Nick's shirt wasn't as long as she thought it would be, and she wasn't wearing anything underneath. Jessica squealed and ran back into Nick's room, leaving Nick and Kris in the kitchen. Kris looked at him in disapproval as she shook her head. "What?" Nick asked innocently and Kris looked at him like he was insane.

"The girl from the case, Stokes, are you out of your mind? You're jeopardizing the case!" She whispered harshly and Nick rolled his eyes.

"Listen, she came onto me. She gave me her number-"

Kris held up her hands. "Eew, I don't need details." She shook her head and looked away. "You do realize you're in deep shit when Grissom finds out."

"What do you mean, Griss doesn't have to find out if you keep your big mouth shut," Nick replied and Kris rolled her eyes.

"We live in a grapevine, he's going to hear about it whether I say something or not. Nick, you slept with a suspect on our case!" She replied and Nick motioned frantically for her to keep her voice down.

"I thought we established she's not a suspect," Nick pointed out and she shook her head in condemnation and sighed.

"You fucked up big time..."

"It's not as bad as you're making it out to be."

She scoffed at him in disgust and shook her head again as she turned around to continue making the coffee. "God, you are so sick. So tell me, how much was the bet to get into her pants for? Or, have you upgraded to a new level of scum bag and moved onto being the go-to-guy for sympathy sex?"

Nick glared. "It wasn't like that."

Kris scoffed in disbelief. "_Sure_ it wasn't...that's a good story, I'd stick with that as your defense when Grissom tears you a new one."

Just then Jessica reappeared from the hallway, fully clothed. Nick turned around briefly before looking back at Kris, then to Jessica again. She mouthed 'I'm sorry' to him and he shook his head.

"No, it's fine," he said softly and she shook her head.

"I should go," she said and Nick grabbed her arm to stop her.

"It's alright Jess. You don't have to go," Nick insisted and she shook her head.

"I don't think your roommate thinks too highly of me," Jessica whispered and Nick shrugged.

"No she's just grumpy in the mornings," Nick replied. It wasn't a lie, Kris was horrible in the mornings, to everybody...but she wasn't too fond of either occupants of the house that particular morning.

Nick brought Jessica back into the kitchen and motioned for her to sit down at the bar counter while he made her breakfast. Luckily, just enough coffee for Kris to fill her cup with had been brewed, so she quickly poured it into her cup and left the room, disgusted at the two. Nick set a cup of coffee in front of Jessica and she smiled widely. "Thanks Nicky."

A gagging sound could be heard down the hall before Kris' door was shut, causing Nick to shot daggers at the hallway. Kris sat down on her bed and shook her head at her puppy that had scurried into the room after her. She sat down on the bed and stroked her puppy affectionately. "Men are scumbags and pigs that'll swoop in at the first opportunity for a good bang no matter how vulnerable and depressed you are," Kris informed her tiny puppy and picked her up to stare her in the eyes. "And you are going to stay a virgin till your last days if I have anything to say about it," Kris vowed, to which the puppy yipped and licked her nose.

She smiled and shook her head at the adorable silky terrier. D.D. jumped from her arms and scurried to the door and yelped, signaling that she had to go out. Kris sighed and slid into her slippers and threw on a sweatshirt as she reached for her puppy and supply of cigarettes and lighter. She stuffed the into her pocket and put the puppy under her arm as she exited her room and went down the hall and out the back door.

The sun was more of a white shining light than a yellow color, and the air was crisp. The trees and other shrubbery sat bare on the lawn while puffs of cold air formed in front of Kris' mouth. The chilly morning air stung Kris' nose and throat and she coughed to clear away the pesky feeling.

She pulled up one of the white lawn chairs on the tiny back porch and set D.D. down to go chase the early morning birds in the yard, most of which were twice her size. Kris chuckled and opened her cigarettes and quickly popped one in her mouth to light it. She inhaled deeply and let the smoke sit for a second before releasing the toxins from her body in a drawn out exhale.

She sat and watched the puppy for nearly twenty minutes, pacing herself on her cigarettes so that she was only up to three in counting. The back door opened and Kris turned to see Nick come out the back door. He took a seat next to her and sat silently for a moment. "I didn't know you smoked."

"Picture that," she replied and took another drag of her third cigarette.

"D.D.'s really energetic in the mornings," Nick observed and Kris shrugged.

"I guess."

"...Then again she's _always _hyper."

"What do you want Stokes? This 'small talk' shit is annoying us both so just cut to the chase."

"Look," Nick said while turning to face her and rest his elbows on his knees and gesture with his hands as he sat hunched over. "I need to know that you aren't gonna say anything about Jessica and me at work tonight."

Kris chuckled and flicked the ash off of her cigarette. "Bet ya the temporary feelin' of pleasure wasn't worth all the worryin' you're gonna be goin' through for a while," Kris pointed out and Nick sighed.

"What, are you gonna blackmail me with this?" he asked and Kris shook her head.

"Nah, I've got more creative ways to torture you with than blackmail on who you sleep with...besides, blackmail is so fifth grade."

Nick scoffed and rolled his eyes as he turned his attention to the puppy that had stolen his heart scamper around the yard and annoy the birds. The birds eventually got fed up with the bothersome banter and charged after the puppy, causing her to run away in fear.

"But I still think you should talk to Grissom."

"Grissom doesn't need to know the play-by-play of who I sleep with."

"True...that'd be too long a list," Kris shot and Nick sent a glare her way. "But..." She flicked the cigarette again and took the final drag. "He needs to know when it involves someone from a case, suspect or not."

"I didn't do anything to jeopardize the case."

She looked at him in utter shock. "Yes you did!" She replied exasperatedly.

"There is no more sexual tension now then there would've been if Jessica and I hadn't slept together."

"You established a physical relationship with a prime sus-..._whatever_ in our case," Kris informed him, poking the arm of the chair with her index finger as if that would get her point across. "What if our reservations turn out to be wrong and she is a valid suspect in the investigation? What then? You do realize she could throw a law suit in your face, right?"

Nick gave her a look. "She wouldn't..."

"Yeah. Because you know her **so** well..." Kris shot.

"Like you know all the personal history of everyone you've slept with..." Nick said disbelievingly, earning himself a sharp glare from Kris.

"You're right...I don't..." She turned to face him seriously. "But I have never compromised a case because of it...ever. No once has any part of my social life put any kind of detriment to my professional life."

"You don't have a social life to be a detriment of!" Nick replied and Kris shut her mouth and sat back in the chair, realizing he was right. She reached for another cigarette and lit it up before taking a long drag. Nick sighed and turned back around to face the yard the terrier was playing in, and leaned back in his chair and sighed. "...Are you gonna say anything?"

"_No_, Stokes...we established that...I'm not going to say anything to Grissom. But _you_ should."

Nick sighed tiredly and stood up and walked back into the house. Kris sat on the porch and watched D.D.'s ears perk up at the sound of the door opening and closing, making her scurry to the door and sit at it expectantly. She wagged her tail and looked at Kris, as if notifying her that she was ready to go back inside. Kris leaned over and opened the door for the puppy to allow her to scamper inside; afterwards, Kris closed the door to finish her cigarette in peace.

**

* * *

A/N:** Raise your hands if this Jessica girl bugs you and makes you suspicious... (raises hand). Well cool, it's unanimously agreed that we all hate her...let's give her a funny name like we did Judy she's-not-important-enough-to-have-a-last-name and Sofia what's-her-face... (that means review and let me know what ideas you have for her funny name...) 

_Geeklove:_ Yeah, not a lot in this chapter...just some fluff. I was surprised by how many people that didn't like GSR were reading this book...I guess they all tuned in for the YOBLING and unusual-Nick-hates-somebody-character...

_YOBLING:_ Ahh!! I know, I know! I'm a horrible angst-y person and I'm going to Hell in a hand basket...but I just love putting my little puppets in tough predicaments that takes a while for them to get themselves out of...or not at all? So, the question on everyone's mind, will they make it through? Hmm, I don't know...they said some pretty mean stuff...can they recover from that? Could you? Review and share your thoughts.

_Kegger:_ Hah! Gocha! There was none in this chappy...! Tee hee, apparently no one likes them anyway... (huffs and looks around) Am I alone in the Kegger love-ness!!??

_Kris/Nick:_ Well...Nick made a uh-oh...a BIG one. Will he tell Grissom? Will Kris tell Grissom? Or, in a zippy and unexpected twist, will Jessica rear her bimbo head and tell Grissom?! THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME!!!! But not really, cause I know what's gonna happen. (grins) ha ha. So yeah, I know, Nick's kinda an ass in this book...but, I'm trying a new angle...I kinda like the angst-y, easily pissed off, EMO Nick...he fits nicely in my warped world.

Alright, so I'd appreciate a couple reviews cause I've missed y'all!!!! XD REVIEW PLEASE!

_-Futuremisscsi60_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **(looks around and sighs) yeah...I don't see any newbies...so...we all pretty much know that I don't own them...and ya know who I DO own...

**A/N: **Alright, this chapter has mentions of CSI Miami, which I also don't own. I also don't watch the show (they repulse me, no offense) so if I get their characteristics wrong...it isn't my fault –waves hands in surrender- put the shot guns down people...GET READY FOR DRAMA! Props to **spacecoastbabe15 **who beta'd this for me... (**MootheQuackingCow** normally does it, but I decided to give her a break! ;D She's workin double time on one of my other stories for me...)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12: Nipping the Rumor Rose in the Bud...Déjà vu!

**

* * *

**

Monday December 19, 2004

**CSI HQ**

**Break Room**

**6:18 p.m.**

Catherine sighed and looked at the paper underneath her pen that she was tapping nervously. What was she supposed to say? This was an amazing offer. Any CSI would be honored to the most supreme amount to even be _acknowledged_ for the promotion. Especially since it was exactly what she had put in for last year...but last year had been different...she hadn't been with Warrick then. And in reality, she wasn't with him now...so what was holding her back?

The position was to be head CSI of Days...in Miami. That was a long way away from Vegas. She had met Horatio Cane and his Nightshift team a year or so ago when their rapist/serial killer had 'gone on tour' from Vegas to Miami. Horatio and his team had been friendly enough, but not really Catherine's style.

She loved Vegas. She loved her job. She loved her friends. But she also needed a change of pace. And she had to think about her daughter. Maybe a move would be good for her. Plus, it would take off the stress of explaining the fall out between her and Warrick to the young teenager. Lindsey was having a hard time in Vegas...that would be a good reason to move. Suddenly, Warrick's words from their fight came flooding back to her.

"_You're in denial of your own problems, so you're pushing Lindsey's on her, and using that as a front for everything! You think that by doing that no one can see the real you! But you're wrong!" _

Catherine sighed and rubbed her forehead tiredly. He had been right about that...she was using Lindsey as a diversion from her own problems...and really, would up-rooting her daughter and dragging her across the country be good for her in this state? She had friends, family, school, a life here...she'd be furious if she had to leave. Catherine had to think about what was best for her family...including her co-workers. They had all become a tight knit bunch, one even Kris had quickly been accepted into, and she'd miss them all terribly if she left. Could she do that to them? Could she just up-and-leave because she had a fight with Warrick, because they had said hurtful, incorrigible things, and broken each other's hearts?

She sighed and looked back down at the paper asking her to commit a possibly unfeasible task...what was she to do?

Suddenly familiar voices jarred down the hallway signaling more CSIs were arriving for shift. She quickly folded the paper and slid it back into the envelope it arrived in, and then slid it imperceptibly into her purse. No way was she going to let anyone see this and give them the opportunity to spread wicked rumors throughout the entire lab. She fluffed her hair and checked her appearance in her compact, then turned to smile at whoever was walking down the hall.

Sara and Kris were walking side by side, with Greg tagging along beside Kris, all of them discussing a light topic and occasionally laughing at whatever jokes Greg was making. Catherine watched them, her friends, and her family, from a distance and felt the smile become less forced, and more genuine for the people she considered her children.

Sara rolled her eyes and shoved Greg as the trio filed into the break room and waved to Catherine. "Ah, the lovely Ms. Catherine Willows, may I ask how you are doing this fine morning?" Greg requested playfully, causing Sara and Kris to laugh and Catherine to roll her eyes and smile.

"I'm doing fine Greg..."

"Ah, yes, how could you not? Being as radiantly gorgeous, confidently feminine, and indisputably supreme as you are?" Greg asked dreamily as all three women laughed.

"Seriously Sanders, you need to quit it with the big words 'fore you choke on one." Nick warned as he walked into the room and joined the foursome. Greg rolled his eyes and jabbed Nick in the side playfully.

"You're just jealous because I can smooth talk the ladies with about as much charisma as Richard Gere on his best day." Greg ribbed.

Kris smirked. "Yeah, which is _exactly_ why you won Sara's affection...oh wait...?" Kris replied as if she hadn't known that he had in fact given up on her, and then grinned wickedly.

Sara pursed her lips and ducked her head to blush while everyone besides Greg laughed. He rolled his eyes and smiled. "Hey, I got _you_ didn't I?"

"You didn't 'get me'...I caved into your mediocre tactics and gave you a pity date, which technically wasn't even a date." Kris replied causing everyone to laugh and Greg to put his hand over his heart and feign heart break.

"Oh! You've wounded my dear smitten heart!" Greg replied dramatically causing Kris to shake her head and ruffle his hair. "Ah! My hair!" She chuckled and walked out of the room, Sara and Greg trailing after her. Catherine sighed softly and slowly turned to face Nick. He was watching her with a partially skeptical, but somewhat understanding eye.

She stared at him for a minute before sighing again. "I assume you spoke to Warrick?" Nick shifted his gaze to the floor and pursed his lips as he nodded. Catherine nodded along with him and looked out the window of the break room and sighed. "Are things going to be weird between us?"

_Not that it really matters because I'm probably moving across the country. _

Nick shook his head. "Nah...no." He replied and gave a soft smile. She nodded and dropped her head.

"Good." She said softly and walked quickly from the room and made a bee line for Grissom's office, bumping into Kris as she did so. Kris watched her go before turning to Nick.

"Is she alright?" Kris questioned half accusingly. Nick shrugged.

"I think so." He went to pour himself a cup of coffee and exit the room as Kris poured herself a cup also and dialed the number she knew by heart. A few rings sounded before the voice on the other end picked up.

"Hannah."

"Montana ." Kris replied and her friend laughed at the greeting. "_Happy birthday to you_," Kris sang in a horrible, off-key, fake singing voice causing her friend to laugh. Kris never sang as well as she actually could, it always caused her unwanted attention.

"No! No singing!"

"_Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Hannah, happy birthday to you!_"

"Alright, alright! I get the point! Happy birthday to me, thank you. I'm very thankful."

"_How old are you now?_" Kris continued making her friend groan in playfully annoyance. "_How old are you now? How ooooold are you now? How old are you now?_"

Hannah laughed. "22..."

"Liar!" Kris accused while laughing and sipping her coffee. "Silly Goose, you can't fool me, you're only two days older than me."

"Fine, 25...you call me the liar about my age! Does anyone there even know your actual age...?"

Kris chuckled and shrugged. "They're knowledge is close enough to the actual fact."

"Uh huh..."

"So, what's on your agenda today?" Kris asked while flipping absently through a magazine and sipping her coffee.

"Well...Andy's taking me out to lunch, Becca's taking me shopping, and Rowdy is taking me to dinner, then a movie."

"I'm guessing there's a 'surprise' party in there somewhere?"

"There better not be or I'll kick all their asses!" Hannah threatened and Kris laughed.

"Well, party or not, you're mailing me a piece of Andy's delicious homemade chocolate cake." Kris ordered and Hannah scoffed playfully.

"Like Hell I will, no cake for you till I get my present!" Hannah joked.

"It's in the mail."

"Well good."

"Hey Hannah...don't actually mail me the cake...I don't wanna piss off another Fed-Ex guy with a messy delivery."

"The last one wasn't messy..."

"True, but it was like a hundred pounds."

"But for a good cause." Hannah replied and Kris nodded vigorously even though her friend couldn't see her.

"Hell yeah, shoes are one of the most important deliveries a girl can get...but the Fed-Ex person was a man...men just don't understand things like that."

"On the contraire beautiful, I understand things perfectly." Greg replied as he walked into the room. Kris smirked and shook her head.

"Who was that?" Hannah asked. "Do people in Vegas just randomly join in on other people's phone conversations?"

"Basically...and that was Greg."

"The one and only." Greg replied as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"We hope." Kris replied.

"Put him on the phone..." Hannah demanded and Kris shrugged and extended the phone to Greg.

"She wants to talk to you." Kris informed the man and handed him the phone.

"Um...hello?" He replied and moved the bag of chips he had been hiding away from Kris' grabbing hands. "Yeah...yes...I'm the one who took her on the date." Greg replied while smiling.

"It wasn't a date." Kris supplied.

"Uh huh...so..." He grinned from ear to ear and winked at Kris. "She told you about that kiss huh?"

"I was highly intoxicated, and I cannot be held responsible for my actions." Kris defended as she snatched the bag of Ruffles from his hand. She began munching on them, both of them too preoccupied to have seen the Swing Shift lab tech, Timothy Shaw, walk into the break room and 'casually over-hear' the conversation of Greg and Kris' non-date and drunken kiss...

His ears perked with the new found information and he left with a wicked smile on his face. _Oh yeah...this has gotta be one of the juiciest stories in a while...the new girl's bangin the 'on-the-fence' lab rat/wanna-be CSI...sweet!_ Tim thought deviously and snuck down the hall to spread the 'good news'.

"Was she dreamy when she told you...?" Greg laughed and winked at Kris again. "Yeah, so I've heard...really? Happy birthday, um I don't know you're name...oh. Happy birthday Hannah. Well I'll give you back to Kris so she'll stop eating my dinner. Bye." He handed the phone back to Kris and snatched the chips from her hand while ruffling her hair, causing her to swat his arm.

"Alright Hannah I have to go..."

"Alright Doll, I'll talk to you later."

"Love ya bunches."

"Love ya bundles."

Each girl hung up the phone and Kris smiled and went off in search of Greg and his chips.

**Locker Room**

**6:27 p.m.**

"Gimme your chips Sanders!" Nick ordered and reached for the chips Greg was waving back and forth. The lab tech may have been slightly shorter than him, but he was also quicker.

"Back off you chip bully!" Greg ordered playfully.

"I want those chips!" Nick replied while laughing.

"Yeah well, I wanna be a CSI and date Kris, some things aren't gonna happen." Greg replied while chuckling dryly.

Suddenly a hand reached above both their heads and snatched up the bag. "Yummy, chips." The baritone voice of Warrick Brown sounded.

"Hey! No fair. You're really tall." Greg stated and Warrick shrugged and shoved the younger man playfully. Warrick shoved a few chips in his mouth and gave a cheeky grin.

Suddenly someone jumped up from behind Warrick and stole the chips from his grasp. All three men turned around slightly shocked to see Kris eating the chips triumphantly. "Karma's a bitch." She stated.

"Quick! Someone name one other thing in this room that's a bitch." Nick replied, to which Greg punched him in the shoulder. Kris just chuckled and walked off with the chips.

Greg sighed. "Crap...I'm not getting those chips back am I?" Greg asked and everyone shook their head.

"No, sorry Greggo." Nick replied and Greg shrugged and sighed as he walked off in search of his DNA lab. Nick watched the door for a moment before turning to Warrick. "How ya doin Man...? Did you get any sleep at all?"

Warrick shook his head and sat down on the bench and opened his locker. "Nah...just drove around."

"For 24 hours?"

"Well, I sat at 'The Spot' for a while." Warrick replied, referring to the spot he and Nick both used to get away and think. If you drove out far enough in Vegas, all the way to the mountains, there was a hill that you could climb up and sit on top of, or walk about twenty feet over and sit on the cliff over looking the vast skies and deserts, and distant lights of Las Vegas.

"And you didn't sleep?"

"No...why? What's this weird fascination you have with my sleeping habits?" Warrick snapped and Nick slid out of his jacket and chuckled while he hung it in his locker.

"'Cause you're mean when you don't get enough sleep."

"Am not, now shut up." Warrick snipped and Nick gave Warrick a pointed look, making the other man duck his head.

"Ah...sorry Nick."

"No sweat Bro." Nick chuckled and shut his locker. "You wanna talk about it?" Nick offered and Warrick sighed.

"Not really...I...I'm still trying to figure it out."

"Alright...just know that you can talk to me, anytime bro...just call alright?"

Warrick nodded and gave Nick a weak smile. "Thanks Nick."

"No problem...now c'mon, let's go see if we can bully Anderson into forkin over the chips."

**Grissom's Townhouse **

**Driveway**

**Grissom's Denali **

**7:01 p.m.**

"Fork it over Grissom." Sara demanded playfully and Grissom held up his hands innocently.

"I don't have it."

"Grissom..."

"I don't have it Sara."

"Grissom give me the keys or so help me..." Sara said smirking and Grissom grinned from ear to ear.

"'So help you' what...?" Grissom asked teasingly and handed her the keys, letting his thumb brush over hers as he did so, causing Sara to shiver and grin. _Wow...we've had sex a dozen times and he can still do this to me...something so innocent..._ Sara thought and she quickly stuck the key in the ignition and started the Denali. She pulled out of the driveway and took off down the street.

A short while later they pulled into the parking lot of CSI, just as Kris was walking into the building, several cups of coffee in her hands. She spotted them and gave a smile. "Hey guys..."

"Hey Kris." Sara greeted nervously. _Oh God, please don't let her ask questions as to why we're arriving together. _Sara thought, and decided to nip the 'rumor rose' in the bud. "I'm just driving Grissom in because his car broke down..." Sara said hurriedly and Kris looked around the brunette to the car behind her and furred her brows.

"...His car looks fine to me."

Sara turned around and winced, realizing that she had taken Grissom's car that morning. Grissom watched the exchange and paled as he walked around the Denali and stood against the back bumper.

"I mean _my_ car broke down."

"So why are you driving _his_ car?" Kris asked and Sara blanked.

"She's dominant!" Grissom supplied, happy that he had thought of the excuse.

"In the relationship?" Kris asked and Grissom nodded.

"Yes. I mean no! She's perfectly submissive in the relationship!" Grissom retracted his statement, seeing the look of disapproval on Sara's face.

"I am not!" She denied.

Then Grissom realized what they had implicated. "Uh...our _work _relationship that is..."

Kris looked skeptically between them and shook her head while smirking. "You guys, I know you're seeing each other."

"Am not." Sara denied in a little child's voice.

"It's okay you guys, I'm not gonna say anything...consider it an early Christmas gift..."

Sara looked back at Grissom worriedly, who shrugged as if to say 'what other choice do we have?' "So...how'd you figure it out anyway?"

"Oh, you mean besides the make-out session in Griss' office...?"

"I told you that was a bad idea." Sara scolded Grissom softly, who blushed and ducked his head.

"And then the 'rendezvous' in the back of his Denali after shift...which, by the way, I am never entering either of your cars ever again..."

"Told you that wasn't a good idea." Grissom replied and Sara blushed.

"...And the fact that you are _so obviously_ head over heels for each other...I'm just psychic like that." Kris joked and Sara let out a chuckle.

"So you're not gonna say anything?"

Kris shook her head and held up her right hand. "I swear on Father Lawrence."

"You have a priest?" Grissom asked disbelievingly and Kris nodded.

"Yep, he's speed dial 6..." Kris replied with a straight face and walked away.

"Ya know...I never know when she's joking..." Grissom replied and Sara smirked and shrugged.

"Neither answer would surprise me..."

**Tuesday December 20, 2004**

**Grissom's Office**

**1:16 a.m.**

He was surprised at the virulent answer he received from his subordinate, it was brash, and harsh, and so Un-Nick... "Look, Grissom, I came here to tell you out of courtesy, not because it was required." Nick snapped and Grissom shook his head and sighed. He hated this part of the job, especially when Nick was being an ass.

"That's the thing Nick, it **is** required...you compromised the case..."

_Déjà vu..._ Nick thought bitterly. _Damn...Karma_ is_ a bitch..._

"Grissom...it was a one time thing."

"That's what you said about Kristy Hopkins..." Grissom snapped irritated and Nick looked at him in disbelief and sat back in his chair. "Nick, no more of this. I don't want to have this conversation with you again. You need to break off all your ties with this girl until the case is finished, and it'd be in your best interest to stay away from her afterwards also..." Grissom replied, but Nick was too busy looking at Grissom in disgust to respond. "...That's it Nick." Grissom said in a dismissal and looked back down to his work. Nick watched him for a moment, before slowly rising from the chair and robotically walking to the door and exiting the office.

He mechanically walked down the hall, wishing he could change the laws of physics and enter into the past to correct the mistake he made the night before. Nick entered the break room and went to the coffee pot for something that would hopefully snap him out of this trance. He was the only one there, much to his pleasure. Everyone else was out on cases, leaving Nick unaccompanied to amass his thoughts. He sat down at the table and set the steaming Styrofoam cup in front of himself, and stared at the black liquid inside.

The entire conversation had gone horribly wrong; Nick didn't prepare Grissom for the news at all, just kinda dropped it on him. Grissom had been shocked at first, not saying anything, making Nick defensive, so he started to retract his statement. This confused Grissom, and he tried to clarify the situation, in the process following the idea that Nick was planting for him...that nothing had really happened between him and Jessica. Then the embarrassingly awkward part of the conversation was Nick had to take back his retracted/defensive statement and fess up. This only pissed Grissom off, and set off his on-going migraine.

He had become irritated with Nick, and that pissed Nick off. He already had a few people pissed at him; his boss being one of them wasn't helping the tender situation. Like pouring salt on an open wound, Grissom had brought up Kristy...that hit bellow the belt. Grissom had no right throwing that in his face; even after four years Nick was still reeling.

As Nick sat there and thought about his boss' harsh statements, his anger began to boil and spew over the top, until it became one grudge on Nick's shoulder that he felt he had to brush off ASAP. He gritted his teeth and with one swift move of his hand, back handed all the contents of the break room table onto the floor. The coffee cup went flying to the floor, but not before the steaming liquid jumped from the cup and settled home on Nick's hand. He hissed at the pain but ignored it as he pushed himself up from the table and stormed off down the hallway.

He went into the locker room and quickly slammed his fist into his locker, denting the blue metal as he did so. He didn't really care. He pulled his fist back, and then slammed it back into the metal once more, deepening the dent and making it wider and even more visible. His hand was throbbing, and his oversized silver and turquoise ring had scraped pieces of paint from the locker. He began panting and plopped down onto the bench and rested his elbows on his knees and cradled his wounded hand in his burned hand.

He sighed and let his head fall forward a bit, then brought it back up to release another sigh. Kris poked her head into the room and surveyed the scene before her. She quirked an eyebrow and stepped fully into the room and shoved her hands in her pockets and walked over to where Nick was sitting and looked at the locker that he was glaring so intently at. She sighed and shook her head.

"Damn lockers, always smartassin' us...it's about time someone taught them a lesson." Kris noted with a light Montana-twang. Nick sighed and rolled his eyes. "So...what'd the bastards say?" Kris inquired and sat down next to Nick while opening her locker and searching through it.

Nick was silent as he continued to stare at the locker. Punching it hadn't accomplished anything besides cutting his knuckles and making his hand throb. Nick sighed and looked down. "The lockers didn't say anything..." Nick replied, although that much was obvious, but Kris only nodded and stood to search more thoroughly through her locker.

"So who did...?"

"Why?"

She shrugged and squinted as she continued to riffle through her locker. "Humor me."

"...Grissom."

"I figured."

"How?"

"If it was anyone else you'd have said something to them instead of punching your locker..." Nick was silent; still reminiscing on the horrible argument between his boss and him. "So what'd he say...?"

Nick sighed and shook his head. "He just...brought up some tender events from the past."

"Turn."

"Excuse me?" Nick looked over at her for the first time since she entered the locker room.

She did a turning motion with her finger. "Turn." She held up the first aid kit she had been looking for and sat down to straddle the bench and face him. He turned slowly and did the same. She set the kit open in between them and motioned for his injured knuckles. "Ya know, that's weird; you write with your right hand, but punch things with your left..." Kris noted absently. He held his hand out to her and she opened the bottle of hydrogen peroxide and produced a cotton swab.

"I've been in this situation before..."

"Punching lockers or sleeping with people you shouldn't?"

"How'd you know it was about Jessica?"

"I'm a good guesser..." Kris replied, not looking up from his hand as she carefully dabbed the wounds across his knuckles and Nick hissed at the contact.

"Well...anyway, he just...he hit below the belt, and then told me I couldn't see her again."

"He said you couldn't?"

"Well, he said I shouldn't."

Kris looked up, cotton swab mid-air. "And you wanted him to say you couldn't, that way it wasn't your choice..." Kris guessed and Nick looked at her slightly dumbfounded and nodded.

"He sounded like my father."

"Yeah, all of you guys pretty much see him as a father don't you?"

"Except for Sara." Nick replied and Kris looked up at him, wondering if he knew the actual truth about them or not. Hearing the casualness in his voice, Kris determined that he didn't know, and decided to keep her mouth shut about them as she had promised.

"You were seeking validation and found disappointment." Kris stated more than asked.

"As much as I hate to admit it, yes." Nick replied and watched as she put the peroxide away and pulled out the Neosporin to apply over the wounds so that they would heal without scarring.

"Did he just lash out at you or what? How did you approach the situation?"

Nick sighed and shook his hair out of his eyes, his other hand being too burned to really move. "He didn't lash out...not at first. I kinda just blurted it out...then freaked out cause he gave me the 'look-of-disapproval' that he normally gives Greg, so I kinda..."

"Lied?"

Nick sighed and shot her a look. "For lack of a better word..." He shook his head and watched as she took out the gauze and began to carefully wrap it around his hand. "So um...after that he started getting angry."

"Well that's understandable. Grissom hates being lied to."

"How do you know?"

Kris smirked and looked up at him matter-of-factly. "Do you know a soul who _likes _being lied to...?"

Nick thought about this, and then looked back to the locker absently. "And I got angry cause he got angry."

"Unrequited rationale can be a bitch."

"Hell yeah." Nick mumbled. "So he just told me to cut off all ties to her..."

"Are you off the case?"

"Yep."

Kris nodded and sealed up the bandage and reached into the small cooler section of the kit for the gel-ice pack. She handed it to him and he placed it over his hand. "Is that why you poured coffee all over your hand?" Kris asked and took out the coolant to be applied to burns and began soothing it over the burn, ignoring the hisses of pain Nick was liberating.

"Sorta..." Nick replied and Kris nodded and applied gauze over the wound.

"What'd you accomplish by these random acts of violence...?" Kris asked robotically.

"Injured hands."

She began to pack up the kit and place it back in her locker before turning back to him and running a hand through her hair tiredly. "So...what now?"

"I don't know. I just have to wait around for another case to turn up..."

"Hey, until then why don't you call Jessica and break her dear little heart." Kris replied a devious smile on her face and Nick shot her a glare. She chuckled and stood up from the bench and walked towards the door.

"Hey Anderson ..." Nick called and Kris turned back towards him. "Thanks..." He said reluctantly and Kris nodded.

"Don't mention it...ever." She answered and walked away from the room before Nick rolled his eyes and scoffed.

**CSI HQ**

**Janitor Closet**

**3:58 a.m.**

Catherine rolled her eyes and tried her hardest not to ridicule the overly polite welcome the blonde Southerner from Miami was issuing Catherine over the phone. When the overly energetic girl was finished she handed the phone back to Horatio Cane and Catherine released a small chuckle. "Well she's...expressive."

Horatio chuckled. "Well, that's Calleigh for you." Catherine sighed barely audibly and rubbed her forehead. "Have you given our offer anymore thought?"

"Actually yes...but, before I make my final decision I have to talk to my daughter...she needs to be informed of this."

"Of course...I didn't know you had a daughter." He replied matter-of-factly.

"She's thirteen."

"Tough age."

Catherine scoffed and nodded. "Yeah..." _You have no friggin clue buddy..._ "I um...I just wanted to know how much longer I have to think about this."

"Take as much time as you need Ms. Willows. Your reputation at CSI precedes you, anyone who works with Dr. Gil Grissom is of much valuable resources here."

"Did you offer Gil the position?"

"Yes, he declined."

"Can I ask when that was?"

"Certainly...it was merely a few weeks ago."

_Ha! And he didn't tell us...well...at least now I don't have to feel guilty about leaving everyone out of the loop. _"Well...I just need to think this over a little longer."

"Certainly Ms. Willows. I hope to hear from you soon."

"Thank you Mr. Cane."

"Please, call me Horatio. I thought we established that last time you were here." Horatio joked lightly and Catherine smiled slightly.

"We did, and please, call me Catherine." She could hear him grin on the other end of the phone. "Good bye Horatio."

"Goodbye Catherine."

**Grissom's Office **

**4:19 a.m.**

"Hello Catherine." Grissom greeted and peeled his glasses off of his tired eyes. He eyed her with concern. "Are you alright?"

The look on her face was one that held most importance and appeared to hold an agonizing secret. She sighed and closed the door behind her and swept her blonde hair off of her shoulder. "...We need to talk Gil."

* * *

Grissom sat back in his chair, a look of confusion, betrayal, and slight anger on his face. He brought his hand to his mouth and traced his parted lips with his finger as he held his glasses by the ear piece and processed the information. After a few moments he brought his piercing blue eyes back up his long time friend in the chair across from him.

Her body was tense, with her shoulders scrunched up and back slightly as she gripped the black leather armrests of the metal and leather chair and awaited his reaction on baited breath. Her lips were drawn in a tight line, her expression unreadable, and her intense blue eyes focused and determined. "...Are you going to take the position?" He questioned softly, almost disbelievingly.

She puckered her lips slightly and looked away, over to the shelf that contained his pig fetus, affectionately named 'Ms. Piggy', and the pickled frog embalmed in the jar next to the pig, ironically named 'Kermit'. She stared at the embalmed animals without really looking at them and released a sharp breath. "I was thinking about it."

He stared at her in disbelief, his eyes drawn tight and iced over in puzzlement. His hand had long dropped from his mouth and was now dangling it from the armrest of his chair as he stared at the blonde in utter perplexity and disappointment. "_Why_?" He asked as if he really couldn't fathom why she would convey such an action.

"I need a change of pace Gil..."

_Déjà vu...why do women keep saying this to me?! _Grissom asked himself silently and looked at her, his mouth agape and his brows furred. "What about Lindsey?"

"I think the move would be good for her..."

"What about Warrick?"

Catherine inhaled leisurely and manifestly, she had known that was coming. She looked away once again and dug her nails further into the leather rests before she released the material from underneath her manicured nails and leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees and folding her hands in front of her mouth as if she were whispering a secret into praying hands, her eyes cast away in shame. "What _about _Warrick?"

"Catherine..." Gil said as if to reply, 'Don't play coy with me, Catherine'.

She sighed and looked back over to him and set him with a hard glare. "There is nothing there." She said firmly. "His presence or absence does not impinge upon my absolute conclusion."

"Bull." Catherine dropped her jaw slightly and looked away quickly before slowly dragging her gaze back to him. He shook his head. "What happened?"

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't concern you."

"Yes it does, when it involves your decision to either stay in position in this lab or move across the Southern US, it **does**." Gil snapped firmly and Catherine sighed angrily.

"We had a fight."

"Must've been one Hell of a fight."

"You wouldn't understand Gil." She snipped, this was really all blowing out of proportion...

"Well help me understand Catherine."

"It's none of your concern Gil! This isn't about Warrick! This isn't about what went wrong with us; this is about me doing what's best for my family." Catherine replied firmly, her temper beginning to flare.

"Are you taking the position Catherine?" Gil snapped tiredly and Catherine sighed, about ready to breathe fire.

"I'm strongly considering it..." Catherine let the sentence trail off, challenging him to comment on it. "They told me they offered you the position last month..." Gil's head snapped up and blue met blue, both taxing, both uncertain. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I declined the position...there wasn't really a need to cause a stir throughout the team for nothing."

"But we're your family Gil, as much as you'd love to deny it, we are."

"I don't deny that." Grissom defended and Catherine sighed.

"And I'm the closest thing you've got to a best friend...so why are you leaving me out of the loop?"

"It wasn't of any concern. I didn't even give it a second thought. You were busy with Lindsey, and everyone just seemed too preoccupied to be worried about something that didn't need worrying about."

Catherine sighed again as they lapsed into awkward silence. "From an occupation stance...would this be a good career move?"

Grissom sighed tiredly and threw his glasses to the desk as he dragged a hand over his face. "Yes...you could do the job, they could use the help, and you could excel far there..." Grissom reluctantly admitted. "...We'd all miss you here Catherine." Grissom added, as if she didn't already know. "Not just professionally...like you said, we're a family..."

Grissom informed her while squirming. These heart-to-hearts always made him uncomfortable. "But we'd support you...no matter what your decision."

Catherine sighed and sat back in the chair...that was what she had been afraid of. Their support meant their acceptance...which meant she was one step closer to leaving them.

**CSI Break Room**

**5:12 a.m.**

"How much closer are you to leaving Sara?" Warrick teased lightly as Sara sat on the bench in the locker room, still going over the notes from the newest case she and Nick had picked up.

"Not much...we're not allowed to take this home, so sue me for wanting to get all my work done." Sara snapped lightly, a smirk on her face.

"Oh wait...we're not allowed to bring that home?" Kris half joked. "Crap, I've got a whole junk load of 'em..." She replied while throwing on her corduroy jacket and striped scarf.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Grissom called from his tiny little corner of the locker room, to which everyone erupted in laughter.

"So what're your plans for the night Griss?" Greg inquired.

"Bugs." Kris, Sara, Nick, and Warrick replied in unison.

"No..." Grissom objected, shocking everyone and causing them all to stare at him in shock. "Shakespeare." He answered and they all laughed.

"What about you Greg?" Sara asked, finally looking up form her case file. "What are your plans?"

"Ah well, my dear Sara, I am planning on sleeping, sleeping, and...more sleeping."

"Lucky man. I've got a bunch of errands to run...I'll be lucky if I get an hour's worth of sleep in." Kris replied and Warrick shook his head.

"That's not healthy girl...you need more sleep."

"Ah, _yeah,_ like you and Nick will be sleeping while you guys hang out today...you're gonna watch non-stop basket ball..._admit _it." Kris replied and Warrick smiled knowingly. He was glad he and Kris had come back to speaking terms. The locker room laughed and Grissom turned to see all of his team members, minus Catherine.

_Geez...this is what it's going to be like from now on..._ Grissom thought sadly, and visibly depressed at the thought of 'the closest thing he had to a best friend' moving. He sighed softly and shook his head slightly as he continued to collect his things he'd need for the night from out of his locker.

_How am I gonna tell them that one of our own, one of our family members, is leaving...? How can I tell them that the woman they most likely see as a mother is abandoning them? I mean sure, they've all had their quarrels in the past, who doesn't, but we've come through it all, and we've become stronger...now she's leaving them, and expecting to have our support...Geez this is gonna be hard._ Grissom realized and looked up at the sound of his name. "Huh?"

Greg smirked and reiterated. "I said, where's Catherine?"

"Oh...she went home to Linds..." _How am I gonna tell them..._when_ am I gonna tell them? _

"Oh, well, do you wanna come to breakfast anyway?" Kris asked and Grissom thought about it. Maybe now would be a good time to break it all to them and let them deal with it before they had to face her again.

"Um...yes. Yes, I'll come." Grissom agreed, and everyone smiled. Grissom returned the smile softly and walked out of the room to go to his office to do some intense planning before he dropped the bomb on them.

**Local Diner **

**6:03 a.m.**

"_You dropped a bomb on me...baby. You dropped a bomb on me (but you turn me on, baby). You dropped a bomb on me, baby, you dropped a bomb on me. You turn me out, you turn me on, and turn me this, and you turn me on. You dropped a bomb on me, baby, you dropped a bomb on me. " _Kris sang softly to the oldies 'The Gap Band' hit, You Dropped A Bomb and bobbed her head as she sat in her seat. Nick rolled his eyes and tried to drown out the singing as he searched his menu.

"Please God; let the diner clear out so there will be no witnesses when I kill her." Nick begged as he looked towards the ceiling, then wincing as a sharp kick was delivered to his shin, the express route from Kris. "Ow..." He replied and rubbed his shin. "Alright then, God, please let someone else get here to distract me from this torture..." He looked back at Kris and gave her a smug look. "Better?"

"Much." She replied in a monotone voice, without looking up from her menu. "Everyone needs to get here soon, I've gotta leave soon..."

"Want me to call 'em?" Nick asked, knowing that her phone hadn't been working properly. She thought about it, then sighed and shook her head.

"Nah, I don't wanna bother them...they're probably gonna arrive any second." Kris replied and Nick nodded and looked back towards the door of the diner, waiting impatiently for his friends to arrive.

"What's takin them so long?" Nick drawled a few minutes and Kris shrugged and set down her menu, finally figuring out what she wanted. She looked around absently and her gaze landed on his hand.

"How's your hand?" She asked and Nick shrugged.

"It's fine." He replied and sighed as he leaned back in the booth. The ding of the bell above the diner door made him open his eyes and look towards the entrance. He smiled when he saw Sara walk in and scan the diner for them. She smiled and nodded when she saw them and went over to sit next to Nick.

"Where is everybody?" Sara asked and Nick and Kris shrugged. As soon as they did so the door dinged again and Greg appeared in the doorway. He immediately found the table and slid in the booth next to Kris.

"Is Griss here yet?" Greg asked and everybody shook their heads. Warrick arrived at the table a few minutes later and sat down next to Greg, as Grissom arrived and took the empty space next to Sara.

"Is Catherine coming at all?" Kris asked and Grissom shook his head.

"No..." He sighed and looked down at his hands. The waitress came up and took their orders, and with a wink and flirty smile in Warrick's direction, went off to prepare the food. The group quickly slid into light conversation, mostly Greg and Sara teasing Warrick about the waitress as Grissom, Nick, and Kris sat back and shared uncomfortable glances, each of them knowing the real truth behind Warrick and Catherine.

A half hour and six plates of food later, Grissom decided to prepare the team for the, no doubt, heartbreaking and shocking news that they all had to face. "Alright...everybody...we need to talk." Grissom replied ominously causing everyone to look at him worriedly...no one was a fan of that tone. Grissom sighed and looked around the table, before quickly adverting his gaze back to his folded hands. "Today...earlier in my office...I spoke with Catherine about her career in the lab..."

Warrick stole a look at Nick to see if he had heard anything about this. When the Texan didn't look back at him, Warrick slid his gaze to Kris seated on the other side of Greg, she looked back at him pointedly, and he looked back at Grissom.

"It seems that...early yesterday morning, she was offered the position to head up Days..."

"Catherine's gonna work with Ecklie's minions?" Sara asked disbelievingly.

"We hate Days...everyone on Days sucks." Greg replied and Nick nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, why would Catherine wanna work on Days?" Nick asked and Grissom sighed.

"The position was for Day Shift...in Miami ..." He replied slowly. Everyone looked at him like they hadn't heard him. "Under the supervision of Horatio Cane."

"_Horatio Cane_?" Warrick blurted aggregately. That man pissed him off. He had been friendly...especially towards Catherine...which was the main reason as to why Warrick didn't like him.

"Is she taking the position?" Kris asked and Grissom sighed and looked back down.

"...She went home to talk to Lindsey...she's giving her final word by the end of next shift." Grissom explained and Kris blinked and looked away. Her face was neutral, but her eyes looked confused. Nick looked like someone had just told him that his puppy had been run over by a semi. Sara was fighting back tears and working her jaw angrily. Sure, she and the older woman had their problems in the past, but they had always worked past them and kindled a mother-daughter relationship. Greg was visibly grief stricken, holding his head with one hand and clenching the other in a fist on the table.

Warrick was by far the angriest. He looked like he was ready to punch the next thing that came along and crossed his path. He was grinding his teeth together and clenching his fists at his sides while glaring at the wall and panting heavily. He knew the real reason she was leaving...they had a fight and now she was looking for a way out. But they had both been angry and said things they didn't mean. He wasn't sure he was going to apologize, but now he was sure he wasn't going to.

If she was going to avoid this...then he would too.

**Stokes/Anderson Residence**

**10:44 a.m.**

"You're avoiding it." Hannah accused and Kris sighed and shook her head.

"What, so you can but I can't?"

"I didn't avoid it."

"You asked me the same question I asked you, that's avoiding it." Kris snapped and Hannah sighed.

"...Well I think I can pretty much guess the answer to my question..." Hannah replied softly and Kris sighed and held her head in her free hand.

"It was only four years ago...do you really expect it not to hurt anymore?" Kris snipped and Hannah chuckled dryly.

"No. It didn't. In fact, I'm glad it still bothers you. That way you can't just push it off to the side like you do everything else." Hannah retorted angrily and Kris glared at the wall.

"Alright, you want the truth? Fine! It hurts. It hurts a lot. And it hurts even more that I just found out I'm loosing someone else that's important to me okay!? Is that what you wanted?! Are you happy now!?" Kris yelled and Hannah was silent on the other end.

"What's happening down there?" She asked incredulously. Kris' anger simmered down a bit and she huffed and placed her head back in her hands.

"...Catherine's leaving."

"What? Why? Where?"

"She's going to be head of Day Shift in Miami."

"But Miami sucks..." Hannah reasoned and Kris chuckled dryly.

"I know."

"And isn't she like the mom to everybody there?"

"Yes."

"So she's leaving...?"

"Yep."

"That's horrible."

"I know. Just another new addition to a horrible day. Guess I should add this to The List huh?" Kris replied and Hannah gasped.

"Kristina Michelle Anderson you take that back _right now_!" She ordered with her voice cracking. "So help me God Kristina if you **ever** say that again I'm flying the Red Eye down there and kicking your ass _so hard_ you won't have an ass left!" Hannah threatened angrily, thought Kristina could still tell she was crying. Kris looked down at her hands guiltily.

"I'm sorry Hannah...you know I'm not good with words, my timing sucks, and I use humor as a defense mechanism." Kris replied and Hannah sniffled angrily.

"I don't care Kris...that isn't something to joke about...please dear God don't ever joke like that." There was a slight lull in the conversation. "Do we need to talk about that?" Hannah replied in a Montana twang.

"No, no, no...that's just me bein (it should be 'being' but I'm not sure if you wanted that to be the southern pronunciation or not) stupid...I promise." Kris replied and Hannah sighed softly.

"You should talk to me sometime..."

"I talk to you practically everyday..."

"You know what I mean Kris."

"...Yeah..." Kris looked at the clock and sighed. "Alright Hannah, I gotta go...I'll talk to you later."

"Alright." Hannah said reluctantly. "Bye Kris...take care of yourself."

"Always. Love ya bunches."

"Love ya bundles."

Kris sighed and hung up the phone as she closed her eyes and rested her fist against her forehead as she lay sprawled out on her bed. A soft knock on her door drew her attention. "Yeah?" She croaked tiredly.

"Anderson ...why are you yellin? Are you alright in there?" Came Nick's half concerned drawl.

She sighed and kept her eyes closed. "I'm fine..."

"Alright." She heard him shuffle and move away from the door, but after a beat he replied. "I thought it was just my job as the sworn enemy/roommate to make sure you were still breathin and able to pay rent." Nick replied and Kris chuckled and shook her head.

"Fuck off Stokes."

"My pleasure." He shot back lightly and Kris laughed fully this time and shook her head once more.

"Sick-o..." She swore softly and smiled when she felt D.D. jump up on the bed and curl against her side. She began stroking the puppy softly. "Well...at least I know you aren't goin anywhere."

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, I bet NO ONE saw any of that comin...Oh Lordy the drama! How about the usual breakdown, eh?

**Geeklove:** So Kris knows...I swear to Goodness that woman knows everything. She's omniscient (lol, Word-of-the-Day). So, how will Sara take the news of Catherine's possible departure? Will she be mad she was left out of the loop? Will their 'secret relationship' be a secret for long...?

**YOBLING:** Wow...I messed them up completely didn't I? And now I'm sending Catherine away...possibly. Should we bring in a girl for Rick...could her name be, oh, say, Tina?!?!? Muah ah ah! (That's an evil laugh XD). And what's the whole deal between the Icky Horatio Cane and Miss Catherine Willows? BLECH! Also, I understand Horatio was married (for like two seconds) or something like that to a chick in Miami ...I don't know when that happened, but I'm pretending like it didn't. Pretend like we know nothing about the CSIs in Miami and there isn't a show, because I'm rewriting everything...because I can.

'**Nick/Kris' Hate: **Not so unbearable today. I decided I couldn't be TOO mean with them considering the day's events. But yeah...Nicky has a little temper in this doesn't he? And Kris has a (possible) soft side...? WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD??!!?!?!

**Kegger: **Hmm...so they're "In the CSI grapevine/Rumor Rose" now... (PS, I made up that whole 'Rumor Rose' saying...isn't it cool!? XD Kudos to me) lol. How will Kegger deal with everything, PLUS their new little rumor in circulation...? I don't know. Maybe they won't...

Alright my little Kinsy Kins, review like good girls and boys (do any boys read this stuff...for some reason I always picture the authors and readers as women...) Anyway, you should review...and I accept criticism...so feel free to criticize...except if it's about the long updates. That's kinda out of my control...take that up with TPTB...

'Till next chapter...

-_Futuremisscsi60_, OUT!! (lol...oh Ryan...)


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews guys...believe it or not, they help me through my writer's blocks that seem to be coming more frequently. Sorry about the horrendously long update; but life, writer's blocks, and uncooperative internets got in the way... So, without further adu, here's Chapter 13...and, if the book seemed slow this far...things will start picking up _real_ soon...

Props to my beta **MootheQuackingCow**. I revised some of the dialogue, so any mistakes you find in here are my own.

**Rating: **Yep...it's still at **M**; I just thought I should let everyone know that there will be foul language in this chapter, so if that kinda stuff makes you blush...why are you even bothering with any of my books? Lol. JK JK, but not really.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: **

**_"Have you ever been low / _****_Have you ever had a friend that let you down so / _****_When the truth came out / _****_Were you the last to know / _****_Were you left out in the cold / _****_'Cause what you did was low_****_" _**

**_-Kelly Clarkson; Low _**

* * *

CSI HQ 

**Locker Rooms**

**Tuesday December 20, 2004**

**5:12 p.m.**

Warrick bent over and began lacing up his boots when the locker room door swung open and a shadow appeared. From what he could tell the shadow had a curvy figure, probably a woman, and was shorter than he was...about five or six inches shorter...

_Oh no..._ Warrick thought as the one person who fit that description popped into his head. He turned and prepared himself to be chewed out by his ex-girlfriend, when he came face to face with a just as feisty red head...

"Kris?" Warrick asked slightly disheartened. She raised a brow and shook her head.

"Geez Rick, don't seem so happy to see me." She replied sarcastically and went over towards her locker. Warrick sighed and shook his head.

"I thought you were someone else..."

"Catherine isn't here yet..." Kris replied, knowing that's who she had been mistaken for.

Warrick shook his head. "I didn't think you were Catherine." He lied and she scoffed and shook her head.

"Do I radiate the inherent aura of a complete imbecile or something...? Because everyone at this lab seems to think I'm a complete idiot." Warrick gave her a look and she shook her head. "I _know_ you were looking for Catherine without really looking for her."

"Was not." Warrick lied in a soft voice and Kris sighed and sat down on the bench as she changed out of her "play" boots, into her work boots.

"Rick...don't play coy with me..." She sighed and put her foot back on the floor. "You don't want her to leave...so go talk to her."

Warrick's head snapped over to her direction. "You know for sure she's leaving?"

Kris shook her head. "No...but if she is, you're not wanting her to go may have a big impact on her decision."

"Kris, look, I appreciate the whole 'pep talk' thing you've got goin' on...but I'm not up for it. I'm a big boy and I can make my own decisions and my own mistakes...so let me make them."

"Is letting go of the woman you love really a mistake you want to make?" She countered and Warrick ignored her and slammed his locker shut as he walked out of the locker room. Kris sighed, sat down on the bench, and put her head in her hands.

_Damnit Catherine...what're you doing?_ Kris asked herself and sighed as she hung her hands off her knees and stared at the ugly blue color of the lockers.

"Kris...?" Came the soft voice of Catherine. Kris turned her head towards the door to see Catherine slipping into the locker rooms. "Is anyone else in here?"

"No."

Catherine sighed and nodded as she sat down next to the younger woman. "Good...we need to talk." She replied solemnly.

**CSI Crime Lab**

**Grissom's Office**

**9:18 p.m.**

"We need to talk..." Grissom said softly as Sara sat down in the chairs in front of him. He looked at her hopelessly and then cast his eyes to the floor. "I don't know..." He sighed again and put his head in his fist. "I don't know what to do about Catherine..."

"Has she come to a decision yet?" Sara asked softly and Grissom sighed heavily and dragged his gaze up to hers briefly before letting it fall once again. He moved his fingers to massage his temples and gave a gentle nod. Sara sighed and looked down. "Oh..." She stole Grissom's gaze once again. "Why is she leaving? Haven't we made her feel like she has a home here? Like she has a family? We've always supported her, through everything; I mean yeah...I guess she and I had some problems in the beginning, Hell, who didn't hate me?"

"I didn't." Grissom stated absently.

"Why would she leave? What could have possibly gone so wrong that would make her want to bail out of here so quickly?" Sara asked, truly stumped. She stared at the floor confusedly and shook her head as she fidgeted as she thought. Grissom bit his lip and contemplated telling her the real reason, but knew that it was really none of her business. The people who knew, knew for a reason and that knowledge was to be respected, not abused. So Grissom kept his trap shut. "I just..." She sighed and sat back in her chair. "I just can't believe she's leaving..." Grissom finally looked up at her eyes, and was slightly taken aback to see that his lover was crying.

He knew she was taking this hard, but he really had no idea. _Way to slip back into your old ways so quickly Gil._ Grissom thought bitterly, and quickly decided to prove his internal self wrong. _I'm not just going to sit here and let her cry her heart out like I've been forced to do so many times over the years. No. I'm going to help her through this and be the man she needs. _Grissom informed himself and reached over towards her.

"Honey..."

Before his skin finally met hers, the door to his office swung open and Ecklie stood in the way. _Alright...next time you have a bright idea Gil...do it fast!_ "Grissom...where is your team?" Ecklie snapped exasperatedly as if his bursting into Grissom's office and interrupting a vital conversation with Sara was all a bother to himself.

"Out in the field and Greg is in his lab while Sara and I were talking...where are you Conrad?" Grissom replied blankly and Ecklie narrowed his gaze.

"Get them all back here ASAP." He snapped.

"They're out on assignments...at their scenes." Grissom said slowly and patiently as if he was explaining it to a child. "They have responsibilities. They can't just _leave_, they have investigations to complete."

"They have responsibilities to this lab, now call them back, we have important matters to discuss..." Ecklie replied ominously and walked from Grissom's office.

"Is it just me or did that man get scarier with his new instilment of power?" Nick asked, suddenly appearing in Grissom's doorway, watching Ecklie walk away with disgust.

"Definitely scarier." Catherine chorused as she walked up behind him.

"What are you two doing back?" Grissom asked perplexed.

"Finished our scene." Nick stated simply and spotted Sara sitting in the chair in front of Grissom's desk, sort of hunched forward, not acknowledging their presence. Her face was closed off from view otherwise he would have seen she was crying. "Hey Sar. How'd your B&E go...? I know those always suck."

"Fine." She answered softly.

Nick stared at her a minute longer, then looked back up to Grissom and blinked. The look on his supervisor's face told him to leave it be, so Nick nodded and did as 'advised'. "We heard Ecklie had something 'important' to tell us..." Catherine replied, breaking the silence.

Grissom stared at her, then glanced at Sara and locked eyes briefly with her, then returned his azure eyes to Catherine. "Yes...it may take a while to get the rest of the team here. So feel free to continue on with your evidence."

Catherine and Nick nodded and stood there a minute longer, before leaving in silence. Sara stood and made way to follow them, leaving a downcast Gil behind. _Damn...next time don't take so long, genius..._ He thought, then laughed at the cruel bit of irony handed to him. He had made her wait for him for nearly eight years since the day they met... yeah. Now that he thought about it, a few hours didn't seem so unbearable.

**CSI Crime Lab**

**Break Room**

**Wednesday December 21, 2006**

**1:18 a.m.**

"Alright, it's been _hours_...this is unbearable! Where _are _they!?" Catherine growled irritated. There was still no word from Kris or Warrick about their case or when they'd be back, and so far, no one could get a hold of them.

"Calm down Catherine, I'm sure they'll be here any minute." Greg replied slightly hopeful.

She sighed and slumped into the couch. "It's just stupid...they're keeping us all waiting." She scoffed and shook her head. "Typical Warrick." She grumbled under her breath. _Yeah, that's right Cath; just bad mouth him and lie to yourself about how horrible he is, that'll make the pain go away. _

When Catherine had told Lindsey the previous night of her offer to move to Miami for lead CSI in Days, Lindsey had been somewhat reluctant. Her first concern being her friends and life here in Vegas. They had worked passed that issue with Catherine's promise to let Lindsey visit and stay with her Grandpa over the summer, and tackled her next inhibition...Warrick. Catherine had taken a deep breath and told her that she and Warrick were spending some time apart...

_This_ Lindsey was _not_ pleased with. They had fought for quite a while, till Catherine 'pulled rank' and dropped the subject. Lindsey had been defiant in staying in Las Vegas, and Catherine informed her that she would take her opinion into consideration, but in the end, she would do what she thought was best...

Lindsey had kicked her mother out of her room and refused to speak to her until she changed her mind about moving. Once Lindsey realized how serious her mother was she gave up her fight; and accepted the cold hard fact...

They were leaving.

Seeing her daughter fight so ardently about staying in Vegas had torn apart Catherine's heart, but when she thought about it, moving to Miami would actually be more sensible than staying in Vegas. In Vegas, Catherine had to worry about her parent's warped relationship and how it was affecting her daughter, the crime seemed to be lesser in Miami, and the pay was a lot better. She could afford to get Lindsey into a private school and give her the attention she needed since, surprisingly, the hours weren't as demanding.

Plus, she'd be working days. And the escape from the constant multifarious situations of drama surrounding her in Vegas, Catherine wouldn't be so tuckered out from dealing with everyone else's problems. She could focus on her own problems and her daughter.

But this had all been in mostly the vain attempt to convince herself that Warrick wasn't the biggest reason she was leaving. It might seem silly and juvenile to some, but Catherine really didn't care. She had known Warrick for close to ten years, and they had both known about their feelings for each other, yet neither played on them. She had come close to giving up plenty of times...until he had finally got his ass in gear and kissed her. _Man_ that had been an awesome kiss; it had been the most perfect first kiss she had ever received. And the love she felt coursing through her and that was shared throughout the kiss didn't hurt either.

But that was in the past. They had their problems, and they thought it would all work itself out...but it didn't. It couldn't. They were just too different in too many ways. And she wasn't going to sit around and wait for him for the rest of her life...

She wouldn't be Sara.

Catherine respected and cared for Sara like a daughter, but sometimes she thought that girl was plain blind. She would never question her intelligence or her abilities to be a CSI...but being in a relationship was a whole other ball game. Sara was spending the better part of her life waiting for a man who, sadly, was too blind himself to look her way and realize what he was missing. Catherine cared for them both and had done as much as she could to get Gil moving, but she couldn't be Cupid. She had her own life to worry about, including that of her daughter's. And she couldn't sit around and be 'Ms. Fix-it' for the rest of her life...

She couldn't, and wouldn't, do that to Lindsey.

"Yo! _Earth to Catherine_..." Greg sang waving a hand in front of her face. She shook her head, blinked, and slapped his hand away from her. "Where'd you go just now Cath?" Greg asked and Catherine sighed.

"I was sleeping with my eyes open Sanders." She snapped, and Greg chose to back off.

He held up his hands in surrender and took a few steps back. "Fine, fine...I'm backing off...I can take a hint."

Sara scoffed from her own little corner of the room as she flipped through her magazine as if she hadn't made the noise. "'You can take a hint'...yeah right." Sara mumbled causing Greg to roll his eyes and sigh as he wandered in the direction of the coffee pot. Greg shook his head in disbelief.

"Jesus! What is with you women today? Are you all PMS-ing or something?" He asked exasperatedly, to which all heads in the room snapped up to look at him in shock.

Catherine and Sara stared at him in disbelief and Nick chuckled and shook his head. "Dude, Greggo, try not to get yourself killed, okay? We need you as a lab tech..." Nick replied and went back to his video game. Sara chose to ignore Greg and replaced yelling at him with storming down the hall and into Grissom's office. Catherine merely huffed and went back to her magazine, having bigger problems than the obnoxious lab tech.

Suddenly Warrick and Kris walked into the room and looked around at the somber mood. "Hey guys...Jeez, who kicked the puppy in here?" Kris asked and Warrick scoffed and shook his head. Kris glared at the back of his head and rolled her eyes as she went to sit next to Catherine on the couch, who hardly noticed their entrance. Greg looked between Kris and Warrick confused, they had left to the scene perfectly amicable...now they were at each other's throats.

"You're late." Catherine stated simply.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that. But if _some people_ would hurry their asses up instead of flirting at crime scenes, we wouldn't have been late..." Warrick snapped, directing his comment at Kris. Her eyes bulged and her head snapped towards him.

"_Excuse me_?! **I** was getting information about the damn case; if _anyone_ was flirting it was _you_ and that fucking nurse Tiffany or _whatever_. And if I remember _correctly_, it was **you **who kept us waiting, because** I** was in the Denali all ready to go by the time you dragged _your _sorry ass into the fucking vehicle!" Kris rebutted, opting for her more colorful vocabulary in her recent state of anger.

"Hey! Her name was _Tina_!" Warrick corrected, causing Greg to accidentally let a chuckle slip out, finding it amusing that out of all the insults Kris threw Warrick's way, he chose to correct the nurse's name. Everyone ignored him as he buried his face in the newspaper and focused on yesterday's Sodoku.

Kris shot Warrick a 'you've-gotta-be-kidding-me' look and scoffed and sat down. "Fuck off Warrick. Don't take your shitty day out on me." She snapped and looked around for the newspaper. "Where's the Sodoku?"

Greg's eyes widened and he shrunk back a little, nervous that he was now the one under her radar...which was hardly ever a good thing. She narrowed her gaze on him, then raised a brow slightly and held out her hand. Touching Kris' Sodoku was like taking Grissom's crossword. It simply wasn't done...

Kris and Grissom had a system; they alternated the Sodoku's and crosswords between each other by alternating days, and flipping a coin to see which one of them got the word jumble of the day.

Kris pulled a pen from her front jacket pocket and began filling in the numbers to the confusing jumble with complete ease. And as quickly as the fight between Warrick and Kris had started, it ended, and they 'returned to their neutral' corners to steam in peace. "Did y'all check in with Griss?" Nick ventured.

"Yes." Warrick and Kris said in unison monotone and looked at each other blankly, before looking back at the objects that were holding their separate attentions. Nick nodded and went back to his video game, leaving everyone to themselves before Catherine sighed.

"Well Grissom had to rush us all in here, now we're waiting here...for what?" Catherine asked herself, annoyed with the situation.

"Catherine, please sit down and don't worry. He'll be here soon." Kris replied, not looking up from her number game. Anyone else would have gotten their head bitten off, but Catherine merely sighed and did as Kris had requested.

A few minutes later Grissom and Sara walked in, each looking equally stressed. Suddenly Ecklie appeared behind them. "Everyone...make yourselves comfortable."

**CSI Crime Lab**

**CSI Car Garage**

**2:03 a.m.**

"This is really uncomfortable..." Came the muffled complaint from the trunk of the car. Kris mimicked the comment and rolled her eyes.

"Well you're locked in the tiny trunk of a car genius...of course it won't feel too peachy." She grumbled.

"Can I come out now?" The voice requested irritated.

"No." The voice of Warrick sighed and she heard movement from the trunk, then another sigh and a couple grunts and curse words thrown at her and the car. "Just keep still and you can get out of there, I'm almost finished."

"Well hurry it up...I still don't understand why _I_ had to be in the trunk..."

"_Because_, you're the closest height and weight to the Vic, and I'm the only one of us who knows how to work this new software..."

"So if we have software why am I in here?"

"We need a human's perspective. Machines can only take it so far."

"That's a stupid reason...I think you just wanted to stick me in the trunk." She rolled her eyes. "And quit rolling your eyes or they'll get stuck like that." Warrick instructed and Kris turned to the trunk and stared in surprise. Was she that predictable? "Yes Kris, you're that predictable." Warrick answered her internal question. "Would you please just hurry it up so I can get out of here...?"

Kris chuckled at the mental picture of Warrick cramped in the tiny space and shook her head as she punched in the dimensions of the trunk and the vic's body weight, along with the other variables contributing to the man's premature death. "Quit complaining, you're distracting me."

Warrick sighed and a few seconds later, a soft humming was heard. Kris raised a brow and tried to focus on the car, not the sound of Warrick's sweet voice. She secretly wondered if he ever sang to Catherine when they were dating, and gave a soft smile, remembering that Catherine had once mentioned that he had. She chuckled softly and felt a pain in her heart for the two, and the thought that Catherine was leaving him...and moving across the Country.

The look of pain and betrayal on Warrick's face when Ecklie had told everyone at the meeting that Catherine was leaving had been more than most of them could bear. He had left the room as soon as the meeting was over, and disappeared to the locker room, quickly followed by Nick.

Almost a half hour later they had reappeared, Warrick looking still unsettled and Nick feeling sorry for him, while saying something supportive. _God I hope she knows what she's doing..._ Kris then sighed softly. _Oh wait...she doesn't...that's why she's leaving..._ Kris continued typing in the dimensions when a soft cough sounded from the trunk.

"Hey...Kris..."

"I'm almost done Warrick, chill out."

"No...I...I wanted to say I'm sorry about earlier...I didn't mean to pick a fight with you..."

She sighed. "I know Warrick...I'm sorry for chewing your ass out." She apologized and Warrick chuckled softly.

"It's okay...I kinda provoked you."

She snorted in an un-lady-like way and nodded. "Yeah...you kinda did."

"...I just...I've been kinda, stressed, I guess you could say..."

"I know 'Rick...I know." She sighed and stood up as the computer beeped, and the printer whirred and began printing her results.

"Can I get out now?"

"Wait, first, tell me, how hard is it to breathe in there?"

"Very...I think this guy definitely could have suffocated in here...speaking of suffocation..." Warrick hinted and Kris sighed and shook her head, too distracted by her train of thought to hear his hint.

"No, remember the fibers in the guys throat weren't tri-lobal...they were plain cotton, and what about the bruises and signs of a struggle?"

"Well, this is a tiny space...and you know for a fact that I didn't get in here without a struggle, and _this_ is for a case...I imagine he wouldn't have been much more cooperative...he must not like tiny, cramped, hard to breathe spaces _either_..."

"That still doesn't explain the cotton fibers in his mouth."

"Kris! If you don't let me outta here soon you'll be investigating another 419!" Warrick replied frantically and Kris raised a brow.

"Is that a threat...I don't respond well to hostility." She informed him in all seriousness and waited for his reply. "Warrick?" She furred her brows and went over to the trunk and opened it to see Warrick was a funny shade of blue. "Warrick!" She gasped and tried to pull the much heavier man out of the trunk. By some stroke of luck she managed to do so, and he started breathing again after a few chest compressions and rescue breaths.

He coughed and sputtered as he struggled to breathe steadily again. "You're...as bad as...Grissom...when it...comes to...experiments." He gasped between breaths and Kris released a nervous chuckle.

"I'm sorry...I figured you had at least another five minutes of air left..." She explained and Warrick shook his head as he leaned back against the floor, sprawled out, trying to even out his breathing.

"Whew..." He managed and sighed.

She stood up. "The results are done."

"And...?"

"According to the calculations, this car would have definitely toppled over the edge with someone of your weight pulling it down..."

"Gee, thanks." Warrick remarked sarcastically and Kris shrugged.

"Don't blame me...go bitch at Newton."

"Yeah, hang on; I've got him on speed dial two." Warrick joked and Kris rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Hey, I'm gonna go take these results to Griss...I'll catch up with you in Trace?"

"Cool." Warrick said and gathered up his evidence as he slid the top of his standard LVPD blue jumper back up over his shoulders and buttoned it. Kris waved him goodbye and took off for Trace. Warrick had bent over to pick up the remaining evidence when he saw a familiar pair of legs standing in the doorway behind him. He turned around and saw Catherine standing there, looking slightly flushed. "Yes?" Warrick asked coolly after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"I need to talk to you..."

"I'm working a case." He replied bitterly and brushed passed her. She jogged after him.

"Warrick, its important."

"Unless it has to do with my case I-"

"It does." She interrupted and Warrick stared looking at her skeptically for a moment. "Please." She laid her hand gently on his forearm, and he almost jumped at the amount of electricity he felt shooting rapidly through his body at that very moment. His mouth went dry, his vision blurry, and he felt shaky...just like the first time she had touched him like that.

She tightened her grasp on his arm and he quickly nodded before she touched him again and he was forced to pin her against a wall and ravish her like a wild beast. "Okay..."

She led him down the hall towards the only layout room without windows, and closed the door behind them. He quirked a brow at her attempts to conceal their privacy and sighed as he placed on hand flat on the table and leaned on it for support. "I...I needed to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean the things I said the other night...I was vulnerable and angry and hurt...and I wanted to make you feel the same way too, so...so I thought of the lowest thing I could. I'm sorry."

He blinked blankly a few times and she shifted her footing_. Alright...maybe this'll be a little harder than I thought. _

"I just didn't want to leave this on bad terms..."

"...That wasn't about the case." Warrick pointed out and Catherine raised a brow, a little taken aback by his apathy.

"Yeah...I kinda lied about that."

"Seems to be a pattern for you." Warrick replied coolly. Catherine balled her fists at her sides, then forced herself to relax and loosened her fists.

_Just focus on getting this off your chest...focus on apologizing...at least you can go on with a clear conscience. _"I know...I'm sorry Warrick...I just don't want to leave with you hating me." She admitted humbly, anyone who knew her wouldn't recognize her. This was about as un-Catherine as a person could get...

Warrick simply stared, pushed himself off the table, and walked towards her, but at the last minute brushed passed her and walked out the door. Her jaw involuntarily dropped as she watched his retreating form. "You're forgiven." He snapped unconvincingly and Catherine winced at the tone of his voice, and knew he was only saying that to mock her. She closed her eyes and shook her head softly and slipped back into the layout room to mourn in peace.

**CSI HQ**

**Conference Room 2**

**2:27 a.m.**

"**God** can't _anyone_ get _any_ peace in this lab!?" Kris growled in aggravation, leaving a startled Greg looking at her in worry.

"Um...I'm sorry Krissy-Kins. I didn't know you were in here."

"Well now you do. So get out...and don't call me Krissy-Girl." She snapped and turned back to her work. Ignoring her demand, Greg stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Alright, my amazing CSI skills tell me that you are angry..." Greg chided and Kris ignored him. "Wanna talk about it?" He offered.

"No." She replied defiantly.

Greg nodded and pulled up a chair. "Did I ever tell you that to me, no means yes?"

"No. Explains why you keep asking me out though." Kris grumbled.

"No. That was because you're so amazing...especially when you're angry...did I ever tell you how beautiful you are when you're angry?" Greg asked, batting his eyes, trying to get her to smile. He added a goofy grin in the mix and provoked a glare. "And when you chew my ass out...I just wanna ravish you on top of all the DNA samples." Greg professed and Kris blushed in a very un-Kris-like way.

"Greg..." She said in a low voice, trying to sound threatening, but failing as the blush spread to her neck.

"And when you get all flustered over evidence and yell at guilty ass holes..." He threw his head back. "Friggin orgasmic!" He exclaimed.

"Greg!" Kris begged and blushed further. "C'mon, stop it!"

"...But when I see you sad, it kills me." Greg admitted sadly.

She looked at him with her big hazel eyes and gave a shake of her head. "...Thank you for trying to make me smile, but not today..." She replied and went back to her work, avoiding his gaze.

"Well then will you at least tell me what's wrong?"

"Same thing that's bothering everyone else Greg." Kris replied and Greg sighed and nodded.

"...And...?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Kris-"

"Greg if you don't stop it you're gonna have your own set of problems with me alright? Just back off." She snapped and Greg sighed and stood up from the chair.

"Fine..." He said softly and walked to the door. "Oh..." He said while turning slowly. She looked up and raised a brow. "Happy Birthday." He replied with a small smile and closed the door behind him.

Kris gave him a confused look and stared at the door in perplexity. _How did he know it was my birthday...? _

**CSI Crime Lab**

**Break Room**

**2:46 a.m.**

_She was sleeping safely in her bed...her little Ollie Octopus hugged tightly to her chest, being her shield if anything bad were to come out of the closet and get her. That's where she always heard the sounds coming from...the angry growls and screams of agony and pain...the harsh sound of flesh connecting brutally with flesh, making her wince. _

_But tonight the screams were louder and deeper. The sound of slaps and buffets came at a continuous rhythm. The whimpers were weaker. And the aura was all around stifling. _

_So oppressive she could barely breathe. _

_She coughed and gasped as the horrid scent filtered into her nostrils. She had smelt this before...but never this pungent. Iron. It smelled like iron. And from all the times she'd come in contact with this iron smell and copper taste, she knew very well that it was blood. _

_It was only then she noticed the sounds had stopped. If she listened closely enough she could hear an ambulance in the distance..._

_She groaned softly. Great, now they'd all have to go to the hospital again, and she'd be tired for school, so she would most likely fall asleep again. The teacher would yell at her and the kids would laugh..._

_The sound of footsteps outside her door echoed through the house and heavy breathing haunted her ears. "Oh God...please don't let Mommy get me...not tonight." Little Sara prayed as the door swung open and her father appeared in the doorway, struggling to stand and gasping for air. Sara sat up in bed. "Daddy?" She called softly. _

_There was no response. She strained to see through the darkness and reached over to turn on her ballerina lamp on her nightstand. She clicked the button, but no light came on. Laura forgot to pay the bills again. _

"_Daddy?" She called again. Her father stumbled into her room, groaning and cursing. She heard him cough and sputter, and felt something dark and wet land on the foot of her tiny bed. She knew what that was. She looked up as her father's deathly pale face was illuminated by the eerie moonlight. _

"_S...Sa..." He struggled and coughed up more blood as she saw the blood seeping from his mouth and out of his chest. _

_She gasped and pressed herself against her headboard. "D...Daddy." She sniffled as he sank to his knees at the end of her bed. She yelped and jumped up to stand on her bed. "Daddy!" She screamed as the ambulance became louder and a smaller, darker shadow appeared in her doorway. "No! Daddy! Don't let her get me!" Sara begged. _

_She gagged at the smell of iron and liquor in the air. She saw Laura take a swig of whiskey from the bottle then sob and stumble out of the room. Sara stared in shock as her father slumped forward on her bed, leaking blood all over her white sheets, staining Ollie in the process. Her father choked on the blood in his throat and words on his lips as he exhaled his final breath. "Sara..." He gasped and slumped fully, giving Sara a view of the butcher's knife sticking out of his back. _

_Sara let out a high pitch scream and sunk to her knees only to topple off the bed and climb under the bed, her favorite place to hide. She slipped on the damp carpet and screamed again when she realized it was blood. She scurried out from under the bed and ran to the closet, slipping and leaving a blood trail along the way. _

_Her tiny little hands were shaking so badly she couldn't open the door; they kept slipping off the handle. She continued to scream and cry as the tears blurred her vision. The ambulance was deafeningly loud as her room was illuminated in the horrific red and blue lights. She dropped to her knees, put her bloodied hands over her ears, and screamed. _

"Sara! Sara!!" The voice screamed, shaking her shoulder and jolting her back to reality. Sara looked around the familiar room to see several familiar faces glancing down at her in worry. "Sara..." Grissom's voice said more softly as she regained consciousness and sat up on the couch, swiping the tears from her eyes. She saw the entire nightshift CSIs standing around her, along with several nightshift lab techs and the assistant coroner, David Phillips.

_Damn...was I really that loud?_ She thought and looked around embarrassedly.

"You were having a nightmare..." Catherine explained softly and knelt down next to her.

"Are...Are you okay?" Nick asked from the side and Sara looked around at all the faces around her. She felt as if they were all breathing down her neck and closing her in, suffocating her. She began to get fidgety and take deeper breaths, feeling a panic attack coming on.

"Alright people, c'mon...clear out, this isn't a crime scene you paparazzi wanna-be's..." Kris and Warrick herded everyone out of the room, leaving only Grissom, Catherine, and Sara. The two of them looked at her uncertainly and Sara blushed and avoided their gazes.

"Are you alright Sara?" Catherine asked worriedly and Sara nodded quickly.

"Uh huh. Yep. Yes. I'm fine." She reassured her several times, only raising their suspicions. Catherine and Grissom shared a concerned glance, then looked back at Sara. "...I need to get back to work." She mumbled and pushed herself off the couch so she could hurry from the room.

Catherine and Grissom turned slowly to watch the door she made her hasty exit from before Catherine turned to Grissom. "...What the Hell was that?"

Grissom merely pursed his lips and took on the all too familiar strained expression and shook his head slightly. "I don't know..."

**CSI Crime Lab**

**Locker Room**

**Wednesday **

**December 21, 2006**

**4:18 a.m.**

"I don't know Greg..." Kris said uncertainly as she grabbed her coat from her locker and slid it on her shoulders.

"Aww c'mon Krissy-Kins, it's your birthday!" Greg begged and Kris gasped and shushed him worriedly.

"Keep it down big mouth! I don't want the entire lab knowing...and what'd I say about calling me Krissy-Kins?" She snapped and Greg smirked.

"Plus Grissom let us off a few hours early..." He pointed out, ignoring her protest. "That almost _never_ happens."

Kris sighed and grabbed her black leather calf high boots with silver buckles on the sides, and sat down on the bench. She slid off her work boots, and slid the less comfortable but more stylish boots on her feet. Greg smiled as he watched her do so. He'd been around her long enough to know that she only did that when she planned on going out after work...which was only when he forced her to go somewhere.

"Please Kris...I wanna celebrate your old age." Greg joked and Kris shot him a look.

"I'm _not_ old..._you're_ older than I am."

Greg laughed. "Why are you so freaked out about turning 25? It's a big occasion. You're officially a mature adult, but still in your prime."

Kris raised a brow. "Just for curiosity's sake," She began and zipped up the last boot and set her foot on the ground as she turned slightly to look at him. "How old are you?"

"25."

"Liar."

"28."

"Double Liar."

"100."

"_Greg_..." She groaned exasperatedly.

"30." He replied with a cheeky grin. She studied him for a moment.

"...You don't look it." She decided and stood up to adjust her off white flowing lace top, hidden by her black jean jacket.

"Why thank you." Greg replied egotistically and tugged on his shirt collar as if he were 'all-that'. "You don't look too bad yourself Missy." _Pretty damn fantastic actually..._ Greg thought. "So, why don't the two of us fabulous youngins go out for a night on the town...c'mon, my treat..."

Kris threw her hands in the air. "Fine! I give up. We'll go..."

Greg punched the air in victory behind her; rejoicing, but so that she couldn't see him. "Alright, wanna just head straight out?"

"Sure."

"Cool." Greg replied nonchalantly as they exited the warm building and pulled their coats tighter when the chill of the cool air hit them.

"Hey Greg?"

"Yeah?"

"...Where exactly are we gonna go for our 'night on the town'...?"

**

* * *

A/N: **Gah!! sorry for the horrendously long update everyone! Time slipped away, as did my inspiration...lol. Alright, here we go...relationship/character break down... 

**Geeklove:** Wow! How did everyone like the angsty-Sara-dream-thing? I worked kinda hard on it...I wasn't sure how far to take it, but hopefully it didn't suck completely. There was a lot of Sara-angst in this chapter, and I'm predicting a bit more to come. And, in my eyes, this is kind of a reversal role for them. Grissom has to be caring and learn how to console her in the particular way she needs comforting...oh what a fun ride it will be! ;)

**YOBLING:** Ah! Angst! Alright everyone, show of hands...who know OFFICIALLY hates me, I know a few people said they would stop reading if there wouldn't be a future for Warrick and Catherine, but I encourage you to keep reading, because you never know what the future hold...-wink-

**Kegger:** Ha ha! No one likes them...oh wait, I think I know one person likes them (besides me). But it's been so long since I've updated and got reviews, that I forgot who they were! lol! Oh Goodness I'm a special kinda crazy... So, for those of you who do care...yes, they're going out...tee hee. How do you like the little pet name he gave her? (Krissy-Kins) it's so sweet it makes me wanna barf. Lol, (in case y'all forgot, I'm angsty).

**Nick/Kris-Detestation:** Lol, that sounds weird...hmm...I think I remember someone calling them 'Kricket'. Yeah, I'm gonna borrow that...for now...-hint hint- what oh what am I planning...-thinks about it- Well...I really don't know...we'll just have to wait and see what happens now won't we? Tee hee.

Alright, so there it is. Reviews are wanted. Constructive criticism is welcomed!! (I'm not perfect...so tell me what I could improve on please!) No use bitching to your computer screen about my writing if you hate it...lol, I CAN TAKE IT!!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Alright well, for you angsty-Sara-fans, we've got some more Sara-angst, along with some Geeklove-angst, along with YOBLING-angst...and Hell, how 'bout some Kegger thrown in there too!...And...the Nick-Kris-abhorrence/Kricket is back by popular demand...lol, -turns to newborn puppy (Bo) to explain- Apparently people like blood baths...but that doesn't mean it's right...-chuckles and covers Bo's ears- But it's still fun to watch/witness/read/listen to...lol.

Thank you for all the reviews. I know there aren't many case files in here...but we'll get to those later, they'll be sprinkled throughout the book...but for right now, it'll be mainly relationships and emotions.

Okay kids, this is why we have betas...Lol, I realized that I put the wrong year at the bottom of my chapter in chapter 13...it is not the year 2006, in this book, it's late 2004, soon-to-be 2005...sorry for the confusion.

AND...Upon request, we must **ALL** love **MootheQuackingCow** for beta-ing this for me...she rocks my socks!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em (except for Kris). They belong to Jerry Bruckheimer and Anthony Zuiker (except for Kris). I don't have any affiliation with CBS or any of the companies that represent and/or sponsor CSI and its owners. I don't get any money off of this. But if y'all wanna spot me a couple bucks, I wouldn't refuse. Lol. (BTW, that was a joke; don't sue, no need, unless you want a BIJILLION pairs of shoes...) I also don't own the Frankie Avalon song Venus.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14: "The day breaks not, it is my heart." –John Donne

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Sanders Residence**

**Bedroom**

**Wednesday **

**December 21, 2004**

**12:18 p.m.**

Kris groaned and rolled over, trying to ignore the pain in her face and wrist, not to mention her throbbing headache. She moaned and sat up, gripping her head as the pounding increased. "Damn...I gotta stop drinkin' myself into a coma." Kris mumbled and a snort sounded from the doorway.

"Yeah, your body may not be able to handle it now that you're in your old age." Greg joked, causing her to snap her head up and look at him in surprise. "I'm sure your liver doesn't appreciate the binging."

"It's only binge drinking if you do it heavily once in a while...I do it heavily all the time." Kris groaned and Greg smirked.

"Good to know." He stepped into the room and extended a beer, a Tylenol, and a bottle of water. She gladly accepted it, knowing it was the best remedy for a hangover. She popped the Tylenol and chugged the water, then snapped the top off the beer. Greg scratched his neck and shuffled his feet. "Not that I'm not enjoying the view but uh..." He gestured to her bare top and she yelped and grabbed the sheets, her cheeks, neck, and breasts all turning red. Greg laughed. "Your breasts blush? That's cute."

"Shut up," She growled and held her head in embarrassment. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"It just now occurred to me." He shrugged and stepped into the room. He grabbed his jeans from off the floor and slid them on over his polka dot boxers. She smirked and shook her head as she sipped the beer.

"What happened last night?" She asked worriedly. Greg smirked and shook his head, winking at her, causing her to bit her lip in fret. He then chuckled and shook his head.

"Not that. I'm just messin' with ya." Greg replied and she breathed a sigh of relief, and then cringed, realizing that probably offended Greg. He just stood there smiling at her like he always did, too infatuated with her to be angry.

"Sorry...I didn't mean the sigh like that. I just don't want to make it a habit to sleep with a co-worker."

"Have you ever?"

She sipped the beer again. "Have I ever what?"

"Slept with a co-worker?"

She shot him a look and quirked a brow, smirking slightly. "No...but I slept with my roommate back in college."

"Really?" Greg asked, his ears perking at the thought of Kris and her roommate, who was most likely a girl.

She laughed and shook her head. "Jesus Greg, wipe the grin off your face...it wasn't a girl." She said reading his mind. Greg deflated visibly and sat on the bed next to her. "So, how far did we take it last night?"

"Just, making out...lots of making out," Greg replied and she blushed. "You're a good kisser." She blushed deeper, then growled, hating the fact that she was blushing.

"Did you undress me?"

"Partially. You sort of did a strip tease I think...you said you used to be a dancer, right? Anyways, we both undressed me first, then you..." Greg shrugged and she nodded slowly and chuckled. _Yay alcohol!_ He thought. "Then we were too tired to do anything, so we fell asleep." _Damn alcohol..._

"We have to stop getting hammered."

_On the contraire, I happen to have lots of fun on our 'hammered nights'._ Greg thought. Out loud he said: "Yeah, but I say the next time we do, you pierce your eyebrow next."

She furred her brows as Greg stood up and began to walk from his bedroom. "What? Next? What-"

He turned halfway around and gestured to her face with a smirk. "I say next time go for the eyebrow...you got your nose pierced last night." Greg replied and Kris' eyes widened and she ran from the room with a cry of agony. Greg chuckled. "Bathroom's the first door on the right!" He shouted and grinned at the sight of Kris' naked body running through his hallway; he would have preferred that she was running _to him_ instead of the bathroom, however.

He heard her groan from the bathroom and laughed as he walked in after her. He stared at her pierced nose through the mirror, and subtly stole a glance at her naked body, then felt bad because it was like he was taking advantage of her. _If only she weren't so tempting... _Greg thought and forced himself to look back up towards the back of her head. When her red hair brushed her shoulders it was only then that he noticed the tattoo on her left shoulder blade. It was a black Chinese symbol about the size of a quarter.

"Is that a tattoo?"

"Nope, it's a pimple." She replied dryly and Greg smirked.

"What's it mean?"

"I assume you're talking about the one on my shoulder?"

He squinted as he caught sight of her wrist in the mirror. "Yeah...and how about that one on your wrist?"

"What?!" She asked and looked at her wrist, shocked she hadn't noticed it earlier. It also was two Chinese symbols, except they were emerald and each the size of a nickel. "What the Hell!? What _else _did I do to myself last night?!" She shouted and Greg shrugged.

"I don't know...so what's it mean?"

"I don't know about this one," She said, gesturing to her wrist. "...The one on my shoulder blade means fire."

"Wait...what did you mean 'I assume you mean the one on my shoulder'...? You didn't know about the one on your wrist at the time. Do you have more tattoos?" She nodded as she continued inspecting the diamond stud through her nose. "How many?"

"Five now."

"Five?!"

She nodded. "One on my ankle that says 'trust' in Chinese, one on my inguinal that says 'lily', and then one on my neck that says 'amen'..."

Greg furred his brows. "I've seen you with your hair up and I've never seen it..." She lifted her hair and piled it on her head as Greg tried to keep his heart rate down at the exposed skin of her neck. He was severely tempted to reach out and kiss, bite, and suck the peachy-tan flesh he saw there. He focused on her hair line, and saw an expertly hidden brown tattoo, peeking out of her hairline. The Chinese symbol had long legs with simple curves and lines at the top, blending into her hair perfectly. "Are all your tattoos in Chinese?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" She looked at him through the mirror.

"Because they're kickass." He smirked and shook his head as she sighed. "Grissom is gonna kick my ass."

Greg chuckled. "Well...did you at least have a fun birthday?"

She groaned. "I don't remember!"

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Grissom Residence**

**Master Bedroom**

**Wednesday **

**December 21, 2004**

**2:24 p.m.**

Grissom rolled over in bed, feeling for the silky body that had fallen asleep beside him, and opened his eyes when he felt nothing. He sat up in bed and looked around his slightly, searching for Sara's exquisite form. He unsuccessfully rubbed the sleep from his eyes with one hand.

He heard the greeting from the television of late night comedies in the next room, and furred his brows. Sara despised mid-day television...

He climbed out of the cold bed to find Sara sitting in his living room, wrapped up in his robe as she flipped through the television channels, munching on Dorito chips, he knew what that meant. "You've got your period."

"It scares me how you know that." She replied, not looking away from the television.

"Well, you're always on time and as an investigator who's known you for quite some time, I've come to know your symptoms. You always have trouble sleeping and you snack on Doritos whenever you get a chance. And for you, Green Tea with Ginseng and Honey is a must..." Grissom said and Sara chuckled.

"Good job."

"Thank you," Grissom said and sat down next to her. "Want me to stock up on cantaloupe and tampons?" She looked at him in shock.

"How did you know about the cantaloupe? I never bring that to work."

"You once left your wallet at work and I dropped it off at your house, you had a huge cantaloupe on your counter. And another time you came into work smelling like cantaloupes...and I concur about you never bringing them to work. You often accompany your Dorito chip and Green Tea lunch with a bowl of home-made fruit salad...consisting mostly of apples, grapes, cantaloupes, and cherries."

"...Creepy."

"I'm observant. I also observed that you hate mid day television...which leaves me baffled as to why you are watching it now."

"I'm flipping through the channels, there's a difference."

"Oh...well, why aren't you sleeping? Another nightmare?" She didn't respond as she settled on some random television program, dull enough to put even her to sleep. Grissom sighed and looked over at her. "You can't dismiss the issue twice in one night, Sara." He stole a chip, then made a face and forced himself to swallow it, vowing not to steal another one.

"Excuse me? Firstly, do not tell me what I will and will not do. Secondly, I'm not avoiding it twice in one night...the first time you asked me was yesterday in the break room. And thirdly, don't steal my chips." She snatched the bag away from him, not seeing the face he had made at the chip he'd eaten.

"What happened, Sara?"

"Nothing important. I'm over it now. Let's move on."

"If you're still having nightmares about it...then you're obviously still plagued by it." She huffed but said nothing. "Do you get them often?" No answer, only a glare at the television, meant for him. "What triggers them?"

"Grissom, stop it." She snapped firmly and stood up from the couch. She walked back towards his room, shedding his robe on the way. She quickly dressed and grabbed her coat and keys. "I'm going back to my place to get some sleep." She informed him angrily and slammed the door as she left.

Grissom stood there, staring at the door with furred brows and a tired thought that there was something important that she wasn't telling him.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**CSI Crime Lab**

**Break Room**

**Wednesday **

**December 21, 2004**

**6:10 p.m.**

"Penguins fly South for Nestle Tollhouse!" Kris shouted as she jumped up in her seat, jolting awake from the gentle tap Nick had given her. She looked around frightened for a moment, before she took in her surroundings and relaxed. She remembered falling asleep at the break room table, too tired to go back to the house and deal with Nick, and too mortified to stay at Greg's.

Luckily, the lab had showers (stinky showers, but showers nonetheless) and she had a spare pair of clothes in her locker. She had showered and changed, remembering to avoid the nose ring and bandage she had placed over her tattoo, and redressed.

"What happened to your face?" Nick asked and tilted her head back by pushing on her chin slightly to look at Kris' nose ring. She swatted his hand away and frowned. "Grissom's gonna kill you." Nick said while chuckling and pulling away.

"Hey, it ain't breakin' protocol." Kris replied, her Montana twang shining through a bit. "We're allowed to have facial piercings."

"Grissom thinks facial peircings look tacky."

She shrugged. "Well, I'm not allowed to take the nose ring out for a few months, so he'll have to deal." Kris snapped and pushed herself up from the table. She steadied herself for a moment before trudging to the coffee pot to pour herself a cup, something she should have done in the first place to avoid falling asleep at all.

"I uh...I noticed you never came home last night..." Nick said and arched a brow at her back when she didn't respond. "Did you find a place to sleep...?" Nick asked, not able to keep the amusement out of his voice as he already knew the answer.

"Stokes..." She sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Now is really not the time." She warned and took a long swig of her black coffee.

"Well...DD missed you anyway..." Nick replied and went to sit down on the couch, grabbing the December edition of the _Forensics Journal_ as he went. Kris looked over at him and arched a brow. "She had an appointment with the vet and she was disappointed when her 'mommy' never showed up." Nick replied sarcastically and Kris gasped and held her head.

"Shit...I forgot."

"I took care of it."

"...Thank you..." She shifted her footing as she turned around and leaned on the counter. "What'd the vet say?"

"It was a check-up, Anderson...which, by the way, I still cannot believe you take your dog to get check ups."

"I want to make sure she's healthy."

"That's sweet."

"It's instinct." She mumbled into her coffee and Nick snorted.

"Sweet and instinct in the same sentence when referring to you is an odd thing...I may need a moment to recover." Nick warned and she sighed.

"Is Grissom here yet?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Nope."

"Who is?"

"Just Sara and I."

Kris furred her brows. "Why is Sara here without Grissom?"

Nick looked confused. "She shouldn't be...?"

"Hey guys." Greg said as he walked into the room and interrupted their conversation. He looked over at Kris and struggled to keep from picturing her naked. She shifted and blushed under his gaze and felt the anger slowly as he slowly undressed her with his eyes. She shot him a glare and turned away from him slightly to jolt him back to his senses.

Nick looked between them and suddenly he frowned. "What's goin' on between y'all?"

"Nothing." They denied in unison, neither taking their eyes off each other. Nick looked back and forth between them, wondering what exactly had happened the night before, having a good idea since Greg was practically undressing Kris with his eyes.

"Well, what ever 'didn't happen', I suggest you don't let Grissom find out about it. He'll be mad enough that you went and got a nose ring."

"No to mention the fact you got yourself inked." Greg replied and Nick's eyes bulged and Kris shot Greg death glares.

"You got a tattoo!?" Nick shouted and Kris glared further at Greg.

"Way to go, Big Mouth." Kris grumbled and Nick smirked.

"Lemme see."

"No." Kris snapped and Nick frowned.

"Just lemme see it."

"No!" Kris objected and Nick started looking at her body, trying to think of where it would be.

"Well I know it's not on your ass, 'cause you wouldn't be sitting down comfortably, it's not on your neck, and probably not your chest...is it on your ankle like Sara's?"

"Sara has a tattoo?" Greg asked and Nick nodded while Kris rolled her eyes.

"Shut up."

"Did you see it Greg?" Nick asked and Greg shifted.

"Um...no." He lied and Nick ignored the response, knowing it was a lie.

"What is it?"

"Stokes, shut up." Kris ordered and Nick snickered.

"Not on your life, Anderson. What is it? Where is it at?" Nick asked as a Styrofoam cup flew at his head from Kris' direction.

"Drop it, Stokes. I don't want the entire lab knowing I've got a tattoo, okay? I'm in enough trouble already."

Nick sighed. "I'll drop it if you just let me see it."

"No. Why are you so Hell bent on looking at my tattoo?"

"'Cause I'm curious." Nick replied with a shrug. She rolled her eyes and pulled up her sleeve a little, then slowly removed the bandage from her wrist to reveal the emerald tattoo. He smiled and looked at it. "Riot Girl." He accused and Greg smirked.

"I didn't know you listened to Good Charlotte."

"There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me." He threw over his shoulder, and then moved closer. He took Kris's wrist in his hand to pull it closer to his face to get a better look at it and smiled. "Youth..."

"How'd you know?"

"My niece got this same tattoo in her hip...'cept hers is bright red." Nick drawled and let go of her wrist. "Cool."

"What is?" Warrick asked, walking into the room. True to his word, Nick let the subject drop.

"The weather." Nick replied and picked up a magazine. "Do you know where Griss is?"

"Nope. But Sara's asleep in the layout room." Warrick replied and Kris looked around.

"Has anyone seen Catherine yet?" She asked and Greg and Warrick nodded.

"Saw her on my way in." Greg informed her and Warrick nodded.

"She was talkin' to Ecklie when I passed her." He added detachedly. The woman in question walked through the door, looking tired and exasperated, but beautiful nonetheless. That was her trademark, no matter what situation or trial, she could always be counted on to look her best and keep her beautiful head in the game.

"Hey guys. Grissom here yet?" She questioned and everyone shook their heads. "Sara, have you seen Grissom?" She asked and everyone looked up to see Sara walk through the door as Catherine asked her question. She shook her head and went straight for the coffee pot, trying to energize herself and hide the gray smears under her eyes from lack of sleep.

She could feel everyone's eyes on her, but she chose to ignore them, knowing they were wondering how much sleep she had gotten last night, if she had another episode, and where the hell Grissom was. _What, am I supposed to know everything?!?_ She shouted internally, crunching the cup in her hand after she had chugged the liquid. She threw it in the trashcan and left the room, not up for the interrogation at the moment. She just wanted to do her job and go home...then sleep and possibly call Grissom later to apologize.

She had her head down as she was leaving the room, and walked right into the supervisor himself, making her blush and shake her head. "Sorry! I didn't see you..."

"I kinda figured that." He said softly, his face blank.

_Damnit! Show emotion so I know what to say!_ "I'm sorry." She repeated.

"It's okay." He said and moved passed her, still showing no emotion. He entered the break room where the team was gathered and she sighed and followed him, watching as everyone greeted him. She stepped up to the doorframe and waited as he handed out assignments. He explained where they would all be and who would accompany them, and then dismissed himself.

"You ready to go?" Warrick asked as he stepped up to her and she nodded.

"Yep. I'll meet you in the car. I have to do something." She replied ambiguously. Warrick nodded, stepped passed her, and went towards the exit. Catherine and Kris followed to get their kits and coats and make their way out to Catherine's car as well. Greg and Nick left after them, joining Grissom in the hallway.

Grissom told them he'd meet them at the scene later, he had things to do at the moment. They nodded and continued down the hall as Grissom walked up to her.

"I'm sorry." She apologized softly. "I shouldn't have snapped at you earlier."

"I understand Sara...you didn't get any sleep. You were edgy."

She furred her brows and shook her head slowly. "No, that wasn't why- Well...yes, that was part of it. But I really was irritated that you didn't let it drop. It may not seem like I'm over it...and you could be right, I may still have issues with what happened-"

"What did happen, Sara?"

She stared at him a moment before she decided to completely ignore his question. "But I'm working through it."

"I think we should talk about this later..."

She shook her head. "Grissom, I'm dealing with it in my own way."

"I want to help."

"...You can't, Grissom. It's not something you can fix-"

"Tell me what it is and I'll find a way."

Am I talking to a wall...? "Grissom, this isn't like that...I..." She sighed. "I can't really explain it, but this is something I have to handle on my own."

"Sara-"

"Grissom...I have to go to my crime scene." And you're starting to really piss me off. "I'll see you when I get back."

**Henderson, Nevada**

**Hallows Residence**

**Kitchen**

**Wednesday **

**December 21, 2004**

**11:29 p.m.**

Greg picked up the thin piece of hair between his tweezers and looked at it before he put it carefully in the bag, labeled then sealed it. "I thought Grissom said he'd be meeting us here?"

Nick snapped another picture. "He will be..." He crouched down and swabbed the blood-like substance off the phone that had once been hanging on the wall. He sealed it and placed it in the container after marking the evidence and put it back in the kit.

"Why did he stay behind?"

"Paperwork, Greg." Nick sighed in slight exasperation.

Greg was silent a moment, seeming to have gotten the idea that Nick wasn't in the mood to talk. "Do you think we'll get a new guy once Catherine's gone?"

Nick furred his brows and frowned. "No, why?"

"Well, I mean, we were shorthanded before Kris, and now that Catherine's leaving we'll be back to being shorthanded."

Nick thought about this for a moment before he answered. "No...I think we'll be fine...Grissom doesn't accept change. After hiring Kris and loosing Catherine, I think he'll be set for the next ten years..."

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Local Diner **

**Thursday**

**December 22, 2004**

**3:43 a.m.**

The shift had gone by relatively quickly, giving all the CSIs a break as they filed into the locker rooms to retrieve their things before they went out for their weekly breakfast that never really had a set day. Sara and Kris chatted idly while they waited for Greg and Warrick to finish putting their stuff in their bags so they could leave. Nick, Catherine, and Grissom were still MIA.

Sara had stuck a Post-It to the coffee pot in the break room and on the chair of Grissom's office, letting them all know that the rest of the team would be at the diner in case they wanted to meet up.

The four CSIs were just stepping into the diner when they saw the three other Tahoes pull up outside. They waited patiently for the rest of the team to join them before they decided on a large booth barely big enough to fit them all, so Nick had to pull up a chair. Grissom sat closest to the wall on his side of the table, with Sara to his left, and Catherine across from him. On Catherine's right was Greg, with Kris on his right. Warrick sat across from her, pretending not to notice Catherine on the other end of the table.

Aside from the awkward/not-awkward nature between Catherine and Warrick, the team's breakfast was a success. As always, they received better service with Grissom at their side. "I think she likes you Grissom..." Greg said waggling his eyebrows as the waitress walked away.

Catherine couldn't help but laugh at that, causing everyone else to laugh at her look of embarrassment and Grissom's look of offense/humiliation. Kris shook her head and sipped her water. "I don't think he's too interested in her anyway..." She couldn't resist making Grissom and Sara squirm under the insinuation that no one else caught.

Sara scowled and kicked Kris' leg under the table...only it wasn't Kris' leg. "Ow!" Nick yelped and gripped his shin. "What was that for?" Nick whined and Kris couldn't help but laugh as Sara blushed.

"I've been meaning to ask you Kris," Grissom began, hoping to remove the speculation from Sara. "Are you dating a rocker?"

"Huh?"

"Well, the stud in your nose is very punk, correct?" Grissom inquired, arching a brow of disapproval. Kris blushed a little, but quickly recovered hoping to diminish the childish 'oohs'.

"Well, I'm not dating a rocker...but it's on my to-do list." Everyone chuckled. "I have slept with one though." She added and quirked a brow as everyone laughed.

"Who!?" Catherine demanded and Kris smirked.

"You wouldn't know him..."

"Why?"

"Well, for one you're not into Rock, and two he never really made it to the 'big time'...we did call him Mr. Big Time, though."

"Did you sleep with Bon Jovi?!" Greg exclaimed, grabbing the attention of several customers.

She laughed. "No, I wish though. Jon Bon Jovi's fine." She said and Catherine and Sara nodded in agreement. "Why did you think I banged with Bon Jovi?"

"'Cause of his song Mr. Big Time..."

"Oh...well, no. Sorry to disappoint you, but I never screwed Bon Jovi."

"You know a lot of synonyms for 'slept with', huh?" Warrick mused and Nick scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"That's the G-rated version."

Warrick quirked a brow at the Texan. "How would you know?"

Everyone but Kris and Nick 'ooh'd immaturely while Nick rolled his eyes and Kris pretended to gag. "Anyway...who'd you sleep with?" Catherine asked and Kris sighed.

"Tad Tyner."

"Who?"

"Exactly."

"How'd you know him?"

Kris shifted. "I knew him back in Butte."

Warrick snickered. "Were you his groupie?"

Kris laughed. "Hell no, I played guitar. I'm fawned over, I don't fawn." She replied jokingly and everyone laughed.

**:-:-:-:-:**

After everyone had finished eating and they were all dividing the cost equally between them all, Catherine's phone began ringing. She looked at the ID and furred her brows, not recognizing the number. She flipped open the phone and pressed it to her ear. "Willows." The familiar voice on the other end of the phone made her wince and turn slightly away from the team and drop her voice. "Mr. Caine..." She chuckled softly. "Alright, Horatio, my records should be on the way..."

At the mention of the man's name, the team stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her. A few of them turned to look at Warrick, wondering what was going through his head. Catherine quickly made an excuse not to have to talk while she was with the team, and hung up the phone.

No one bothered to look away quickly, or hide the fact that they were curious. "Horatio Cane, from Miami...just confirming my transfer." She informed them all of what they already knew. As if they merely wanted to hear it from her lips, they all turned their attention to whatever had held it before...except this time they performed their tasks in sober silence.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Stokes/Anderson Residence**

**Bathroom**

**Thursday**

**December 22, 2004**

**9:12 a.m.**

Kris wiped the steam off the bathroom mirror and wrapped the towel securely around her chest as she pulled the comb through her medium length hair, which had turned to a dark brown/red with the water. She flipped her head over and began to dry it, then piled it into a clip as she squirted the mint exfoliation mask into her hands and began to apply it to her face.

When she was done she opened the door to the bathroom and let the steam filter out. As she walked through the hallway, the loud sound of Hollaback Girl by Gwen Stefani came blasting from her room, letting her know that Hannah was calling. Kris smiled and hurried into her room to catch the voicemail her friend left her.

She tossed the phone on the bed and went towards the kitchen in search of food, since sleeping clearly wouldn't be an option with her current state of awareness. Though she had eaten a rather large breakfast only five hours before, she was still starving. "My period has _gotta_ be coming." She mused as she bent over to inspect what was in the fridge. She sighed when she saw nothing appetizing and closed the door to write a note on the magnet note pad stuck to the door, informing herself that she needed to pick up corn chips and pineapples as well as tampons.

She stood up straight and went to the cabinet, when she heard shuffling from the hallway. A low groan of being awakened sounded, as well as a few bones popping. She didn't even bother to look over, knowing it was going to be Nick, as she sighed and reached for the pork rines.

"Can you please not walk around half naked? I don't need to see that." Nick said, gesturing to her partially exposed cheek as she reached for the food. He walked passed her, not even giving a second glance as he poured himself a big cup of coffee.

"Alright, next time I'll walk around fully naked...just for you." She replied, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"How kind of you." Nick grumbled and sipped the coffee as he popped an English Muffin into the toaster. "Oh, and when I'm trying to sleep, I'd appreciate it if you'd turn down the volume on your ridiculously loud phone." Too tired to think of a witty comeback, she rolled her eyes and shoved her fist into the bag, turning to face him for the first time. He almost chocked on his coffee as he saw her face. "Sweet Jesus, May, and Joseph, what is that?!" Nick gasped as he gestured to the green gunk as if it was the devil himself.

She rolled her eyes. "Mature, Stokes. That's really mature." She ate the snack and sat on the counter. "It's an exfoliation mask."

"Get your naked ass off the counter." Nick ordered and she scoffed.

"It's not naked. Besides, Mr. Hypocritical, there have been plenty of naked asses on this counter..." He shot her a confused look. "The walls in this place aren't sound proof." She chuckled and shook her head.

He blushed and looked away. _Damn...I thought she was asleep._

"And you're partially correct, I was asleep...your kitchen antics woke me up."

_Holy shit is she psychic?!_

"That reminds me, would you please tell Lacy or whoever to keep her moans turned down when I'm trying to sleep?" She asked and left the kitchen. Before she reached the door she turned back around. "Or was she last week's convenient fuck?"

Nick glared and shook his head. "I'm beginning to think you moving in here wasn't such a brilliant idea."

"Well rest easy, Stokes, I'll only be here for a little while longer." Nick knitted his brows together. "I found a cheaper place a little closer to the lab." She responded, sensing he needed clarification without even looking at him.

"Were you gonna tell me or just up-and-leave?" Nick asked in monotone as he buttered the muffin.

"I was gonna tell you about it later and give you a while to find another roommate if you wanted...I wasn't going to leave you hanging, Stokes. I have more class than that."

"Well, now that I know, when do you think you'll be leaving?"

She snorted at his eagerness to get her out, not that she much blamed him. "Few weeks. The landlord still hasn't responded, but I'm pretty sure it'll be cool." She replied as she wandered back towards her room and left the door open in case Nick responded, which he did.

"I can help you move your stuff if you need." Nick offered and she laughed.

"Just can't wait to get me outta here, huh, Stokes?"

He scoffed and nodded vigorously, though she couldn't see him. "Damn straight."

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Sidle Residence**

**Bedroom**

**Thursday**

**December 22, 2004**

**12:07 p.m.**

The gentle hum of the fan was doing nothing along the lines of putting her to sleep. She tried focusing on the blades as a whole, but found herself seeing pictures within them, and then tried following one particular blade, but found that only made her nauseous. She sighed and rolled over on her side, bored of using the fan to put herself to sleep.

She listened for nothing in particular, hoping the silence would be enough to relax her and let her troubles scurry away so she could catch a few winks before work. As she listened to the odd sounds her apartment made, she realized the thud of her heart was exactly aligned with the slow whir of the fan.

She sighed and made another rotation onto her stomach, trying everything she could think of to put herself to sleep. At a time like this, if she had been with Grissom, he'd rub her back or quietly entertain her with his musings from the latest edition of _Forensic Journal_. She wanted to call him, but knew that she'd prevent him from having a good night's sleep as well if she did so.

She sighed and rolled back over to her back, resorting to counting sheep for the hundredth time that night...day...afternoon...whatever.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Willows Residence**

**Living Room**

**Saturday**

**December 24, 2004**

**6:18 p.m.**

"I still can't believe you flew under our birthday radar!" Catherine exclaimed as she refilled her wine glass. Kris chuckled and shrugged.

"Technically, she didn't fly under my radar." Greg pointed out and Kris rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes, yes. You snuck into the office and checked my file, good for you." She reached over to the plate next to her seat. "Have a cookie." She handed him a Santa shaped Christmas cookie with red and green sprinkles.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Grissom said and everyone laughed.

"Well anyway, time for gift exchange." Sara announced excitedly and went to the designated table to get the present she brought.

"Geez Sar, you're certainly in the spirit this year." Warrick mused as she shrugged.

"I saw the size of my 'Secret Santa' present...I'm getting spoiled this year." She grinned.

"I must say, Ms. Sidle; this is a side of you I've never seen." Nick joked and she swatted his arm.

"Shut up so I can open my present." She ordered and Jackie Franco, the print tech, laughed and shook her head.

"You remind me of Alli." Jackie said, referring to her youngest daughter.

"You're lit up like a Christmas tree." Doc mused and Sara blushed.

"Why, Ms. Sara Sidle, is that a rosy pink shade to your cheeks?" Greg teased and Kris laughed and swatted her knee as if it was the funniest thing she'd ever heard as she nearly laughed herself out of her chair. Everyone looked at her in amusement and she frowned.

"...Maybe I should lay off the Vodka..."

"How many martinis have you had?" Warrick wondered.

Kris thought back, and furred her brows as she brought her finger to her chin and tapped it in deep thought. After a few moments, Grissom looked around worried. "Please tell me she's not counting."

"Wouldn't surprise me." Greg murmured and everyone chuckled, knowing she had the capacity to hold as much alcohol as a kegger.

Sara was quiet for a moment before she held up the present. "Can I open this now?"

**Las Vegas, Nevada **

**Grissom Residence**

**Bedroom**

**Sunday**

**December 25, 2004**

**6:04 a.m.**

Sara slowly opened her eyes to see the soft sunlight streaming through the white sheer curtains Grissom had bought after much persuasion from Sara. She had claimed that they would bring a soft, light feeling to the room, but against the cold steel and bland colors, it just seemed out of place. It still remained Sara's favorite feature of the house, though Grissom's impressive book collection held a close second.

She felt him shift under the upper half of her body and she lifted her head, brown mocha curls spilling over her face, to look into his awakened azure eyes. He squinted and grunted at the sun he was not accustomed to, squeezing his eyes shut and resting his head on the pillow once again. Sara smiled and rested her arm on his chest, resting her head on her fist as she watched 'The Bear' wake from his sleep.

He sighed once again and opened his eyes slowly, both of them accustomed to these types of mornings. "Morning." She whispered softly when his eyes met her own. "Merry Christmas, Morning Bear."

"Merry Christmas, Sunshine."

She quirked a brow and he shrugged. She scoffed. "At least my sickeningly sweet pet name was unique..."

"You want unique?"

"I want to swoon..." He raised both brows. "But I'll settle for unique."

"How kind of you."

"Yes, I know, I'm very generous."

"Alright...Good Morning, Venus."

She looked unimpressed. "As in Venus and Serena?"

Grissom smiled and shook his head. "As in Venus; Roman Goddess of love, and Venus; jewel of the sky. Ancient astronomers at a time knew her as the morning star, as well as the evening star. Astronomers refer to Venus as the Earth's sister planet, as they weigh virtually the same in size, mass, density, and volume. It seems as though both Earth and Venus were formed at the same time and from the same nebula."

Sara nodded slowly. "And what of the Goddess?"

"Ah, yes; who you resemble most, by far," Grissom complimented and she blushed and shook her head slowly. He smiled and continued. "Venus is the Roman Goddess of love and beauty, though she originated as a vegetation goddess and patroness to the gardens and vineyards. Under Greek influence, she was commonly associated with Aphrodite, the Greek Goddess of love. Venus' oldest temple dates back to 293 BCE and the festival Vinalia Rustica was held in her honor on August 18."

"Your birthday." She realized and Grissom nodded and pressed on.

"She was a popular outlet for paintings and sculptures in Europe during the Renaissance period. She was a classical figure whose nudity was a natural state. She was a goddess of sexual healing, with a certain degree of erotic beauty about everything she did. She was born of the sea and sky, and honored as mother of the Romans. It is actually the goddess Venus who instigates people to love and the commemorate rites of marriage, and also closely associated with Spring and fertility."

"She had many lovers," Sara responded and Grissom nodded. "Her husband was Vulcan; God of fire, but her true love was Mars; God of war. During a session of love making, they were caught by Vulcan, exposed to the public, and ridiculed by the other Gods of Olympus."

Grissom smirked. "You know your Roman sex scandals." Sara grinned and winked. "The saying 'love conquers all' comes from associated with the Vespucci family. The painting details Venus awake and alert across from Mars, asleep and unarmed. They had made spectacular love, and while he slept the dead sleep every man falls into after making love to a beautiful woman," He paused to let her giggle as a sly smile crept onto his handsome features. "His lance is stolen from him by tiny satyrs."

Sara grinned. "Venus is awake and triumphant."

"A pun for the trumpet bellowing into Mars' ear that does not wake him."

She smiled and took her fist from under her head and rested both arms across his chest as she pulled her body onto his fully, skin brushing skin. _Oh yes, what a perfect Venus you make, Dear Sara. _

"Reminds me of the 1959 song by Frankie Avalon..."

Grissom smiled and began reciting the lyrics. "Hey Venus oh Venus, Venus if you will, please send a little girl for me to thrill. A girl who wants my kisses and my arms, a girl with all the charms of you."

Sara smirked. "I believe I got my swoon..."

Grissom smiled. "A brave feat for a humble Bear." Grissom responded as she bent her head to cover him in a passionate kiss, fit for Mars and Venus themselves.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Willows Residence**

**Living Room**

**Sunday**

**December 25, 2004**

**9:18 a.m.**

"Merry Christmas!" Catherine greeted Kris as she hugged the younger woman and moved over to let her into the warmth. "Merry Christmas DD." Catherine said and patted the little puppy's head. She smirked and shook her head when she saw the quirky lab tech she knew and loved wearing a Santa costume, hat and all (minus the white beard and large belly). "Merry Christmas Greggo." She laughed and hugged him as well.

They both moved into the house and Greg took off his coat (with assistance from Catherine) and set the presents he brought down by the Christmas tree. "Merry Christmas, Cath. Where's Linds?"

Catherine smiled and nodded towards the living room. "Drinking Coca in the living room and watching Rudolph."

Greg's face lit up. "I love that movie!" He hurried into the living room as Catherine and Kris laughed. Catherine synched her robe tighter around her body and shook her head.

"He's like a little kid."

Kris scoffed. "You didn't have to drive over here with him singing Christmas carols in your ear..." Kris remarked and Catherine laughed. "So how has your Christmas been?"

Catherine smiled. "Good, actually. Got a wake-up call from Sara at about six thirty." Kris looked over at her slyly, wondering if the older woman knew that Sara had placed the call from her cell while she was in Grissom's house. If she did, she was an expert at hiding it. "How has yours been?"

Kris smiled. "Good. This little early bird woke me up around five, so I started some coffee..." She looked over at Catherine. "Warrick actually stopped by, said he was gonna hang out with Stokes for a while..." Catherine quirked a brow and sighed in annoyance.

"Ask it."

"Have you talked to him yet?"

"No."

Kris sighed. "Are you planning on talking to him before you leave?"

Catherine sighed. "I tried talking to him a week ago...he wasn't too interested in speaking with me."

Kris frowned, but nodded in understanding. "Well, Greggo and I can only stay for a while; I'm his ride to the airport. He's goin' to visit his folks in California for a few days."

"Why didn't he leave last night?"

"He said he wanted to see the two of you off..." Catherine quirked a brow of confusion. "You'll be gone by the time he gets back." Kris said softly and Catherine dropped her jaw a little, partially forgetting that she was leaving in only a few days.

"Oh...well, let's go spend my last few moments with this quirky lab tech actually talking to him..." Catherine said lightly, forcing a smile. Kris knew the effort she put into the fake assurance, and smiled softly as well in appreciation.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Stokes/Anderson Residence**

**Living Room**

**Sunday**

**December 25, 2004**

**2:04 p.m.**

Kris closed the door softly behind her and kept DD close to her, seeing that Warrick had fallen asleep in the Lay-Z Boy while Nick had dozed off on the couch as they had been watching a movie. Kris smirked and shook her head and placed DD in her room so that she wouldn't pounce on the sleeping men.

She wandered into the kitchen and set the bag on the counter with the ham she had picked up from the store. Luckily, it was a small ham that wouldn't take long to cook, so the three of them could have it for dinner.

After an hour or so, most of the food was ready (save the ham) by the time Warrick stirred from his slumber and wandered into the kitchen. "Hey Kris, Merry Christmas." He greeted sleepily and she looked up from the potatoes she was mashing to smile at him.

"Merry Christmas 'Rick."

"I'm gonna head home..."

"You're not gonna stay for dinner?"

"I don't wanna impose."

Kris laughed. "No imposition, it's Christmas. Spend it with those who love ya."

Warrick grinned and laughed. "Ah, I knew it. You've fallen madly in love with me." Kris laughed. "I can't help it, only warn you against my bad-boy ways...I'll love you then break your heart." She chuckled and shrugged.

"I couldn't help but fall victim to your innate Warrick-ness."

He shrugged as if he couldn't help it. "I tried and I tried to stay away so as not to break your heart...but to no avail, I see." She laughed more. "But hey, if you wanna go for a tumble in the sack, I've never been one to turn a lady down."

Kris laughed and swatted him with the tea towel slung over her shoulder. "Shut up and get your conceited ass outta my kitchen." She barked playfully and Warrick laughed and went back into the living room. "Hey, do me a favor," Kris requested and Warrick turned to face her. "Can you stir the broccoli soup while I take DD outside?"

Warrick nodded and walked over to the stove. "Does it matter which way I stir it?"

"Ha ha." Kris replied and went into her room to get DD. After a few seconds of stirring, Nick groaned from the living room and stood up while rubbing the sleep from his tired eyes.

"Rick? Man, what're you doin'?" Nick drawled and yawned as he ambled into the kitchen.

"Writing a sonnet." Nick rolled his eyes. "I'm stirring this for Kris. Girl's been workin' non-stop to make Christmas dinner."

"Oh..."

"So you better be nice." Warrick warned and Nick rolled his eyes.

"I haven't killed her yet, have I?" Warrick chuckled. "Where is she?"

"Right here." Kris answered and set DD down so she could run over and greet Nick, happy that he was awake. "I assume you were talking about me." She moved next to Warrick and took the spoon from his hand. "Thanks, Warrick." She stirred for a few seconds then set the spoon down and went to inject the Ham with more maple syrup.

"It smells good." Nick complimented and leaned on the counter. "Want some help?"

"I got it." She said and nodded for them to leave. "You men can go back to being men." She replied and Warrick chuckled.

"You sure?" He asked, knowing that Kris wasn't one to take up the 'little woman' role, but would kill them if they messed up anything in her kitchen. But that was more of an OCD response than anything else.

"I'm sure."

"Want me to set the table?" He offered and she sighed.

"Why don't you go call Grissom or Sara and annoy one of them?" She requested good-naturedly as they held up their hands in surrender and backed out of the kitchen.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Grissom Residence**

**Living Room**

**Sunday**

**December 25, 2004**

**8:58 p.m.**

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Sara requested and Grissom sighed.

"_Let nothing disturb thee; Let nothing dismay thee; All thing pass; God never changes. Patience attains All that it strives for. He who has God Finds he lacks nothing: God alone suffices._"

"I can always tell when you quote something...who said it?" She asked, her eyes still closed, but an amused smile on her face.

"St. Teresa of Avila. And she's right."

"Saint Augustine said that '_patience is the companion of wisdom_'."

"So you would be wise as to be patient." Grissom quipped and she chuckled and shifted on the pillow he had set out for her. She synched the robe he let her borrow tighter around her waist and smiled at the smell of the burnt wood of the fireplace and Grissom's musk. "Are your eyes closed?"

"Yes." She answered softly and jumped slightly when she felt the cold steel touch her neck delicately and Grissom's fingers brush the back of her neck and shoulders. Instinctively she opened her eyes and look down, releasing a startled gasp when she saw the long silver necklace draping down her chest. "Gil..." She gasped in amazement at the beauty of the diamonds.

It was a double drop diamond and sapphire pendant necklace. The longer swinging pendant had four circular sapphires with three diamonds, while the partnering 4 inch silver chain had three sapphires and three diamonds. They were attached to the chain by a small rectangular pure silver band with four diamonds on it, hanging from the 12 inch necklace.

"God...Gil..." She gasped again and fingered the necklace. "This is...wow."

She was completely at a loss for words and Grissom smiled and ran his hands across the back of her neck, causing her to lift her hair so he could fasten the clip of the necklace. "It's sapphires and diamonds..."

"Oh God, they're real."

Grissom chuckled. "Well, yeah."

"Gil...you can't...I can't accept this."

Grissom frowned and pulled back so that she could turn her head to look at him over her shoulder. "Why?"

"Gil, how much did this cost you?"

"Ten years worth of abandoned love."

"Gil-"

"Sara, if you don't want the necklace, then don't wear the necklace. If you're worried about the cost, don't. It's my money and I will spend it as I please." He shook his head and chuckled, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "God Sara, I've dreamed about spoiling you for I don't know how long...you'd deprive me of that joy?" He mocked. She chuckled softly and shook her head while looking back down at the expensive necklace hanging gracefully from her neck, shimmering in the fire's light. "If you don't like the necklace, I'll take it back and we'll find something you do love."

"No...no, I-" She looked down at the necklace and felt her heart swell and tears spring into her eyes. "I love it, Gil...I really do." She professed and looked over her shoulder at him once again.

A smile spread on his handsome bearded face. "Good." He said softly and deeply and kissed her shoulder. She smiled and leaned back into him, letting him hold her closely as they listened to the silence of the night and crackling of the fire. "I love you, Sara." He whispered into her ear, as if it was a secret and they were surrounded by nosy people, itching to know.

She smiled and leaned to the side as she turned back more, kissing him passionately as he hand went to cup the back of his head and draw him closer. She pulled away after a few moments and smiled. "I love you too, Gil..." She whispered as she looked into his passionate blue eyes and leaned up to kiss him again as he eased her back onto the little bed he had made with the pillows and soft blankets.

His hands danced down her chest and arms, flitting across her waist and abdomen as they found their way into her robe to caress the creamy skin beneath. He tugged the robe open and brushed it off her bare body as he moved to cover her with his body and loving kisses. Her hands dove into his gray curls and gripped softly as he kissed down her chest and stomach, then back up to her mouth, letting his hands love her as they had always longed to do.

"Love me, Gil. Make love to me." She requested breathlessly, though she was pretty sure that's what he had in mind. He smiled and covered her in a passionate kiss, fully intent on doing so.

**

* * *

A/N:** Damn that last scene was my favorite to write! I love Geeklove!! I felt so inspired by Thursday's episode that this just poured out of me! Not even whatever bug I have could hold me back! Ah...so there's the new chapter, and I know; I'm evil for letting our favorite couple have their privacy. -Shrugs- It happens. Alright, on we go with couple analysis. 

**Geeklove:** Obviously they're doing well; stay tuned for a few more surprises (the fluffy kind) that are just around the corner. I figured I torture them (and everyone else) enough, so we need a little Geeklove fluff in our lives as an anchor and safe-place.

**YOBLING:** Yes, yes, yes...Catherine is leaving in the next chapter...but will things go according to plan, or will a certain CSI accidentally tip the scales in the YOBLING direction?

**Kegger:** Ha! Kris got drunk, pierced, and inked! And Greggo got to see her naked...see, I know how to be nice. Let's just wait and see what he tells his parents about her...-wink-

**Kricket:** Kris is moving, who will get custody of DD??! JK, JK, Kris gets DD since Nick has no real ties to her...oh what the world is coming to. So, will this new move for Kris result in a new beau...? We'll have to wait and see...-wink-

-Futuremisscsi60


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Ha...I just realized that the last time I updated on this was on Billy Peterson's Birthday...ha ha. My muses died on me...then they were refueled by the new episode of CSI!!!! Yay!! Read for drama, fluff, humor, angst, and love? Good...oh, and by the way, there's a wicked nasty cliffhanger...just thought I'd ease the blow by giving you a fair warning. And, again, I don't watch CSI: Miami , so bear with me if I don't get everything right...

**Rating:** ...And speaking of warning...we've got one in this chapter...for the GOOD STUFF! Oh yeah...-wink-...I felt like I was overdue for a sex scene, and I felt, uh, MOVED to right this one after recent episodes and _events_...(lol, **Maestoso** knows what I'm talking about...)

**Disclaimer:** I own Kris and DD...And I won Nick in a pinball machine contest...lol, JK JK...it was a golf tournament...

**Chapter 15: **

**_"Compassion is sometimes the fatal capacity for feeling what_ **

**_It is like to live inside somebody else's skin._ **

**_It is the knowledge that there can never really be any peace and joy for me_ **

**_Until there is peace and joy finally for you too."_ **

**_–Fred Buechner_ **

**Las Vegas****, Nevada**

**Local Diner**

**Saturday **

**December 31, 2004**

**4:16 a.m.**

The entire Night shift (including Greg, who had flown back early from California) gathered into the break room for the end of shift, deciding to go out for breakfast as a team, and then meet up at Nick's house for one last hoopla. Catherine was leaving tomorrow, and Kris was moving into her own place (though Nick and Kris were the only two who really cared about that).

After they had all met up at the diner, they slid into their newest spots with Grissom closest to the wall, Sara next to him, and Warrick next to her on one side of the table. Catherine was also closest to the wall and Greg in between her and Kris on the other side of the booth, while Nick pulled up a chair and sat at the very end of the table.

The team fell into comfortable conversation, all laughing lightly at the jokes and comments made, as well as teasing Nick about the waitresses hitting on him and Greg's blatant nature of 'scoping the ladies.' They all politely avoided the subject of Catherine's departure, and instead focused on the party that night at Nick's house.

"I still don't understand why you're moving out of Nick's house...?" Sara commented to Kris, and everyone shot her a 'you've-got-to-be-kidding-me' look normally reserved for Greg. She blushed and looked back at her veggie platter. "Never mind."

"So, will it be a problem, all of us in your guys' space while Kris is moving out?" Greg questioned and Kris rolled her eyes.

"I'm not moving out tonight, genius. Besides, it's not like I have a lot of boxes or anything. I didn't bring much with me."

"Is the apartment you're moving into furnished? 'Cause I've got tons of furniture I can't bring with me," Catherine supplied and Kris nodded.

"That'd be great, Cath. Thanks," Kris said tightly, a little embarrassed that the topic of her relocating brought up the fact of Catherine's departure.

Catherine looked around at the table, everyone's eyes dropping to their plates as her blue eyes landed on their own. She sighed and set down her fork. "Okay, everybody, no need to walk on eggshells around me. You think I forgot I'm leaving?" No one had the heart to answer. "I don't want to ruin the party tonight so why don't we all just discuss this now. Is there anything anyone wants to say to me now that may kill the party mood later?" she inquired, looking around the table at the six other pairs of eyes too embarrassed to meet her own.

"Do y'all know what you want to order?" the waitress asked.

After they had all placed their orders they turned their attention back to the awkward silence enveloping them because Catherine had broken the rule.

**Las Vegas****, Nevada**

**Stokes/Anderson Residence**

**Living Room**

**Saturday**

**December 31, 2004**

**10:37 p.m.**

"So, are you gonna kiss him?" Kris inquired eagerly as Sara rolled her eyes. Taking another sip of the fruit punch, she began bobbing her head along to the song Some Girls (Dance with Women) by JC Chasez playing in the background.

"No."

"Why?" Kris whined.

Sara scoffed and looked at Kris like she was insane (which she is, but that's beside the point). "Because, he's my boss and we're surrounded by our co-workers...talk about career suicide."

"It's New Years Eve, Sara. Everyone has to kiss someone." She stopped to think about it. "Actually, 'till I found out you weren't going to be Frenching our boss; I never really bought into the whole 'New Years Eve Smooch' fiasco."

"So, who are you kissing?" Sara asked and Kris paused to think about it, and then shrugged.

"Don't know yet, but I'll probably end up kissing Greg."

Sara gaped at her. "Kris, you work with him. Wouldn't that make things awkward if you know it isn't going anywhere?"

"Hey, he's already seen me naked." Sara stopped cold as Kris continued on; not noticing her friend's shocked face. "I'll just be glad if I don't wake up next to him after another drunken night that I can't remember and have to rely on his word of 'nothing happened'..." Kris shook her head and sipped her punch, finally looking over at Sara, laughing at the look on her face.

**:-:-:-:-:**

"Who are you kissing?" Greg inquired eagerly and Nick quirked a brow.

"My date. Who are you kissing, Anderson?"

Greg grinned, but said nothing. "What about you, Rick, you gonna smoochy smooch with Cath? Ow!" Greg grabbed his shoulder where Nick had landed a sly punch. "What?" he asked softly and Nick rolled his eyes.

Warrick smiled bitterly and shook his head. "Actually, I wasn't planning on kissing anyone."

Greg rolled his eyes. "Warrick, the room is _filled_ with pretty girls...and you don't wanna kiss _any_ of them?"

"No." _I only wanna kiss one..._

"Let it go, Greggo. If he doesn't want to kiss them, then he doesn't have to," Nick replied and sipped at his beer before walking off to make sure Jessica hadn't gotten lost, even though she had been to the house a dozen times, and it wasn't that big to begin with.

Greg sighed and waved Nick away. "He's just sore he's gotta kiss 'Ms. Is-Canada-a-state'?"

"He doesn't have to kiss her...he could drown her pretty little head in the punch bowl," Catherine suggested, walking into the conversation.

"Are you guys talking about Jessica?" Jackie asked, and was met with three nods. "Geez, ya know, I don't mean to speak ill of the dead-"

"Whoa, what?"

"Dead?"

"What's goin' on?"

Greg, Warrick, and Catherine asked and Jackie smirked. "What, you didn't see her and Sara getting into it about the decomposing rate of a liquefied man in a leather bag..."

The three of them looked around confused. "What does Jessica know about decomposing bodies?"

"Decomposing brains she knows a thing or two about, but bodies...not so much," Kris shot and joined the group.

"Yeah, that's the funny part...Jessica thinks they're talking about bargains on leather handbags."

**Las Vegas****, Nevada**

**Stokes/Anderson Residence**

**Kitchen**

**Saturday**

**December 31, 2004**

**11:14 p.m.**

"Kiss her."

"Excuse me?"

"Kiss. Her," Kris repeated and nodded her head towards the living room, where Sara was standing, talking lightly with Archie and David. "Kiss Sara when the ball drops."

"What?" Grissom turned to face his youngest, yet most forward, employee with confusion.

She sighed. "_God_, men are slow," she mumbled and shook her head, holding up her hands to gesture. "When the ball in Time Square drops," she acted like she was letting a ball fall. "Couples kiss." She put her two index fingers together. "You should kiss Sara, your _girlfriend_, when the ball drops."

"No."

"Why?" she whined.

"Don't whine, Anderson , it's unflattering," Nick shot as he walked by, not really listening to the conversation.

"Don't speak, Stokes, it's unflattering," she mocked. "C'mon...it'd be a great way to get your relationship out in the open..."

"I don't want it out in the open."

Kris sighed. "Does Sara?"

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't."

"Pretty sure-"

"Look, Kris, I understand that you're trying to help us...but we're fine. We said we would keep it professional and limit the PDA...so we are."

Kris sighed. "I still think you should kiss her...just a quick peck on the cheek. It's not like everyone doesn't already know that you're in love with her."

"I'm not in love with her."

"Well...you love her."

"Yes. But there's a difference."

"...Oh...I wouldn't know," Kris said matter-of-factly and took a sip of her beer. "What a fun life it's been..."

Grissom shook his head. "You and Greg suit each other."

"Ouch. Good burn," Kris joked, not really embarrassed about her compatibility with Greg. She laughed at her own joke. "Ha, that was funny." Grissom looked at her oddly and quirked a brow. She waved his tacit question away. "I've had a few of these." She held up her martini and Grissom smirked and shook his head. "So...you gonna kiss Sara?"

"No."

She sighed and looked away defeated. "Fine." She huffed and looked back at him, waving a finger at him. "But when someone else snags those unmistakable Sara-Sidle-smirkin' lips...don't come cryin' 'ta me," Kris drawled in a thick Montana twang and slightly staggered away.

Grissom sighed and looked towards Sara from across the room. She wouldn't kiss someone else just because he wouldn't kiss her in public...would she?

**Las Vegas****, Nevada**

**Stokes/Anderson Residence**

**Living Room**

**Saturday**

**December 31, 2004**

**11:59 p.m.**

"C'mon guys! The ball is dropping!" Greg announced and everyone quickly gathered around the television in Nick's living room. When the time came they began the count down.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2-" At the last minute before the ball dropped, the lights went out, as did every other electronic in the house and within a five mile radius. Most of the women (mainly Jessica) let out a shrill scream...and everyone was relatively surprised to hear a masculine voice yelp in surprise. A few chuckles rippled through the darkness.

"Hey, Nick, Kris; do somethin' about the lights, will ya?" the unmistakable voice of Warrick Brown requested.

"Hang on, I'm unprepared. I forgot I was pretending to be God tonight," Kris snapped.

"Come on, seriously. Anyone got any flash lights?" Catherine asked and everyone scoffed, making jokes about how they were 'in their pockets' or, 'hang on, let me pull out my safety kit'. Well, everyone but Sara.

When a light shot up to the ceiling, everyone looked towards its origin, not too surprised to see Sara holding it, looking completely innocent. "What?" she asked. The sound of lips smacking together and staggered breath made them all look over to the spot of darkness a few feet away from Sara. She shined the light to the spot, and the room gasped.

There was Greg, glued to Kris' face, both of them kissing away!

After a few moments half the room sighed and began exchanging bets with the other half. The lights flickered back on everyone cheered and clapped. Greg and Kris pulled about, both of their eyes sparked with mischief and passion. All of a sudden the microwave, clock alarms, phone alarms, and radio alarms went off in unison, each of them blaring a different tune.

Everyone yelled and threw their hands over their ears. "Damnit Anderson, I said no to the 'alarm idea'!" Nick yelled.

Kris just laughed and shook her head. "Helluva New Year!!" she screamed and pulled Greg back in for another kiss while everyone tried to figure out how to stop the alarms.

**Las Vegas****, Nevada**

**McCarran**** Airport**

**Terminal B**

**Sunday**

**January 8, 2005**

**7:18 a.m.**

"Mom, when are they gonna get here?" Lindsey asked tiredly while fiddling with her iPod.

"Soon. Patience is a virtue," Catherine reminded while she flipped through her magazine.

Lindsey sighed and adjusted her carry-on back pack and then gave up and let it fall on the floor. "Well, our flight leaves in a half hour."

"I'm very aware of that Lindsey. I'm sure they-" As she said the words a commotion towards the end of the terminal drew their attention.

"Get off my foot! Walk on your own floor space!"

"You're pulling my hair!"

"Don't push!"

"Quit nudging me!"

"Quit trying to hold my hand, Greg, and push the damn cart!"

"Damnit! Don't make me turn this cart around!" Grissom exclaimed, silencing the CSIs. They finally reached Catherine and Lindsey with the cart of the rest of their baggage. "Where's customs?" Grissom asked and Catherine quirked a brow.

"You've been here a hundred times and you don't know where it is?"

"I think they moved it on us," Greg replied while raising a hand.

"Hey, maybe it's a sign saying you shouldn't go," Kris replied.

"Yeah, I agree with Krissy-Kins," Lindsey said and Kris turned to give Greg the death glare for teaching Lindsey the annoying nickname he had given her.

Catherine's phone began to ring, causing Sara to gasp. "You get service in here!? I've been trying to call my take-out place for an hour and I can't get any service anywhere near this airport."

"Why are you calling for take-out in an airport?" Nick asked and Sara shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"I wanna pick it up on my way home so I can eat it sooner."

"Hello, Horatio?" Catherine asked her phone.

Kris coughed. "Scum-sucker." Cough, cough.

Catherine shot her a glare. "I'm in the airport now," she said to the phone. "Yes...the flight should only be a few hours. We should be in before noon."

Cough. "Impatient asshole." Cough, cough. Kris cleared her throat as if it were really a baffling cough.

"Wow, you don't sound too good, Kris," Greg replied radically, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe you need Catherine to stay and take care of you." He offered dramatically.

"Yes. I think that may be the only solution," Kris replied.

"Mom, we should stay to help Kris get better," Lindsey informed Catherine.

"Guys, stop it. She isn't sick. She isn't even a good actress," Catherine said after she hung up the phone.

"Hey," Kris objected.

"And even if she was, my staying here wouldn't help."

"On the contraire. I'm a doctor, and I believe it would," Grissom replied and Catherine sighed.

"You're a bug-doctor."

"Kris is _like_ a bug," Nick offered.

Kris reached over and slapped him upside the back of the head. "Enough, children," Grissom scolded. "Catherine, I can't handle them on my own..." Grissom pleaded and she sighed.

"You'll have to try."

"You're breaking my heart, please don't go," Sara said. "Who will I do those girl-night thingies with?"

"Uh, how about Kris?" Catherine said and Kris shook her head.

"No. the only thing feminine I enjoy is shoes...and screwing."

"That's not feminine, that's loose," Nick said and Catherine reached over to pop Lindsey's ear buds back into her ears so she couldn't hear the conversation.

"You're right. Sara, let Jessica take my place," Kris replied and then gasped. "Oh right, she was soooo last week. Right Stokes?" Kris replied with a sweet smile while Nick glared.

"Burn," Sara and Greg said in unison.

"Kris, play nice and share your toys," Grissom mocked.

"Nick doesn't share his toys. Oh that's right, 'cause selling women is illegal," she quipped and Greg and Sara couldn't help but laugh. Since Greg was the only person laughing that wasn't a girl, Nick punched his shoulder.

"Nick, don't hit," Grissom sighed. Greg shot Nick a smirk. "Greg, don't gloat," Grissom shot Catherine a pained look. "Catherine, don't do this to me."

Catherine held up her hands in exasperation. "Stop!" she sighed and shook her head. "What happened to being supportive?" she asked and everyone hung their heads. "I need you guys to be here for me...this is a big step. I need to know you all are going to be there for me and will be able to be my friends even if you all are so far away..."

"Like a long-distance family," Grissom offered, and everyone turned to him, drawn between being touched and shocked that he referred to them all as a family. It was such an intimate term, something that couldn't often be expected from Grissom.

"Exactly. I'm gonna need you, guys. It'll be hard for us." She gestured to Lindsey and herself. "We're gonna need your support through this transition."

Everyone was silent for a few moments.

"I'm sorry I called Horatio a scum-sucking, impatient, asshole. And I'm sorry I faked sick to get you to stay," Kris apologized and Catherine nodded.

"I'm sorry I went along with the 'sick' routine and wasn't more supportive," Greg replied.

"Sorry I made fun of Anderson to get you to stay," Nick replied.

"Sorry I wasn't more supportive," Grissom replied.

"I'm sorry I laughed at you, Nick," Sara replied. "And I'm sorry I didn't make 'leaving' easier for you, Catherine."

Kris sighed. "But you gotta understand; we're selfish bitches that wanna keep you in Vegas. We're not gonna push you to Florida ...that's VERY far away," Kris noted but straightened her jacket. "But I will support what makes you and your daughter happy because I care deeply about both of you..."

Catherine smiled and pulled Kris into a hug, everyone gradually came into the hug, dragging Lindsey in with them.

"_All passengers boarding flight 211 from Vegas to Miami please start boarding,_" The woman announced over the speakers.

Grissom cringed. "...I guess I'll have to mail this stuff down," he replied, gesturing to the bags.

Catherine sighed and laughed. "Yeah, we'll just have to make do."

"I'll put it express."

"And I'll remind him to put it express," Kris offered, knowing he'd forget. Catherine smiled and nodded, then hugged them all again.

"I love you all...we'll miss you."

They all said their good-byes, then the herd of CSIs crowded to the window to watch the plane carrying two of their loved ones fly away.

"Truly great friends are hard to find, difficult to leave, and impossible to forget..." Kris sighed. "That's what my Mama always said..."

"'_Absence makes the heart grow fonder',_" Grissom quoted. "Eleanor Roosevelt."

"'_A true friend is someone who thinks that you're a good egg, even though he knows that you are slightly cracked._' Bernard Meltzer," Kris countered.

"'_Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Just walk beside me and be my friend.'_ Albert Camus."

"'_One measure of friendship consists not in the number of things friends can discuss, but in the number of things they need no longer mention'._ Clifton Fadiman."

"'_Friendship is one mind in two bodies'_, Mencuis."

"Friends are like bras, close to your heart, and there for support," Kris replied with a grin and a wink as everyone laughed. "Mama said that too."

**Las Vegas****, Nevada**

**CSI Crime Lab**

**Break Room**

**Tuesday**

**January 10, 2005**

**6:12 p.m.**

"Alright, alright people. Settle down, we've got assignments," Grissom said, waving the pinks slips as he walked into the room.

"Damn, right off the bat. Vegas is evil tonight," Warrick realized and grabbed his jacket when Grissom handed him the slip.

"425 out in Provo . Grab Greg."

"Got it," Warrick replied and grabbed Greg by the collar, taking Grissom's words to heart as he dragged the on-the-fence lab tech out of the room and down the hall. "See ya next week," Warrick called down the hall, his comment bashing the fact that Provo was a long ways away from the lab and everything associated with work.

"Sara, 419 a few streets down. Older woman found charred in her living room."

'Déjà vu," She replied remembering the case she and Warrick had worked that had been very similar to that.

"Yes, except this time you're solo," Grissom notified her and handed the slip. "Oh, and Sara," he called as she turned to leave the room. "Steer clear of the 'spontaneous combustion' theory this time..."

She pursed her lips and blushed, then shook her head. "I knew that was coming..."

"Then you should have ducked," Nick shot and Sara laughed as she walked down the hallway. Nick looked at Grissom and saw that he only had one slip in his hand. Nick looked over to see Kris looking back at him tiredly. Nick looked back at Grissom. "Are we on a case together?"

Grissom gave a smile and handed them the slip. "You are a sick, sick man," Kris replied and snatched the slip with a sigh. She gasped. "A 419 out in the friggin' middle of the desert! You gotta be shittin' me!" She gasped. "What did I do to deserve a punishment like this?" Kris asked heavily while shaking her head.

"Maybe I killed someone in a past life," Nick thought and Grissom sighed.

"I have tons of paperwork, I don't have enough time to play referee. Just, do your jobs without any more dead bodies, alright?" Grissom requested as he walked from the room. Nick looked at Kris and sighed.

"If we have to work together on a bad enough day, we need to set some ground rules," Nick informed her and Kris nodded.

"I agree. You stay outta my way, I'll stay outta yours. We converse when it's absolutely necessary."

"Perfect."

"I tend to do things that way," she replied cockily with a sickly sweet smile as she started out the door. "I drive!"

"Damn," Nick cursed and stomped after her.

**Las Vegas****, Nevada**

**Grissom Residence**

**Master Bedroom**

**Thursday **

**January 12, 2005**

**7:03 p.m.**

Grissom sighed and leaned back into his bed, rubbing his temples. That had been one of the hardest shifts he'd worked in quite some time. The cases had been simple enough...but the fact that he had lost a dear friend and gained uncooperative suspects and next-of-kin to the victims.

Plus, mother nature was a bitch.

It had rained...stormed, actually, and Gil's crime scene just happened to be outside. Besides the deafening factors, the case had been a slam dunk...they solved it in only two nights. They were running slow tonight, so he had given himself the night off. Right now, he was looking forward to his hard earned day off. It was when he heard the front door open and close, that he looked up in confusion.

No one else had the key to his townhouse.

He saw a familiar silhouette of a sexy brunette appear in his doorway, dangling his keys on her finger and smirking deviously, soaked from head to toe. "You left your keys. I told you, keep them on one ring and you wouldn't always be leaving the second pair behind."

"Correction, I'd still misplace them, and then where would I be? Locked out of my house and car."

"So how'd you get in here if I have your house key?" she asked, truly baffled.

"I don't know. And I don't care."

She gaped at him. "Gilbert Grissom not wanting to solve a mystery?" She threw a hand over her mouth. "Call the press and a priest...we've just experienced the first sign of the end times."

With hunger in his eyes and thoughts nowhere near priests he sat up on his knees and began crawling toward her. The smile fell from her face as she watched him curiously.

"Gil?"

"You're wet."

"It's raining."

"We really should get you out of those clothes." He yanked her jacket off of her, and she gasped.

"Gil, I've got to get back to work."

"They'll be fine without you for a few hours."

She choked on her words and gaped at him. "A few hours...? Gil..."

"Shhh, Sara..." He kicked off his own shoes and turned to sit her on the bed to crouch down and take her own off her slushy feet. He looked back up at her and she felt her body turn to fire, lit by his flaming azure eyes. "You talk too much."

She chuckled deeply in argument, because really, that was all she could do. She watched him stand then lean over her and slowly lower her back onto the bed without even touching her. His eyes locked on her lips, letting his guard drop and giving her a view of his mind...and everything he intended to do to and with her.

She gulped and crawled backwards on the bed. She had never felt nor seen such a radiating passion or heat from any man, nevertheless Gil Grissom. She suddenly felt very exposed and prudish, almost bordering on virgin-nervous...and the only piece of clothing that had been removed was his shirt.

He yanked off her socks and she giggled nervously, and blushed profusely. "Gil..." She could only think to say his name, that being the only thing registering in her mind, which was his exact intention. He crawled halfway up her body, locking his eyes on hers the whole time, showing everything in his heart and mind; leaving himself open and unwary for her...she could only return the favor.

She licked her lips as he undid the button of her jeans heavy with rain and slid them down her long legs, exposing the strings of cream and beads of rain embellishing them. She quickly yanked off her shirt; more for her own comfort than anything...it was suddenly feeling very warm. "Say it," his voice commanded deeply.

"Please?"

"No." He laughed deeply, his face amused. "Say my name..."

"Gil."

"Again." He moved up her body, pulling down her panties swiftly, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Gil."

"Again." He snapped the front of her bra open and exposed her tiny breasts, taking his time to look at them. They were in absolutely no rush. He planned on taking his time and experiencing all of her, and all she had to offer. Somehow, the fact that she was expected back at work soon made him want it all the more. "Sara..."

"Gil..." she groaned deeply and threw her head back as he dipped his head to send his breath in fleeting kisses on her already flaming center. "Oh, please, Gil," she pleaded in a high pitch voice. Her body began to ache and tremble for him, needing, more than wanting to feel his touch. To know him inside her. To feel his name on her lips.

To push her over the edge of reason. "Sara, I need you so badly."

She whimpered helplessly in the trance of sexual luster he had sent her to. He yanked her hips forward, and she cried out in ecstasy as he began to use his mouth on her. She whimpered and cried and raged beneath and around him, loving how he was completing her, but wanting more...craving more..._needing_ more.

That's how it was with her. She always needed more of him; he never used to give her anything. Now...he was giving her all of him. Mind, body, and spirit. God knows she had waited long enough...and he was planning on giving it all to her fast.

His plan of pacing himself went out the window as she grabbed a hold of his shoulder, her nails biting into his flesh as she dragged him into her kiss. Stringing him into sheer bliss, throwing all his cares and concerns to the wind. She let out a loan moan, and twisted an writhed underneath him. Needing him before she burst. Words weren't needed. He knew what she desired. He planned to fulfill her as he had longed to for so long.

He lowered her hips back to the mattress as she ripped his jeans off his body, tearing through his boxers till he was completely naked, the last border following as he plunged into her. He cradled her in his arms, supporting her as she clung to his chest, raging like a wild beast beneath him.

They had reversed roles and speeds so many times in the past few minutes he wasn't sure who he was anymore...but he knew one thing was for sure...he was completely divulged in her.

Her scent, her weight, her presence, her body, her soul. Everything. And he was the center. It enthralled and terrified him, only making him pump into her harder. Knowing he had spiritually fulfilled her and was planning on completing the same feat for her body as well.

He gripped her shoulders, burying his face in her hair and neck, sending shivers and chills through her body. She whimpered his name, begging for more of him. And what she asked, she received.

Soul clung to soul. Spirit to spirit; body to body, as they tilted and fell into the blindingly white light of consuming passion and bliss.

**Las Vegas****, Nevada**

**CSI Crime Lab**

**Break Room**

**Friday**

**January 13, 2005**

**2:45 a.m.**

Nick sighed and checked his watch for the hundredth time that hour. "Where the Hell is Sara? Shift ends in fifteen minutes."

"Traffic can be a bitch this early...all the partiers are goin' home. Plus it's raining like a-" Kris began, but was rudely cut off by Nick.

"Excuse me. Didn't ask for your opinion," Nick snapped and Kris held up her hands in confusion and looked at Warrick, hoping he could clear things up for her. Warrick shook his head and Nick and shrugged, sticking his head back in his magazine.

"Nick, Man, calm down. We can end shift without her..."

"I want to know where she is."

"Why?"

_She's probably off getting laid..._ Kris thought, but kept her face neutral, not daring to say the comment aloud. "Quit being a baby and close shift so I can go back to the house and finish packing and moving."

"Do you need any help with that, Kris?" Greg asked, walking into the room and Kris shook her head.

"Nah. I got it."

"Did you get the furniture from Cath?" Greg inquired and she nodded.

"It's really nice, too..."

_I know,_ Warrick almost said, catching himself just in time. He sighed softly and kept his face firmly planted in the magazine. "Do you need help setting it up?" Greg was quick to ask.

She smiled and shook her head. "Nah, thanks. But I think I got it."

"You sure?" She nodded. "Alright...well if you need a hand, just give me a call," Greg instructed hopefully and she nodded and smirked. He winked at her as he left the room with his cup of coffee, even though he'd be going home soon to go to sleep.

Nick sighed and shook his head. "Alright...let's just end shift without her," he decided and they all nodded.

"Uh...what do we do...?" Kris asked and looked around.

"Um...Nick, man, Griss left you in charge...take it," Warrick instructed and Nick blushed.

"Um...everyone...go home," he said and the two others nodded.

"That works for me," Kris said and jumped up off the couch. "See ya lata' boys..." She replied in a pretty realistic New York accent.

**Miami****, Florida**

**Willows Residence**

**Kitchen**

**Friday**

**January 13, 2005**

**5:14 a.m.**

"Quick! Lindsey, get me some towels!" Catherine shouted as the water continued spilling into the floor uncontrollably. Lindsey walked out into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Her jaw hit the flooded floor and she gasped as the water continued to spew out everywhere, drenching her mother. "Lindsey!" Catherine yelled again, shaking the girl back to reality. "Call Horatio!"

"No! This is all his fault!"

"_No_, it's the _pipe's_ fault!"

"**No**! He's the reason we moved here!!"

"Lindsey! Towels! Now!"

Lindsey dashed off to the bathroom and opened the box marked 'towels' then ran to her mother. As she darted through the hallway, she lost her footing and slid into a pile of boxes stacked high, knocking them over and breaking a mirror. "Shit!" she cursed, but Catherine was too busy to scold her.

Lindsey continued into the kitchen and slipped on the floor, dragging her mother down with her. She began vainly trying to mop up the floor and dry herself off when her mother made a dive for the wrench floating towards their now ruined couch. She grabbed then secured the loose pipe, and sat back against the cabinets.

Both girls were wet and heaving, staring at each other tiredly.

"Mom...can we go home now?"

Catherine just looked at her tiredly. She had already decided she wasn't having this argument with her daughter again.

"...Ya know, it's Friday the thirteenth..."

Catherine sighed heavily. "I know."

"...And I broke a mirror."

As she uttered these words the water shot from the pipes once again, making Catherine yelp in surprise. Lindsey smirked and shrugged.

"I'd get more towels...but we left them back home..."

Catherine fought the water, wielding the wrench recklessly before she turned around to glare at her daughter. "Lindsey..."

Lindsey shrugged, and then smiled thoughtfully. "I'll call Horatio...he's so smart...he'll know what to do..." Lindsey mocked.

"I'm not in the mood."

"C'mon, Mom. Cheer up...just a streak of bad luck in our new 'home'..."

...And once again, the horrible words caused a catastrophic damage. This time, a Frisbee came flying through their window, shattering glass everywhere. Catherine gaped at the hole.

"...Want me to call Horatio?"

**

* * *

A/N:** So...I think Lindsey and Catherine are adjusting to their new home quite nicely, don't you agree? Lol. So, do you think the leaky pipe was because of the house, or the date? ...Review and let me know, for now...the love-life-analysis: 

**Geeklove:** Yay for Geek sex! I know, it wasn't as NC17 as I normally write them, but I wanted to dip into emotions and sensations more than raw skin than before.

**YOBLING:** So Catherine's gone, Warrick didn't even say good-bye...will they keep in touch? Is this the end of YOBLING? Did Tina WIN!??! Oh wait...she's not in this story, never mind.

**Kegger:** ...Well, if you blinked, you missed it in this chapter...

**Kricket: **...They have good burns and harsh words...what more could you want? (Quit asking me for Nick/Kris sex. We all know it would be hot, maybe it'll happen...calm down Kinsies...I have a plan...)

REVIEW!

-Futuremisscsi60


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **I've hoped back on the angst-drama train...did y'all miss me?! Ha, I sound smart in this chapter...Yay Google and Wikipedia! I get to use 'doctor talk' and know what I'm talking about! Ha...this is a good day despite everything else...

**Disclaimer:** It's easier to claim what I do own, which is Kris, DD, and Dr. Willms. Everyone else belongs to someone else and sadly, they are not mine. But...my birthday is coming up soon...who wants to get me them? And I don't own the song Play That Funky Music by Wild Cherry.

**

* * *

**

**"Don't push, don't take things for granite."**

**- Gil Grissom**

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Anderson Residence**

**Living Room**

**Sunday **

**January 15, 2005**

**3:26 p.m.**

Though Kris had assured Greg (and everyone else) that she could move her things into her new apartment by herself, they all still managed to show up. Even Grissom and Hodges, though none of them were really sure why Hodges was being so neighborly all of a sudden, showed up to assist her.

"Ugh...where's...this...going?" Greg grunted between breaths, trying not to look weak in front of Kris. Hodges was on the other side of the large green couch, helping Greg lug the beast into the apartment.

"Just set it in the living room somewhere!" Kris called from outside. She, Sara, and Grissom appeared a few minutes later with boxes that they took towards the back hallway. Nick and Warrick came in next with a dresser and mirror and went towards the back of the house, passing Kris on her way out.

Greg and Hodges carefully sat the couch down, and then wiped their hands as they saw Kris enter once more, a few more boxes and the television in her arms. "That's the last of it." She replied and Greg and Hodges rushed over to take the things from her. "Uh...thanks." They sent each other challenging looks as they toted the items back towards the bedrooms, then reappeared a few moments later. "Who's hungry?" Kris asked all the people standing in her new living room. "Dinner is on me."

Six hands shot up and DD barked, making Kris laugh. "Alright, I'll go get the food ready, Sar, you wanna help?" She asked and Sara shot her an unsure glance.

"I can't cook."

Kris smirked. "So help me find everything and clean up my messes."

Sara smiled. "That I can do." She followed her into the kitchen and Warrick picked up the television.

"Kris, I'm gonna hook up your television, if that's alright with you!" He called to her and she nodded, and then remembered he couldn't see her.

"Go ahead! Thanks." She replied as Warrick set to work, Nick bending down to help. Hodges wandered into the kitchen, a sickly sweet smile on his face.

"Can I help you with anything, Kris?"

She turned around and flashed a quick smile. "Ah...sure. Sara's getting the bowls and silverware out of that box," She nodded to the box Sara was digging through. "Why don't you help her and find the butcher's knife and a cutting board and chop up the peppers I clean?"

David nodded and started to work.

Back in the living room, Greg went over to Grissom who was getting a head start on setting up Kris' bookshelf. He wordlessly began helping his mentor, not needing instructions to know what to do. Grissom turned to see who was handing him the nails, screws, and tools he needed without asking. "I didn't know construction was your cup of tea, Greg. Where'd you learn?"

"My father." Greg answered and smirked. "Used to drive my mom nuts. She thought I needed to break free of all the stereotypical boys my age. Said I was destined for great things...so she taught me how to cook and clean and knit and..." He blushed and let his thought trail off.

Grissom turned around and arched a brow, telling the man to continue.

"...To sing. I have a better range than most singers out there. I can go from falsetto Soprano to Bass."

Grissom nodded, impressed. "Don't be ashamed of that, Greg. That's quite impressive. I believe it's good to be worldly balanced. One can't be a CSI forever..."

"So what's your thing?"

"My 'thing'?"

"Yeah..." Greg replied and handed another nail, then picked up a hammer himself. "I can sing and be the best damn housewife you'd ever met." Grissom shot the man an amused look. "What is your hidden talent to fall back on when you get bored of us CSIs?"

"I'll never get bored of you all..."

"You're avoiding the question." Greg countered, a smirk on his face and Grissom chuckled, then sighed.

"I play poker."

Greg quirked a brow. "Really? Like pro?"

"Well...semi-pro. I never made it completely; I found my true passion was in forensics...it always was. But I paid my way for quite a few things in college and starting out with my poker winnings..."

"Wow...I never knew that about you." Greg said as he continued with the hammering. "So is that how you afforded that classy diamond Tiffany necklace you bought Sara?" Grissom turned so quickly he almost knocked Greg's head clean off with the hammer. Greg ducked in time, then stood slowly, his big hazel eyes worried. "Geez Griss..."

"How did you know about Sara and I? Did Kris tell you?" Grissom asked and a hushed, urgent voice.

Greg looked shocked for a minute, then broke out into a grin fit for a Cheshire cat. "No...you did. Wait, Kris knows?"

"What?" Grissom asked confused and Greg chuckled, still whispering.

"I saw you in Tiffany's just before Christmas buying a diamond necklace...a sapphire and diamond necklace to be exact."

"Did your mother teach you jewelry as well, Greg?" Grissom countered and Greg flinched form the wickedly awesome burn.

"No. I was buying my mother a diamond bracelet for Christmas, and I wanted to get the best. So I did my research and shopped around." He shook his head. "But anyway, I took a guess that it was for Sara...it would match nicely to a pair of sapphire earrings I saw at Tiffany's." Greg noted. "Sara looks good in sapphire." Greg added and Grissom shot him a look. "Sorry."

"Just keep the information to yourself. Alright?"

"Sure thing Boss...quick question though-"

"No."

"How did Kris find out?" Greg continued through Grissom's opposition.

"...I am a horrible liar."

"Whose hammerin' in my house!?" Kris called and stepped out of the kitchen to see Greg and Grissom setting her bookshelf up against a wall. They turned around guiltily.

"Uh...sorry...we were bored." Greg apologized.

"We can move it if you'd like..." Grissom suggested and she shook her head and inspected the neatly constructed bookshelf as she dried her hands off on the towel. She walked over and ran her hand up the side of the wood, neatly polished with no nicks from a hammer or travel.

"Nice. Good job, you two. Thanks."

She returned to the kitchen and continued chopping mushrooms and frying the eggs in the omelet maker Sara handed her from her box.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"So c'mon...how'd they get the pig out of the well?" Greg asked eagerly, practically bouncing out of his seat (technically it was a cardboard box marked 'books'). Warrick, along with the rest of the team laughed, and wiped his mouth, nodding at Grissom.

"Yeah, Griss...tell us how they got it free."

Grissom sighed and shook his head. "...It's not a happy ending."

"They very rarely are." Kris said from her box across the living room, raising her glass of wine as she took a sip. Since the rooms hadn't been unpacked, the boxes still littered the floor. The table Catherine gave to Kris for a reasonable price cracked in the truck on the way over and was now sitting on the side of the road, waiting for the garbage man. The team was using one box as a chair, then two boxes each, stacked vertically as a table for their omelets, potato wedges and wine. The only meal Kris could muster with her limited supplies.

"Well...we had tried pulling the hog out by it's abdomen, then looping a rope around it...but nothing was working. He was wedged in there tight. So the head of police, Det. Sherman, decided to lather up the pig with oil and let it wiggle free...only problem was that the pig was facing the bottom of the well. So when he wiggled free..."

"Kur-splat." Nick finished and Sara gasped. Grissom winced, and everyone turned to her, knowing she wouldn't have liked that ending. She took a sip of wine.

"Brain damage?"

"Died instantly. The brain disconnected from the spinal column. It was a painless death." Grissom assured her, and Kris scoffed.

"Tell that to the plithed piggy."

"He wasn't plithed, Kris..." Grissom argued. "He was brain-scrambled. His cerebellum was severely damaged, as was his cerebral, and his brains turned to mush instantly." Grissom argued.

"These are really good omelets, Kris." Hodges noted, and everyone chuckled, knowing about Hodge's distaste for untidy and dirty things.

"Not one for the dirty work, are we Goose?" Nick teased and Hodges shot him a look.

"I don't mind getting down and dirty...I just don't like staying that way." Hodges informed him matter-of-factly. Kris' chuckle was muffled by her wine glass as she took another sip.

"I wanted to thank you all for helping me move in here. I know I said I could've managed it on my own, but it was a lot easier and more fun with you all...so thanks." Kris said genuinely and Sara smirked.

"Getting sentimental, are we Kristina?"

Kris pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. "Never. Sentiments require having a heart."

"Here here!" Nick cheered and raised his glass. Everyone, including Kris, laughed at the joke and raised their glasses before taking a sip.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**CSI Crime Lab**

**Break Room**

**Monday**

**January 16, 2005**

**6:03 p.m.**

"Go right. Go _right_!" Kris ordered as her character on the video game swerved away from the madness. Greg did as she instructed him, avoiding the vicious tackle by the other players. "Pass me the ball!"

"I can't, Nick's blocking me!" Greg shouted back, the two team mate's loud yells doing nothing to disturb the usual order of the lab.

"Get it over, Man!" Nick hollered to Warrick.

"Chill, Man...I got this." Warrick said, extremely calm, lounging back against the cushions.

In a swift seemingly single pass, Warrick passed the ball to Nick, who swiftly passed it to Warrick, who in turn drove it into the end zone as hard as he could. The giant red words 'Winner' flashed on the screen. Nick pumped a fist in the air, then slapped Warrick's hand as Greg threw down his remote and Kris groaned.

"You suck!" She informed Greg, causing Sara to laugh as she continued reading her paper at the table. "I call 'Rick for the next game."

Greg gasped. "You're trading me in?"

"Uh, yeah. May I repeat, you suck."

"Do not!" Greg defended.

"May I direct you to the screen?" Kris asked mock sweetly and threw an arm around Greg's shoulders and pointed to the screen showing that they lost.

Warrick snorted and shook his head. "There is no 'I' in team, Kris."

"Yes, but there _is_ an 'I' in win."

Everyone laughed and Grissom walked in, hurriedly. "Quickly people, assemble."

"Yes, Captain!" Kris jumped up and saluted Grissom before smirking at the disapproving look on his face. He tried to keep his attention away from the tiny white diamond through her nose and the tattoos he knew she was hiding.

He smirked evilly. "Glad to see you're so eager, Kris. Just for that. You get the first case." He handed her a slip of paper and she read it and frowned.

"What!? A B&E in Loaks?"

"And you get Sanders." Grissom nudged Greg forward and Kris sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I get the newbie?"

"Precisely..." He paused. "Captain."

Everyone tried to muffle their chuckles, all failing miserably as she sighed and walked out the door. She mumbled something about certain poles being shoved up certain asses as she trudged towards the front doors. Grissom smirked again. "Sara, Nick; 402 in Henderson. Reporting officer suspects that it may have been a grilling accident, but foul play may have been involved. He's requesting CSI to be cautious."

The two left.

"Warrick, you have a 430 out in Loaks as well."

Warrick groaned. "What'd I do wrong?"

Grissom thought about it, then shook his head. "Nothing. In fact, you have been the best behaved..."

"So why do I get stuck with this...an animal bite out in BFE crap-town?"

"BFE?" Grissom asked, but Warrick ignored it. He wasn't about to be the one to explain the foul term Kris often used to their boss.

"Why not give it to Nick? He was complaining earlier."

"Do you really want to work an arson case with Sara...?" Grissom asked, knowing Warrick was aware of how much Sara despised arsons.

Warrick thought about it, then shivered. "I'm going to my animal bite now..."

**Loaks, Nevada**

**ABC Liquor Store**

**Back Alley**

**Monday**

**January 16, 2005**

**9:33 p.m.**

"_Heeeeey, do it, break down. Hey hey. Once I was a funky singer playin' in a rock and roll band. I never had no problems, yea, runnin' down the one-night-stands. And everything around me got to start to feelin' so loooow. And I decided quickly, yes I did, to disco-down and check out the show. And they were dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin' and just when, it hit me, somebody turned around and shouted: Play that funky music white boy. Play that funky music right. Play that funky music white boy. Lay down the boogie and play that funky music 'til you die!_" Kris and Greg sang in unison as they worked out behind the liquor store.

They had been at it for nearly two hours, and found nothing.

"Man, this sucks..." Kris groaned. "Givin' me a shit case just 'cause I called him 'Captain'."

"Yeah, gave you the shit CSI too..." Greg replied semi-bitterly from somewhere behind her. She stood and turned slightly, watching him work from behind. She sighed and hung her head.

"Sorry. That was a bitchy thing to say."

"Yeah. It was."

She nodded. "I'm sorry, Greg." She said sincerely. "You're a good CSI. That was out-of-line, even for me..."

Greg turned and nodded. "Apology accepted. Now let's get this damn scene processed."

"Ya know, we'd probably work quicker if you started down towards the end of the alley and worked towards me. I'll work towards you and then we can cross paths and check each other's work."

Greg nodded. "Sounds good." He began to walk to the end of the very long alley. "Try not to miss me too much. And stay out of trouble!" He called over his shoulder and she smirked and shook her head.

After twenty minutes of the new routine, she was about ready to stand for another stretch break when something shiny caught her eye. She furred her brows, then knelt back down for a closer look. She pulled out her forceps and picked up the small bullet casing, and a smile lit up her face.

She stood and reached in the pocket of her vest when a sound behind her made her stop. She began to turn around quickly, but the man was quicker. A shot rang through the air, cutting through the silence that had enveloped the night. Kris didn't even have time to scream.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

It was the shot that startled him, but the fact that nothing was heard after it terrified him to his very core. He quickly stood and looked around, then drew his weapon.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

She heard him laugh behind her, triumphantly, and ignorantly. _Punk mother fucker._ She thought internally and quickly rolled over to her side, her weapon in her hands and pointed at him in an instant. At first he seemed confused and shocked. Then he seemed angry.

But his anger was no match for hers. "You should have killed me." She growled and let two shots rip into him, making him cry out in complete agony and fall to the ground screaming. His screams were the last thing she heard as more blood poured out of her and darkness swarmed her vision.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

His feet pounded into the pavement harder than he thought possible. His lungs and legs burned, and he wondered why he wasn't getting to her faster. He screamed the only thing he could think to scream; "KRIS!!"

He pumped harder and cursed the jerk that made the alley so damn long, then cursed himself for leaving her alone.

"Kris!" He screamed again.

The faint, dimming lights hooked onto the buildings in the alleyway shone over the fateful scene, and Greg felt the last bit of breath escape his lungs in the form of a whisper; "No..."

He ran to her and knelt down, then looked over to see an unconscious man about ten feet away. Greg was shaking terribly as he frantically pulled out his walkie talkie. "Dispatch! We've got a CSI down! Repeat; CSI down! I've also got an unconscious man, may be the shooter. We're at 25 Appines Blvd, Loaks Nevada. I need paramedics now!" He called in, and then hung up. He dropped the walkie talk.

He searched around Kris and saw a large pool of blood near her lower abdomen, though she was laying face up. _Asshole shot her in the back. God...God no...you screw up, Sanders! You shouldn't have left her alone! You were supposed to be her partner! It was supposed to be a simple B&E!! _His mind screamed as he felt the air slowly return to his lungs as he gasped for breath, terrified as he saw the color draining from her face.

"God, no." He grabbed her hand and began shaking his head as he checked for a pulse and found none. "Kris! No! Don't die on me, Kris!" Greg begged desperately, tears falling from his cheeks and landing on her white pallor. "Kris please don't die!" He begged.

A soft grunt tore through her throat, then a low, agonized growl. "Chill out and stop crying you big baby..." She grumbled and winced. "Fuck..." She swore softly and tried to move herself into a sitting position, but feeling the pain. She cried out in pain, then threw out a few more curses.

Greg stared at her in sheer amazement. "Y-you...you're not dead?"

She rolled her eyes, then gritted her teeth as another pain struck her. She squeezed her eyes shut and growled; "No...I'm too damn stubborn to die..." She groaned. "Now quit being a girl and help me sit up, my ass is killin' me and I think I'm ruining evidence."

"Fuck the evidence, Kris. You've been shot!" Greg exclaimed as he helped her sit and she cried out once again.

"Fuckin' rat bastard shot me in the ass...he thought I was dead, but I wiped around and shot him back."

"Did you shoot to kill?" Greg asked, his mind automatically began playing ACDC's Shoot to Thrill, for no apparent reason. He shook his head to get the lyrics out.

She shook her head. "Nah..."

"Well where?"

She smirked. "Ah...let's just say he's two olives short a martini..."

It took Greg a moment, but he finally realized what she meant. He gasped a little, then squeezed his thighs together in pain for his own helpers and shook his head, mustering a chuckle. "Only you, Baby..."

**Henderson, Nevada**

**Dwight Residence**

**Front Lawn**

**Monday**

**January 16, 2005**

**10:27 p.m.**

"God, I hate arsons...Nick, do me a favor and shoot me now." Sara requested as she and Nick carried the last of the evidence to his Denali. They were both 'decked out' in CSI's standard blue jumpers to protect their clothing. "If I never have to process another arson, it'll be too soon."

Nick chuckled and shook his head. "C'mon, Sar...lighten up. At least this case'll be a slam dunk."

"A slam dunk?"

"Yes...I can tell you right now, the husband did it."

Sara rolled her eyes. "That's always your response."

The two continued to banter as they opened the car door and tossed their evidence and kits in, then laughed about an aspect of the case as they climbed in. Nick went to start the car when the radio began to screech and the dispatcher's voice rang through;

"_We've got a CSI down. Repeat, CSI down. Out in Loaks Nevada; ABC Liquor store, 406. Suspected gunman down at scene, requesting back-up and paramedics." _

The dispatch cleared and Nick and Sara looked at each other, eyes wide, Kris' earlier words ringing in their ears:_ "What?! A B&E in Loaks?" _

"Oh God..." Sara said softly. Nick quickly started the car and jammed his foot on the gas as he backed out and sped down the road.

**Loaks, Nevada**

**Dunman Residence**

**Monday**

**January 16, 2005**

**10:34 p.m.**

Warrick walked out the front door, animal control following closely behind. The flashing lights of the paramedics' car pulling out of the driveway attracted his attention. Turns out the 430 had been a simple case. A dog, that appeared to be a wolf, had been prowling the streets and bit an old lady as she went out to see her daughter to her car.

The dog had been contained by animal control, and the woman had been cared for by the paramedic. Warrick called the owner of the dog and informed him of the situation.

Now, Warrick was making his way back to his car, feeling bored and useless. The case hadn't even been a case. _Ecklie_ could've solved it with his eyes closed.

Warrick set his kit on the seat beside him and started up his car and drove off down the street. He heard the sirens in the distance, and furred his brows, wondering why the ambulance carrying Mrs. Dunman would have their sirens on. His walkie talkie screeched and dispatch came through, relaying the message Nick and Sara heard at the same time on the other border of Las Vegas.

The ambulance whizzed past Warrick from out of nowhere, and Warrick flipped on his lights and whipped the car around to follow the ambulance.

**Loaks, Nevada**

**Denali**

**Monday **

**January 16, 2005**

**10:48 p.m.**

He didn't mind being the supervisor of his own shift. He loved his team. They were smart, amusing, and though they had their faults and weaknesses, it was evident each of them was destined for great things. He felt like a proud parent. And like each proud parent, there is one call you never want to receive...

One of your children has been hurt.

Grissom received the call from Brass, who heard it on dispatch and knew Grissom was in his office; and would want to know. Grissom immediately raced to the door and sped off in his Denali. It was unclear who was hurt and how bad it was, but whatever the circumstances, a shooting was never good.

Especially when its one of your own.

He sped off down the street, seeing an ambulance race his way and a flashing Denali following closely behind. Knowing it was Warrick; Grissom pulled in behind him and flipped his lights on as well.

The ambulance pulled off at ABC Liquor and the EMTs quickly rushed to the alley. Grissom pulled over and jumped from the car, then jogged towards the path the EMT had taken. He watched Warrick do the same, except the car never even came to a full stop by the time the man expelled himself from it. He had to run back and turn it off before he could run and catch up with Grissom.

Flashing lights behind them gave away the impression of an ambulance, but the sound of the doors slamming said it was a much smaller vehicle. Warrick and Grissom didn't have to turn around to know that it was Brass jogging behind them, then ran up along side them.

Finally, a last car pulled in, and they all turned to see Sara and Nick pull up and ruin from the car as fast as they could. Nick ran faster than Sara did, and didn't stop as everyone else had. He kept going, thinking of a horrible scenario of one of his friends being held at gunpoint by a vicious man.

By the time the four CSIs and the detective reached the scene, it was being taped off by a police officer. Grissom reached out a hand and held the group back. "Wait here..." He instructed softly and ducked slowly under the tape, then rounded the corner to see the scene. His heart broke and shattered into a thousand pieces when he saw an unconscious Kris being lifted into the air to be set on the gurney.

Greg was beside her, not letting his eyes leave her or his hand fall from her limp grasp. The EMTs gently set her on the gurney, earning a bark from Greg. "Be careful! She's hurt!"

"Greg..." Grissom went towards the younger man, glad to know that his protégé was unharmed. He frowned, looking over at Kris. He looked back at Greg to see the younger man struggling against tears and shaking his head.

"It was supposed to be a simple B&E..."

Grissom took a deep breath and nodded, not knowing what else to do. Greg looked down at Kris' blood covering his hands, and couldn't help but wince. He saw the symbolism and felt the guilt...

So he let the tears flow and crumbled to his knees.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Desert Palms**

**ICU Waiting Room**

**Monday**

**January 16, 2005**

**11:36 p.m.**

It had been a while since they heard from the doctors; that made them anxious. Doctors and nurses were constantly bustling in and out of the room, all looking frantic and worried; that made them even more nervous. Grissom sat next to Sara, not bothering to hide the fact that he was consoling her. He gripped her hand tightly as she held her head with the other. Warrick and Nick sat, transfixed on the same spot on the wall, but neither really paying any attention to it. Brass bounced his knee nervously, his hands folded at his mouth as he stared at the ground, trying not to hit something.

Greg paced in the middle of the floor, shaking his head and sighing every few seconds. "What's taking so long?" He grumbled, but no one responded. He didn't really expect them to.

Sara sighed and shook her head. "What happened?" Greg stopped pacing and looked over at her. "How'd this happen?"

Greg sighed and felt all the eyes in the room shift to him. He slid his hands into his pockets and looked down, his eyes closed. "She said we'd cover more ground if we split up...and I thought it was a good idea, so I agreed. For about twenty minutes we worked in complete silence. Then out of nowhere I hear this...this..." He shook his head. "This gunshot. And then silence. I started running towards where Kris was working, and then I heard two more gun shots and someone scream."

Somehow Greg's eyes had found only Grissom's as if he'd asked the question and he was answering to him.

Greg shook his head, his eyes welling up with tears. "I swear to God, I ran as fast as I could...you gotta believe me Grissom, I tried." He begged and Grissom felt his heart break for a second time that night. "Please, Grissom. I'm sorry." Greg apologized and Grissom stood.

He couldn't take it anymore.

He pulled Greg into a fatherly hug and sighed. "It wasn't your fault, Greg. You reacted as you should have." Grissom calmed Greg, much like a father would a child. The team sat, watching in shock. "Kris will be fine...she'll be fine thanks to how you helped her."

"No...no, I messed up. It's my fault. I screwed it all up. I'm so sorry." Greg sobbed. Grissom stiffened, becoming uncomfortable. Sensing this, Sara stood and took Greg from Grissom's arms and began to soothe the man she thought of as one of her brothers.

Grissom stood off to the side, looking lost and confused, buried in his own thoughts as Greg suffocated in guilt.

The door leading to the ICU room Kris was in, opened and Doctor Willms appeared. "Family of Kristina Anderson?"

"That's us." Grissom said standing up.

The doctor didn't really give it a second sniff; he was already diving into the technicalities. "Ms. Anderson has lost a significant loss of blood, and minor tissue damage."

"Where exactly was Kris shot?" Sara asked, the doctor paused for a moment, and then continued.

"Luckily, the area of penetration had a greater proportion of tissue and flesh, than..." He struggled to find the right words. He shifted his footing and cleared his throat. "Any other part of her body..."

"Her gluteus maximus?" Nick asked and everyone quirked a brow. He looked at them innocently. "What? It's generally the fattiest and fleshiest part of human's bodies..."

Everyone was silent for a moment. "Kris is gonna kick **your** gluteus maximus when she finds out you said she's got a fat ass." Warrick replied and then turned back to face the doctor.

"Actually, Mr. Stokes is correct; it is the largest of all three gluteal muscles. The muscle is remarkably coarse in structure, being made up of fasciculi lying parallel with one another and collected together into large bundles separated by fibrous septa. Since the mass of muscle and tissue was so large, it slowed down the bullet's kinetic energy significantly, causing less muscle retardation and a greater chance of quick healing. There was a short wound tract, and as I said before; left minor muscle damage." Dr. Willms replied. "As for the wounds on her hands and knees-"

"Her hands and knees?" Greg interrupted and the doctor slowly looked at him and nodded.

"When she fell she popped a knee cap out of place, but we were able to swiftly move it to its original position. Her hands had some cuts and swelling on them, as well as a wound between her thumb and index finger. I assume it came from when she fired the gun on the gunman."

"She's an experienced arms man, she would know how to hold and fire a gun without harming herself." Grissom pointed out.

"I suspect she was disoriented when she fell, perhaps blacked out for a moment. She was more than likely bewildered when she fired the gun. She may not have held it correctly and got her hand clipped in the slide. Also," He looked down to his file. "When she fell she dislocated her wrist, and fractured her middle finger. I gave her a tetanus shot when we found pieces of a beer bottle in her palm, so she should be fine for now. We had to wait to give her any anesthesia while the tetanus vaccination was still running in her blood, but she fell asleep on her own."

"Is she still unconscious?" Brass inquired.

"For the time being, yes. Nurse Ratched just administered some mild anesthesia, so she should be out for a few more hours. I'll permit visitors by twos, but when she wakes up, only one at a time." Dr. Willms instructed. "I'll be back in two hours to reevaluate her, for now, enter quietly. Nurse Ratched will arrive every thirty minutes to check on her." And with that, Dr. Willms disappeared down the hall.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Desert Palms**

**ICU **

**Hospital Room**

**Tuesday**

**January 17, 2005**

**12:13 a.m.**

Grissom and Sara entered first, taking a cautious step into the sterile, blindingly white room. The soft, constant beep of the EKG was the only sound to be heard. The couple's eyes were immediately drawn to the redhead lying in the bed, her chest slowly rising and falling in rhythm with every other beep of the EKG.

Her normal peachy-shine was gone from her face, and replaced by a bland, gray pallor. Sara's heart ached as she took a few steps towards the bed, then cautiously held the younger woman's hand, careful of the wrist brace and bandages. Grissom went to stand on her other side, looking inhumanly-detached as he stared at the silver finger splint on the hand closest to him.

Sara's gaze was drawn to Kris' untouched, flawless face and neck, noticing for the first time just how thin the woman really was. _Had she always been this thin? _Sara found herself wondering. No; she realized. When she first arrived a little over a month before she had meat to her body, now...she seemed all skin and bone,

And apparently muscle.

Sara sighed softly and felt Grissom's strong hand reach across Kris and grip her arm supportively. She drew her brown orbs to his eyes and frowned, then cocked her head to the side. "Was Kris' nose ring always a diamond stud?"

Grissom was slightly taken aback, and then looked to the abomination he had purposely tried not to notice. "Yes."

"You can see her tattoo now..." Sara noted, nodding to the wrist turned upright towards Grissom. He nodded as well, then slowly traced the still tender flesh. Sara winced, wondering if that would hurt her if she was awake, and flashed her eyes to Kris, to see hers unmoving.

That bothered the brunette more than Kris' would-be-protest.

"She looks plastic." Grissom noted. "Almost," He paused. "Fake."

Sara looked from Kris, to Grissom, knowing that he had almost said dead. "Should we go? Let the others have their turn." She suggested and turned to head for the door. When she noticed Grissom wasn't following her, she turned back around. "Gil?"

He seemed fixated on the unconscious Kris. He stared at her like he was looking at a long lost friend, like he knew who she was, who she _really_ was. Sara furred her brows and took a step forward, but stopped like she'd been burned. The intense focus around Kris and Grissom was like an invisible barrier.

"_Gil_?"

Apparently sound couldn't break through either.

Grissom seemed to move a little, but it had been so slight, Sara couldn't tell if he actually had. He removed his hand from Kris' wrist and took a noticeable step back, then turned towards Sara and the door and walked to them both. "Let's go." He said as if it'd been his idea all along.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Warrick and Nick trailed quietly into the room, closing the door softly behind them. "Wow..." Nick began, and Warrick rolled his eyes, praying for the Texan's sake that a stupid comment wasn't on the way. They came to Kris' side and stood there. "She looks..." Warrick opened his mouth to verbally reprimand the Texan, but stopped when he saw the look of confusion on his friend's face. Nick shook his head. "Vulnerable."

"Surreal." Warrick provided the synonym in Kris' case, and Nick nodded.

"Yeah...I keep expecting her to wake up and lash out at me."

"Well she's not _dead_, Man. Come back in about twelve hours wearing that green shirt that makes her angry and that wish may come true." Warrick joked, then mentally kicked himself for being the first one to make a crack about their hospitalized friend.

Nick shook his head again. "Think she can hear us?"

"I don't know...you've been knocked out enough times, you tell me." _Oh crap, there goes another one_.

"If I ever did hear y'all, I don't remember it." Nick smirked. "I mean, it's been a few years since I got stuck in one of these places."

"Do you dream when you're under anesthesia?"

"Haven't you ever been medically-knocked-out?" Nick asked and Warrick shook his head. "Damn...well, yeah. I mean sometimes."

"What about?"

Nick chuckled. "Naked nurses."

"Oh yeah, Naughty Nurse Ratched out there would look _real_ fine in a birthday suit." Warrick quipped sarcastically and Nick cringed.

"Eew, Dude, don't even **joke** like that." Nick shivered at the thought, then looked back at Kris. "Well, I guess she can't hear us, 'cause if she could, she'd wake herself up and slap us right 'bout now."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"The door won't open itself, Greg." Brass said harshly, making the younger man jump and quickly open the door. He tumbled into Kris' room and popped back up in an instant.

"Whoa." He spoke in shock at the sight of her. He slowly walked towards her and took her hand like Sara had. Brass saw the guilt on the young man's face, but knew that words did nothing to console him. He was drowning in his own guilt and no life saver could pull him out.

But Brass tried anyway. "She's going to be fine, Greg. I haven't known her very long, and I don't know a lot about her; but I know she's tough."

Greg nodded lamely and gently dragged a finger along her injured wrist. Brass opened his mouth to say something else when the door opened and Nurse Ratched entered and flashed a frown. Brass shot Greg a look, and the young man couldn't help but crack a smile and mouth. _'One flew over the cuckoo's nest'. _

She pushed past Brass and went to the EKG and wrote down the numbers. Everyone stood in awkward silence as she went about her business. After a few moments, Brass sent Greg a desperate look, and then both men headed out of the room.

But not before Greg slid a kiss onto Kris' bandaged palm, earning a glare from the nurse.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Grissom Residence**

**Study**

**Tuesday**

**January 17, 2005**

**3:12 a.m.**

The drive back to Grissom's had been almost unbearable. Sara hadn't even planned to go over to his house, when he offered her a ride; she assumed he would drop her off at her house. As she mounted the steps to the townhouse, she could feel her anxiety bubbling.

Grissom opened the door and flipped on the light, letting it bounce off of all the silver and chrome in his bland house. He turned around and hung his keys on the hook by the door and hung his coat on the coat rack. She watched him do so then slid out of her shoes and hung her coat by the door as well.

Grissom automatically went to the couch and sat down, hanging his arms off his knees where his elbows were perched. He sighed and looked at the ground while he rubbed his temples with one hand and scratched his neck with the other. Sara watched him from a distance, and then drew closer to him tentatively.

"It's my fault."

Sara quirked a brow and stopped walking.

"It's my fault Kris is in the hospital."

Sara looked at him worriedly, not realizing just how hard he was taking it. She hadn't seen it before, because he hadn't let her. But as soon as he walked through that door his façade had dropped completely, leaving him naked and vulnerable. They were like his children, she realized. For him, it was like seeing his child in the hospital because of something he did. "It's not your fault." _How could it be?_

"Yes...it is. Granite, several people played roles in it. But it's mainly my fault."

"How?" Sara asked confused, shaking her head.

Grissom sighed as if it was so obvious and leaned back against the couch, staring at a plant by the window. "I sent Kris to the crime scene...she was right; what she said before she left. I sent her there to teach her a lesson." He chuckled dryly. "My job as a supervisor is to guide, teach, and protect you all...I didn't do that with her."

"You didn't know the shooter was going to be there...if you had sent anyone else, they'd be lying in a hospital bed as well. You couldn't have prevented this."

"I could have taken the scene myself." Sara sighed and shook her head as he continued. "I guess I should have taught myself the lesson."

Sara walked over to him and sat down next to him. "Well...I guess she got her lesson...we all did." She took his hand in hers.

Grissom nodded slowly, still staring transfixed on the plant. "Yes...don't push, don't take things for granite."

"You didn't take her for granite, Grissom. It happened by chance. The shooter could have easily gone after Greg instead of Kris." Sara tried to console, but Grissom wasn't hearing it.

"I'm responsible."

Sara looked over at him and squeezed his hand softly, realizing that nothing she said was going to get through to him. He was set, in his mind. So she scooted closer to him and turned him towards her and wrapped him in a hug. He might suffer through this and drown in his own guilt...but he wasn't going to do it alone. In all this, Sara had learned the same lesson...

Don't push, don't take things for granite.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Desert Palms**

**ICU Waiting Room**

**Wednesday**

**January 18, 2005**

**5:12 a.m.**

After shift the next night the team plus Brass and Hodges collected in the ICU waiting room, waiting anxiously to see if Kris had gained consciousness since they last spoke with her doctor. They sat scattered about the room, not really talking, sitting in awkward silence as a few of them paced, and every now and then one was summoned to go on a coffee run and grab food from the vending machine.

Sara was once again by Grissom's side, but no one really paid any attention to it. Hodges stood up with a sigh and decided to begin pacing like Greg was doing, hoping it would pass the time quicker. Nick came back from the hallway while closing his cell phone. He sat next to Brass and whispered something next to the older man's ear. He handed him a few papers, and then a evidence bag with the bullets retrieved from the shooter's injuries.

Brass nodded and stood, then pulled out his cell phone and went to the hallway around the corner where he could make a quick call. Nick resumed sitting silently next to Warrick. The African American man hadn't really spoken much that shift, feeling the shock of what had happened to Kris as much as everyone else had.

He had seen the comfort Sara gave Grissom, though he chose not to say anything. He noticed the kind words Greg had given Hodges; even Nick had spoken words of confidence and hope to them all, seeking his own comfort from his friends and Jessica.

It was about this time that Warrick began feeling very alone, missing the one who had left. He wished she were sitting next to him, holding his hand instead of across the country with a man he didn't care too much for. Warrick found himself wondering if she even knew what happened to Kris.

A commotion from Kris room made all their heads shoot up and look around anxiously. What sounded like a tray falling and a loud yell scared the nurse from the room, on the verge of tears. She dashed down the hall and everyone looked around worriedly. Greg practically jumped through the ceiling when the familiar Montana twang rang out from behind the closed doors.

A few choice profanities slipped through the crack in the door as the doctor slipped out of the room. He flashed a terrified and stressed smile. He cleared his throat. "Ms. Anderson has regained consciousness..." Everyone jumped and the doctor closed his eyes as she shouted something profane. "And she seems to be a little...upset right now, she's agitated and in some pain and mild discomfort from the surgery. We think it would be best if you all returned later when she is more calm..."

"No. No way. We need to see her now." Greg said defiantly and everyone nodded.

The doctor sighed. "I really shouldn't allow-"

"Then we'll stay camped out in this room until we get to see her." Sara responded.

The doctor sighed and nodded. "Fine, you can see her. If you can, try to calm her down. Seeing familiar faces should comfort her." She yelled something obscene and everyone cringed. "If that's _possible_..." He muttered and walked down the hall.

Grissom was the first to enter the room. "What the Hell happened?! If someone doesn't tell me what the **fuck** is goin' on I'm gonna-" Her tirade was cut short when she saw the team. She stared at them blankly for a moment, and then shook her head. "What happened?"

"Don't you remember?" Greg asked and Kris sighed angrily.

"No! That's why I'm asking."

"You were shot at a crime scene. The bullet hit you in your gluteus maximus and you shot back. They just finished the surgery to remove the bullet." Grissom informed her.

Kris stared at them all for a minute, confusion spreading across her face before she turned away and stared at the wall in front of her. Her lips formed a tight line and she closed her eyes, trying to remember. It flooded back to her, her face a white sheet of information as the scenes played out for them all.

She sighed and opened her eyes again. "Where's the shooter?"

"Mr. Montez has been taken to recovery. We removed the bullets-" The Doctor began.

"Bullet_**s**_?" Grissom asked and the doctor nodded.

"I shot him twice..." Kris informed him and they all turned to look back at her.

"...Where'd you shoot him?" Sara asked and Kris couldn't hold her smirk back.

"Hey, Doc," He looked up. "What's the technical term for scrotum?"

**Las Vegas, Nevada **

**Desert Palms**

**ICU**

**Hospital Room**

**Thursday**

**January 19, 2005**

**2:18 p.m.**

"Just another sip, Ms. Anderson." The nurse prodded and Kris groaned.

"It tastes like shit." She grumbled but obediently took a sip. She pulled away and made a face. "Oh _**God**_, that's nasty." She made a gagging face and sound and the nurse smirked and shook her head.

"Yes, but it's good for you."

"I **highly** doubt that." Kris argued as the nurse grabbed the chart and walked out of the room.

"Try to get some rest, Ms. Anderson." She closed the door soundly as she left, and Kris sighed and fidgeted. She hated hospitals. If her ass didn't hurt so damn much she'd have walked out there and given all the assholes poking her asking; 'does it hurt here' a piece of her mind.

Unfortunately, she was stuck in the bed in a harness with her ass raised in the air.

This wasn't Kris' best day. She sighed and tried to adjust herself so that the harness wasn't rubbing her hip raw. She groaned when the alterations made it worse, and wished her arms were longer so she could reach down and scratch her now itchy thigh.

A hand came up to her thigh and began scratching it in exactly the right spot. Overcome by sheer bliss and relief, it took Kris a moment to realize that the hand scratching her thigh wasn't her hand. Her hazel eyes shot open and went to an instant chocolate brown, glazing over as she gasped. Her eyes focused on the figure, then bulged in complete and utter shock at the tanned strawberry blonde in front of her.

"_Catherine_...?"

* * *

A/N: Argh! Cliff hanger! I know, I'm a bitch...but I have all right...it's my gosh-darn book.Ha ha ha. Kris shot some guy's balls off...don'cha just LOVE HER!?! Yes, Grissom blames himself...and he was fatherly. Imagine that! Stay tuned... ;) 

-Futuremisscsi60


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own them...or I'd be cool and let us write the show. Though I'm pretty sure the writers read our books and take ideas for the show, because I've heard a line or two that's familiar and I'm pretty sure they got the idea for the season 7 finale from one of my books and a few others that I've read all meshed together...

And just so everyone knows, I do NOT own Coldstone Creamery. It's an ice cream shop, and it kicks ass...but it's not mine.

**A/N:** I love you all dearly and equally...but I'm dedicating this chapter to someone very special to me, my sister and (one of many) confidant; Paige. I love you and you've been patient waiting for this chapter (just like the rest of you, I know). But this is a thank-you, a love-reminder, and an apology...for getting the earings in the wrong color green. ;)

I just thought I'd let y'all know that the book is winding down. Maybe one or two more chapters after this...BUT FEAR NOT! Because we've got a second installment on the way. I'll have more details on that later; but for now, just enjoy the book. Let **MootheQuackingCow**, Paige, and I worry about that...

I figured we'd need a recap for the last chapter; because that was an awkward cliffhanger...Also, this chapter was beta-d by **MootheQuackingCow**. I had to send it to her in 2 parts. Lol, so give her the respected Props!

**Recap:**

_**A hand came up to her thigh and began scratching it in exactly the right spot. Overcome by sheer bliss and relief, it took Kris a moment to realize that the hand scratching her thigh wasn't her hand. Her hazel eyes shot open and went to an instant chocolate brown, glazing over as she gasped. Her eyes focused on the figure, then bulged in complete and utter shock at the tanned strawberry blonde in front of her. **_

"_**Catherine...?" **_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17:

_"There is a problem here with our society  
The absence of my tears is my sobriety  
I have a growing fear and you're not helping me  
Am I the only one who realizes it's true?  
Beat but I'm not broken  
Guide me through with your hand  
Lead with your words spoken  
Show me how to listen"_

_-The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus; Misery Loves Its Company_

**Las Vegas, Nevada **

**Desert Palms**

**ICU**

**Hospital Room**

**Thursday**

**January 19, 2005**

**2:19 p.m.**

Kris stared at the friend that had been gone for more than a week in shock. "Catherine...what are you doing here? When'd you get back? Does anyone know you're here? Where's Lindsey?"

Catherine held up her hands and chuckled. "Whoa, calm down girl..." She picked up Kris' cup of water and brought it to the redhead's lips for a quick sip. "I'm here to see you. I heard about it on the news. I got back a few hours ago. The only people who know I'm here are the people on my plane, the nurses, and you. And Lindsey's asleep in the waiting room...poor thing is so jetlagged," Catherine chuckled and pushed a strand of Kris' hair from her face.

"So...you just flew out here?" Catherine nodded. "What'd your boss have to say?"

She shrugged and pulled up a chair to sit next to Kris. "Kris, I didn't fly almost 3,000 miles to talk about Horatio Cane."

"Is he hot?"

"No."

Kris waved her hand. "He's gone." Catherine couldn't help but chuckle. "So...what did you fly 3,000 miles to talk about?"

Catherine gave her a look and shook her head. "How are you?"

"I've been better," Kris said with a chuckle and a smile. Catherine smirked and laughed.

"I can't complain."

"Aw, now don't say that...get shot in the ass and we can have a grand ole' wine-fest."

Catherine shook her head. "Glad to see your humor is still in tact." Kris shrugged. "So..." Catherine shook her head. "What happened?"

Kris sighed. "How long you got?"

"As long as you need."

"Okay..."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Catherine had been visiting with Kris for nearly two hours, in which time they had talked about just about anything possible. Lindsey had woken up and came in to see Kris and her mother. The three of them had been reminiscing for quite a while, before any of them had realized what time it was.

"Linds, why don't you go down to the vending machine and grab a couple of Hershey bars," Catherine suggested and handed her a few dollars. The little blonde nodded and went off to do so. Catherine turned back to Kris.

"Are you planning on telling the team you're here?"

Catherine sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm not sure...I hadn't really thought about it. I heard that you were hurt, I got on a plane, I came here..." She held out her hands with her palms up, then folded them in her lap. "You know the rest."

Kris tried to adjust herself, and then growled when she couldn't. "Catherine..." She tried to move slightly and winced at the pain. "Cath..." The cast she was laying in swung and she growled and sighed heavily. "Damnit! Just fucking tell them you're here because they'll be pissed to all ends if you don't!" Kris shouted in anger, not at Catherine, but at the swing/body cast she was set in.

Catherine pursed her lips to hold back the smirk, then reached in her purse and grabbed her travel-size soothing lotion. She stood up and hiked up Kris' hospital gown a bit, and began to apply the cream to the raw flesh. Kris whimpered in relief.

"Oh, God...relief."

Catherine sighed. "I should've called first."

"You wouldn't have come if you had," Kris pointed out, and Catherine fell silent for the first time since Kris had known her.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Desert Palms**

**Recovery Ward**

**Thursday**

**January 19, 2005**

**3:04 p.m.**

"Hang on; I'll get him for you," Catherine called to Kris as she exited the room, in search for the doctor. She closed the door behind her and walked down the hallway, looking down for a brief second. But that second was just long enough to let her bump into a vending machine sized man. "Sorry," she apologized, and looked up to see the one person she's ultimately been avoiding.

Warrick's jaw hit the floor, and Catherine's was soon to follow. "Catherine?"

"Warrick?"

"What the Hell are you doing here?" he asked in astonishment, and she opened her mouth to answer, but adverted her eyes and caught sight of the rest of the team.

"Catherine?" Greg asked in amazement, and everyone else was soon to follow.

"When did you get here?"

"Are you here to see Kris?"

"Is Lindsey here?"

The questions flooded in, and Catherine held up her hands in a signal of time out. "I got here a few hours ago. Yes, I'm here to see Kris. And yes, Lindsey's here..." she answered. Everyone stood in awkward silence for a moment.

"Can everyone come in here so I can see the looks on your guys' faces and avoid the tension pelting through the air!?" Kris called from inside the room, having heard the commotion in the hallway. A few of them laughed and they all piled into the room. Greg went over to Kris and handed her the pack of M&Ms he knew she would be wanting. "Thanks, Greggo..." Everyone was still watching her, and she looked up and waved them away. "Oh, you all can go back to the Awkward-Introductions-Fest now."

Kris could be so blunt sometimes.

"How long are you staying for, Catherine?" Grissom asked and Catherine ran a hand threw her strawberry blonde locks and shrugged.

"I'm not sure. This was kind of a spur of the moment thing. I guess...until Kris gets better."

"Ya know, I spoke with the doctor, he said Kris may never recover," Greg piped up from next to Kris, feeding her the M&Ms since she was having trouble putting them in her mouth. Lindsey perked up from her spot next to Greg.

"Yeah! I think Kris needs us here...and you heard what the Doctor said..."

Catherine gave them a tired look. "Where are you staying? Do you and Lindsey need a place? I've got a spare room," Nick offered and Catherine shook her head.

"No, we'll probably stay at the Tangiers," Catherine replied. "But thank you for the offer."

Everyone settled into awkward silence once again. The only sound that was heard was Kris' munching on her treat. The door to the room opened, and Kris' doctor stepped in. He checked his clipboard, and then looked up at all the people in the room. He raised an accusatory brow at Kris; who shrugged. "Well, how are you feeling, Ms. Anderson?"

"Better..."

"The chocolate?"

"It's pretty much an anesthesia."

The doctor chuckled and nodded, then went towards her and grabbed the clipboard from the foot of her bed. He looked back at the group of awkward people watching him. "You can continue, I'll just be a moment," he informed them and moved up to check Kris' blood pressure.

"We uh...we should actually get going," Catherine stated and motioned for Lindsey. The young girl pouted, then sighed and went to her mother. Catherine went up and gave Kris a soft hug goodbye, trying to work around the doctor. Kris ruffled Lindsey's hair as she walked away sadly. They all said goodbye, and the two departed once again with the promise of stopping by tomorrow.

Everyone was silent once again before Greg rocked back on his heels and whistled. "Whoa...that was gauche."

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Desert Palms**

**Monday**

**January 23, 2005**

**2:16 a.m.**

"Now, remember Ms. Anderson; take it easy, no tough labor, no field work, and if at all possible stay with a friend. I don't want you falling and hurting yourself, then ending up back here," the nurse teased and Kris sighed and signed the papers.

"Is it completely necessary that I be babysat?" The nurse gave her a stern look and Kris rolled her eyes. "We'll take care of her," Grissom assured and the nurse nodded.

"Don't forget, you start your physical therapy to get your leg and muscles completely mobile again on Wednesday."

"Yeah, yeah..." Kris grumbled, not at all happy about the situation. "Ya know, it doesn't even hurt." Greg reached over and quickly poked her thigh, causing her to let out a scream of pain and slap him ferociously upside the back of his head. He almost fell clear over, and gawked at the force.

"Damn, Kris! I was just trying to help you prove your point!" he justified and cringed while rubbing his head.

"I suggest he stay away from her while she's on her medication, some side effects are a vicious temper," the nurse informed the group, and several gawked, worrying about the havoc that would ensue.

"We'll be sure to take that into consideration. Have a nice day," Catherine replied and began leading Kris away, the redhead hobbling slightly on her crutch, and damn pissed about it. "So...have you decided who you want to room with?" Catherine asked Kris, who rolled her eyes.

"I'm rooming with me, myself, and I."

"Kris-" Greg began.

"I don't need someone to take care of me; I'm fully capable of nursing myself back to health. It's not that bad anyway. 'Just a mere flesh wound'." She quoted _Monty Python_, trying to prove her point.

Sara shook her head. "Kris, you may be able to take care of yourself, but you don't need to. Lay back; think of yourself for once. Let someone cater to your every will," Sara said mock-dreamily and Catherine chuckled.

"No," Kris argued simply. "I don't need it. I'm just fine on my own."

"You're so damn stubborn. Just give **in** for once," Nick snapped, and she looked over at him; slightly startled. The demand had thrown her off her game. She copped out and blamed it on the medication. She used the crutch to help her walk and followed Nick's lead resentfully. Oh how she just wanted to beat him with her crutch. She paused momentarily to wonder if she could get away with the old 'it slipped' excuse.

She shook her head and continued following him, sighing heavily.

"Wow, Nick. Since you handled this so well, why don't you uh...handle this full-time?" Catherine suggested and Nick and Greg looked at her confused, while Grissom and Kris turned to her, panicked.

"Huh?" Nick asked.

"Why doesn't Kris just stay with you? Some of her stuff is still there anyway, right? And you've already got a furnished spare room she's accustomed to. So why not? It's not like it'd be forever." Catherine pointed out and Kris and Nick immediately shook their heads.

"No! No way!" They said in unison and Nick stormed off while...Kris hobbled away angrily.

Catherine turned to give Gil a tired look. He smirked and shrugged while smirking. She sighed and shook her head as they turned back to see Greg jog up to slow Kris down before she hurt herself. He offered her the donut seat and wheelchair he was wheeling and she shook her head in refusal.

Catherine chuckled. "She's so damn stubborn. That girl will be the death of us."

"I said no!" Kris yelled in the distance.

"If she doesn't kill _herself_ first." Gil added.

"Kris, wait...you're gonna get hurt." Greg pleaded and ran after her.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Desert Palms Recover Center**

**(Muscle Therapy)**

**Dr. Simmons Office**

**Wednesday**

**January 25, 2005**

**11:16 a.m.**

"Anderson, Kristina Michelle." The nurse in the Looney Tunes scrubs called in an upbeat and chipper voice. She turned her enormously large blue eyes up to scan the waiting room for the patient...even though Nick and Kris were the only ones there and they arrived together. "Oh!" She giggled. "There you are! Right this way." She said cheerfully with the biggest grin Kris had ever seen.

Kris shot Nick a pathetic and desperate look. "Get me outta here and I won't talk for a week."

Nick immediately went to object, but he paused for a moment to consider the options. He bit his lip, but ended up shaking his head. "No! No, no, you need therapy." Beat. "But for right now you're just going to work out your muscles." He joked and chuckled while Kris shot him a death glare.

Nick stood and offered her a hand. She rudely ignored him and went to do it on her own, but Nick narrowed his eyes and grabbed her hand and yanked her up; causing her to cry out in pain. She scowled at Nick and he smiled.

"Wouldn't it have just been easier to take my hand?"

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her crutch, contemplating once again to beat him with it, but resisted. He helped her slowly walk into the back hallway leading to the office and exercise center. "Why are you even doing this?" She asked and Nick sighed.

"I may not like you, but for an odd reason everyone decided to elect me to take care of you-"

"I don't need to-"

"_**And**_," He paused to give her a chance to shut up. "When someone asks me to do something, I push my emotions aside and do it."

She scowled again. "How sweet."

"Hmm. Sweet; not a word I'd use to describe _you_..."

She sighed tiredly. "I am **so** not looking forward to this."

"Aw, c'mon. This is the highlight of my week." Nick shot sarcastically and she actually chuckled a little. "Just, let's do this while trying to keep it civil in public."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Alright, Kristina. Try to relax the muscle." Dr. Simmons requested and Kris grunted, trying to ignore the blinding pain.

"Ugh, I can't relax it when it's in pain and you're _**poking**_ it!" She growled and raised her crutch a little, finding a new target. Nick brought a thumb up to scratch his lip while still keeping his arms folded over his black knit sweater; trying to mask a smile. He looked down and shook her head.

Greg was right; she actually **was** amusing when her rage wasn't directed at you.

"That's good, Kristina. Like that." The doctor coached and she grunted again, glad that she was making progress but not letting it show.

"Ooh! That's so **good**, Kristina! You're doing an _amazing_ job! This is great!" The nurse bounced, annoyingly giddy. A light sheen of sweat was covering Kris' face and she sent a stressed look in Nick's direction. He quickly caught on and cleared his throat.

"Ah, Nurse..." She stopped her bouncing and looked over at him. He slowly shook his head and signaled for her to tone it down, much like he would a child. She visibly deflated and Kris almost giggled in excitement. _Too bad I don't giggle..._

"That's good, Kristina. Just extend your leg a little more and give me three more reps." The very attractive doctor requested from his crouched position down at her feet. Kris grunted and bit her lip to hold back a whimper. She wanted desperately to scream at him. She wanted to yell and throw something. She wanted to beat him with the damn crutch and bellow to him that it was impossible. She couldn't do this!! _No! Quit thinking like that...you **can** do this..._ She bit her lip harder, tasting blood; this only fueled her more.

She grunted and extended her leg out a little more, feeling the pain shoot through her knee, thigh, butt, and hip. She pushed the thoughts of pain aside and let her head fall back to focus on a spot on the ceiling, repeating in her head that it didn't hurt. The pain disappeared from her mind. She slowly bobbed her leg up and down thirty times, and then cautiously lowered it back to the ground.

The nurse went back to bouncing and clapping in excitement, rendering another tired look in Nick's direction. He looked back at the nurse and repeated his earlier motions. She stopped, and then frowned at them both. Nick almost fell over in shock; that woman could _frown_?!

The doctor smiled and nodded. "You did good today, Kristina. You look promising." Kris gave a soft smile. _Funny, you do too..._ "I'll see you Saturday, same time." He said with a smile and a nod as he left the room.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Coldstone Creamery**

**Wednesday**

**January 25, 2005**

**2:01 p.m.**

Instead of heading home, Nick had made a detour for ice cream, his treat for Kris' civility during the session. She licked her Mint Mint Chocolate Chocolate Chip ice cream in the waffle cone bowl. "So...is this a peace offering?" Kris asked and Nick scoffed and looked over at her incredulously.

"Why do you do that? It's annoying as Hell you know. Can't you just take this for what it is instead of analyzing everything and suspecting the entire world of having ulterior motives?" Nick snapped and she looked at him blankly. It infuriated him.

She smirked and took another lick of her ice cream.

"It's a 'thank you'." He replied more calmly.

She nodded. "You're welcome." She replied patronizingly.

Nick chuckled in a sarcastic way. "_Oooh_...you are-..." He pursed his lips tightly and shook his head, looking down and laughing angrily. "Wow."

She laughed and used her spoon to dig out the chunk of mint ice cream. "Geez, calm down, Stokes. Don't get your panties in a bunch." She teased and Nick ignored her.

"You did really good today. Keep this up and it'll be better before you know it." Nick said, knowing a compliment and being nice would have more of an effect on her than a witty comeback.

She huffed and continued with her ice cream. Having nothing to say. "Thanks." She mumbled, unable to insult him now.

Nick finished his peanut butter ice cream and turned to her after wiping his hands. "You ready to head home?"

She nodded and threw the paper and her spoon away. She slowly stood, finally allowing some of Nick's help, and the two made their way to the Tahoe.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Tangiers**

**Presidential Suite**

**Wednesday**

**January 25, 2005**

**2:15 p.m.**

A knock on the door of the Hotel Suite pulled Catherine off the luxurious couch. She held Lindsey's sleeping head that had fallen on her lap for a moment, and then slid a pillow under it and kissed her forehead softly. The poor kid was so jetlagged, and had become accustomed to sleeping by Catherine's schedules since she hadn't been in school for nearly three months.

Catherine looked out the peephole and then slid the chain from the lock and turned the deadbolt. She opened the door and gave a tense smile. "Sam. Hello." She stepped aside and immediately let him in.

"Catherine," Sam Braun nodded and stepped in to look around. "How is my suite treating you?"

She gaped at him a little. "This is _your_ suite...?" She chuckled nervously. "You're not the president."

Sam gave her a fond look. "No, but what's the harm in having two of the nicest suites, huh? Save one for yourself."

"Now that's just good construction." She remarked with a scoff. She stared off into space thinking; _I feel like I've made a deal with the Devil. Oh, what would Gil think? Oh...wait a minute, he isn't my supervisor anymore. He doesn't **get** to think._

"...So what do you think, Muggs?"

"Huh?" Catherine turned to him; confused, she hadn't known he was talking.

He chuckled and leaned against the counter. "I figured...I asked you what you thought of the suite."

"It's nice..." She pointed to Lindsey. "She sure loves it."

"Muggs, I didn't really come here to make small talk."

"Oh, really?" She asked sarcastically.

"I was hurt when you left...I was more hurt that I had to here it through the grapevine from one of your former co-workers in my bar/Casino."

_Kris... _

"And then you show up unexpectedly and ask me for a favor." He sighed and shook his head. "I'm not gonna pretend that I've been the perfect father or grandfather," Catherine sighed and scratched her forehead. "But I **am** trying...now, I know letting you use my suite doesn't really qualify as being a father. But I'm here for you in your time of need. I'm willing to try to make amends for never being there. I've told you plenty of times I was sorry about that."

He took a step towards her and laid his hands on her shoulders.

"There isn't a time in this world I would turn you or my granddaughter away. I love you both, and I am trying here. I just need you to try as well..."

Catherine sighed, and closed her eyes. "It's not that simple, Sam. You know it's not." He out his hands in his pockets. "It'll take more than trying, and even then..." She sighed and shook her head. "We'll never be where a father and daughter should be."

"But do you want to _try_, Catherine? That's all I'm asking."

Catherine sighed again and looked back at Lindsey. "Sam..."

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Stokes Residence**

**Living Room**

**Wednesday**

**January 25, 2005**

Nick turned the next page of the magazine and sighed, trying to absorb the article. But he heard another thud come from the bathroom and he sighed. Kris had gone in to take a shower and she refused to use the aiding chair he had applied to the wall so she could wash herself and do what she needed to do without straining herself. She said she didn't need it, and it was for people who were helpless.

But that was the third time he heard what sounded like her slipping.

He sighed angrily and stood up from the couch, throwing his magazine down. He walked down the hall and banged on the door. "Damnit, Anderson! Unlock this door or I'm taking off the door knob!" He was not about to have her fall and break her neck. And if that implied him barging in on her when she was in the shower, making them both embarrassed, so be it.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Grandpa!" She snapped. "I'll be out in a minute."

"No, you'll be out **now**! And you better not be hurt or I'll kick your ass!" He threatened.

He heard her scoff and pictured her rolling her eyes. The door opened and she came out, her hair damp and brushed back as she synched her robe completely closed. She limped out and Nick handed her the crutch. "I don't need that."

"It's either this or the wheel chair." Nick replied and she sighed and snatched the crutch.

"You're such a pain in the ass...and trust me; I know 'pain in the ass'." She joked and Nick smirked and shook his head.

"Nice pun."

"Thank you." She grumbled and went into the kitchen. "I hate this fuckin crutch." She looked like she was about to throw it, but stopped and kept on walking. "What I really need is a nice Dirty Martini."

"No. No alcohol. And no cigarettes. You can drink and smoke when you're off your meds."

"Fuckin' meds."

"Doctor's orders."

"Fuckin' doctors."

Nick shook his head. "Nice profanity." She sighed and poured herself a bowl of cereal. "Here, go sit down and I'll do that for you."

"No. I am perfectly capable of making a bowl of cereal." She snapped angrily.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Come off it, Anderson and just go sit the fuck down!" He bellowed and she glared and stormed off (as best she could) into the living room.

_Wow...I've yelled at her three times in two days and I'm still alive...this is a world record!_

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**CSI Crime Lab**

**Ballistics **

**Thursday**

**January 26, 2005**

**7:12 p.m.**

"I need you to run the gun through the database; see how many hits you get." Warrick instructed Bobbie Dawson.

He turned to look at the other man, confused. "I thought we already had the gunman."

"We do, but the gun he shot Kris with isn't his own. His gun is MIA, and he's unconscious. Even if he was awake; I doubt he'd be talking to us."

Bobbie chuckled and took the bullet he handed him. "Put Kris in the same room with him; I bet he'd tell you his life story."

Warrick chuckled. "Don't give me any ideas." He walked out of the lab and down the hall, mentally checking off the bullet from his 'to do' list. Trace... He thought and strode into the trace lab and nodded at Hodges. "Hey, Man. You processed the trace substance we collected from Kris' wounds?"

Hodges nodded. "Ran it through GCMS," He pulled the paper from a file on his counter. "It was actually a mixture of substances; petroleum jelly and a C12-C15 alkyl lactate."

Warrick furred his brow. "Okay..."

"Mix it with the aluminum starch octenylsuccinate you collected from the scene, and you have got yourself a cosmetic facial cream."

Warrick quirked a brow.

"Anti-aging."

"Wow...so it really has no tie to this case."

Hodges shrugged and pouted his bottom lip. "Probably not. There was a split trash bag at the scene, had a lot of cosmetics in it. Kris probably just fell and one of the bottles was there to break her fall."

Warrick quirked his brow. "How'd you know there was a bag at the scene?"

"Crime scene photos." He nodded. "Grissom was looking over them; asked for my help." self-satisfaction dripping from his words.

Warrick quirked a disbelieving brow and changed his stance. "_Grissom asked_ for **your** help?"

Hodges nodded. "Yeah. He does that from time to time. It's how we bond."

Warrick stared at Hodges for a moment, and then turned and silently walked out of the lab.

**

* * *

A/N:** Oh for the love of Pete, doncha just hate Hodges. He's such a smug ass hole...I think I **really** captured his smug asshole-ness in this scene...what do you think...? 

And this has...well, sorta nothing to do with the book; but just so everyone knows I actually do have a silky terrier named D.D. (yeah, that wasn't coincidence; she's sitting on my lap right now) and she had a few puppies about...5 months ago. We kept three of them; Bo (he's mine), Wendy (she's everyone's and is just like her mother), and Muggs (he's fat and is technically my sister's, but he's such an attention whore...)

I told ya this, because in that scene when Sam called Catherine his pet name for her (Muggs) it made me laugh...this was pretty much pointless...and it wasted your time...and if you know me at all; you laughed. Oh! And Muggs likes his butt rubbed...he'll walk over to you in a 'U' shape with his butt sticking at you...so that you'll rub it...

So...leaving reviews is nice. Do it. Be nice.

-Futuremisscsi60


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **Wow...it's pretty obvious that I DO NOT own anyone besides Kris...and the doctor...and the nurse...and the lady with the alligator purse. Lol! Remember that game...? That was fun...yeah, "Paige and I used to sing songs about hand-clapping Mexicans for fun when we were young"...no offense to Mexicans. (That wasn't racist...just a _**long**_ story...). Oh! And just so everyone knows, but you probably already figured, I didn't make the name "Geeklove" famous...

**A/N:** Aww...here we are...the final chapter...of this book. The sequel is in the works, but it will be a little while before I have it posted...maybe a few months... (Cringes and hides under desk as the objects start to fly). I figure I'll type most of it (if not all) before I post to give my beta and me a break...and then I'll be able to update weekly. I've got a few new books that I'm finishing up, and I'll be posting them along with this sequel, and the sequel to You Stay With Me (for those of you who read that book also).

I promise...the long wait will be worth it!

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed (my formal and personalized thank you is at the bottom of the chapter). So...read the last chapter and be happy; the sequel (and many more) are soon to come...I hope to have it up before the year is out!

* * *

**Chapter 18: **

_**"Here is the test to find whether your mission**_

_**On Earth is finished: if you're alive, it isn't.**__**"  
**_

_**-**__**Richard Bach**_

**Las Vegas, Nevada  
CSI Crime Lab  
Grissom's Office  
Thursday  
February 2, 2006  
4:12 PM**

"Come in!" Grissom called, looking up from his papers to see Kris hobble into the office, reluctantly using the crutches.

"This sucks ass." She snapped and Grissom stared at her blankly. "When can I come back to work?"

"In one more week, Kris. But you'll still be on desk duty."

She growled and gingerly sat down in the chair. "This is so unfair. This jerk shoots me and **I'm **the one getting punished..." She groaned and shifted her weight again.

"Kris, as soon as this gets in and out of court, and you're feeling better-"

"Well I am feeling better. We're halfway there…"

"...Then you can go back into the field. I want this guy off the streets and behind bars before I risk putting you in peril again."

"But you're willing to put the rest of the team 'in peril'?"

He slowly took off his glasses, formulating his answer. "We're always at risk for danger out in the field, Kris. You know that. But the other team members didn't shoot off...valuable parts of his male anatomy." Grissom pointed out tiredly and slid his glasses back on. She stared at him for a long moment, and pursed her lips, and then looked to the ground.

"This wasn't your fault, you know." He looked up at her, almost like a deer caught in the headlights. "No one could have predicted this…and I should have been more careful." She bit her lower lip. "This wasn't your fault." She repeated in reassurance. He sat there, looking at her numbly for what seemed like hours. Finally, she stood and grabbed her metal crutch, much like the one Doc had, but taller.

"Kris..." Grissom called, as she was about to exit the office. She turned around to look at him, hopeful that he would say something about what had happened. But he just looked at her, with those condemning blue eyes. Slowly the smile faded from her face. "I trust you attended your physical therapy meeting today?" He questioned, drying up all the hope left in her desert eyes, turning them forest green with disappointment.

She looked down and ran her tongue along the backs of her teeth, feeling a lot like Sara, pre-Grissom-love. "Yeah." She cleared her throat. "Yes." She said more firmly.

The corners of his mouth twitched and formed a smile. He looked so pleased with himself, Kris felt obligated to give him something. She offered a tense smile and turned out the door, letting it fall and showing her true emotions on her face as her face became unseen by his eyes. She sighed and hobbled into Greg's DNA lab. "So they've demoted you."

He gave her a tired smile. "Hey."

She smirked and sat on the chair, trying not to hurt herself. "I thought you were in the field?"

"No lab tech."

"Still. I thought the offers were pouring in. We are the second best crime lab in the country."

Greg sighed and shook his head. "I don't even know." He dragged a tired hand down his face. "It feels like I'll never get out of this place." Greg confessed and she scrutinized him.

"How long did you sleep last night?"

"Since when are you so interested in my sleeping habits?" He teased, but her face showed no humor. "2 or 3 hours."

"That's not healthy."

"Look who's talking. You were ordered by a doctor and your supervisor to rest and stay away from work."

She shrugged and ran a tired hand through her hair. "Rebellious nature..."

"I'm rebellious."

"...But that mostly pertains to hair products." She joked and Greg rolled his eyes. "So why didn't you sleep last night?"

He shrugged. "My brain wouldn't turn off."

She quirked a brow and pursed her lips. "Isn't that generally a good thing?"

Greg smirked and shot her a look as she slowly stood. "I'll make you a deal; you promise me you'll get at least six hours of sleep ever night and I'll go home right now and won't come back until the doctor says I'm allowed." She vowed and Greg's eyes widened.

"_Six_ hours?" She nodded. "How will you know that I'll get six hours every night?"

"You'll tell me."

"What if I lie?"

"If you were really going to lie you wouldn't have informed me of your motives." She reasoned and Greg smirked. She was good... "Plus you'd never be able to lie to me. You don't have the guts." She ribbed, punching him lightly in the shoulder, and he didn't disagree.

"Kris, stop abusing the lab techs and go home." Warrick ordered as he walked into the room and she rolled her eyes.

"Lab tech. Singular. I've only abused one lab tech today..."

"Uh huh, so I guess that hot plate burn on Hodge's hand and Kevin's stapler incident was uh, an unfortunate occurrence...?"

Greg's eyes widened and he looked over at Kris in shock, who looked at Warrick blankly. "Yes." Warrick shot her a look and she threw her hands up in surrender, grabbed her crutch, and hobbled out. "Fine. Don't forget the bet, Greggo!" She called over her shoulder as she left and Greg shook his head.

"You think she would've mellowed after being shot in the ass..."

Warrick shrugged and sighed. "You got my results back on that piece of skull yet?"

"Yep. Bone marrow extracted from the fragment revealed it to be blood type O negative. A match to your vic's." He handed Warrick the paper and the CSI nodded slowly. "There was also a wax like substance on it, so I took a swab and sent it to Trace."

Warrick furred his brows. "Wax?"

Greg nodded. "If Kris' warning lit a fire under him at all, he _should_ be finished..."

**Las Vegas, Nevada  
Tangiers**  
**Presidential Suite  
Friday  
February 10, 2005  
5:38 PM**

Catherine finished loading the last of her and Lindsey's things into their last suitcase, and set it by the door. She surveyed the hotel room and sighed, laying the check from Sam on the counter, his last fruitless attempt to get her to reconsider her decision. After his long speech of never turning her away and wanting to start a father-daughter relationship, she had decided she just couldn't start over. They already had 43 years of a fucked up relationship...and some things you can't undo, no matter how hard you try.

She knew that was the case with Warrick.

So, after Catherine had refused his offer, he had given her 'the boot'. He tried several times to re-extend his offer, showing he really did want something better...she was just unsure at what cost it would come. There were other things she couldn't deal out or sacrifice and one of them was her self respect. She wanted her daughter to have a good life; she knew Sam could provide that.

But she was damn tired of having a man provide for her.

She was pushing 43, having been married once and through a many's share of crappy men; she was ready to drop it all and live on her own with her daughter. No matter what the cost...

"Lindsey! Let's go!" Catherine called and after a few moments Lindsey came out, sporting her pink, flower backpack and iPod.

"Mom, where are we gonna stay...? Everyone who offered thinks we're staying here."

Catherine sighed incoherently and held the door open for her daughter as she picked up one of the suitcases without having been asked. Catherine wanted to hug her. "Don't worry about that, Lindsey. Just know that tonight when you go to lay your head down; a pillow will be there."

Lindsey looked at her mother, not saying what they were both thinking; gave it a moment, and then nodded. She trusted her mother. Catherine Willows had never given up easily, and she wasn't going to start now.

**Las Vegas, Nevada  
Stokes/ (once again) Anderson Residence  
Living Room  
Friday  
February 10, 2005  
9:58 PM**

"Oh! That had to hurt! Wow, did you see how I drove that ball down the field without even getting _touched_ by you? Man, that **has** to hurt that over-inflated ego you've been harnessin'." Nick drawled, rubbing his victory in Warrick's face.

"It seems like the only over-inflated ego in here is _yours_, Stokes." Kris ribbed as she came from the hallway, carrying her gold, 2 inch slight platform strappy sandals in the hand opposite her patent ruched gold clutch. Both were a drastic contrast to her fire engine red, skin tight dress that came 2 inches above her knees. The back was low cut, showing the small of her back, with a single thick strap across the mid-back and criss-cross straps. The front was a V neck, twisted at the cleavage, pulling the top down more.

Gold chandelier earrings hung from her ears and a simple gold chain with her name hung around her neck, laid on her tanned chest. Her hair was in tight spiral curls and flowing freely. Her make-up was light and semi-tanned and natural, the sexy dress needing no more accentuations.

"Damn, Kris!" Warrick said in shock. "Are you supposed to be wearing heels like that?"

She shrugged. "We'll see."

"It doesn't hurt?"

"Psh, I haven't felt my feet in years."

Warrick looked her up and down again. "Wow...that is an..._interesting_ dress."

Nick looked over briefly and continued playing the game. "Yeah, she's got a whole bunch of slutty dresses like that."

"Oh this isn't mine..." This made Nick look over. "I borrowed it from Jessica." She said simply and shrugged as she went into the kitchen to rummage through the drawers.

Warrick had to muffle his chuckle while Nick stalked over to her, upset. "My _ex-girlfriend_ Jessica?" Kris gave him a sly look. "Anderson..."

She laughed and Warrick did so as well. "Chill, Stokes. This is mine. You think I'd ask that whore for a dress?"

"Hey she wasn't a-" Kris shot him a look and Nick sighed. "Yeah, okay." He went back to the living room to play the game.

Kris found what she was looking for, and then slid on her shoes and pulled her long black jacket over her shoulders. "What time should I expect you?"

"If I'm lucky, you won't see me at all." She chortled and both men had to laugh at that. She left with some goodbyes and left the men alone once more.

"You let her out in stuff like that?" Warrick asked and Nick looked at him confused.

"What do I care what she wears?"

"Aren't you...worried?"

"For her safety? Nah. She's a touch chick. Plus she's got mace, a knife that masquerades as a pen, and the PD on speed dial." Nick answered and Warrick chuckled, satisfied that she'd be okay. "Now that you've questioned me-"

"I asked you one question..."

"You haven't really talked since Catherine's been back." Warrick was silent. "When she left, you kind of..." Nick searched for the words. "Opened up about why she left and your..." Nick made a face. "_Feelings_." Warrick chuckled. "And since she's come back, you're quiet."

"So..."

"...So what the hell is going on with you?" Nick asked, finally tossing the remote and turning to look at Warrick. "You're worryin' me. You're not just quiet with me; you're quiet all around..."

Warrick sighed. "She's throwing me for a loop. I don't know why she hasn't left yet. It's been a few weeks. Kris is better...and she still hasn't gone back to Florida. Is she planning on staying, or is she just stalling? What does she want? I don't even know if she's stalling for **me**!"

Nick chuckled. "Of course she's stalling for you. Well, you and her friends. She wants you to go talk to her. When the suggestion was put forth that we should let everyone cool down before amends were attempted, we didn't mean wait a month!"

"Well, that's the thing..." Warrick said; his voice raw with emotion causing Nick to turn and face his friend; forgetting completely about the game. "She tried to make amends. Before she left she cornered me in one of the layout rooms and..."

"And..."

"I blew her off." Nick winced. "I was cold. I forgot I had emotions."

Nick gasped. "You pulled a 'Grissom'!"

"No...I had emotions to start with." Warrick joked and they both laughed. "I just...I was still so angry about the fight, and then the fact she was leaving. She was taking the coward's way out, and even if she did apologize, she was craven about it all."

Nick nodded. "Maybe, uh...you should talk to her about this. She'll be here for a while; I assume...it'd be the perfect opportunity to mend this."

"What if she doesn't take me back?"

"This isn't about her taking you back and getting involved again...it's about finding a friendship the two of you lost in a silly spat turned full-fledged catastrophe. Even if y'all have always had feelings for each other, you've had a good, solid friendship. Best I've seen in a long time."

Warrick thought about it, and nodded. "Yeah...but you'll always be my number 1, Baby."

Nick smiled sardonically. "Thank you, Buttercup."

**Las Vegas, Nevada  
Grissom Residence  
Bedroom  
Friday  
February 10, 2005  
10:23 PM**

The knocking at the door drew Gil reluctantly from his lover's arms. He grumbled something incoherently as he synched his terrycloth navy blue robe tighter and sighed as he stepped onto the cold tile, remembering his slippers by the bed. He made his way slowly through the house, not used to having another inhibitor—even after all this time—and he was still getting used to the placement of things.

The small fluorescent light above the stove offered little help, and Gil was amazed when he made his way to the door unharmed. He opened it to find Catherine's fist inches away from his forehead. "I want my job back."

"Well hello to you too, Catherine." Gil said softly as she pushed her way into his town home. "Come in."

"I want my job at the lab back. Talk to Jensen or Hiller, or someone in charge that can get me back on the Night shift CSI."

Grissom yawned. "Where's Lindsey?"

"Staying at her friend Jennifer's house."

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Why aren't you asleep?"

"Gil what's taking so l-" Sara was cut off when she saw Catherine standing next to Gil in the living room, jaw hitting the floor as Grissom cringed and pulled his robe tighter, wishing Sara could do the same. "Long...Ca-Catherine...what are you doing here?"

Catherine looked Sara up and down. "I'd ask you the same question but," Sara tried to pull the ivory satin V neck slip down past her thighs, but was having no luck. "I'd say the answer to that is obvious." Sara turned a bright red and grabbed the fleece blanket off the couch and wrapped it around her bare shoulders. She looked between the two, gesturing with her hands; her keys jingling. "When did this happen?"

"December."

"...Brushton?" Catherine realized and turned to Gil in shock. "I can't _believe_ you fed me all that bug BS and had me doubting my CSI skills..." Grissom shrugged. "So who all knows?"

"Besides you? Kris." Sara answered once again.

"And Greg." Gil threw in.

"Greg knows?" The girls asked in unison.

"And Brass."

"...Anyone else you wanna tell me about?" Sara asked, running her tongue along her teeth.

"No." Gil said simply while shoving his hands in the pockets of his robe. "So, Catherine," Gil began and looked over at the strawberry blonde who was still staring in shock. "Is there anything else I can do for you besides getting your job back?"

It was Sara's jaw that dropped this time. "You're moving back?" Catherine nodded and Sara sat down on the couch. "And you're getting your job back?" Once again she nodded. "Does anyone else know?"

"Just the two of you. And I would appreciate it if you kept it that way...if something doesn't work out or if situations change..."

Gil nodded. "And, the same goes for you."

Catherine rolled her eyes. "I can guarantee you, if that many people know, they're talking about it."

"So long as they're not talking about it to us or spreading rumors. You're free to talk as well, so long as it's not in the lab and you're not spilling anything we tell you." Catherine sighed and nodded.

"So, how am I supposed to do this? Do they have secret meetings or something?"

"I believe they congregate every Thursday around nine."

"Uh huh, and what is this called; G.A.W.K.; Geeklove Affiliates Whining Knowledgably?" Catherine joked and Sara frowned.

"Geeklove?"

"You're geeks that love." She shrugged. "It works."

**Las Vegas, Nevada  
Stokes/Anderson Residence  
Hallway  
Saturday  
February 11, 2005  
10:13 AM**

Nick yawned and rubbed his eyes as he stepped into the hallway, shirtless and sporting Wylie Coyote boxers. His hair stood up in awkward places and he was pretty sure there was some drool on his cheek. Kris' door opened and Nick looked up to see a familiar man step out. Nick's eyebrows hit the ceiling. "Dr. Simmons..."

"What are you doing here?" Nick asked in shock as Kris stepped out of her room also, wearing her 'GIR' robe.

"Me." She said simply and took Xavier Simmons' hand and led him to the front door. Nick stood, a bit shocked for a moment before he walked out to the kitchen and watched them from the corner of his eye. They talked softly and with soft, innocent gestures, and a gentle kiss goodbye. Nick was full on staring in shock now, he was sure that was against some physical therapists' code...

"Okay, I'll see you Monday." He said in a slightly louder tone.

"Yep. 6:30. Just like every Monday. I'll drive her." Nick joked lamely and Xavier turned to look at Nick slightly amused while Kris shot him a dirty glare. Kris pulled on the lapels of Xavier's jacket and made him face her. She smiled and kissed him softly.

"I'll see you then." Kris said sweetly making Nick snort. Kris leaned in to kiss Xavier passionately, silencing both men. A few moments later Dr. Simmons was gone and Kris was folding her arms angrily looking at Nick. He starred at her blankly and scratched his head.

"What?"

She scoffed and shot him a dangerous look. "Oh puh-leeze." She grumbled and walked into the kitchen, ignoring him though she continued to talk to him. "That was _real_ mature of you."

"What? I didn't do anything. I just confirmed that I'd be dropping you off for your appointment." Nick said lamely as he smeared the cream cheese on the bagel. She scoffed and pulled the small bowl of strawberries out of the fridge, popping one in her mouth before she spoke again.

"You know damn well we weren't talking about an appointment. Don't eavesdrop on my conversations. I give you privacy, I expect you to do the same." She said and hopped up on the counter.

"Would you get off the damn counter? And you do not give me privacy! Anytime I bring a girl home, you're always giving her the third degree."

"Well, someone has to! God knows you don't even know half the names of the girls trampling in and out of here every morning." She took a bite of his bagel. "And give me a break; I haven't done that in a while." He snatched the bagel from her mouth and growled angrily.

"Will you get the fuck off the counter and leave me alone!?"

"Hey, you started this conversation." She said still perched on the counter top. He grumbled something she couldn't hear. "Damn, you're testy. You need to get laid. I know some nice, available tramps that would love to be wined and dined by the infamous Nick Stokes."

"You're calling me infamous with tramps...?"

"I said nothing of the sort." She said monotone and sipped the coffee she had poured herself.

"If I'm a whore, what does that make you?" He snapped angrily and she looked at him, mouth hanging open. "And would you get off the friggin counter?!" he growled and picked her up by the waist, lifting her off the counter. She was lighter then he expected...an odd thing to be expecting, but still... He held her in mid air for a moment before he slowly set her on the ground, both of them feeling very awkward.

She looked at him oddly, picked up her coffee and strawberries, and left the kitchen, going into her bedroom to strip her sheets of her doctor.

**Las Vegas, Nevada  
CSI Crime Lab  
Break Room  
Monday  
February 20, 2005  
5:48 PM**

"I knew it!" Greg cheered in victory and Kris walked over and leaned on the back of his chair, reading over his shoulder.

"You knew what?"

"My most identifiable Superhero is Superman." Greg said proudly, and everyone looked over, doubtful expressions on their faces.

"...Did you cheat?" Wendy asked from her position on the couch. Greg shot her a look and Kris took the magazine and skimmed over it. Nick came up behind her and took the magazine, flipping through the quizzes section.

"Oh, here's a quiz for you, Kris... 'What song should you strip to'?"

"I already know the answer, Baby." She said, snatching the magazine back.

"Back in Black, AC/DC." Greg said automatically and Kris high-fived him.

"Lemme take it anyway." She found the first question. "Okay, who would you dance for; someone you were trying to seduce, anyone who would watch, an enthusiastic crowd, someone you've been flirting with, any crowd with plenty of ten dollar bills, or the person who owns your heart?" She thought about it and marked her answer. "What would make you a good stripper; you know how to move, your freaky dance style, your smokin' bod, you're super flexible, or your hot outfit?"

"What magazine is this?" Sara asked. Warrick shook his head and shrugged.

"Oh, damn..." Kris said sadly.

"What?" Greg asked.

"I can only pick one color lucky g-string."

"Gold would bring out your eyes." Wendy suggested and Kris smiled fakely and rolled her eyes. Wendy chuckled and shook her head.

"Shouldn't you already know what your song is? Weren't you already a stripper?"

Kris gaped at her and chuckled. "For about 2 seconds...it wasn't for me."

Sara nodded and took another sip of her coffee. She slipped into a conversation with Warrick and Wendy as Nick, Kris, and Greg continued filling out the answers of the pointless quiz, until she got angry with their ridiculous answers and wandered off to sit by herself and finish the quiz. Almost fifteen minutes later, Grissom entered the room, looking almost chipper. "At attention, everyone." He summoned. Greg jumped up and stood straight, his hand straight and at his forehead like a solider. Grissom gave him an unimpressed look while everyone chuckled. "Not quite, Greg."

"Oh! Is this about the new filters?" He asked. "'Cause, ya know, my Blue Hawaiian deserves the best."

"This is a more serious topic." Grissom said firmly.

"Sorry, Greggo." Nick said sympathetically and patted his shoulder.

"Super Freak!" Kris exclaimed and everyone looked over. She blushed a little. "...It's...my strip-tease theme song..." She said quietly and cleared her throat. "So, yeah...serious business..."

"Everybody, I'd like to meet the newest member of our team." He put his hand out to the side and gestured to the short brunette twiddling her thumbs nervously. She smiled widely and nodded.

Warrick furred his brows. "She's been workin' here for a week..."

Sara looked over and shook her head. "Yeah, not a new member."

"I'm just glad I ain't the new kid on the block anymore." Kris grumbled and picked up her coffee.

"No, not Eve." Grissom said as Evelyn Katter went to sit next to Sara on the couch. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Catherine Willows." Grissom said, a mischievous smirk on his face as the blonde they all knew and loved stepped out from behind Grissom. Six jaws hit the floor and Kris spit up her coffee. Greg was torn between freaking out at Kris for spitting out his coffee or being flat out stunned. Nick sat there for a moment and then looked over at Warrick, who looked confused. It was almost as if this was some sick joke. Sara was shocked to hell Grissom hadn't told her something...and Wendy was just shocked. "Though I'm sure you've already met."

Catherine smiled. "Hey everybody. What'd I miss?"

"My stripper theme song is Super Freak by Rick James." Kris said, everyone else still frozen.

"No, I got that." Catherine chortled.

"I'm Superman." Greg offered and Catherine and Grissom raised their eyebrows.

"Alright..._that_ I missed." Catherine admitted and looked around the room. "So who's gonna welcome me back first?" She asked expectantly and everyone remembered their manners and jumped up to hug her and welcome her home. She laughed and hugged them each saying something to them and even kissing Greg's cheek.

She stopped and looked at Warrick who was staring at her almost in a trance. Everyone stopped their talking and laughing and stared at the two, wondering what was going to happen. He gave a soft smile and a nod. "Welcome back, Catherine."

She smiled softly, almost disappointed and nodded as well. "Thanks." She extended her hand but he pulled her into a tight embrace, hanging onto her like she was his lifeline...which wasn't too far from the truth. She chuckled in surprise and slowly began to cling back. Everyone else shifted awkwardly, suddenly feeling like they were intruding.

The two pulled away and everyone stood around, feeling odd. Grissom cleared his throat. "All right, enough of this celebrating; we've got cases to solve. _'Two things I'm certain of in this world; death and taxes'_."

Greg shrugged. "I'm fairly certain Kris and Nick will make stupid comments about each other all night." He said as Grissom shrugged. "And I'm pretty sure Officer What's-his-face will hit on Catherine once he finds out she's back."

Grissom handed Catherine a slip of paper. "To welcome you back; a double homicide; out at Desert Palms. Take Warrick with you." The two turned to look at each other and then turned to look at Grissom like he was insane.

"Are you serious?" Warrick asked and Grissom shrugged.

"You two are mature adults. I'm sure you won't let your personal lives and feelings get in the way of the case." Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Holy shit, Grissom talking about _feelings_! _**That**_ I was **not** expecting..." Kris exclaimed and Greg nodded as Grissom handed the young man his own paper.

"Oh sweet! My first 402!" Greg exclaimed, never having had the "joy" of having to work an arson.

"Oh Greg, from lab rat to field mouse; a true Cinderella story." Kris joked and ruffled his hair.

"Take Kris and Nick with you." Grissom said.

"What?! Oh, damnit. I gotta learn to shut the hell up." She grumbled.

"Sorry you have to work with me." Greg replied snottily.

"All right, stop it." Kris said firmly. "Last time we had a conversation like this, I ended up with a bullet in my ass." She grumbled and Eve gasped, not having heard that story.

"What the..."

"I'll tell you about it later." Wendy reassured her and Eve just stared in shock; thinking they all needed mental help. Everyone read it across her face and Grissom smiled.

"That's why you're here." Grissom shrugged as Kris, Nick, and Greg began to argue, ignoring the rest of them.

Sara watched them go and then turned to Grissom. "Why do you keep putting Nick and Kris on cases together...?"

"Because they hate each other." Grissom said simply and everyone furred their brows.

"Why do they hate each other?" Eve asked, still new and having been exposed to the hate, just unsure why they hated each other and how that worked with them being on the same shift.

"..._So_...what, they're building character?" Warrick guessed.

"No, they can't stand each other, so the quicker they work, the quicker they can get off the case and away from each other...therefore, quicker solve rate..." Grissom gave a simple smile and gestured around him with his hands.

Sara gave him her infamous grin. "You are a genius."

He smiled smugly and shrugged. "So I've been told." He gave her a paper. "413 in Goldfield. I'm going with." Grissom said to her.

"Wow, it's like couples pairing in here tonight..." Wendy said and everyone looked at her in shock. "What? He can talk about the elephant in the room but I can't?"

Before anyone could answer, Ecklie came into the room. "Oh now it's a party." Kris grumbled in disgust, shooting him a fake grin and waving. He shot her a slimy look, and then turned to Grissom.

"How is the 'new addition' working out...?" He inquired, turning to Catherine.

"Well we were just about to go into the field and see, would you like to join us?" Grissom offered sardonically sweet and Ecklie gave him a look.

"Yeah, no thanks." He scoffed and nodded. "Well, no use standing around and talking..." He hinted and turned to leave. Everyone was silent as they watched him go before Kris sighed and shook her head.

"I swear, anytime that jerk comes near me he takes a piece of my soul..."

"Well, you heard the assho-I mean man...time to get to work..." Grissom said with a smile. "_Once more into the breach_."

* * *

**A/N:** Whew! It's done! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed on this book and to encourage you all to stay tuned for the next one! No final date is set, but it should be posted around November. I'm not making any promises, but keep your eyes peeled. I'll write it, get it beta'd by the lovely **MootheQuackingCow** and then post it every week...no more of these hideously long updates. 

Again, thanks to:

**MyTRO2006** / Tiger / PaigeLaRea

**MootheQuackingCow **/ MTQC is too lazy to log in (lol)

**SapphireMind**

**odeepblue**

**SSfanatic**

**HPFreak4life**

Kristafied

**csi1gil1**

**ayesha84**

telma

**seren grissom**

**stareagle**

**Aemie**

**CSIfan3**

**Mandi Halliwell**

**bioassy**

**NicknGrisfan**

**maricejayo**

iheartgsr

**tashak** / taskak

**Manhattan SVU**

**AFreakInside**

**someone-still-loves-you**

**thjersyjynx33**

**SaraSGrissom**

**loveshouse**

**SaraLou**

**Izzy100193 **/ Liz100193 (I'm fairly certain this is the same name)

**Mma63**

**Mrs. Touchstone**

**Haldir's Heart and Soul**

**shelly123**

**gsrshipper9**

and, ssg

For reviewing. It means a lot to me. Join us all and more in the second installment of the Sequence Reaction Series. I love you all and thanks for sticking along for this crazy ride! I guarantee you the next book will be worth the wait!

Love,

**Futuremisscsi60**!


End file.
